Ginzuishou (Cristal de plata)
by Ayame Ushiromiya
Summary: Que sea Capitana Anbu y de un equipo en especifico, no la convierte en la mejor Ushiromiya. Puede que sea la única peli plateada del clan maldito pero ser hija de un Legendario Sannin es demasiado. Ella decidió tener una vida feliz y prospera decidiendo casarse en un futuro pero nunca contó con que algo en su camino se lo impediría... Una hermana gemela... Todo lo contrario a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**La mañana comenzaba despertando a una joven de 12 años con cabellos largos peli plateados y ojos verdes de color esmeralda. Al abrir sus ojos, se veía notablemente lo fatigada que estaba por haber entrenado demasiado el día anterior. Al despertarse somnolienta, escuchaba que alguien la llamaba desde afuera de su habitación con algo de paciencia con su voz gruesa y superior a la de ella.**

¿?: Ayame (Tocando) Es hora de despertar, baja a desayunar.

Aya: … Ya voy. (Al escuchar que se retira, se sienta en su cama poniendo una mano en su frente)… Se lo dije ayer… (Se levanta y se va directo al baño para darse una ducha)

**Luego de un rato, baja las escaleras portando un traje Ninja conformado por un vestido de color morado, medias negras y un pequeño chaleco.**

Aya: Buenos días, Fudo. (Se sienta en la mesa) "¿Qué hace aquí?"

Fudo: (Sentado frente ella) Buenos días. No me llames por mi nombre, dime tío.

Aya: Nunca. (Se pone a comer)

Fudo: ¿Por qué no? (Se pone a comer también)

Aya: No tengo porque darte razones, Fudo.

Fudo: … Ah… ¿Sabes? Cuando tu padre y tu hermana fueron exiliados del clan-

Aya: No toques ese tema, sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

Fudo: Hmp. Pues deberías preocuparte por lo que le paso.

Aya: Hmp. (Termina de comer) Me voy. (Se pone de pie)

Fudo: ¿Vas a la Academia?

Aya: Si. Lord Hokage dijo que seria asistente en la Academia.

Fudo: ¿Quién lo diría? (Termina de comer poniéndose de pie y llevándose los platos al fregadero) Con tan corta edad y siendo Capitana Anbu.

Aya: (En la puerta poniéndose las sandalias Ninja) Es extraño, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer.

Fudo: Y una cosa, Ayame. No te quiero entrenando después de la Academia. ¿Entendido?

Aya: Si, y yo no te quiero dentro de mi casa cuando llegue. (Sale de la casa)

Fudo: … (Suspira) Ah. Idéntica a su padre.

**Después de salir de la casa, camina un rato tranquilamente por su clan mientras veía a las personas como unos pocos limpiaban fuera de su casa y a niños jugando entre si.**

Aya: (Pasando junto a una mujer) Buenos días, señora Aiko.

Aiko: Buenos días, Ayame. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Aya: Muy bien, ¿Y usted?

Aiko: Muy bien. ^^

Aya: Bueno, me tengo que ir señora. Salúdeme a los chicos.

Aiko: De acuerdo, que te vaya bien Ayame.

Aya: Lo mismo le digo. Nos vemos. (Se despide y se va caminando saliendo de la entrada del clan)… "Espero verte pronto, papa. Ya es mucho tiempo del que te exiliaron del clan junto con mi hermana, no es justo.". (Ve a un chico rubio saltando de lado a lado con un bote de pintura en la mano)

¿?: Jajaja. ¡Jamás me atraparan! (Escapando de varios Ninjas, pasa saltando junto a ella)

Aya: … ¡! (Siente su Chakra mientras los Ninjas lo persiguen)

Ninja 1: ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí!

Aya: … (Voltea a verlos) "… Ese chico…".

**"Capitulo 1. Bienvenida A La Academia Ninja, Capitana"**

**(Opening: Aika Yoshioka - Miakaze)**

**Luego de un rato, Naruto, estaba atado en el suelo frente a toda la clase y su maestro Iruka Umino mientras recibía de este, sermones y regaños.**

Iru: Te lo vuelvo a repetir Naruto, ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Naru: ¡Hmp! (Desvía la mirada)

Iru: (Colmándole la paciencia)… ¡Por tus actos, todos lo pagaran haciendo el Jutsu de Transformación!

Todos: ¡Ah!...

**Se ve a la clase formada mirando al pizarrón para pasar uno por uno a realizar la técnica anteriormente mencionada.**

Iru: (Con una lista en mano) La primera persona en pasar será, Sakura Haruno.

Saku: Si. (Pasa al frente y pone una posición de manos) "Mi turno" ¡Transformación! (Se ve una nube de humo y se ve transformada en el Sensei)

Iru: Muy bien, Sakura.

Saku: (Deshace el Jutsu y salta de felicidad) "¡Si, soy una buenaza!" ¿Viste eso Sasuke? (Dirigiéndose a un azabache)

Iru: Siguiente, Sasuke Uchiha.

Saku: (Se va a su lugar de asiento)

Sasu: (Pasa al frente y sin decir palabra alguna, realiza el mismo Jutsu de Transformación)…

Iru: Buen trabajo.

Sasu: (Deshace el Jutsu y se va a sentar)…

Iru: Ahora, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naru: (Pasa al frente y se detiene escuchando como tocaban la puerta)

Todos: (Miraban)

Iru: Adelante.

Aya: (Abre la puerta) Buenos días.

Iru: Buenos días, que bueno que llegaste.

Aya: Me perdí un poco así que, Battler Sensei me dijo en donde estaba tu clase.

Iru: (Mira a los alumnos) Chicos, tomen asiento.

Todos: (Se van a sus respectivos lugares)

Naru: "Rayos, a penas iba a realizar mi genial Jutsu" -_-

Iru: Adelante.

Aya: (Entra a la clase cerrando la puerta por detrás y se posicionaba junto al Sensei)

Iru: ¿Quieres que te presente?

Aya: ^^ Como quieras.

¿?: ¡Díganos de una vez quien es esa hermosura! ¡Preséntela!

Iru: ¡Kiba, muestra mas respeto a tus superiores!

Aya: Jajaja, no se preocupe.

Iru: Esta bien. Chicos, ella es Ayame Ushiromiya. De ahora en adelante será la Capitana de esta generación de la Academia y asistente Ninja… ¿Alguna pregunta que quieran hacer?

Todos: (Impresionados)…

Aya: (Susurra) No se amontonen…

¿?: (Levanta la mano) ¿Eres hija del Legendario Kinzo Ushiromiya? He leído mucho sobre ese clan.

Aya: De hecho, soy su nieta.

¿?: Genial…

Naru: (Levanta la mano) ¿Qué edad tienes?

Sasu: (La mira)…

Aya: Tengo 12. ¿Por qué?

Naru: ¡Eres muy joven!

Aya: (Sonríe divertida) Me alagas… Por otro lado, voy a dejar unas cosas en claro. (Pone su mirada seria) Primero, no soportare a aquellos que se atrevan a acosarme o a vigilarme a cada momento. Segundo, no porque tenga su misma edad, tengan que tratarme como ustedes quieran. Soy su Capitana, no compañera. Y tercero… (Los mira tiernamente) Quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo para que puedan graduarse con honores de la Academia y ser grandes Ninjas… ^^

Todos: ... (Se quedan conversando entre ellos)

Sasu: "Hmp"

Aya: (Mira al Uchiha)…

Sasu: (Siente la mirada de la peli plateada y la mira)…

Aya: "Algo tiene en su mirada que… Siento que la he visto antes"

Sasu: (Ve que tiene una venda en su muñeca izquierda) "¿Qué le habrá pasado?"

Aya: (Oculta su brazo tras ella)…

Saku: (Hablando con una compañera rubia) Ino, algo no me esta dando buena espina sobre ella.

Ino: Lo se, a mi tampoco. ¿Crees que sea por lo de su clan?

Saku: No lo se. Pero, su mirada no me es de fiar…

**Al momento en que todos escucharon el timbre de receso, los mas desastrosos salieron disparados del aula mientras que los demás, se tomaban su tiempo para guardar sus cosas y conversar un poco mientras salían.**

Aya: Parecía ganado… Iruka Sensei.

Iru: (Se pone tras su escritorio a ordenar unos documentos) Dime.

Aya: ¿Quién era el?

Iru: ¿Mm?

Aya: El chico serio.

Iru: … Ah, se llama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Aya: ¡! (Lo mira sorprendida) ¿El es?

Iru: (Asiente) El único.

Aya: Ya veo.

Iru: ¿A que te refieres?

Aya: Su mirada me decía algo. (Lo ve) Me retirare ahora. Tengo que hablar con Lord Hokage.

Iru: Y yo tengo que regañar a Naruto y ponerlo a limpiar los rostros Hokage.

Aya: No seas tan estricto con el, gánate su confianza y el la tuya… Bueno, nos vemos. (Sale del aula)

**Al momento en que sale, se detiene un momento en la puerta y se va caminando con la mano en la cabeza sintiendo dolor de cabeza… Luego de unos momentos, seguía su trayectoria a la torre del Hokage puesto que la había mandado a llamar desde la mañana.**

Naru: (Se pone frente a ella estando fuera de la Academia) Hola.

Aya: Hola, ¿Naruto, cierto?

Naru: Si. ^^ ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

Aya: En la mañana te vi pasar con un bote de pintura y unos Ninjas gritaron tu nombre.

Naru: Oh… Que cosas, ¿No?

Aya: (Asiente)

Naru: ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Aya: Lo siento, pero tengo que ir con el Hokage. Me ha mandado a llamar.

Naru: Ah…

Aya: ¿Te parece si nos vemos en la salida?

Naru: No puedo, me van a castigar. ¿Te parece mañana?

Aya: (Asiente) Esta bien, nos vemos. (Se va caminando)

Naru: Si.

**Unos cuantos minutos de desesperación y coqueteo por parte de otros alumnos de diferentes grados, la peli plateada llego algo agotada a la oficina del Hokage entrando mientras este la nombraba.**

Aya: ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

Hoka: Si. Siéntate, por favor.

Aya: (Estando nerviosa, hace caso a la orden)

Hoka: Veras, he leído tu bitácora Ninja y he notado algo interesante en ella que ha llamado mi atención.

Aya: ¿Es algo malo?

Hoka: Nada de eso. Se podría decir que tienes un problema con tu carácter.

Aya: … (Baja la mirada)

Hoka: No es tu culpa ni la de nadie. Es solo un hábito que la mayoría de las personas tiene.

Aya: ¿Cuántas personas se enojan fácil aquí?... Dígame.

Hoka: … Aun así no es motivo para que te sientas de esa manera.

Aya: Solamente quiero… Desahogarme de este encierro.

Hoka: Y pronto lo harás.

Aya: (Lo mira impresionada) ¿Qué?, ¿A que se refiere?

Hoka: La próxima semana, será la graduación de la Academia, ¿Verdad?

Aya: (Asiente)

Hoka: Pues, hemos decidido que se harán equipos de 3 personas junto con un maestro de rango Jounin. Y como tú fuiste nombrada Capitana por parte del Escuadrón Anbu, te quisiera poner en uno de ellos.

Aya: (Impresionada) ¿C-Como dijo?

Hoka: Dentro de 6 días, serás capitana de un equipo rango Gennin. Y como sabes, iras a misiones dentro y fuera de la aldea.

Aya: … ¡Gracias, Lord Hokage! ¡No sabe como me alegra escuchar eso! ^^

Hoka: Lo comprendo, Ayame… Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería hablar contigo.

Aya: (Se pone de pie y hace reverencia) Con su permiso, Lord Hokage. (Se dirige a la puerta) Y gracias. (Sale)

Hoka: Mm… No habrá duda de que será una increíble Ninja.

**Por otro lado, Iruka se encontraba sobre uno de los rostros Hokage mientras Naruto estaba limpiando empezando por el primero.**

Naru: Esto es un asco mediocre. (Tallando fuerte la pintura)

Iru: No te iras a casa hasta que hayas limpiado la ultima gota de pintura.

Naru: (Se detiene y lo ve) ¿Y que? ¡No es como que alguien este esperándome en casa! (Continua)

Iru: … (Lo mira detenidamente y recuerda lo que la peli plateada le dijo anteriormente)

_Aya: No seas tan estricto con el, gánate su confianza y el la tuya._

Iru: Naruto.

Naru: (Lo ve) ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Sensei?

Iru: Bueno, estaba pensando… Tal vez después de que limpies todo esto, pueda llevarte a comer un poco de Ramen. Se oye bien, ¿No, que dices?

Naru: (Mas que feliz) ¡Ah! ¡Ahora si estoy realmente motivado! ¡Veras que lo limpio de volada!

**Pasando las horas, la noche se hizo presente con las personas caminando en sus propios asuntos a todas direcciones y otros, pasando solo el rato. Por otro lado, en un puesto de Ichiraku, estaban el Sensei y Naruto comiendo mientras conversaban.**

Iru: Naruto.

Naru: ¿Mm?

Iru: ¿Por qué hiciste eso a los rostros Hokage? Tú sabes quienes son esos Hokage, ¿No es así?

Naru: Claro que si. (Se termina su plato) Todo el mundo lo sabe, fueron los grandes Shinobi de su tiempo. Lo mejor de lo mejor, invencibles campeones Ninja. Y el Cuarto Hokage, fue quien salvo a la aldea del zorro de nueve colas. Fue el más sorprendente.

Iru: ¿Entonces, porque…?

Naru: Porque yo voy a ser mas grande que cualquiera de ellos. Yo, Naruto. El próximo Hokage, una leyenda Ninja. Entonces todos tendrán que dejar de tratarme mal y deberán verme hacia arriba. !De veras!

Iru: (Lo miraba)

Naru: Ah, por cierto. Quería pedirte un pequeño favor, Sensei.

Iru: ¿Quieres otro tazón?

Naru: Yo, quisiera probarme tu banda. (Junta sus manos) Por favor.

Iru: Ah. (Toca su banda) ¿Esta banda? Como crees… Solo puedes usar la banda cuando te hayas graduado de la Academia y te conviertas en un Ninja. Debes pasar tu examen mañana.

Naru: ¡Eso no es justo!

Iru: Jajaja, ¿Fue por eso que te quitaste tus googles?

Naru: ¡Quiero otro tazón!

Iru: Jajaja.

**Al día siguiente, todos estaban sentados en la clase con el Sensei y la capitana frente a ellos iniciando la clase. **

Iru: Bien, comencemos con el examen final. Cuando la Capitana Ushiromiya mencione su nombre, pasaran al cuarto de exámenes. El examen final será sobre Jutsu de clonación.

Naru: "¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi peor técnica! Grandioso, jamás voy a aprobar".

**En el cuarto, se veía una mesa con varias bandas Ninja en ella junto con sus dos calificadores Iruka y otro Ninja. Naruto, estaba frente a ellos.**

Naru: "Muy bien. Concéntrate Naruto, concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo". (Hace la posición de manos) "De veras" ¡Jutsu de clonación! (Aparece en un nube de humo su clon algo… pobre)... (Mira algo preocupado a Iruka)

Iru: (Arqueando la ceja algo enojado)… ¡Fallaste!

Naru: ¡Ah!

¿?: Iruka Sensei. Fallo pero sus movimientos no estuvieron mal y logro sin dudar una replica. Este es su tercer intento y sabes cuanto desea convertirse en Ninja. Deberíamos darle una oportunidad más.

Naru: (Sonríe abiertamente)

Iru: Mizuki Sensei. Los otros estudiantes crearon por lo menos tres replicas efectivas. Pero Naruto solo creo una. Y mírala… Es lamentable.

Naru: (Pone una cara de enfado)

Iru: No puedo aprobarlo.

**Los estudiantes estaban celebrando entre ellos fuera de la Academia con sus bandas Ninjas orgullosos de haber pasado el examen mientras Naruto, estaba sentado en un columpio triste.**

Naru: …

Mujer 1: (Con el grupo) Míralo, ¿Puedes verlo?

Mujer 2: Escuche que es el único que reprobó.

Mujer 1: Hmp. Pues se lo merece.

Mujer 2: Imagínate que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en Ninja. Porque, él es el niño que…

Mujer 1: ¡Shh! No tenemos permitido hablar de eso.

Naru: (Escucha a alguien detrás) ¿Eh?

Aya: (Parada junto a el sonriéndole)…

Naru: Capitana…

Hoka: (Junto a Iruka en la entrada de la Academia) ¿Sabes Iruka? Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. (Ven que la Capitana toma a Naruto de la mano y se lo lleva caminando)

**Horas después, el atardecer cubría toda Konoha poniéndola en un ambiente mas tranquilo de lo habitual. Los anteriormente escabullidos de la Academia, se encontraban sentados en el tejado de una casa.**

Naru: ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

Aya: (Lo ve) No quería que te sintieras mal después de todo aquel problema.

Naru: (Desvía la mirada) Gracias, Capitana.

Aya: Dime Ayame. Solo cuando estoy en servicio, soy Capitana.

Naru: Oh.

Aya: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Naru: Claro.

Aya: Cuando me presente en la clase… ¿Qué fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente?

Naru: … (Pensativo) Pues, me impresione mucho ya que eres muy joven como para ser Capitana.

Aya: ^^ Lo se.

Naru: (Escucha una campanilla sonar a lo lejos) ¿Ah?

Aya: Naruto, tengo que irme.

Naru: ¿Te llaman?

Aya: (Asiente y se pone de pie)

Naru: Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Aya: Si. (Le acaricia el cabello) Hasta mañana. (Salta del techo al suelo y se va caminando)

Naru: (La ve irse)…

Mizu: (Llega con el y se sienta enseguida) Hola.

Naru: Mizuki Sensei.

Mizu: Es linda, ¿No lo crees? Aunque muy joven para ser Capitana… Cambiando de tema, Iruka Sensei es estricto pero no esta en tu contra.

Naru: Entonces, ¿Por qué solo a mi?

Mizu: El desea que seas fuerte con todo su corazón. Pero eso nunca pasara si se te dan fáciles las cosas… El es como tu… Sin padres, sin familia.

Naru: Pero, esta vez realmente quería graduarme.

Mizu: (Sonríe) Entonces, creo que debo decirte.

Naru: ¿Eh?

Mizu: Es un secreto pero, voy a contártelo.

Naru: … "Un… ¿Secreto?"

**Luego de un rato, la noche se hizo presente… Y en una casa, no a lo lejos, estaba siendo habitada por Iruka quien yacía en su cama recostado observando el techo pensativamente.**

Iru: … (Recordando aquel día en el que el Zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea)…

Mizu: (Desde fuera) ¡Iruka, despierta!

Iru: ¡! (Se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta) ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?

Mizu: Necesitas venir con Lord Hokage en este momento. Es por Naruto, el se robo el pergamino sagrado.

Iru: ¡¿Hablas del pergamino del sello?! ¡No!

**A mitad del bosque y cerca de una cabaña, estaba Naruto sentado leyendo el pergamino sagrado de gran tamaño.**

Naru: Veamos… El primero es… Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra. ¡Ah, no de nuevo! ¡Ese es mi peor Jutsu!

**Varios Ninjas, incluyendo la Capitana Ushiromiya, estaban reunidos en la torre del Hokage frente al Tercero.**

Ninja 1: Lord Hokage, esto no es solo un juego. ¡Es un crimen muy serio!

Aya: ¡Ese pergamino contiene secretos que fueron sellados por el primer Hokage! Secretos que le conciernen solo a nuestra aldea.

Ninja 2: Si cae en las manos equivocadas, puede cambiar nuestro estilo de vida.

Iru: …

Hoka: Bien ¡Traigan a Naruto de una vez!

Ninjas: ¡Señor! (Se separan en diferentes direcciones)

Hoka: Capitana.

Aya: Diga.

Hoka: Se que eres una Ninja rastreadora, así que te pido que encuentres a Naruto lo mas pronto posible y luego me informes su paradero.

Aya: ¡Si! (Salta y se va en una dirección)

Iru: (Sobre un edificio) Ah… "¿A dónde pudo haber ido?"

Mizu: (Corriendo por las calles) "Ahora que ya les dije a todos lo que hizo Naruto, y podre eliminarlo… Estarán felices de que ya no este y por supuesto, yo me quedare con el pergamino…"

Aya: (Corriendo sobre los tejados a una gran distancia de Mizuki) "Con que ese es tu plan… Mizuki"…

**En el bosque, Naruto estaba exhausto sentado en el pasto mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.**

Naru: Ah… ¿Eh?

Iru: … (Frente a el) Se acabo Naruto. Jejeje.

Naru: Jajaja.

Iru: ¿Eh?

Naru: Ya me atrapaste. No esta mal… Solo tuve tiempo de aprender una técnica.

Iru: "Ha estado practicando. Puedo ver cuanto se ha esforzado".

Naru: Escuche Iruka Sensei, voy a ensenarte este sorprendente Jutsu y tu vas a dejar que me gradué. Luego, todo estará bien. Así es como funciona esto, ¿No? Todo el que aprende un Jutsu del pergamino aprueba.

Iru: ¿De donde sacaste la idea?

Naru: Mizuki Sensei me dijo al respecto, ¡De veras! El me dijo donde encontrar el pergamino y este lugar…

Iru: ¡! "Mizuki" (Escucha un sonido) ¡Cuidado! (Avienta a Naruto a un lado)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Cae al suelo y ve que Iruka es atacado por varios Kunai)

¿?: Veo que encontraste nuestro escondite.

Iru: Con que así son las cosas, ¿Eh? Debí haberlo sabido.

Mizu: (Sentado en la rama de un árbol con Shuriken Endemoniadas)

Aya: (Se esconde tras un árbol a distancia de ellos)

Mizu: Naruto, dame el pergamino ahora.

Naru: Aguarden un segundo, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Iru: (Quitándose un Kunai enterrado en la pierna) ¡Naruto, no dejes que Mizuki tenga el pergamino! Eso contiene Jutsus prohibidos que pueden poner en grave peligro a la aldea. Mizuki te utilizo para tener el pergamino para su propio poder.

Naru: (Enojado)

Mizu: Naruto, Iruka solo esta tratando de asustarte porque no quiere que tengas el pergamino.

Naru: ¿Eh? (Lo mira)

Iru: Deja de mentir Mizuki. ¡No dejes que te engañe, Naruto!

Mizu: Jajaja, no. Te diré quien realmente es el que miente.

Iru: ¡No, Mizuki!

Mizu: Han estado engañándote toda tu vida, Naruto. Desde el decreto hace 12 años.

Naru: ¿Q-Que decreto?

Mizu: Todos lo saben excepto tu. Iruka trato de ocultártelo incluso ahora y haría lo que sea por callarme la boca.

Naru: ¿Cuál es este decreto? ¿Por qué todos saben al respecto?

Iru: ¡No le digas! ¡Esta prohibido!

Mizu: El decreto es, que nadie debe decirte sobre el Zorro de nueve colas que esta dentro de ti.

Naru: ¡!

Mizu: El espíritu del Zorro que mato a los padres de Iruka y destruyo nuestra aldea, esta dentro de tu cuerpo…

Aya: ¡! "¿Que?"

Mizu: ¡Tú eres el Zorro de nueve colas!

Iru: ¡Detente!

Naru: … (En shock)

Mizu: Todos lo han comentado en secreto. ¿No se te hace extraño como te tratan?

Aya: "El Zorro de nueve colas… Lo encontré"…

Mizu: ¡¿Cómo si te odiaran por estar vivo?!

Naru: (Llorando) No… ¡No!... (Rodeado de Chakra)

Iru: (Nervioso) ¡Naruto!

Mizu: ¡Es por eso que nunca serás aceptado en esta aldea! ¡Hasta tu amado Sensei te odia hasta las entrañas!

Aya: (Cierra los ojos desconcertada y frustrada al escuchar la conversación)

Mizu: (Girando una Shuriken Endemoniada en su mano) ¡Muere Naruto! (Le lanza la Shuriken)

Iru: ¡Naruto, agáchate!

Naru: (Se agacha y se cubre la cabeza con ambas manos)

Iru: (Se atraviesa poniendo sobre Naruto mientras e atravesado por la Shuriken en al espalda)

Naru: ¡…!

Aya: (Boquiabierta) ¡!

Naru: ¿P-Porque?

Iru: Porque… Somos iguales… Cuando yo perdí a mis padres, nadie se preocupo por cuidarme. No tenían tiempo para mi… Se les olvido que estaba ahí. Bajaron mis calificaciones y me convertí en el payaso de la clase… Solo quería que me vieran y se supieran mi nombre… Mi trabajo en clase no era suficiente para llamar su atención. Así que hice muchas locuras y tuve que pagar por ellas… Fue muy duro…

Naru: (Impactado)

Iru: (Llorando) Se lo que se siente, Naruto. Mera soledad que te lastima por dentro… Yo pude haber hecho más por ti. Te quede mal, lo siento… Nadie debería sufrir así…

Aya: "Cierto"

Mizu: Jajaja. ¡No me hagas reír! Iruka siempre te odio… El es huérfano porque el Zorro de nueve colas mato a sus padres y esa bestia esta dentro de ti. ¡El diría lo que fuera por quitarte el pergamino!

Naru: (Voltea la mirada y sale corriendo)

Iru: ¡Naruto!... ¡NARUTO!

Mizu: (Baja del árbol) Jajaja… Y tú sabes que cuando decide algo, nada lo hace cambiar. El va a usar el pergamino para tomar venganza de la aldea. ¿Ya viste esa mirada en sus ojos? Esos son los ojos de la bestia.

Iru: (Se quita la Shuriken de la espalda y se pone de pie) No… Naruto, ¡No es así! (Le lanza la Shuriken)

Mizu: (Esquiva el arma lanzada) Eres un chiste… Tan pronto como elimine a Naruto y tenga el pergamino, vendré por ti luego. (Salta hacia un árbol y se va por las ramas)

Iru: *Tsk* No te dejare…

Aya: …

**La escena cambia a la oficina del Hokage dejándolo impactado por todo lo que escucho mirando desde una esfera de cristal que mostraba como ellos conversaban y se alejaban incluyendo a la Capitana detrás del árbol. **

Hoka: "Esto no es bueno, Mizuki tiene una gran boca. Hizo sentir mal a Naruto peor de lo que nunca se había sentido. Pudo haber desatado el poder que hay en su interior… Si Naruto sigue manoseando el pergamino, el sello que encierra al espíritu del Zorro en su interior, puede romperse y la bestia podría salir… Y si eso pasa, lo lamentaremos todos…

**Se ve a Iruka saltando de rama en rama de los arboles yendo tras Naruto quien hacia lo mismo.**

Iru: ¡Naruto! Todo lo que te dijo Mizuki es mentira. ¡Dame el pergamino rápido! Viene tras de ti para quitártelo.

Naru: (Se detiene en una rama y salta golpeando a Iruka en el estomago mientras los dos caen)

Iru: (En el suelo) No puede ser…

Naru: (Toma el pergamino y se sienta bajo un árbol)

Iru: Como supiste… Naruto (Lo mira) ¿Cómo supiste? (Deshace un Jutsu de Transformación mostrando a Mizuki) ¿Cómo supiste que era yo y no Iruka?

Naru: (Cancela un Jutsu de Transformación) Porque yo, soy Iruka.

Aya: (Se esconde de nuevo tras otro árbol ya que los venía siguiendo)

Mizu: Hmp. Eres un tonto. (Se pone de pie) ¿Por qué estas protegiendo a ese fenómeno? Por su culpa, murió tu familia.

Iru: No me importa lo que digas. No pondrás tus manos en el pergamino.

Naru: (Escondido tras un árbol)

Mizu: Como si pudieras detenerme… ¿No lo entiendes? Naruto es igual a mí.

Iru: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mizu: El quiere el pergamino para su propio poder y para su propia venganza. Así son las bestias. El verterá toda su furia en el pergamino y destruirá todo.

Iru: Tienes razón.

Naru: ¡! "Entonces es cierto. Iruka Sensei nunca creyó en mí… El piensa que soy como las bestias, algún tipo de fenómeno".

Iru: Así son las bestias. Pero así no es Naruto… El no es nada parecido a eso. Naruto es único, trabaja duro, pone todo su corazón en las cosas. Claro, comete errores a veces y exaspera en ocasiones, pero su sufrimiento solo lo hace más fuerte. Eso es lo que lo hace diferente a una bestia. Así que, te equivocas. El no se parece en nada al Zorro de nueve colas. El es Naruto Uzumaki, de la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Naru: (Llorando)

Mizu: Hmp. ¿Realmente crees esa tontería? (Sostiene otra Shuriken Endemoniada girándola) Iruka, yo te iba a dejar para después, pero he cambiado de opinión. ¡Estas acabado! (Corre hacia Iruka)

Iru: "Con que así es…"

Naru: (Aparece golpeando a Mizuki alejándolo unos metros mientras la Shuriken vuela a otro lado)

Iru: ¡! "¿Naruto?"

Mizu: (Se pone de pie) No esta mal para un mediocre…

Naru: Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi Sensei, ¡Te mato!

Aya: ¡...!

Mizu: Que grandiosas palabras. Yo podría destruirte por completo con un simple movimiento.

Naru: Dame tu mejor golpe, tonto. Yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil. (Hace posición de manos)

Mizu: ¡Quiero que lo intentes! ¡Muéstrame que puedes hacer, Zorro de nueve colas!

Naru: ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!

Iru: ¡!

**Se veían a miles de Naruto rodeando a Mizuki dejándolo atónito y espantado al mismo tiempo.**

Iru: "Ellos no son solo ilusiones, son clones sólidos. Se perfecciono en un Jutsu extremadamente avanzado.

Naru 1: ¡Ven, atrápame!

Naru 2: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Aya: ¡…! (Boquiabierta) "¡Perfecciono el Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!"

Mizu: (Se cae)

Naru 3: ¿Qué te sucede?

Naru 4: Ven, enfréntate a mi.

Mizu: (Asustado) ¡AH!

**Se escuchan golpes por toda el área y se ve a Mizuki derrotado en el suelo con toda la cara golpeada.**

Mizu: Ah…

Naru: Jejeje, lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar, ¿Esta bien, Iruka Sensei?

Iru: (Sonriendo) Si. "Es sorprendente. Quiere sobrepasar a todos los Hokage y estoy comenzado a creer que si lo hará". Naruto, ven un minuto, ¿Quieres? Tengo algo muy especial que quiero darte.

Aya: (Rápidamente y sin que se den cuenta, se regresa a la villa saltando de rama en rama encontrándose ahora fuera del bosque)

**Mientras tanto en la Torre del Hokage, estaban reunidos los Ninjas hablando de lo que había ocurrido.**

Ninja 1: ¿Estas diciendo que no han encontrado a Naruto?

Ninja 2: Eso es muy malo.

Ninja 3: Debemos encontrarlo como sea.

Hoka: (Se acerca a ellos) Ya no hay necesidad de encontrarlo.

Ninjas: ¿Eh? (Lo ven)

Ninja 1: Lord Hokage.

Hoka: (Ve que viene llegando algo agotada la peli plateada)

Aya: Ah…

Ninja 2: ¡Capitana!

Hoka: Ayame, cuéntales.

Aya: *Cof* *Cof* (Se pone firme) El pergamino esta a salvo. Iruka ha controlado la situación y pronto regresara el pergamino.

**Por otro lado, en el bosque…**

Naru: (Con los ojos cerrados) Iruka Sensei, ¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar?

Iru: Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Naru: (Los abre poco a poco y ve que el Sensei no tiene su banda Ninja)

Iru: Felicidades. Estas graduado.

Naru: … (Con la banda Ninja en su frente)

Iru: Y para celebrar, te tengo una sorpresa. Vamos a ir a comer Ramen esta noche.

Naru: …

Iru: ¿Eh?

Naru: (Se abalanza sobre el tirándolo mientras lo abraza) ¡Iruka Sensei! Jajaja.

Iru: Oye, eso duele. Jajaja. "Naruto, esto es solo el comienzo. El camino será más difícil ahora ya que eres Ninja. Pero si te lo dijera ahora, creo que se arruinaría el momento… Te lo diré después de un tiempo".

**(Ending: Buck~Tick - Kuchizuke)**


	2. Chapter 2

**En Konoha… El sol resplandecía por todos lados, incluso en los rostros Hokage. Todo estaba tranquilo excepto que en la cima de la Torre Hokage, estaba un camarógrafo agotado y sacado de paciencia.**

Cama: Oye niño, ¿En serio quieres que te fotografié así? (Hacia Naruto)

Naru: Solo hágalo, hágalo. ¡Por favor!

Cama: Ah… (Se pone detrás de la cámara) Está bien. Luego no me culpes, eh. A ver, di whisky. (Toma la foto)

Naru: (Aparece con un aspecto blanquecino en su cara y manos con adornos rojos)

**"Capitulo 2. Mi nombre es Konohamaru"**

**(Opening: Aika Yoshioka - Miakaze)**

**Mientras tanto, en la academia… Estaba el Hokage con unos documentos sentado en una mesa al frente y Naruto sentado en una silla frente a el. **

Naru: Jajaja.

Hoka: (Con la foto en su mano) Mm…

Naru: Al principio sabe, no podía imaginarme como exactamente hacerlo. Me tarde 3 horas para que se me ocurriera pero, al final, lo hice bien. (Alzando el pulgar) Como una proyección artística en mi cara, pero más genial.

Hoka: Tómatela de nuevo.

Naru: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

Hoka: … No podemos aceptar esta foto.

Naru: ¿Si? ¡Pues no volveré a hacerlo!...

Hoka: …

Naru: (Posición de manos) ¡Transformación! (Se transforma en mujer siendo cubierta por el humo) Por favor, Lord Hokage…

Hoka: … (Sangra por la nariz) ¡Ah! (Cae hacia atrás con la silla)

Naru: (Deshace el Jutsu) Eh…

**La puerta estando entreabierta, aparece un niño ocultándose sin notar su presencia.**

Hoka: (Con un pañuelo en su nariz) ¿Este es el Jutsu Sexy según tu? Muy ingenioso, mucho muy ingenioso. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

Naru: (Rascándose la cabeza) Jajaja.

Hoka: ¿Y en donde esta tu banda, Naruto? Se supone que debes usarla.

Naru: Oh, no me la voy a poner hasta la orientación. No quiero ensuciarla.

Hoka: Tú, quieres mucho tu banda. Pero tu foto la cual supuestamente te identifica, hace que parezcas un payaso. Es para entrenamiento Ninja y misiones; es la clave de tu futuro. Mira tu fotografía, ni siquiera se distingue quien es.

Naru: ¡Esta bien! ¿Cómo sabría que todo esto seria tan complicado?

¿?: (Saca una Shuriken pequeña)

Hoka, Naru: (Miran hacia la puerta)

¿?: ¡Oye viejo, te desafío! (Corre hacia el)

Naru: ¡…!

¿?: ¡Voy a vencerte y me convertiré en el Quinto Hokage! (Tropieza cayendo de cara) ¡Ah!

Naru: Eh…

¿?: (Se tapa la cara con las manos y llora)

Hoka: (Ocultándose discretamente) "Mi nieto… Otro dolor de cabeza" (Ve que llega corriendo un Ninja con lentes oscuros espantado)

¿? 1: ¡Ah!

¿?: (Se pone de pie) Algo me estorbo.

¿? 1: (Viendo a todos lados) ¿Te encuentras bien, honorable nieto? Por cierto, no hay nada aquí con lo que te tropieces. Esta despejado.

Naru: … "¿Quién es este enano?"

¿?: (Lo ve)

¿? 1: (Ve al rubio) ¡…! "¡Es ese muchacho! El Zorro de las nueve colas, por supuesto. Es el peor de los chicos problema"

¿?: (Lo señala) ¡Muy bien, tú eres el chico que hizo que me tropezara, ¿Cierto?!

Naru: (Lo toma del cuello de la camisa) ¡Tu te tropezaste solo, niño baboso!

¿? 1: ¡Oye tu, quítale las manos de encima en este momento! El es el honorable nieto del honorable Tercer Hokage.

Naru: ¿Mm?

¿?: "Eso lo detendrá igual que a todos los demás. Hmp, ahora que sabe quien soy, no se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima" ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Creí que ibas a golpearme chico rudo! Tienes miedo porque el Tercer Hokage es mi abuelo.

Naru: ¡No me importa quien es tu abuela! (Le da un zape muy fuerte) ¡De veras, ¿Oíste?!

¿?: "Este chico es diferente…" (Cae desmayado al suelo)

¿? 1: (En shock)…

Hoka: "Esto no se ve bien…"

**Un rato mas en la Academia Naruto se había retirado dejando solos a lo presentes.**

¿? 1: Escucha con cuidado. Tú eres el honorable nieto del honorable Tercer Hokage. No puedes dejar que gente vulgar como esa, te incite a los golpes aunque se lo merezca.

¿?: (Baja la mirada)

¿? 1: Notaras que el es inferior a ti. No debes rebajarte a su nivel… Como tu entrenador Ninja de Elite, sabrás que nunca me equivoco porque tengo razón. Estoy arriba de otros entrenadores así que hazme caso en cada palabra. Tu meta es convertirte el siguiente Hokage y yo tengo la manera de hacerlo… De hecho, a mis grandes habilidades yo puedo llevarte fácil y rápidamente a la cima pero tú debes estar siempre cerca de mí. ¿Me entiendes, honorable nieto? (Ve que no esta) ¡Ah! ¡¿Y ahora a donde se fue?!

Hoka: Creo que siguió a Naruto pero no estoy seguro a donde han ido.

¿? 1: ¿El esta con Naruto? ¡Que desastre! (Sale corriendo del cuarto) ¡Honorable nieto!

Hoka: "¿Cómo lo educaron para que creciera así?... Mi nieto tiene mucha determinación. Ya con este, lleva 20 ataques. Y si empieza por ahí a correr con Naruto, de seguro empeorara. Naruto no le ensenara nada tan malo… ¿O si?" (Escucha que tocan la puerta) Adelante.

Aya: (Abre la puerta y entra con unos documentos en la mano cerrando la puerta por detrás) Buenos días.

Hoka: Buenos días, Capitana Ushiromiya.

Aya: Ebisu Sensei corría por el pasillo. Su nieto Konohamaru, ¿Verdad?

Hoka: Así es.

Aya: Bueno, aquí le traigo los demás documentos con las fotografías de los alumnos. (Le entrega las hojas)

Hoka: Gracias, Capitana. Le pediré un favor.

Aya: Dígame, Lord Hokage.

Hoka: ¿Crees poder estar pendiente de Naruto dentro de 1 año?

Aya: (Atónita)… ¿Cómo dijo?

**Por otro lado, en las calles de Konoha iba el rubio caminando tranquilamente.**

Naru: …

Konoha: (Yendo detrás de el a hurtadillas)

Naru: ¿Mm? (Voltea)

Konoha: (Se cubre en forma de roca pero sus pies se miran)

Naru: (Sigue caminando sin tomarle importancia)

Konoha: (Se descubre y trota unos cuantos metros separados del chico)

Naru: Mm… (Se detiene y da vuelta) ¡Ya se que me estas siguiendo, así que ya basta!

Konoha: (Rápidamente se esconde en la pared usando una tela idéntica pero sus manos y cabello se ve)

Naru: Es tan obvio que es patético…

Konoha: Jajaja. (Se descubre por completo) Descubriste mi disfraz, eh. Todos los rumores de ti son ciertos, eres fuerte. (Se acerca señalándolo) Muy bien, seré tu aprendiz y tú mi entrenador.

Naru: … ¿Eh?

Konoha: Y después de eso, tendrás que ensenarme a como hacer como hacer ese Jutsu Sexy que hiciste con mi abuelo Hokage.

Naru: (Cruzándose de brazos) Esto es una broma, ¿No es así?

Konoha: No, necesito a un nuevo entrenador. Por favor, jefe.

Naru: ¿Jefe?

Konoha: Si, tu eres mi jefe. Jefe, jefe, jefe.

Naru: Bueno, como podría negarme.

**Rato después, empezaron a caminar juntos y conversar.**

Naru: Escucha, ¿Quieres ser un gran Ninja? Entonces de veras, debes aprender a controlar tu gatra.

Konoha: ¿Tu gatra? Eh… (Se imagina a un gato maullando) "Suena a gata"

Naru: ¡Dije tu gatra!

Konoha: Creo que, usted quiso decir Chakra, ¿No?

Naru: ¡No me cuestiones! Los Ninjas reales dicen gatra.

Konoha: ¿En serio? ¡No lo sabía! ¡Qué padre! J

Naru: (Se toca la frente) "El cree todo lo que digo" Escucha, te lo explicare. Un Chakra es…

Konoha: (Alzando su dedo índice) Chakra es, la energía elemental de la vida que se usa para realizar un Jutsu.

Naru: ¿…?

Konoha: Las artes Ninja, combinan la energía física de cada célula del cuerpo con la energía mística que es intensificada a través de entrenamiento y experiencia. Usando estos dos Chakra se mezclan, una posición especial de manos permite al Ninja enfocar esa combinación de energías para un Jutsu avanzado. (Guardando un pergamino)

Naru: ¡Sabelotodo! ¡Lo sabes porque lo leíste!

**Rato después, se encontraban frente a un edificio.**

Naru: Oye, puedes parlotear todo lo que quieras sobre la técnica Ninja. Pero todo se concreta en una cosa.

Konoha: ¿Y cuál es?

Naru: Tan solo es, trabajo duro y valentía.

Konoha: Esas son dos cosas pero bueno, estoy de acuerdo.

Naru: Muy bien. Voy a plantearte ahora unos retos muy buenos, ¿Listo?

Konoha: Estoy listo, jefe.

Naru: Bueno, hagámoslo. Muéstrame una transformación.

Konoha: ¿Ah?

Naru: De veras, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer y luego yo te llevare al siguiente nivel.

Konoha: A claro, por supuesto. Pero, ¿En qué me transformo?

Naru: Mm… (Mirando a todos lados y se detiene viendo a una pelirroja en un puesto de fruta)

¿?: …

Naru: No se, puedes transformarte en ella.

Konoha: No hay problema, aquí voy jefe. (Posición de manos) ¡Transformación! (Se transforma en una la chica pero gorda) Y bien, ¿Me parezco a ella?

Naru: Ah… La ropa, esa si se parece.

¿?: (Detrás de Naruto enojada) ¿Ella se parece a mí? (Lo golpea) Ahora, honorable nieto. (Feliz) La próxima vez que te transformes en mí, hazme un poco más bonita. (Se da vuelta) Adiós. (Se va)

Konoha: Ella me asusta…

Naru: (Tirado en el suelo) Ay… Tú lo hiciste, ¿Por qué entonces me golpeo a mí?

**Pasando a otra escena, se encontraban frente a una tienda de revistas para adultos.**

Naru: Muy bien. Ahora haremos una investigación sobre belleza femenina.

Konoha: Belleza femenina, bien.

Naru, Konoha: (Entran sigilosamente al lugar y se dirigen a la primera revista mientras el señor se encontraba dormido) Jejeje…

Señor: (Con un látigo) Esto no es una biblioteca, Naruto.

Naru, Konoha: ¡…! (Voltean)

Señor: Mm…

**Ahora, se encontraban frente a los baños termales para dama.**

Naru: Viajes del oficio. Jajaja. Bueno, esta es la última parada. (Moretón en el ojo) Así que demuéstrame todo lo que tienes, ¿Esta claro?

Konoha: Todo lo que tengo, jefe.

Naru, Konoha: (Posición de manos) ¡Transformación! (Se miran, asienten y entran)…

Chica 1: ¡Ah! ¡Naruto está de nuevo!

Chica 2: ¡Es solo para mujeres! ¡Para mujeres!

**Después de lo ocurrido, se encuentran ahora a mitad del bosque mientras Naruto está todo golpeado.**

Naru: … ¿Por qué solo me golpean a mi?

Konoha: Lo siento.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Konoha: Es porque yo soy el nieto del Hokage.

Naru: No te preocupes por eso.

Konoha: …

Naru: Ya te prepare, así que ya estás listo para aprender el Jutsu sexy. (Levanta el pulgar) De veras. Ahora solo hay que practicarlo.

Konoha: … Practicarlo, claro jefe.

Naru: El truco es, poner todas las curvas en el lugar correcto. ¿Estás listo?

Konoha: Listo, jefe. (Posición de manos) ¡Transformación! (Se transforma de nuevo en una mujer gorda) ¿Y qué dices?

Naru: Claro que no. Debes hacerla más delgada.

Konoha: Delgada, entiendo jefe. (Se transforma de nuevo) Hola. ¿Qué tal así?

Naru: No, no. Con más curvas.

Konoha: ¿Mas curvas? Entiendo jefe. (Se transforma de nuevo) ¿Qué tal así?

Naru: Ah…

**Mientras tanto, sobre los rostros Hokage estaba Ebisu buscando a Naruto y Konohamaru bastante preocupado.**

Ebisu: "¿Qué le habrá hecho al honorable nieto?" ¿Cuál será su malvado plan?, ¿A dónde se fueron? "Yo soy un Jounin, el nivel Ninja más alto y soy el entrenador de elite para futuros Hokage. Cualquier parasito que se infiltre en mi estudiante, será destruido." (Salta dirigiéndose a la aldea)…

**De regreso al bosque… Sentados en un tronco frente a una maquina de bebidas teniendo una a la mano.**

Naru: Ah… Oye, ¿Y porque esa obsesión que tienes con tu abuelo?

Konoha: … Mi abuelo me nombro Konohamaru en honor al antiguo nombre de la aldea. Para que fuera fácil de recordar. Pero nadie me llama con ese nombre. Nadie en toda la aldea… Eso es porque cuando me ven no me observan. Todo lo que ven es al honorable nieto de Lord Hokage… Nadie sabe quién soy. Y ya no lo soporto, es como si fuera invisible. Como si no existiera. Odio eso… Esa es la razón por la que quiero ser un Hokage ahora, para que sepan quién soy.

Naru: Se realista. ¿Crees que la gente va a aceptar a un enano como tú?

Konoha: ¿Oh?

Naru: Un niño no puede convertirse en Hokage después de un día o dos.

Konoha: ¡¿Qué?!

Naru: No es simple. Tu solo dices Hokage, Hokage. Para ser un verdadero Hokage, tienes que saber lo que tienes que hacer.

Konoha: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Naru: Tienes que vencerme a mí en batalla.

**El Hokage se encontraba a plena vista observando los rostros Hokage para recordar.**

Hoka: …

Iru: Lord Hokage. (Aparece a unos cuantos metros detrás de él) He estado buscándolo.

Hoka: ¿Por qué motivo?

Iru: Es sobre Naruto. ¿Volvió a presentar su fotografía para identificación Ninja?

Hoka: Mm…

Iru: ¿Sabe? La otra noche le di un buen regaño en el puesto de sopa Ramen. Pero sigue muy radiante porque quiere convertirse en Gennin, un aprendiz Ninja. Cree que eso cambiara las cosas. Que la gente dejara de mirarlo con desprecio.

Hoka: (Mirando al cuarto rostro. Minato) Temo que ese sueño, no se convierte en realidad. La gente no

Cambia tan fácilmente.

Iru: ¿Eh?

Hoka: El zorro de las nueve colas esta dentro de él. No todos lo saben por supuesto, solo los que pelearon con la bestia hace 12 años conocen la verdad. Yo decrete que nadie hablara de esto y aun los que susurraron, fueron severamente castigados. Así que los niños de hoy, no saben nada sobre la conexión de Naruto y la bestia que devasto nuestra aldea y que casi nos destruyo a todos. Mientras los niños ignoren esto, Naruto tiene una esperanza de ser aceptado. Ese fue el deseo del Cuarto Hokage antes de que él se inmolara por salvarnos. Nos pidió que cuando Naruto creciera, se le considerara un héroe.

Iru: ¿Un héroe?

Hoka: El cuarto Hokage, venció al zorro encerrando al espíritu dentro de un bebe recién nacido cuyo cordón umbilical acaba de ser cortado. Al contener al espíritu del zorro dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, Naruto salvo a la aldea entera. Es por eso que es un héroe… Desafortunadamente, muchos de los aldeanos no entienden esto. La gente se deja llevar por el miedo; muchos creen que la bestia podría apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto. Algunos creen que Naruto es la bestia. Y sus niños sienten el miedo y el odio. Y obviamente también se manifiestan en contra de él. Tú sabes lo que dijeron los ancestros sobre estas cosas, Iruka.

Iru: ¿Qué dijeron, señor?

Hoka: Cuando la gente revela la existencia de alguien y luego miran a esa persona, su mirada se hace gélida. Tan gélida como una tormenta de nieve en el más duro invierno.

Iru: … (Recuerda el carácter de la Capitana Ushiromiya cuando se presentaron en clase) La Capitana también pudo haber sufrido eso, ¿Verdad?

Hoka: ¿Ayame?... Si. Pero en su caso es un poco diferente.

Iru: ¿A qué se refiere?

Hoka: Cuando fue el ataque del zorro, el líder de su clan, estuvo en compañía del cuarto Hokage para detenerlo. El es su abuelo. Y cuando la gente se entero de eso, la mayoría se fue en contra de Ayame cuando ni siquiera tuvo que ver en eso. Luego de un tiempo, el falleció y su esposa tuvo que tomar el puesto de líder.

Iru: ¿Qué hay de ella?

Hoka: Igual falleció luego de unos años. Por lo que su hijo ahora es el líder del clan junto con su nieta. Que vendría siendo Ayame y su tío.

Iru: No es que me quiera meter en su vida o algo así, Lord Hokage. Pero, ¿Dónde está su padre?

Hoka: Fue exiliado del clan hace mucho tiempo junto con su otra hija… El era mi alumno…

Iru: …

Hoka: Y te diré algo… No quiero que le comentes esto a alguien. La razón es porque en su clan está prohibido sacar información del propio sin autorización del líder.

Iru: Entiendo…

**Por otro lado, en el bosque, Ebisu llego saltando de rama en rama deteniéndose mirando a los dos chicos sentados en un tronco.**

Ebisu: Te encontré.

Konoha, Naru: ¿Ah? (Voltean a verlo)

Ebisu: Mm… "El zorro de las nueve colas"

Naru: "Esa mirada gélida. Todos me ven de esa manera (Se enfada)"

Ebisu: (Baja del árbol) Así que, honorable nieto, es hora de irnos a casa.

Konoha: ¡Claro que no! Estoy aprendiendo a como vencer a mi abuelo para que pueda quedarme con el titulo Hokage. ¡Ahora no interfieras!

Ebisu: (Acercándose poco a poco) Un Hokage es más que un simple luchador. Debe conocer la virtud, el honor, la sabiduría y debe estar entrenado en mi Jutsu y tú no sabes ninguno.

Konoha: (Posición de manos) ¡Transformación! (Se transforma en una chica) Hola, ¿Te gusta mi Jutsu?

Ebisu: ¡Ah!

Konoha: (Deshace el Jutsu) Oye, no se ha dado por vencido.

Ebisu: ¡¿Q-Q-Que clase de grandiosa técnica es esa?! Jamás podrá influenciarme tanta vulgaridad de mal gusto. ¡Yo estoy lejos de eso!

Naru: …

Ebisu: (Jalando a Konohamaru de la bufanda mientras pone resistencia) Honorable nieto, se acabo. Hay que irnos en este instante. Naruto te está convirtiendo en un delincuente. Solo mi entrenamiento especial puede ponerte en el buen camino para convertirte en Hokage.

Konoha: ¡Déjame en paz!

Naru: ¡Jutsu Multiclones de sombra! (Aparecen muchos clones de Naruto)

Ebisu: (Lo suelta)

Konoha: ¡Wow! ¡Esto es irreal!

Ebisu: Hmp. No estoy impresionado. Soy un Jounin, un guerrero Ninja de elite. No soy un peso ligero como Mizuki. (Se acerca muy poco a los clones) Mira como se detienen de un Ninja grande a una revista.

Hoka: (Mirando desde una esfera)…

Konoha: … (Susurrando) Vamos Jefe.

Naru: (Posición de ataque)

Ebisu: (Posición de ataque) Listo.

Naru: ¡Transformación! (Los clones hacen lo mismo y se transforman en puras chicas)

Ebisu: Eh…

Hoka: -_-

Konoha: !Ah!

Naru: (Se abalanzan sobre Ebisu)

Ebisu: ¡Ah! (Sale volando a chorros de sangre con un tic)

Naru: (Deshace el Jutsu volviendo a ser el único) Caíste, gracias a mi Jutsu Harem.

Hoka: Combino la clonación de la sombra con su propia invención del Jutsu sexy. "Que técnica ninja tan tonta. Y pensar que yo casi caigo también" (Sonrojado)

**El atardecer inundo la aldea de la Hoja volviendo a un ambiente relajante y esperanzador.**

Konoha: ¡Eso fue grandioso! Yo solo no hubiera podido deshacerme de es tonto entrenador. De verdad deseo ser Hokage pero, sigo cometiendo errores. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Naru: ¿En serio crees que es cosa sencilla?  
Konoha: …

Naru: Para ser Hokage, tienes que ser el mejor de los Ninja. Debes probarte a ti mismo para que todos crean en ti… Mírame a mí. Yo ya he pasado ya por muchas. He sido ignorado, despreciado y tratado como si fuera un apestado o algo por el estilo. Y pese a todo esto, encontré a una persona que creyó en mí… Para encontrar a esa persona, tuve que caer en muchas ocasiones. Así que mejor asegúrate de estar preparado.

Konoha: ¿Para qué?

Naru: Para mucho sudor y lágrimas mientras aprendes a ser un Ninja.

**El viento soplaba fuerte…**

Naru: Jejeje. Por cierto no es nada sencillo convertirte en un Hokage. De veras.

Konoha: … (Recordando)

_Naru: Para ser un verdadero Hokage, tienes que vencerme a mí en batalla._

Konoha: ¡Ah! (Se da vuelta) ¿Quién te crees para venir a sermonearme de esa manera? Se acabo. Yo no seré tu aprendiz… De ahora en adelante (Se da vuelta), seremos rivales. Jejeje.

Naru: … (Sonríe) Pues aun así, no hubiera podido entrenarte. Porque mañana, comienzo mis estudios avanzados Ninja. Pero acepto tu reto. Y algún día, lucharemos por el titulo de Lord Hokage. Así que debemos mirar hacia adelante. Konohamaru…

Konoha: …

Naru: (Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar alzando la mano)

Hoka: (Mirando la escena desde una esfera de cristal)… (Sonríe) "Al fin. Finalmente, entro al sendero para convertirse en un verdadero Ninja"

**Recorriendo una calle de la aldea tranquilamente, la peli plateada agotada de su trabajo, escucha una campanilla a lo lejos y se dirige de donde provino el sonido.**

Aya: Si no es una cosa, es otra. (Camina hasta abrir una puerta con un símbolo representando a su clan y entra caminando por las calles)… "No puedo creer que tenga que cuidar a Naruto un año"

¿?: (Corriendo por ahí, choca con ella sin darse cuenta) Oh, lo siento. (La ve) No me…

Aya: ¿Estas bien?

¿?: … S-Si.

Aya: Ya sonó la campanilla hace un rato.

¿?: (Baja la mirada) ¡Lo siento!... ¿E-Esta enojada?

Aya: (Confundida) ¿Mm?, ¿Por qué? No debería de estarlo. Solo fue un accidente.

¿?: ¿Eh?... Pero tu… (La ve detalladamente) Oye, tú no tienes el cabello corto y tus ojos son de otro color… Tiene su misma estatura…

Aya: ¿¡…!? ¿A que te refieres?

¿?: Tu no eres esa chica de ojos color azul morado.

Aya: ¿Azul morado?... ¡! Dime, ¿De quien estas hablando? ¿La conoces?

¿?: S-Si… Se llama Ayane… La vi esta mañana.

Aya: ¡!...

¿?: Ah… ¿Esta bien?

Aya: … (Se va caminando atónita directo a su casa)

¿?: ¿Qué le pasara?

Fudo: (Llega caminando tras el niño poniéndole su mano en su pequeña cabeza) Es un problema familiar, Kappa.

Kappa: ¿Cree que este bien?

Fudo: ¿Te preocupas de ella?

Kappa: (Se encoge de hombros)

Fudo: Mm, vamos pequeño. (Lo carga en sus bazos) Tienes que volver con tu madre. Hace rato que ya sonó la campanilla.

Kappa: Si.

**(Ending: Buck~Tick - Kuchizuke)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La mañana era tranquila mientras el sol tocaba los edificios de la aldea de la hoja. Y en cierto departamento, estaba un rubio a penas se acababa de levantar.**

Naru: (Estirando los brazos) Ah… (Se levanta de la cama y se dirige directo a un calendario) ¿Oh? (El numero 15 esta marcado)… Jejeje. (Sale del cuarto y va a la mesa a comer un poco de Ramen) Hoy es el día así que, (Toma los palillos) Vamos a comer. Jejeje.

**"Capitulo 3. Capitana Y Compañeros, ¿Amigos O Enemigos?"**

**(Opening: Aika Yoshioka - Miakaze)**

Naru: (Sujeta un galón de leche y le da un trago)… (Rato después, se pone sus googles en la frente arreglándose frente a un espejo) ¿Ah? (Ve la banda Ninja en una mesita) Hmp. Jajaja. (Sale del departamento con su banda y se va caminando directo a la Academia)

Konoha: (Aparece de repente) ¡Te atrape, Naruto! (Tropieza cayendo de cara)

Naru: ¿Qué rayos crees que haces, Konohamaru?

Konoha: Ese fue un movimiento muy astuto. Por eso te respeto como rival. (Se pone de pie)

Naru: … Yo no he hecho nada.

Konoha: (Posición de manos) Ahora, enfréntate a mí de manera justa.

Naru: Lo siento, tengo que ir a orientación.

Konoha: ¿Qué? ¿Orientación?

Naru: Así es. Desde ahora soy un Ninja, de veras. (Le muestra su banda en la frente)

Konoha: ¡Eh!

Naru: Jejeje.

**Por otro lugar de la aldea, Sakura estaba preparándose frente al espejo para poder irse a la Academia.**

Saku: (Tarareando mientras se pone su banda como diadema)

¿?: (Desde afuera del cuarto) Sakura, ¿No es hora de que ya te vayas?

Saku: ¡Ya se, ya voy de salida!

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡¿Cuánto más va a tratarme como una niña?! ¡Ya soy un Ninja! _

Saku: (Sale de la casa y se va caminando tranquilamente) "Así que, ya no soy una niñita de escuela. Soy Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi en entrenamiento"

Ino: (Saliendo de la florería) ¡Hasta luego! (Se detiene mirando a Sakura) Hmp. Buenos días, Sakura.

Saku: Buenos días, Ino. (Pasa caminando junto a ella y la última le sigue el paso)

Ino: Así que al fin dejaron que te graduaras, que sorpresa.

Saku: Esas clases ya son historia antigua. Ahora ambas somos Ninjas y somos iguales. (La ve) Ya no volverás a vencerme, Ino. (Se adelanta)

Ino: (Se adelanta)

Saku, Ino: (Se adelanta la una a la otra mientras van peleando por el camino a ver quien llega primero) ¡!

**En la Academia, estaba Naruto descansando la cabeza en la mesa del asiento en el que estaba sonriendo alegremente.**

Naru: Jejeje.

Shika: (Bajando escalones, se detiene mirándolo) ¿Mm? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Naruto? Aquí no se permiten los votados, no puedes estar aquí a menos que te hayas graduado.

Naru: (Señalando la banda) ¿Miras esto? ¿Miras esto? Abre tus ojos, Shikamaru. Es una banda de regulación. Vamos a ser entrenados, ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo?

Shika: Hmp.

Naru: Déjame ponértelo de la siguiente manera, yo me veo muy bien con esto en la cabeza. Como si hubiera sido para mí, ¡De veras!

¿?: … "Naruto… Por fin te pudiste graduar. Que alegría".

**Fuera del aula, estaban corriendo Ino y Sakura por tratar de llegar desesperadamente.**

Saku, Ino: (Entran al aula, exhaustas) ¡Yo primero!

Ino: Te gane de nuevo, Sakura.

Saku: Ah, por favor. Tengo que voltear a verte, mi dedo gordo del pie esta a un centímetro delante del tuyo.

Ino: Siempre eres tan ilusa…

Naru: (Voltea a ver a Sakura sonrojado) "Sakura…"

Saku: ("Lo ve") Ah.

Naru: "Esta sonriéndome… Creo que le gusto con esta banda puesta…"

Saku: Mm, ha. (Se va corriendo a donde esta Naruto)

Ino: Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Naru: (Se pone de pie) Hola Sakura, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Saku: ¡Muévete! (Empuja a Naruto a un lado) M-Muy buenos días, Sasuke. (Sonrojada)

Sasu: (La ve)

Saku: ¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?

Ino: (Llega) Quítate frentesota. Yo me sentare junto a Sasuke.

Saku: Yo estaba aquí antes.

Ino: Yo entre al salón antes que tú. Todos lo vieron.

Chica 1: Yo llegue antes que ustedes dos.

Chica 2: Yo también, así que me sentare junto a Sasuke.

Chica 3: No, yo lo hare.

Sasu: … "Hmp. Despistadas"… (Cierra los ojos)

**Ahora, desde la habitación del Hokage, este y otros Ninjas de rango Jounin miraban al azabache desde la esfera de cristal.**

¿?: El más prometedor de los estudiantes, Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Es el?

Hoka: Si. Es justo el.

¿? 1: El único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Hoka: Correcto.

¿? 2: ¿Qué hay de la Capitana Ushiromiya?

Hoka: No creo que tarde mucho en llegar. Tomara el puesto de Iruka Sensei por unas cuantas horas hasta que el llegue. Me aviso que tardaría un poco.

¿? 2: Oh.

¿? 3: Mm… "Naruto Uzumaki…"

**De regreso al aula…**

Naru: *Grr* (Se sienta en la mesa frente a Sasuke)

Sasu: (Lo ve)

Naru: (Enojado)

Sasu: …

Saku: (Junto con las demás) ¡Naruto, deja de ver a Sasuke así! ¡¿Quieres?!

Naru: "Sakura… ¿Por qué todas están obsesionadas con el? Sasuke, Sasuke. ¿Que tiene de interesante?"

Chicas: (Gritando pero no se les entiende nada)

Chico: (Conversando con otro) ¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial! (Se levanta y empuja a Naruto por accidente) Oh, lo siento. ¿Te golpee? (Lo ve)

Saku: ¿Qué rayos…?

Ino: Yo, eh…

Naru, Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: (Llega entrando con unos documentos en mano y se dirige frente al escritorio) Muy bien chicos. Ahora… (Ve detalladamente y ve a los dos en el beso)…

Naru, Sasu: (Se separan)

Saku: ¡Ah!

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡Esto es humillante! ¡Se supone que yo seria el primer beso de Sasuke! ¡Naruto va a pagar por esto! ¡Cha!_

Naru, Sasu: (Escupiendo de un lado)

Sasu: "Me las pagaras, Naruto… Lo peor de todo fue cuando la Capitana miro".

Chico: Eh, que extraños. (Asustado)

Shika: (Mira a la Capitana) ¿Ah? Capitana, ¿Se encuentra bien? (La mira atónita)

Aya: …

Naru: (La ve) Capitana… "Seguro se puso así por lo que vio… Maldito Sasuke".

Chico: ¿Hola?

Aya: … (Se desangra por súper hemorragia nasal y cae hacia atrás inconsciente)

Todos: ¡!

Chico, 1 y 2: (Corren hacia ella mirando si esta bien)

Chico 2: Dios mío, se ha desmayado…

Aya: Lo soporte… Mucho tiempo…

Chico 1: (Sacando un pequeño abanico de la nada, le hace aire para que reaccione)…

Naru: … Ah, peligro. (Voltea con las demás chicas)

Saku: Naruto… Estas más que muerto.

Naru: Tranquila, fue un accidente. OnO

Saku: (Terrorífica tronando sus nudillos) Acabado.

Naru: QnQ!

**En el cuarto del Hokage, los Jounin estaban atónitos por lo que vieron.**

Hoka: Como siempre, Naruto esta justo en medio de algún tipo de problema.

¿? 1: La Capitana…

¿? 2: Tuvo hemorragia nasal, ¿Al ver eso?

Hoka: E-Eso parece…

Todos: …

**De regreso al aula, paso un rato después de traer a la vida (XD) a la Capitana después de ver tal escena y de la golpeada que se llevo Naruto de parte de todas las chicas.**

Aya: (Con una gotita estilo anime) Imaginemos que nunca vimos esto y sigamos con la clase…

¿?: (Levanta la mano)

Aya: Sin comentarios.

¿?: (La baja)

Aya: Primero lo primero. Iruka Sensei no podrá venir hasta dentro de más tarde ya que tuvo que arreglar unos asuntos así que por esta ocasión, estaré en su lugar hasta que vuelva… Bueno, iré al grano. A partir de hoy, todos son Ninja. Para llegar a este punto, pasaron muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos. Pero eso no es nada. Lo que viene, será mucho más difícil. Ahora son solo Gennin, el primer nivel Ninja. Todos los Gennin serán agrupados en equipos de 3 integrantes. Cada equipo será encabezado por un Jounin, o sea un Ninja de elite y por supuesto, uno de los equipos tendrá la mala fortuna de tenerme ahí también.

Todos: (Boquiabiertos)…

Aya: Jajaja.

Naru: ¿Eh?

Saku: (En la orilla de la fila) ¡…!

Ino: ¡…! "¿Equipos de 3 integrantes y en uno la Capitana?" (Sentada hasta arriba) Alguien estará en el equipo de Sasuke, me pregunto quien será.

Saku: No tengo idea. (La ve de reojo)

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡Voy a estar con Sasuke! ¡Así que aléjate de él, bruja!_

Sasu: "¿Eh? Equipos de 3… eso hará que me a lente. (Mira a la Capitana) A menos que…".

Naru: "Yo quiero estar con Sakura y… Bueno, no me importa. Mientras no me toque con Sasuke".

Aya: "Esto será divertido…". (Sonríe) ^^ Queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerzas y habilidades. En eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos. (Lee los papeles en mano) Ahora anunciare a los equipos.

**Pasa un buen rato mencionándolos dirigiéndose ahora al 7.**

Aya: Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naru: ¿Eh?

Aya: Sakura Haruno.

Saku: ¿Ah?

Naru: (Se pone de pie alegre) ¡Si!

Saku: "Estoy perdida…".

Aya: Y Sasuke Uchiha.

Saku: (Poniéndose de pie feliz) Jajaja.

Naru: "Estoy perdido…".

¿?: (Desde su asiento, la chica ve como Naruto esta decaído) "Ya no me toco con Naruto…".

Aya: Siguiente. Equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga.

Hina: Si, Capitana.

Aya: Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba: (Sonríe)

Aya: Shino Aburame.

Shino: (Se acomoda sus lentes negros)

Saku: (Se voltea y ve a Ino sonriéndole) v^^

Ino: *Grr* ¿Por qué te toco en ese equipo?

_Inner Saku: ¡Kachin! ¡El verdadero amor conquista todo!_

Ino: *Tsk*

Shika: (Junto a Ino) No lo entiendo. ¿Qué le ven a un chico como el? Ni que fuera tan especial.

Ino: Tú no tienes idea de nada, Shikamaru. ¿No lo ves?

Shika: No, porque yo no soy una chica.

Ino: Ah… Tú eres tan egocéntrico. Los celos son terribles, odiaría tener que esta en tu equipo.

Aya: Ahora equipo 10. Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara.

Ino: ¡Ah!

Shika: Hmp. ¿Dijiste algo así como que odiarías estar en mi equipo?

Aya: Y Choji Akimichi.

Choji: (Comiendo botanas desde su lugar)

Ino: (Poniendo sus manos en la cabeza) "¡No, con el gordinflón no!"

Aya: Esos son los equipos.

Naru: ¡Capitana Ayame! ¡¿Qué tiene que hacer un gran Ninja como yo en un mismo equipo con Sasuke?!

Aya: ¿Mm? Uchiha tuvo el mejor promedio de graduación de todos. Uzumaki, tú eres el peor de todos.

Todos: Jajaja.

Aya: (Baja los documentos) Para tener un equipo balanceado, pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor estudiante.

Naru: *Grr*

Sasu: Solo asegúrate de no ponerte en mi camino, perdedor.

Naru: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Sasu: ¿Estas sordo?

Saku: Ya basta, Naruto. Siéntate.

Aya: *Cof* *Cof* Después del almuerzo, conocerán a sus nuevos maestros Jounin. Hasta entonces, descansen… Oh, y una cosa más. El equipo al que vayan a proponerme, iré junto con el maestro. Sera una suerte para los que no vaya a estar y una tortura para el que si.

Todos: O_O

**Los ya graduados, iban saliendo del aula con sus almuerzos yéndose en diferentes direcciones.**

Saku: (Caminando) ¡Sasuke, ¿Dónde estas?! ¿A dónde se habrá ido tan rápido? Ah… Creí que por estar en el mismo equipo, comeríamos el almuerzo juntos y nos conoceríamos un poco mejor.

Naru: (Llega detrás de ella) ¡Hola, Sakura! Creo que por estar los dos en el mismo equipo, podemos almorzar juntos y conocernos mejor.

Saku: ¿Por qué comería el almuerzo contigo? ¡¿Cómo pudo es siquiera cruzar tu mente?!

Naru: Pero estamos en el mismo equipo así que…

Saku: Naruto, eres tan fastidioso… (Se da vuelta y empieza a caminar) Sasuke, ¿Dónde estas?

Naru: Pero…

**En un rato, Naruto se dirigió sobre un edificio a sentarse encima de un tanque de agua.**

Naru: "Ah, que molesto. Me toca en el mismo grupo que Sakura y a el también tenia que tocarle. Aunque, la Capitana también tiene que estar… Confió más en ella". Debe haber alguna manera de sobrellevarlo. (Ve a una ventana del mismo edificio a Sasuke comiendo y a la Capitana acercándose por un lado)… Lo tengo.

**Con la Capitana…**

Aya: (Se acerca y toca el marco de la ventana haciendo que el Uchiha la viera) Hola.

Sasu: …

Aya: He visto últimamente como actúas en el aula con todos los demás. Así que, me propusieron para tu equipo.

Sasu: (La ve atónitamente) ¿Qué?

Aya: ^^ No tienes nada de que asustarte. No voy a arruinarles la existencia.

Sasu: ¿Entonces, porque?

Aya: Veras, yo también sufrí lo mismo que tu. Aquel día… Aquella noche… (Baja la mirada)

Sasu: (Enojado) Tu no entiendes nada.

Aya: Yo entiendo tu dolor y lo que sufriste ahí. Porque… Mi madre y hermano menor, fallecieron aquella vez…

Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: Se que sufriste más que yo pero, compartimos la misma venganza y el dolor de hace 5 años.

Sasu: Lo siento, no lo sabía…

Aya: No te tienes que disculpar.

Sasu: Y, ¿Qué hacían ellos en el clan?

Aya: Luego te lo cuento, ¿De acuerdo?

Sasu: Esta bien… Bueno, ¿A que venia?

Aya: Decirte que voy a estar en tu mismo equipo. Y otra cosa.

Sasu: ¿Qué?

Aya: Voy a regular tu comportamiento dentro del equipo.

Sasu: … ¿Es en serio?

Aya: Cuando quiera y como quiera. (Escucha una campanilla y voltea a ver a la izquierda) ¡!

Sasu: ¿Sucede algo?

Aya: … T-Tengo que irme. Algo paso… (Lo ve) Nos vemos después del almuerzo y no le digas a nadie de que estaré ahí.

Sasu: Esta bien.

Aya: (Salta del edificio al suelo y se va corriendo rápidamente de donde provino el sonido)

Sasu: …

**Frente a donde se ubicaba Sasuke, estaba el equipo 10 comiendo en un balcón al aire libre.**

Ino: A ver, estamos en el mismo grupo. Tendrán que seguir mis ordenes, solo así funcionara esto.

Shika: Si, si. "¿Solo así podrá funcionar esto? Porque se pondrá histérica si no se sale con la suya".

Choji: ¿Por qué no nos dijeres a un buen BBQ, Ino?

Ino: (Con su mano en la frente) Es inútil…

Shika: ¿Eh? (Ve como Naruto se acerca lentamente a la ventana de Sasuke por un lado) Naruto.

Ino: ¿Ah? (Ve que se pone bajo la ventana y salta atrapando a Sasuke)

Shika, Ino: ¡…! (Se cierra la ventana)

Sasu: ¡Ah! ¡Naruto, tranquilízate!

Ino: ¡Naruto, si le haces un rasguño, serás mi enemigo para siempre!

Sasu: ¡Ah! (Se escuchan golpes y ruidos. Al momento, se detienen)

Ino: ¿Eh? ¿Q-Que paso?

**Dentro de la habitación, se podía ver como Naruto estaba atado de manos y piernas con cinta en la boca, tirado en el suelo y a Sasuke de pie.**

Naru: ¡Mm!

Sasu: Hmp. Buen intento. (Abre la ventana y sale por ella sonriendo)

Shika: Venció a Naruto sin soltar una sola gota de sudor.

Ino: ¿Qué esperabas? Naruto contra MI chico Sasuke, no hay competencia.

**No tan lejos del edificio, Sakura estaba sentada comiendo tranquilamente.**

Saku: "Bueno, no es como que haya mucha prisa. Estaré en el mismo grupo que Sasuke por un buen rato. Pero aun así… Ah… ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que le gusto? Aceptémoslo, estoy escuálida y pequeña excepto por mi frentesota. ¿Por qué naci con esta frentesota?" ¿Eh? (Ve a Sasuke recargado en un árbol) "¡Ah! ¡Sasuke, esta viéndome justo a mi!... Esa mirada en sus ojos…"

**Imaginación de Sakura…**

Sasu: Sakura… Tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora que me dan ganas… De darle un beso.

Saku: Pues hay mucho espacio allá arriba.

**Fin de la Imaginación.**

Saku: Ah… "Ya madura, Sakura. Solo es una fantasía y las fantasías no se hacen realidad".

Sasu: (Se pone frente ella) Sakura. Tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora…

Saku: ¿Eh? (Lo ve)

Sasu: Que me dan ganas de darle un beso.

Saku: (Sonrojada)…

_Inner Saku: ¡Kachin! ¡Anotación! ¡Esta fantasía ES real!_

Sasu: Solo bromeaba. Ese es el tipo de tonterías que Naruto diría.

Saku: (Se decae)

Sasu: Quisiera preguntarte algo. (Se sienta junto a ella)

Saku: (Lo ve)

Sasu: Naruto… ¿Qué piensas de el?

Saku: El sabe sobre mis sentimientos y a propósito interfiere. El disfruta el interferir y hacerme sentir mal. Naruto… El no entiende una sola cosa sobre mí… Es tan fastidioso. Lo único que deseo, es que me aceptes Sasuke. Eso es todo.

Sasu: ¿Tú quieres que yo te acepte?

Saku: (Se sonroja) Si, eso es lo que quiero. Y haría cualquier cosa por eso (Se le acerca lentamente para besarlo)

Sasu: …

**De regreso al edificio, en la habitación donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke luchando, estaba el último atado de manos con cinta en la boca.**

Sasu: "Baje mi defensa"

**Flashback…**

Sasu: (De pie junto a Naruto atado)

Naru: (Desaparece en una nube de humo)

Sasu: ¡…!

Naru: (Con varios de sus clones saltando sobre el) ¡Te tengo! ¡Ha!

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: "En clase no puede hacer una simple técnica. Nunca creí que el pudiera mezclar el Jutsu de Remplazamiento con el Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras".

**De regreso al falso Sasuke y Sakura…**

Saku: (Con los ojos cerrados) Es verdad. Estoy desesperada.

Sasu (Naru): "Finalmente se porque. Porque Sakura me gusta tanto. Al fin lo entiendo". (Se aleja un poco de ella con dolor de estomago) ¡…! "¡Mi estomago en mal momento!" (Se levanta y corre)

Saku: ¿…? Oye, ¿Pero que sucede?

Sasu: ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Saku: No se que le apena tanto a Sasuke. Jejeje. Tal vez necesite tiempo para estar listo.

**Naruto transformado en Sasuke, corre directo al baño de la Academia entrando y sentándose en el WC.**

Naru: (Deshace el Jutsu) Fue tan cerca, tan cerca. Me duele tanto el estomago que casi pierdo el control del Jutsu. "¿Por qué tenia que pasar justo en este momento? Justo cuando estaba a punto de… Y ella piensa que yo soy un fastidioso. Lo dijo dos veces. Me transformo en Sasuke, logro acercarme a Sakura y luego, ¿Me sale con esto?" (Sonríe) Ya se que es lo que debo de hacer. Debo asegurarme de que Sasuke actué… Detestable. Así lo odiara más que a mí.

**Sakura estaba impaciente en su lugar.**

Saku: (Ve a Sasuke) ¡Ah! Sasuke, volviste. No seas penoso, niño tonto. ¿Ya estas listo? O sea, ¿Mentalmente preparado? Porque yo si. Y tengo muchas ganas. (Lo ve caminar a otra dirección) ¡Oh! Oye, espera un minuto.

Sasu: ¿Dónde esta Naruto? (Mirando lado a lado)

Saku: Ahí estas. ¿Lo ves? Cambiando el tema de nuevo. Como sea, Naruto solo quiere pelear contigo. ¿Sabes porque es tan fastidioso? Porque no creció bien. No tuvo padre ni madre ni nadie que le enseñara lo que este bien o mal. Piénsalo, el solo hace lo primero que le viene a la mente.

Sasu: (La ve)

Saku: Si yo hiciera las cosas como Naruto, olvídalo. Mis padres se volverían locos; yo estaría en serios problemas. Por supuesto que no lo hago pero, si tú no tienes padres que te digan nada, entonces, ¿Cómo lo sabría? El es tan egoísta y berrinchudo. Esta tan solo…

Sasu: Solo… Desolado…

Saku: ¿Eh?

Sasu: No hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres. No tienes idea de lo que significa estar solo.

Saku: ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

Sasu: ¡Porque tu eres fastidiosa!

Saku: ¡…!

Sasu: (Se va caminando)

**Naruto, aun seguía en el baño.**

Naru: Mm… Pero que buen plan de acción. Entonces, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí sentado? (Se pone de pie subiendo sus pantalones) ¡Debo darme prisa! Espero que Sakura siga esperando. (Sale corriendo del baño y se encuentra a Sasuke en el camino) ¡Ah! (Frena) ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste?

Sasu: Fue fácil. Usando el Jutsu de Escape.

Naru: Ah. (Vuelve a sentir el dolor en el estomago) ¡Mi estomago, no puede ser! (Regresa otra vez al baño)

Sasu: Que patético… (Se va caminando pero se detiene mirando como la peli plateada se acercaba a el algo enojada) ¡…!

Aya: ¡Uchiha! (Al acercarse a el, le da una bofetada)

Sasu: ¡!... (La ve repentinamente) ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Aya: Fue por tu patética escena de machismo frente a Sakura.

Sasu: *Tsk* ¿Te fue con el chisme?

Aya: No, yo lo vi. ¿Por qué la insultaste de esa manera? Pudiste haber sido más comprensivo. Ella no entiende y no sabe por lo que han pasado tú y Naruto. No tienes que llevar tus niveles de egoísmo tan altos.

Sasu: No soy machista ni nada de eso. Solo digo la verdad de las cosas.

Aya: … (Suspira) Ah… "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Uchiha… (Pone su mano en su mejilla) No hay necesidad de llevarnos así ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que, no quiero ver que te comportes de esa manera con tus compañeros de equipo.

Sasu: De una u otra manera, tengo que sacar el coraje.

Aya: Pero no así…

Sasu: (Toma su mano) Lo siento… Capitana…

Aya: ... "Sasuke…"

Sasu: (La abraza de la cintura pegándola a el) "No se exactamente que es lo que siento por ella pero… Mi corazón esta acelerado y no quiero dejarla ir".

Aya: (Corresponde al abrazo) "Yo también lo siento… Pero deja de decirme Capitana cuando no estoy en servicio. Y una cosa… Prometo no enojarme contigo si no me sacas desquicio. ¿Si? No quiero golpearte o algo así".

Sasu: (Sorprendido, cierra los ojos levemente) Esta bien, Ayame.

Aya: (Sonríe levemente)

**En el departamento del rubio, se encontraban el Hokage y un Jounin enmascarado de cabello peli plateado en la cocina.**

¿?: Así que, aquí es donde vive Naruto.

Hoka: Si, el estará en tu equipo junto con Sakura, Sasuke del clan Uchiha y la Capitana Ushiromiya. En serio te deseo suerte.

¿?: "No puede ser…" (Sujeta un galón de leche) Esta leche ya se le paso la fecha de caducidad. (La menea) "Un sorbo de esto, y estaría corriendo al baño todo el día. Parece que este chico no es mas que un problema".

**El pobre de Naruto, seguía estancado en el baño.**

Naru: ¡¿Voy a seguir toda mi vida en el escusado?! ¡AH!

**(Ending: Buck~Tick - Kuchizuke)**


	4. Chapter 4

**En la Academia, el equipo 7 esperaba a que su maestro Jounin llegara al salón en el que estaban.**

Naru: Se le hizo tarde. (Viendo por la puerta)

Saku: Naruto, mejor siéntate. (Recargada en la mesa)

Naru: No quiero. ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro maestro sea el único que llegue tarde? Estoy listo, de veras. Los otros grupos ya conocieron a sus nuevos maestros y ya tuvieron alguna aventura o algo así. Y la Capitana de seguro también fue a uno de los equipos. Es una suerte que aquí no.

Saku: Ya lo sabemos. (Escucha ruidos) Oye, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Sasu: … (Lo ve)

Naru: Jejeje. (Colocando un borrador entre la puerta hasta arriba)

Saku: (Se le acerca) ¡Naruto!

Naru: Eso se saca por llegar tarde. ¡Sorpresa!

Saku: Sabes que no deberías hacer eso.

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡Adoro estas cosas! _

Sasu: (Sentado) Hmp. Nuestro maestro es un Jounin. Un Ninja de elite. ¿Crees que caerá con eso? "Tampoco creo que la Capitana vaya a caer".

Saku: Es cierto, Sasuke tiene razón. Eres un tonto, Naruto.

Naru: (Ve una mano en la puerta) ^^

Saku: Eh…

Sasu: …

Aya: Chicos, para su mala suerte… (Asoma su cabeza por la puerta al abrirla y le cae el borrador en la cabeza)…

Naru: ¡Ah!

Saku: ¡! ¡C-Capitana! L-Lo siento mucho. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero nunca escucha. Yo jamás haría una cosa como esa.

_Inner Saku: ¡Todo menos la Capitana! ¡No puede ser, no, no!_

Sasu: ¡…! "Pues… Si cayo".

Aya: (Levanta el borrador) Mm…

Naru: (Corre y la abraza de una pierna) ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Perdóneme Capitana!

Aya: Así que, fuiste tu… ¿Por qué estas haciendo travesuras antes de que llegue el Sensei?

Naru: E-Este, pues…

Aya: Olvídalo. (Se hace a un lado para que entre el Jounin) Aquí están.

¿?: (Mirándolos a cada uno) Mm… Como se los planteo… Mi primera impresión de este grupo, son una bola de idiotas.

Sasu, Saku, Naru: -_-…

**"Capitulo 4. Aprobar O Reprobar. Un Examen De Supervivencia"**

**(Opening: Aika Yoshioka - Miakaze)**

**Todo el equipo junto con su maestro y Capitana, estaban sobre el tejado de la Academia.**

¿?: Mm, muy bien. ¿Por qué no se presentan? De uno en uno. (Junto a la peli plateada)

Saku: ¿Presentarnos? Y, ¿Qué se supone que debamos decir?

¿?: (Recargado en el barandal) Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos… Cosas así.

Naru: ¿Por qué no nos dice usted? Digo, antes de que hablemos, díganos usted para que veamos como se supone que debe ser.

¿?: ¿Yo? (Se señala) Yo soy, Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso.

Saku, Naru: ¿Eh?

Kak: Mis sueños para el futuro… Nunca había pensado en eso. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos… Tengo muchos pasatiempos.

Saku: (Susurrando a Naruto) Eso fue totalmente inútil. Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre.

Naru: (Asiente)

Kak: Muy bien, su turno.

Naru: Espere. Primero la Capitana.

Aya: ¿Eh?

Kak: Esta bien. (La ve) Además, aun no la conozco bien. ^^

Aya: Mm, esta bien. Me llamo Ayame Ushiromiya. Lo que me gusta es, comer dango de vez en cuando y las serpientes. Mi pasatiempo es cantar, dibujar o leer dependiendo del momento. Y no tengo sueños para el futuro. Por cierto, odio a los perros. Por eso prefiero los hurones.

Kak: ^^ Siempre tan simpática. Bueno, ahora con los compañeros. Tu, el de la derecha, tu primero.

Naru: ¡De veras! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta la Ramen instantánea en sazón y realmente me gusta la Ramen e Iruka Sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku. Odio los 3 minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón de Ramen. Mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de Ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño para el futuro es, convertirme en el mejor Hokage. Entonces, toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien importante.

Kak: Mm. "Vaya, ha crecido de una manera interesante". Ah, muy bien. Siguiente.

Saku: Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta es… Ah, el niño que me gusta es… (Ve a Sasuke de reojo) Mi pasatiempo es… (Lo vuelve a ver)

Sasu: …

Aya: (La ve de mala manera)…

Saku: Mi sueño para el futuro es… ¡Kya!

Kak: Y… ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta?

Saku: ¡Naruto! .

Naru: ¡Ah! TnT

Kak: "Las chicas como ella están mas interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento Ninja". Por ultimo…

Sasu: Mi nombre… Es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas y casi no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo, no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir… A alguien en específico.

Kak, Aya, Naru, Saku: …

Naru: "Yo solo espero que no hable de mi". O.O

Saku: "Sasuke es tan… Sexy".

Aya: "*Tsk*". (Baja la mirada)

Kak: "Ah, tal como lo pensé". Bien, cada uno de ustedes es único y tiene sus propias ideas. Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.

Naru: Jajaja. ¿Qué clase de misión vamos a tener?

Kak: (Pone su mano en la cabeza de la Capitana) Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los 5 juntos.

Naru: ¿Qué, que, que, que? ^^

Kak: Un ejercicio de supervivencia.

Naru: Ah, ¿Ejercicio de supervivencia?

Saku: Yo creí que supuestamente tendríamos una misión real. No más practicas. Nosotros ya hicimos esas cosas en la Academia. Es por eso que estamos aquí.

Aya: Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo.

Naru: Y, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es entonces?

Aya: Jajaja.

Saku: Oiga, espere. Esa es una pregunta normal, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Kak: Bueno, es que si les responde, no va a gustarles mucho. Jejeje.

Naru: Ah.

Aya: De los 28 graduados que vinieron aquí, solo 10 serán aceptados como Gennin. Los otros 18 serán rechazados y reenviados a la Academia. En otras palabras, este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas. Y las probabilidades de que reprueben, es mínimo del 66%.

Naru, Saku: ¡…!

Sasu: …

Kak: ¿Lo ven? Les dije que no les iba a gustar.

Naru: ¡Ah! ¡Hemos trabajado tan duro para llegar aquí! Entonces, ¡¿Qué fue el examen de graduación?!

Aya: Ah, ¿Ese? Ese fue solo para infiltrar a los candidatos que podrían convertirse en Gennin o no.

Naru: ¡¿Qué?!

Kak: Así es como es. Nosotros decidimos si aprueban o no. Vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las 5:00 de la mañana y traigan su equipo Ninja.

Naru: ¡Ay! ¡Bien, yo no voy a ser infiltrado! Algún día la gente va a verme hacia arriba. Tengo que pasar el examen, de veras".

Saku: "Si fallo, seré separada de Sasuke. Esta es una prueba de amor".

Sasu: … (Se truena los nudillos)

Aya: "Cada uno lo va a lograr a su manera, les guste o no". (Sonríe sínicamente)

Kak: Es todo. Ya pueden irse. Ah, mañana mejor no desayunen o si no… Van a vomitar.

Naru, Saku, Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: Jejeje. ^^

Sasu: …

**Al día siguiente… La llegada al mismo punto en el área de entrenamiento, era invadida por la llegada del equipo 7 en diferentes direcciones.**

Saku: (Bostezando) Ah…

Naru: (Casi dormido) Ah…

Sasu: (Tranquilamente)…

Aya: (Seriamente)…

**Se quedan de pie horas y horas esperando al Sensei.**

Naru: (Sentado dormido)…

**Otra hora después…**

Saku: (Sentada junto a Naruto)…

Aya: (Descansando su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha) Nunca me levanto tan temprano… Tengo sueño…

Saku: Yo igual. Y ni siquiera cene anoche.

Aya: ¿Porque?

Saku: No tenía hambre.

Aya: Sabiendo que no podían desayunar.

Saku: Mm…

Naru: Capitana.

Aya: ¿Qué?

Naru: ¿Por qué no nos cuenta algo de su clan?

Sasu: (La ve de reojo)…

Aya: No me gusta hablar de eso. (Levanta su cabeza)

Naru: ¿Y porque no?

Aya: Porque no quiero. Me incomoda y tengo prohibido hacerlo.

Saku: ¿Eh?

Naru: ¿A que ser refiere?

Aya: … En mi clan, tenemos un reglamento estricto. (Los ve)

Saku: Y, ¿Cuáles son esas reglas?

Aya: ¿Están seguros que quieren que se las diga?

Naru, Saku: (Asienten)

Aya: Bueno. En primer lugar, no tenemos permitido hablar de nuestro clan fuera de el a menos que sea por permiso del líder.

Naru: Eso no esta bien.

Aya: Pero a menos de que lo hagas en secreto, no se entera nadie. (Sonríe levemente)

Saku: Y… ¿Cuál es la otra regla?

Aya: La segunda regla es, nadie puede saber quien es el verdadero líder del clan. No se podrá decir a nadie de la aldea o recibirá el castigo del presente líder.

Saku: ¿Castigo?

Aya: Si. Cargar consigo una maldición al que haya dicho y quien haya escuchado.

Naru: ¿Q-Qué maldición es esa?

Aya: Se-cre-to.

Naru, Saku: …

**Otra hora después… Ya habían dejado de hablar del tema.**

Aya: (De lejos, ve llegar al Sensei) Ahí viene Kakashi.

Naru, Saku: (Lo ven)

Kak: (Con su mochila) Buenos días a todos, ¿Listos para su primer día?

Saku, Naru: ¡Oiga, llego tarde!

Kak: Ah… Un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero largo.

Aya: (Camina poniéndose junto a el) "Seguro se volvió a quedar dormido como siempre".

Saku, Naru: -_-

Sasu: …

Kak: Bien. *Cof* *Cof* Vamos a comenzar. (Camina hacia un tronco y de su mochila saca un reloj de alarma)

Naru: ¿Eh? (Lo ven)

Kak: Aquí vamos… (Lo pone sobre el tronco y acciona la alarma) Esta puesto para medio día.

Naru: ¿Mm?

Kak: Capitana, ¿Los trajo?

Aya: Si. (Va con el y de su bolsillo saca dos cascabeles entregándole uno)

Kak: Gracias. Bueno, su misión es sencilla. Tienen que quitarnos estos cascabeles. De eso se trata todo. Si no han logrado quitárnoslo a medio día, se irán sin almuerzo.

Naru: ¡Ah!

Kak: (Señala 3 postes) Van a estar atados a esos postes y van a ver como la Capitana y yo, comeremos el almuerzo.

Naru, Sasu, Saku: -_-

Sasu: "Entonces, fue por eso".

Saku: "El dijo que no desayunáramos nada para que nos costara mas trabajo". Un momento. Nosotros solo somos 3 y solo hay dos cascabeles.

Kak: Ah, de esa manera al menos dos de ustedes terminaran atados y finalmente descalificado por fallar al completar la misión. Ese uno, volverá a la Academia.

Aya: Pero claro, cualquiera de ustedes puede resultar suspendido. Pueden usar cualquier arma incluyendo la Shuriken.

Kak: Si no están preparados para matarnos, no serán capaces de quitarnos los cascabeles.

Saku: Esas armas son muy peligrosas, Capitana.

Naru: Jajaja. En especial cuando no pudo esquivar el borrador.

Aya: … (Mirándolo tétricamente)

Naru: Q-Que por cierto, lo siento.

Aya: Los payasos de clase, generalmente son los más débiles. Son fácilmente ignorados. Y por sus calificaciones tan bajas, son perdedores.

Kak: Cuando la Capitana diga comiencen, pueden empezar.

Naru: *Grr* (Saca un Kunai de su empaque y lo gira con su dedo para tomarlo e ir a atacar a la Capitana)

**Recordando…**

Aya: Perdedores… Perdedores… Perdedores…

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

Naru: (Se abalanza sobre ella) ¡Ah!

Aya: (Rápidamente, lo detiene sujetando su mano con el Kunai detrás de su cabeza mientras la detiene)

Saku, Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: No se apresuren… No he dicho comiencen aun.

Saku, Sasu: (Se apartan)

Aya: (Suelta a Naruto)

Saku: "Ella es muy rápida. Ni siquiera la vi".

Sasu: "Con que esa es su habilidad… Eso explica su rango de Capitana".

Aya: Pero… Tú viniste a mí con la pura intención de destruirme. Así que, ¿Cómo se puede decir esto?

Kak: Nos están comenzando a caer bien, muchachos.

Aya: ^^ ¿Listos?

Sasu, Naru, Saku: (Se ponen en posición)

Aya: Y… Comiencen. (Ve que saltan en diferentes direcciones a esconderse)

**Por otro lado… En una habitación grande, estaban el Tercer Hokage e Iruka sentados.**

Hoka: Iruka, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? No creo que hayas venido aquí meramente a tomar te conmigo y charlar, ¿O si?

Iru: Naruto ha sido asignado al equipo 7. El Jounin a cargo de ese grupo, es el más severo entrenador, ¿No es así?

Hoka: Hablas de Kakashi. ¿Estas preocupado por el?

Iru: Lo estoy. He oído rumores sobre sus métodos de entrenamiento.

Hoka: Mm. (De su túnica, saca un libro y lo deja en la mesa)

Iru: ¿Qué es eso?

Hoka: La lista de todos los pupilos que le han sido asignados. Los que han aprobado y los que han reprobado. Incluso la Capitana Ushiromiya esta incluida ahí.

Iru: Ah, ¿Puedo?

Hoka: (Asiente)

Iru: (Toma el libro y lo comienza a hojear)… ¡…! Esto… Esto es…

**El equipo 7 estaba escondido entre el bosque y Kakashi y Ayame, vigilaban el panorama para ver si llegaban a verlos.**

Kak: Un Ninja debe saber como conciliar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva. Su Capitana, se encargara de encontrarlos sin que ustedes se logren dar cuenta, ¿Verdad? ^^

Aya: Si. (Camina por el terreno en donde estaban)… Más les vale que estén escondidos muy bien.

Sasu: … (Escondido entre las ramas de los arboles)

Saku: (Bajo los arbustos)

Kak: Vaya, eso si lo entienden muy bien. Se están escondiendo bien. ¿Mm? (Mira al frente) Ah.

Naru: Usted y yo. Ahora, en pelea limpia. ¿Qué dice, eh?

Kak: ¿Eh?

Aya: ¿Pero que rayos haces aquí?

Sasu: "Tonto".

Saku: -_-

Aya: ¿Sabes? Comparado con los otros, tú eres un poco raro.

Naru: ¿Ah, si? Lo único raro aquí, es el corte de cabello de Kakashi Sensei. (Corre a atacarlo) ¡Ah!

Kak: (Mete su mano al estuche Ninja)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Retrocede)

Kak: Técnicas de batalla Shinobi, parte 1. Taijutsu, el arte físico.

Naru: ¿Ah? "Taijutsu. Eso es combate mano a mano. Entonces, ¿Por qué esta buscando un arma?"

Kak: (Del estuche, saca un libro con el titulo "Paraíso Erótico" y lo comienza a leer)

Naru: ¡¿Qué rayos?!

Aya: "No puede ser" ¿Ya va a empezar a leer eso? (Se recarga en un árbol de brazos cruzados)

Kak: Si. Y tú, ¿Qué estas esperando? Haz tu movimiento.

Naru: Pero, es decir, ¿Por qué esta leyendo ese libro?

Kak: ¿Por qué? Para investigar que pasa en la historia, por supuesto. No dejes que te incomode. Con tus débiles ataques, no importa mucho si estoy leyendo o lo que sea.

Naru: *Grr* (Aprieta el puño y corre a atacarlo) ¡Voy a aplastarlo! (Salta intentando golpearlo)

Kak: (Lo detiene)

Naru: (Baja con una patada)

Kak: (Se agacha)

Naru: (Lo ve y lo ataca con el puño) ¡Ya es mío! (Nota que no hay nadie)… ¿Eh?

Kak: (Agachado detrás con las manos en posición de Jutsu pero el libro esta entre las manos) No dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti todo el tiempo.

Saku: "Una posición de manos para enfocar su Chakra… ¿Ese es el signo del tigre? ¡Es peligroso! Podría destruir a Naruto con el".

Sasu: "Esa posición de manos es para el Jutsu estilo de fuego. No solo esta jugando con Naruto, va a pulverizarlo".

Aya: "¿Sera ese movimiento que me enseño aquella vez o…?".

Saku: ¡Naruto, quítate de ahí! ¡Rápido, va a destruirte!

Naru: ¿Eh?

Kak: Muy tarde. ¡Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja! (Ataca con los dedos en el trasero de Naruto)

Naru: ¡Ah!... Eh… (Sale volando) ¡Ah!

Kak: ¡Mil años de muerte!

Saku: Eso no fue para nada una señal de manos. Solamente lo empujo.

Sasu: Esos dos solamente son un par de idiotas.

Aya: (Pone una mano en su frente) Ah, usted nunca va a cambiar.

Naru: (Cae al agua)

Kak: Ah, bien. (Comienza a hojear el libro) ¿En donde iba?...

Aya: ¡Deje de leer eso, esta en un lugar publico!

Kak: ¿Por qué? A mi me gusta, ¿Y a ti?

Aya: ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso? Solo tengo 12. -_-

Kak: ^^ Jajaja.

Sasu: (Pone su mano en el estuche del Kunai)

Saku: "Eso debe estar en contra de las reglas. El es un Jounin. No nos es posible equiparar su fuerza".

Naru: (En el agua) "Ah… No voy a permitir que esto acabe aquí" (Nada antes de llegar a superficie) "Atacare desde el agua. ¡Ahora!" (Lanza Shuriken desde el agua)

Aya: (Mira el ataque)…

Sasu: ¡…!

Saku: ¡…!

Kak: (Las Shuriken que iban en su dirección, las detuvo con dos simples dedos mientras seguía leyendo)

Sasu: (Baja la mano del estuche)

**Por otra parte, Iruka seguía impresionado leyendo el libro.**

Iru: No, no puede ser. Esto es aun peor que los rumores.

Hoka: Los exámenes de Kakashi y Ayame, suelen ser un poco más difíciles que los otros.

Iru: ¿Un poco mas difíciles? Ni un solo estudiante ha pasado su examen.

Hoka: Cierto. Todos han intentado pero, ninguno ha sobrevivido a los estándares de Kakashi. Y todos han sido eliminados por la Capitana.

**Naruto, salió del agua acercándose a la orilla para respirar.**

Naru: *Cof* *Cof*

Kak: Ahora, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Sabes que no comerás tu almuerzo hasta que me hayas quitado un cascabel antes del medio día.

Naru: ¡Ya se, ya se! ¡Ya nos lo había dicho!

Kak: Te vez muy tambaleante para alguien quien pretende sobrepasar al Hokage.

Naru: (Su estomago ruge) ¡Usted dijo que no desayunáramos! ¡¿Cómo pelear muriéndome de hambre?!

Aya: Ah…

Sasu: -/- (También su estomago)

Saku: -n- Ah… (Igual el suyo) "¿Desayunar? Yo ni siquiera cene anoche. Fue muy mala idea comenzar con la dieta".

Naru: Así que me atrapo con la guardia baja. Eso es todo, ¡De veras! Ah, tengo hambre. Ya no me queda fuerza. Pero no puedo dejar que eso me detenga. Debo tener un cascabel sin importar como. Buscare fuerza de algún lado, de veras. Pasare este examen… No voy a volver a la Academia… Me convertiré en Ninja. (Del agua, sale 7 clones de Naruto)

Kak: ¿Mm?

Aya: "Ha perfeccionado la técnica desde aquel momento. Aun lo sigue haciendo bien".

Naru 1: Jajaja. ¡Esta acabado, Sensei! ¡No esta preparado para el ataque Multiclones de Sombras! Mi mejor Jutsu.

Saku: "¿Siete Naruto?" (Ve que corren hacia Kakashi) "¿Qué, no son imágenes? ¡Son reales!"

Kak: Mm… "Parece que las historias son ciertas. Puede crear Multiclones de Sombras".

**Flashback…**

Naru: (Con el pergamino en la mano) Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi Sensei… ¡Te mato!

Mizu: ¡Muéstrame que puedes hacer, Zorro de nueve colas! (Ve a miles de Naruto rodeándolo)

Iru: ¡! "Ellos no son solo ilusiones, son clones sólidos. Se perfecciono en un Jutsu extremadamente avanzado".

**Fin de Flashback.**

Kak: "Es una habilidad difícil y venció a Mizuki con ella" (De frente estaban los clones contando al original) Grandiosa técnica pero, no creo que puedas mantenerla por mucho tiempo. (Los ve correr hacia el) Hablas como si fueras el mejor, pero sigues siendo el peor estudiante. No puedes vencerme con ese Jutsu. (Se mueve el cascabel y se percata de que un Naruto, lo sujeto por la espalda) ¿Qué? ¡Me llego por atrás!

Aya: ¡…! (Un clon también la sujeta desde atrás sin dejarle los brazos libres) ¡¿Qué?!

Naru 2: Jejeje. ¿Qué no dijo que no debía dejar a los enemigos detrás de uno? Buen consejo Sensei, de veras.

Naru 4: No debería de estar tan tranquila y con la guardia baja.

Kak: (Tres Naruto lo sujetan por las piernas)

Naru: Uno de mis clones salió del rio y se escabullo detrás de usted de manera súper sigilosa. Igual de usted, Capitana.

Kak: (La mira)

Naru 1: (Saltando para golpearlo) ¡Y esto es por haberme pegado en el trasero!

Saku: "¿Cuándo se hizo Naruto tan genial?"

Sasu: "Una técnica de diversidad, bien"

Aya: "Me ha sorprendido con la técnica por completo…"

Naru 3: ¡Ah! ¡Ya es mío y también ese cascabel! (Al golpearlo, brota sangre y se da cuenta que golpeo a otro Naruto) ¿Ah?

Saku: Se esta sosteniendo a si mismo. Naruto golpeo a… Naruto.

Naru 2: (Cae al suelo con el clon)

Naru 4: (La Capitana que tenia atrapada, desaparece en una nube de humo) ¡!

Naru 3: Es usted… ¡Usted es Kakashi Sensei, ¿No es así?! ¡Se transformó en mi usando un Jutsu! (Se pegan entre todos)

Naru 4: ¡Tú eres!

Naru 5: ¡No, tu!

Naru 7: ¡Toma! (Golpea a un clon)

Naru 5: (Golpeando dos clones al mismo tiempo) ¡Que alguien retire el Jutsu!

Naru 4: ¡Si, eso es! ¡De veras! ¡Entonces ya no habrá más de nosotros y sabremos quien es quien!

Naru: Debí haberlo pensado antes.

Naru 1: ¡Tonto, tú eres el tonto! ¿Por qué no lo pensaste? ¡Revierte el Jutsu!

Naru: (Lo revierte haciendo desaparecer a todos quedando el todo golpeado)…

Saku: "Naruto, eres TAN poco genial".

Sasu: "Lo engaño con el Jutsu de Remplazamiento, que tonto. Con este Jutsu, rápidamente puedes cambiar tu cuerpo por el de un objeto extraño. Así tus enemigos piensan que están atacándote a ti, cuando en realidad estaña atacando a una roca o un tronco. Eso los deja vulnerables al contraataque. En este caso, el Jounin se dejo atrapar, y luego cambio de cuerpo con uno de los clones de Naruto. Así que, Naruto creyó que estaba sosteniéndolo a el pero en realidad estaba atacándose a si mismo. Y el Jounin, como si nada. Hizo ver a Naruto como un perdedor. La Capitana tambien pudo haber hecho lo mismo".

Naru: Mm… (Se fija que en el suelo brilla un cascabel) ¿Eh? ¡Un cascabel! Debí Haberlo conseguido durante mi ataque. ^^ ¡Se le cayo un cascabel! (Corre a recogerlo) Jajaja. (Antes de tomarlo, sus pies quedan atados con una soga y queda colgado del árbol) ¡Ah! ¡No, bájame! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oigan, ayúdenme por favor!

Sasu: "Por supuesto que es una trampa".

Naru: ¡Auxilio, ah!

Sasu: "Ese Jounin no va a bajar la guardia. Aunque pelee contra un tonto como Naruto".

Naru: ¡El cascabel! (Intenta alcanzarlo desde donde esta y ve la mano de Kakashi tomar el objeto) Ah…

Kak: Piensa antes de usar un Jutsu o lo que sea que tu oponente podría utilizarlo en tu contra. Oh, y algo mas. Si el anzuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes.

Naru: *Grr*

Aya: (Sale detrás de un árbol) Un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción.

Naru: ¡Lo tengo! (Intenta alcanzarlo)

Kak: Estoy diciendo esto porque no lo tienes. Tu crees que lo tienes lo cual no es lo mismo que realmente tenerlo.

Sasu: ¡…!

Kak: ¿Lo tienes?

Sasu: (Saca varias Shuriken y Kunai) "¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"

Aya: (Mira de donde escucho un sonido y desaparece del lugar en un salto. Como la técnica de Minato)

Kak: ¿Mm?

Aya: (Detrás de el) Sasuke…

Sasu: ¡! (Voltea a verla pero esta le cubre la boca con la mano) ¡…!

Aya: (Susurra) Deberías sentirte afortunado de evitar gritar.

Sasu: ¡¿…?!

Aya: Sakura pudo haber venido. Además, calladito te ves más bonito. (Se sonroja levemente)

Sasu: (Frunce el ceño)

Aya: ¿Quieres el cascabel?...

Sasu: …

Aya: ¡¿Quieres el cascabel, Sasuke?!

Kak: Ya lo encontró. Pobrecillo.

Naru: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Lo ha encontrado!

Saku: "¿Esta con el?, ¿Cómo lo encontró?".

Sasu: ¿Cómo…?

Aya: Solo me guie por el sonido de las Shuriken y Kunai que sacaste al intentar atacar al Sensei. Je.

Sasu: (Ve el objeto colgando como collar en el cuello de la peli plateada) "El cascabel…"

Aya: Si lo quieres, ven por el. Estaré en un terreno no tan lejos de aquí. (Le besa la mejilla y se va saltando)

Sasu: *Tsk*

Kak: Espera aquí, Naruto. (Se va)

**(Ending: Buck~Tick - Kuchizuke)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kak: Piensa antes de usar un Jutsu o lo que sea que tu oponente podría utilizarlo en tu contra. Oh, y algo mas. Si el anzuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes.

Naru: *Grr*

Aya: (Sale detrás de un árbol) Un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción.

Naru: ¡Lo tengo! (Intenta alcanzarlo)

Kak: Estoy diciendo esto porque no lo tienes. Tu crees que lo tienes lo cual no es lo mismo que realmente tenerlo.

Sasu: ¡…!

Kak: ¿Lo tienes?

Sasu: (Saca varias Shuriken y Kunai) "¡Esta es mi oportunidad!"

Aya: (Mira de donde escucho un sonido y desaparece del lugar en un salto. Como la técnica de Minato)

Kak: ¿Mm?

Aya: (Detrás de el) Sasuke…

Sasu: ¡! (Voltea a verla pero esta le cubre la boca con la mano) ¡…!

Aya: (Susurra) Deberías sentirte afortunado de evitar gritar.

Sasu: ¡¿…?!

Aya: Sakura pudo haber venido. Además, calladito te ves más bonito. (Se sonroja levemente)

Sasu: (Frunce el ceño)

Aya: ¿Quieres el cascabel?...

Sasu: …

Aya: ¡¿Quieres el cascabel, Sasuke?!

Kak: Ya lo encontró. Pobrecillo.

Naru: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Lo ha encontrado!

Saku: "¿Esta con el?, ¿Cómo lo encontró?".

Sasu: ¿Cómo…?

Aya: Solo me guie por el sonido de las Shuriken y Kunai que sacaste al intentar atacar al Sensei. Je.

Sasu: (Ve el objeto colgando como collar en el cuello de la peli plateada) "El cascabel…"

Aya: Si lo quieres, ven por el. Estaré en un terreno no tan lejos de aquí. (Le besa la mejilla y se va saltando)

Sasu: *Tsk* (Guarda las armas y se va saltando detrás de ella)

**Sakura al escuchar que la Capitana había encontrado al azabache, se fue en otra dirección buscándolos.**

Saku: "Sasuke, ¿A dónde te fuiste? No me lo digas, la Capitana te atrapo. ¡No! No puede capturar a Mí Sasuke ¡No la dejare!" (Ve a Kakashi mirando a la nada y se oculta tras unos arbustos) "No me escucho. Estoy a salvo".

Kak: (Susurra detrás de ella) Sakura, detrás de ti.

Saku: ¡! (Se gira y lo ve)… ¡AH!

**Naruto colgado del árbol, recordaba las palabras que menciono Kakashi.**

Naru: Un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción. Si, si. ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso? (Se alza a sus piernas y corta la soga con un Kunai cayendo de pie) Bueno, de seguro no caeré en otra de sus trampas. ^^ (Otra soga lo toma de un pie y lo deja colgado de nuevo) ¡Ah, volví a caer!

**"Capitulo 5. ¡Fallaste! La Decisión Final De La Capitana"**

**(Opening: Aika Yoshioka - Miakaze)**

**El Sensei estando con Sakura, realizo una técnica en el cual varias hojas de arboles, se elevaron mientras la rodeaban. Por lo que, la introdujo a una ilusión.**

Saku: … (Ida)… (Después de las hojas, vio que ya no estaba Kakashi y aparecía en un terreno del bosque) ¡Rayos! (Ve a cada lado) ¿Ah, ah? ¿Hay alguien…? ¡Creo que sentí algo! ¡¿Qué fue?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

¿?: Sakura.

Saku: (Escuchando la voz del azabache, voltea feliz) ¡Sasuke!

Sasu: (Con varios Kunai y Shuriken enterrados en el cuerpo) S-Sakura… Ayúdame… ¡Ayúdame por favor!

Saku: … (Abriendo los ojos como platos) ¡AH! (Cae al suelo desmayada)

Kak: (Sobre la rama de un árbol) Mm… Creo que exagere un poco. (Leyendo) Pero, ella tiene que aprender con estas cosas.

**Mientras tanto, la Capitana llego a un terreno lo bastante grande deteniéndose con el azabache a distancia de ella.**

Aya: Hasta aquí se escucharon los gritos de Sakura.

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: Técnicas de batalla Shinobi numero 2. El Jutsu de Ilusión, lo que Kakashi hizo con ella. Sakura lo estudio en clase pero aun no lo sabe reconocer.

Sasu: "Un Jutsu… Es simplemente control mental". No me sorprendió que atacara a Sakura, pero… Yo no soy como ellos.

Aya: Eso dilo después de que tengas ahora tú, un cascabel. Entonces, ¿Lo quieres? (Se lo quita del cuello)

Sasu: Si no, no hubiera venido aquí.

Aya: Ah, pero que carácter. Tengo que regular ese comportamiento tuyo. (Se cuelga el cascabel en el cuello) De una manera u otra… (Rápidamente corre hacia el con el puño en mano saltando sobre el)

Sasu: ¡! (Esquiva el ataque)

Aya: (Creando un gran agujero en el suelo con la fuerza del golpe, se pone de pie y lo ve) Eres rápido.

Sasu: Vas en serio, ¿Verdad?

Aya: Si no estas preparado para matar, debiste haberte quedado en casa.

Sasu: *Tsk* (Corre hacia ella atacando a puño limpio)

Aya: (Esquiva los ataques y salta hacia atrás alejándose un poco agitada)… Ah…

Sasu: ¿Es que ya te cansaste? Que poca fuerza tienes siendo Capitana.

Aya: (Recupera la compostura) Ni te creas la gran cosa. Si me canso algo rápido, pero no soy nada débil.

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: Por otro lado, tienes un gran problema.

Sasu: ¿Qué?

Aya: Solo mírate. A legua se nota que eres un chico muy engreído y por si más, eres muy frio con nosotras las mujeres.

Sasu: (Frunce el ceño)

Aya: "De alguna manera u otra, tengo que hacerlo enfadar para que me venga a atacar. Si no lo logro, no se que pasara después porque tiene que quitarme un cascabel antes de tiempo… ¡! Lo tengo".

Sasu: (Camina lentamente hacia ella) Dame el cascabel.

Aya: Me lo tienes que quitar, yo no te lo tengo que dar. (Retrocede poco a poco) Oh, y se me olvidaba. Corregirte ese comportamiento tuyo, no es lo único que tengo que hacer.

Sasu: ¿Entonces?

Kak: (Llega poniéndose sobre una rama del árbol mirando sin ser descubierto)

Aya: (Siente su presencia) "No puedo decírselo. Kakashi esta aquí…".

Sasu: (Se detiene al ver que la Capitana hacia lo mismo)…

Aya: (Baja la mirada mientras el largo fleco cubría sus ojos)

Kak: ¿…? "¿Qué esta haciendo?"

Aya: Je. (Levanta la cabeza mirándolo con unos ojos profundos en una sola línea mostrándose siniestrada) Jajajajajajajajaja. (La risa parecía interminable hasta que saco todo el aire que tenia y se detuvo)

Sasu: (Confundido)…

Aya: Es que… (Mirándolo tiernamente) Con solo mirarte así… Me da más ternura de la que me daba antes.

Kak: "¿Eh? No puede ser, su otro yo ha despertado". -_-

Sasu: ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

Aya: Cuando veo en un chico su frialdad... Egoísmo… Anti socialismo… Me gusta mucho. (Le guiña un ojo)

Sasu: -_-…

Kak: "Je, veo que no ha cambiado para nada la joven Capitana ^^".

**El silencio, reinaba en el área en el que se encontraban los dos mirándose cara a cara desde su respectiva distancia.**

Sasu: (Saca 2 Kunai del estuche y los lanza)

Aya: (Los esquiva) No sirve de nada que uses ataques normales.

Sasu: (Lanza otro Kunai a una cuerda rompiéndola)

Aya: Una trampa. (La esquiva y retrocede conforme a la velocidad)

Sasu: (Aparece detrás de ella)

Aya: ¿Qué?

Sasu: (Ataca con una patada)

Aya: (La detiene)

Sasu: (Ataca con golpe y una patada girando su cuerpo) ¡Ah! (Ve el cascabel y lo intenta tomar)

Aya: (Deteniendo sus golpes) ¡…! "Este Uchiha…" (Se separa de el antes de que lo tome y los dos aterrizan a distancia)

Sasu: *Tsk*

Aya: "No puedo creerlo… Casi lo tenia y baje casi por completo mi guardia por alguien como el… Nunca antes lo había hecho".

Kak: (Impresionado) "Es feroz. Creo que no podre seguir leyendo 'Haciéndolo en el paraíso' por ahora".

**Después del desmayo de la peli rosada, se levanta algo… Atontada por el Jutsu.**

Saku: Ah… ¿Qué-Que sucedió?... (Se sienta) "¡Ah, Sasuke! (Recuerda como estaba herido) ¡Yo lo vi!" No, Sasuke. ¡Tienes que sobrevivir, por favor! ¿Dónde estas?

**Naruto seguía colgado con la preocupación.**

Naru: Mm… (A lo lejos, ve un tipo de piedra con 2 cajas ahí) ¡Ah! Cielos, ¿Qué son esas cosas de allá abajo? (Mira detenidamente) ¡Ah, yo se que son esas cajas! ¡Son almuerzos!... ¿Ah? Un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción.

**El azabache y la Capitana, se miraban a distancia mientras el Sensei estaba oculto en las ramas.**

Aya: Bueno, tú eres diferente a los otros. Debo reconocerlo.

Sasu: (Hace varias posiciones de mano) ¡Estilo de fuego! ¡Jutsu bola de fuego!

Aya: ¡!

Kak: "¡¿Qué?! Un Gennin no puede hacer Jutsu de fuego. Requiere de mucho Chakra".

Sasu: (Lanza una gran bola de fuego a la peli plateada)… (Se detiene y ve que no esta) "¡Ah!" ¿A dónde fue? ¿Atrás de mí, abajo?

Aya: ¿Dónde?

Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: (Del suelo, saca su mano y lo toma de la pierna) Estoy donde menos lo esperabas. (Lo baja al suelo enterrándolo y sale poniéndose en cuclillas frente a el) Justo bajo tus pies. Jutsu de Serpiente, estilo Cazador de Cabezas.

Sasu: *Tsk* (Intentando moverse)

Kak: Mm… (Se va)

Aya: ¿No te puedes mover, eh? Eso es Ninjutsu. Tienes talento y estabas en lo cierto. Eres… Diferente de los otros. (Se pone de pie) Pero ser diferente, no siempre es mejor. (Toca el cascabel y se va caminando)

Sasu: *Tsk* Rayos.

**El rubio, bajo de la atadura de la soga y se dirigió a la piedra a sentarse con la idea de comer un poco.**

Naru: Jajaja. El Sensei dijo que si no conseguíamos los cascabeles, no podremos almorzar. Pero si me como el almuerzo ahora, no podrá hacer nada. ¡Vamos a comer!

Kak: Hola. (Sobre la piedra)

Naru: ¡Ah! Solo estaba… Bromeando, Sensei.

Kak: Buen intento.

**Averiguando la forma de salir moviendo su cuerpo, Sasuke escucha ruidos.**

Sasu: "Ella es mas fuerte que yo. Debo reconocerlo". (Ve a Sakura)

Saku: Ah… Eh… ¡¿Ah?!

Sasu: ¿? ¿Sakura?

Saku: ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke es solo una cabeza sin cuerpo! (Se desmaya de nuevo)

Sasu: -_- Y pensar que esa es mi compañera… Pero, la Capitana… (Desvía la mirada)

**Flashback…**

Aya: (Mira al Uchiha)…

Sasu: (Siente la mirada de la peli plateada y la mira)… (Observa la venda de su muñeca izquierda)

Aya: (Oculta su brazo tras ella)…

**(…)**

Aya: Se que sufriste más que yo pero, compartimos la misma venganza y el dolor de hace 5 años.

**(…)**

Sasu: (La abraza de la cintura pegándola a el)

Aya: (Corresponde al abrazo)

Sasu: (Sorprendido, cierra los ojos levemente) Esta bien, Ushiromiya.

Aya: (Sonríe levemente)

**(…)**

Aya: Mm, esta bien. Me llamo Ayame Ushiromiya. Lo que me gusta es, comer dango de vez en cuando y las serpientes. Mi pasatiempo es cantar, dibujar o leer dependiendo del momento. Y no tengo sueños para el futuro. Por cierto, odio a los perros. Por eso prefiero los hurones.

**(…)**

Aya: (Descansando su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha)

**(…)**

Aya: (Detrás de el) Sasuke…

Sasu: ¡! (Voltea a verla pero esta le cubre la boca con la mano) ¡…!

Aya: (Susurra) Deberías sentirte afortunado de evitar gritar.

Sasu: ¡¿…?!

Aya: Sakura pudo haber venido. Además, calladito te ves más bonito. (Se sonroja levemente)

Sasu: (Frunce el ceño)

**(…)**

Sasu: (Ve el objeto colgando como collar en el cuello de la peli plateada) "El cascabel…"

Aya: Si lo quieres, ven por el. Estaré en un terreno no tan lejos de aquí. (Le besa la mejilla y se va saltando)

Sasu: *Tsk*

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: … Hmp.

**Al rato después, el azabache encontró la manera de salir y se fue directo a revisar a Sakura.**

Sasu: (Mirándola en el suelo)…

Saku: (Despertando poco a poco)… Ah… ¿Qué? (Sasuke se va haciendo visible) Sasuke. (Se abalanza a abrazarlo rápidamente) ¡Ah, estás bien!

Sasu: (Intentando separársela) ¡Oye, basta! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

Saku: (Es alejada por el)

Sasu: … Debo conseguir un cascabel antes del almuerzo. Y no me queda mucho tiempo.

Saku: Sasuke, ¿Aun estas tratando de conseguir esos cascabeles?

Sasu: Hace rato toque uno. La próxima vez lo conseguiré.

Saku: Ah, eso es realmente grandioso. No puedo creer que hagas eso, eres sorprendente.

_Inner Saku: ¡No puede ser! ¡El ya toco uno de esos cascabeles! Yo nunca podre tener uno, lo que significa que Sasuke aprobara y yo no. ¡Seremos separados por siempre! ¡No, no, no, no!_

Saku: Ah… Ya casi es hora del almuerzo. Realmente no queda mucho tiempo así que, tal vez deberíamos darnos por vencidos e intentarlo la vez siguiente.

Sasu: (La ve enojado)

Saku: ¡!

Sasu: (Voltea la mirada)

Saku: (Mira al suelo triste)

Sasu: … Yo soy el único… Que puede destruir a esa persona.

Saku: ¿Quién? ¿Hablas del Sensei o la Capitana?

Sasu: Ese día, yo estaba llorando.

Saku: ¿Cuándo estabas llorando?

Sasu: Ese fue mí…

Saku: ¿Qué? ¿Pero que te paso?

Sasu: ¡Yo soy un vengador! Y eso significa que debo ser más fuerte que mis presas. Necesito el entrenamiento, no cabe en los contratiempos.

Saku: …

**Flashback…**

Sasu: Voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir… A alguien en específico.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu, Saku: (Escuchan la alarma del reloj)

Sasu: *Tsk* Desperdicie demasiado mi tiempo. (Se va caminando)

Sasu: … "Sasuke"…

**Al llegar al área donde estaban los troncos, Naruto estaba atado a uno de ellos mientras que Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados y las 2 cajas con alimento, estaban frente a ellos.**

Naru, Saku, Sasu: (Sus estómagos rugen) -_-

Kak: Mm… Sus estómagos hacen ruidos. Eso es muy malo. Ah, por cierto con respecto a este ejercicio, bueno… He decidido no regresar a ninguno de ustedes devuelta a la Academia. (Explicando detrás de la Capitana)

Naru: ¡Ah! ^^

Saku: ¿Qué? ¿Pase? Todo lo que hice fue desmayarme. ¿Va a darme puntos por eso?

_Inner Saku: ¡Venció el amor! ¡Cha, Cha, Cha!_

Sasu: Hmp.

Saku, Naru: (Saltando de alegría) ¡Si! ¡Pasamos, si!

Kak: (Pone su mano en el hombro de la joven)

Aya: Si, eso significa que los 3… Serán expulsados del programa, ¡Permanentemente!

Sasu: ¡…!

Saku, Naru: ¡! ¡¿Ah?!

**Por otro lado, el tercer Hokage tomaba un poco de te mientras Iruka seguía leyendo el libro.**

Iru: Esto es increíble, ¡Kakashi y Ayame no han aprobado a ni un solo estudiante, ellos reprueban a todos!

Hoka: Iruka, este grupo es joven. Aun no puedo decidir si seria bueno para ellos enfrentar los rigores y peligros de la vida Ninja. Como sea, los dos han tenido razón con respecto a todos los que han fallado.

**Naruto, el cual desesperado por lo que menciono la chica, comenzaba a patalear el tronco.**

Naru: ¡¿Expulsarnos del programa?! ¡Así nunca podremos llegar a ser Ninjas!

Saku: Dijo que si no podríamos quitarles los cascabeles, nos regresarían a la Academia.

Naru: ¡No pueden cambiar de opinión y botarnos así!

Aya: ¡Porque ustedes no piensan como Ninja! Ustedes piensan como 3 niños mimados.

Sasu: *Tsk* (Saca un Kunai y rápidamente va a atacar a la Capitana)

Aya: …

Saku, Naru: ¡…!

Saku: ¡Sasuke, no!

Aya: (Lo detiene tirándolo al suelo y poniendo sus manos tras su espalda sentándose en su espalda)

Sasu: *Tsk*

Aya: ¿Tú crees que todo es por ti?

Naru: ¡!

Saku: ¡Suéltelo! ¡No puede tratarlo así!

Aya: ¡Ustedes no saben lo que significa ser Ninja! ¡Ustedes creen que es un juego, ¿Eh?!

Saku, Naru: …

Aya: ¡¿Por qué creen que los pusimos en equipos?! ¡¿Han considerado esa pregunta tan solo un momento?!

Naru: Ah, ¿Qué quiere decir?

Kak: Quiere decir… (Se inclina junto a ella) ¿Nunca se dieron cuenta de que trato este ejercicio? Ni siquiera lo sospecharon.

Naru: ¿D-De que se trato?

Kak: Si, era lo que determinaría si aprobaban o no.

Saku: ¡Pero eso es! Digo, yo quise preguntarlo desde un principio.

Aya: *Tsk* Usen la cabeza… ¡3 Personas en un equipo! ¡¿Por qué creen que haríamos eso?!

Naru: ¡Ah! ¿Cómo suponer que escogieron a 3 personas? ¡No hicimos las reglas!

Kak: Es algo tan básico…

Kak, Aya: ¡Trabajo en equipo!

Naru, Saku, Sasu: ¡…!

Saku: ¿Trabajar en equipo? ¿Ese era el chiste?

Aya: ESE era el chiste. Pero ya es muy tarde ahora. Si los 3 hubieran venido hacia nosotros, tal vez hubieran podido quitárnoslos. Pero eso ya no importa, sea acabo.

Saku: Un minuto… ¡Ustedes lo organizaron con 3 personas pero, solo con 2 cascabeles! De haber trabajado en equipo y conseguido los cascabeles, solo dos hubiéramos conseguido uno y eso hubiera generado conflicto y el equipo se hubiera fracturado.

Kak: Exactamente. Los queríamos enfrentar a propósito.

Saku, Naru: ¿Ah?

Aya: Yo quería ver si ustedes sabían sobrellevar eso y poner al equipo antes que a ustedes. Un Gennin debe tener un instinto natural para el trabajo en equipo. Pero ustedes… Ni les cruzo por la cabeza eso.

Kak: Sakura, estabas obsesionada con Sasuke el cual desapareció siguiendo a la Capitana mientras Naruto estuvo frente a ti y no moviste ni un dedo para ayudarlo… Naruto, tu hiciste todo solo, absolutamente todo. Sasuke, tu crees que los otros no te llegan ni a los tobillos pero la mayoría te sobrepasa en todo… Eres tan arrogante… Capitana.

Aya: Y las misiones Ninja se llevan a cabo en equipo. Por supuesto que necesitan habilidades individuales, pero el trabajo en equipo es el elemento más esencial. Cada Shinobi y Kunoichi entiende esto; cuando los individuos se ponen por encima de los equipos, (Buscando algo en su estuche) Esto solo puede generar fracaso y muerte. (Saca un Kunai y lo pone en el cuello del azabache)

Saku: ¡…!

Aya: Por ejemplo, ¡Sakura, mata a Naruto ahora o Sasuke morirá!

Sasu: ¡!

Saku, Naru: ¡Ah!

Sasu: … (Nervioso)

Aya: (Quita el Kunai) Eso es lo que pasa en una misión…

Sasu: …

Saku, Naru: Ah.

Saku: Que horror, eso fue muy tétrico.

Kak: (Se pone de pie)

Aya: El enemigo toma un rehén. (Se pone de pie dejando al azabache) Tú tienes que tomar una decisión imposible. Y alguien va a terminar muerto. (Se va caminando)

Sasu: *Tsk* (Se pone de pie)

Aya: En cada misión, tu vida esta en riesgo. (Camina a la piedra donde estaba Naruto)

Sasu: (Va con su equipo)

Kak: (Se acerca a la Capitana) ¿Ves esta piedra y los nombres que tienes grabados? Todos son Ninja que fueron honrados como héroes en esta aldea.

Naru: ^^ ¡Eso es, eso es, eso es! Ahora lo se, ya lo decidí. Voy a poner mi nombre grabado en esa piedra. No voy a vivir y morir para nada como un perro. Voy a convertirme en un héroe, ¡De veras!

Aya: (Lo ve) Ellos son… Un tipo especial de héroes.

Naru: ¿Y que tipo de héroes son ellos? ¡Por favor, díganos!

Kak, Aya: …

Naru: ¿Y bien, y bien?

Kak: Todos son MS.

Aya: (Baja la mirada) *Tsk*

Naru: ¿Ah? ¡Eso suena súper!

Saku: Eso significa… Muertos en combate. Todos están muertos.

Naru: Ah… (Desvía la mirada)

Kak: Esa es una piedra memorial.

Aya: Los nombres de nuestros amigos cercanos y familia, están grabados aquí.

Saku: Ah…

Naru, Sasu: …

Aya: …

Kak: (Pone su mano en el cabeza de la Capitana)

Aya: Dejemos esto atrás y sigamos con lo que estábamos. (De mala manera, quita la mano de Kakashi dándose vuelta y caminando hacia ellos)

Kak: (La sigue) Mm. Está bien, voy a darles una oportunidad más. Pero va a ser mucho mas difícil para ustedes. Tendrán 3 horas para conseguir un cascabel. Coman su almuerzo para obtener fuerza, pero Naruto no comerá nada.

Naru: Ah.

Kak: Ese es tu castigo por romper las reglas y tratar de comer por tu lado… Si alguien intenta alimentarlo, esa persona pierde inmediatamente.

Naru: ¡Ah!

Sasu: Hmp.

Kak: Yo hago las reglas. Y ustedes las siguen, ¿Entienden?

**Iruka estaba de pie frente a la puerta mientras el Tercero, sentado en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas.**

Iru: Ya me voy.

Hoka: Iruka, escúchame.

Iru: ¿Eh?

Hoka: Ya sea que aprueben o no, no debes culparlos a los dos.

Iru: (Hace reverencia) Entiendo.

**El equipo ya estaba comiendo sus almuerzos con Naruto mirándolos pero el Sensei y Capitana se habían ido.**

Sasu: …

Saku: Mm…

Naru: (Su estomago ruge)

Sasu, Saku: (Lo ven)

Naru: ¡No hay gran problema! ¡Yo pude estar días sin comer! ¡Semanas, de veras! No hay gran problema, no hay ningún problema. (Su estomago ruge mas)

Saku: Ah.

Naru: Ah, vaya…

Sasu: (Lo ve y le ofrece comida) Ten.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Saku: ¿Qué? No, Sasuke. No puedes hacer eso, ya oíste lo que dijo el Sensei.

Sasu: Kakashi y Ayame se han ido. Tenemos que conseguir esos cascabeles en equipo. Y si Naruto tiene hambre, va a estar débil y no será efectivo.

Naru: …

Saku: Eso perjudicaría al equipo y pondría en peligro la misión, ¿Cierto?

Sasu: (Asiente)

Saku: (Mirando su comida) "Sasuke…" (Se la ofrece al rubio)

Naru: Ah… "Sakura T^T"

Kak: (Detrás de un árbol con la Capitana)

Aya: "Ya entendieron el concepto, ¿No es así?".

Kak: (Asiente y pone su mano en su cabeza) "Hay que darles un susto".

Aya: Si.

Naru: … Bueno, gracias.

Saku: No me lo agradezcas, solo apúrate y come.

Naru: Ah, pero ese es tu almuerzo.

Saku: Mm, yo estoy a dieta. Digo, yo no como tanto como Sasuke así que… ¡Tan solo tómalo, Naruto!

Naru: (Intentando moverse) Ah, no puedo tomarlo. No puedo mover mis manos, tienes que darme tú.

Saku: ¡¿Qué?!

Sasu: Dense prisa, volverán en cualquier momento.

Saku: *Grr* ¡Esto solo lo hare una vez! ¡¿Listo?! ¡Nunca volveré a hacer esto, ¿Esta claro?! (Le da un poco)

Naru: Claro como un cascabel, Sakura. (Come)

Kak: (Aparece en una nube de humo) ¡Tu!

Naru: (Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado) ¡Ah!

Saku: ¡Ah!

Sasu: Ah.

Aya: (Frente al Sensei) ¡Rompieron las reglas! ¡Espero que estén listos para sufrir las consecuencias!

Kak: (Hace varias posiciones de mano y hace que el cielo se nuble en el área que estaban y salen relámpagos) ¡¿Alguna ultima palabra?!

Sasu: …

Saku: (Cubriéndose la cabeza y temblando) ¡…!

Naru: Eh… P-Pero ustedes dijeron que…

Kak: ¿Si?

Saku: ¡Ustedes dijeron que nosotros éramos 3! ¡Eso fue lo que dijeron! Y es por eso que…

Sasu: ¡Estamos juntos en este equipo y vamos a hacerlo juntos!

Saku: ¡Si, es cierto! ¡Le dimos de comer por que los 3 somos uno mismo!

Naru: ¿Ah?... ¡Si, si, si! ¡De veras, es cierto!

Kak: Los 3 son uno mismo… ¡¿Esa es su justificación?!... Mm.

Aya: Están aprobados. ^^

Saku, Naru: ¡¿Ah?!

Sasu: …

Aya: Están aprobados. (Sonriendo)

Kak: (Deshace la técnica y el cielo se va despejando)

Saku: ¿Qué quieren decir? ¿Cómo que estamos aprobados?

Aya: Son el primer equipo de la historia que aprobamos. Los otros hacen exactamente lo que les decíamos. Y caían en cada una de las trampas. No pensaban por si mismos…

Kak: Un Ninja de ver a través de la decepción. En el mundo Ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas, son escoria. Cierto pero… Aquellos que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria…

Saku: Ah…

Naru: T^T

Sasu: …

Naru: El es… Ya saben… Alguien genial.

Aya: El ejercicio acabo, los 3 aprobaron.

Kak: ¡El equipo 7 comienza su misión mañana!

Saku: ¡Si!

Sasu: (Sonriendo)

Naru: ¡Si, lo logre, lo logre! ¡De veras! ¡Soy un Ninja, soy un Ninja!

Kak: Vayamos a casa. (Se va caminando)

Aya: (Se queda quieta mirándolos caminar)

Sasu: (Va detrás de Kakashi)

Saku: ^^ (Camina detrás de ellos)

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡Lo hice! _

Naru: (Pataleando el tronco) ¡Ah, sabia que harían eso! ¡Siempre pasa así, de veras! *Grr* (Ve que nadie lo voltea a ver) ¡Oigan, se les olvido desatarme! _

Aya: (Camina hacia el) No tienes porque gritar. ^^

Naru: Ah…

Aya: (Saca un Kunai y corta la soga) ¿Mejor?

Naru: Si, gracias.

Aya: Vamos. (Camina junto con el rubio)… Ah, Naruto.

Naru: ¿Eh?

Aya: ¿Quieres ir a comer Ramen? Hay que celebrar.

Naru: … ¡Si! Jajaja. Vamos, ¿Qué estamos esperando? (La jala de la muñeca corriendo)

Aya: Jajaja, no tan rápido.

Naru: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! (Detrás de los demás)

**(Ending: Buck~Tick - Kuchizuke)**


	6. Chapter 6

**El cielo estaba soleado y el equipo 7, su misión ha comenzado…**

Sasu: (Hablando por comunicadores) Sasuke, estoy en el punto B. *Cugg*

Saku: Sakura, estoy en el punto C. *Cugg*

Aya: Capitana, estoy en el punto D. *Cugg*

Naru: … Naruto, estoy en el punto A, ¡De veras! *Cugg*

Kak: Eres lento, Naruto. Bien, equipo 7… ¡El objetivo se ha movido, síganlo!

¿?: (Corriendo a gran velocidad, se esconde entre los arbustos)

Sasu: (Detrás de un árbol)

Saku: (Detrás de un árbol junto al de Sasuke)

Naru: (Sobre una rama escondido en el árbol de Sakura)

Aya: (Sobre una rama escondida en el árbol de Sasuke)

Naru: Por allá. (Señala los arbustos)

Naru, Saku, Sasu, Aya: (Se mueven poniéndose detrás de otros arboles)

Kak: ¿Cuál es la distancia del objetivo?

Aya: 5 Metros. Solo de la señal.

Naru: Estoy listo, de veras.

Sasu: También estoy listo.

Saku: Igual yo.

Kak: Muy bien… ¡Ahora!

Saku, Naru, Aya, Sasu: (Corren hacia el objetivo)

Naru: ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!

Saku: (Viendo al gato)

Kak: ¿Pueden verificar la cinta en la oreja derecha?

Sasu: Afirmativo.

Aya: (Recargada en un árbol) La identificación fue positiva.

Kak: Correcto. La mascota perdida Tora, fue capturada. Misión completa.

Naru: ¡¿No podemos tener una mejor misión?! ¡Odio los gatos!

Kak: …

**"Capitulo 6. Una Misión Peligrosa. Un Viaje A La Tierra De Las Olas"**

**(Opening: SHINee - Sherlock (Clue+Note))**

**Todo el equipo 7 regreso a la Academia al terminar la misión. Y la dueña del gato Tora, feliz de la emoción.**

¿?: ¡Ah, mi pequeña Tora! Mama estaba preocupada por su traviesa bola de pelos.

**(La esposa del señor Feudal de la Tierra del Fuego. Madame Sikimi y su gato Tora)**

Aya: ^^.

Naru: Jajaja. Gato tonto, ese animal merece ser aplastado.

Saku: No me extraña que se haya ido.

Sikimi: Me alegro que te encontraran.

Hoka: (Leyendo un documento) Para la siguiente misión del equipo 7, les tenemos varias tareas disponibles. Ah… Cuidar al bebe de 3 años del Consejero en jefe, ayudar a su esposa en las compras, sembrar patatas en el…

Naru: ¡No! ¡Quiero estar en una misión real! ¡Algo retador y emocionante, no estas cosas de niños! Anda, ¿Si, viejo?

Sasu: "Tiene razón".

Aya: "Y para que le digo que no" -_-

Saku: "Pero, es tan insoportable".

Kak: "Ah, sabia que esto pasaría".

Iru: (Junto al Hokage, se levanta azotando las manos en la mesa) ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Apenas eres un nuevo Gennin sin experiencia.

Batt: (Sentado junto a Iruka) Igual que los demás, empezaras con misiones simples para desarrollar tus habilidades y mejorar.

Naru: ¿Habla en serio? ¡Cuidar a un bebe no es una misión, es una gran estupidez!

Kak: (Lo golpea en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo) ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte así?

Hoka: ¡Naruto!

Naru: ¡Ah! (Se sienta sobando su cabeza)

Hoka: Me parece que aun no has entendido el privilegio que se te ha otorgado.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Hoka: Escucha, todos los días llegan diferentes tipos de solicitudes a nuestra aldea. Desde cuidados de bebes hasta asesinatos. Estas solicitudes son cuidadosamente grabadas, analizadas y catalogadas en Rango A, B, C o D dependiendo de su dificultad. Los Ninja, también son calificados por su habilidad. Hokage es el mas alto; Jounin, Chunnin y Gennin hasta abajo. En el nivel más alto, seleccionamos las misiones y asignamos al Ninja apropiado que tenga la habilidad y la experiencia necesaria. Y si la misión se lleva a acabo con éxito, recibimos una paga con la que se mantiene buestra aldea y nuestro trabajo. Debido a que ustedes son Gennin sin entrenamiento, deben empezar desde el principio del sendero Shinobi. Tendrán tareas del nivel D, por supuesto… ¿Mm?

Naru: (Sentado creando un círculo mientras habla) Entonces, ayer comí Ramen con la Capitana y hoy se me antoja Miso Ramen.

Hoka: ¡Silencio!

Kak: Ah… Lo siento. ^^'

Naru: (Se voltea) ¡Ah, usted siempre me sermonea como si fuera mi abuelo o algo parecido! Pero yo no soy un pequeño mocoso que se la pasa molestando. ¡Ahora soy un Ninja y quiero una misión Ninja! (Infla los cachetes y se da vuelta cruzado de brazos)

Kak: Hablaremos de esto luego.

Iru: (Sonriendo)

Batt: Jejeje.

Hoka: Naruto quiere demostrarnos que no es un niño tonto. El era un niño tonto y ahora quiere una misión. Así será.

Naru: ¡!

Saku, Sasu: Ah.

Aya: …

Hoka: Puesto que están tan decidido, voy a darte una misión categoría C. Serás un guardaespaldas en un viaje.

Naru: ¿En serio? (Se voltea) ¡Si! ¿Quién, quien? ¿Protegeremos a una princesa o a un canciller importante? (Se pone de pie)

Hoka: No seas impaciente. Lo traeré aquí pronto. Traigan a nuestro visitante.

Kak, Aya, Naru, Sasu, Saku: (Miran a la puerta)

¿?: (La abre con una botella de sake en la mano) ¿Qué rayos? Un montón de niños mocosos. (Le toma a su bebida)

Saku: ¿Ah?

¿?: ¿Y realmente quieren que crea que tú eres un Ninja? Hablo del pequeñito con expresión de tarado.

Naru: (Entre los chicos) Jajaja, ¿Quién es el pequeñito con expresión de tarado en el…?

Sasu, Aya, Saku: (Se le quedan viendo y se acercan para medirse)

Sasu, Aya: (Del mismo tamaño)

Saku: (Un poco mas pequeña)

Naru: (Mucho mas pequeño) Hmp. ¡Acabare contigo! ¡Déjenme ponerle una mano encima!

Kak: (Lo sujeta de la chamarra) No puedes acabar con un cliente, Naruto. Así no funcionan las cosas.

Batt: El es el señor Tazuna. Un gran constructor de puentes y debe regresar a su país. Así que por eso, se les asigno esta misión.

¿?: (Vuelve a tomar) Estoy construyendo un puente que cambiara nuestro mundo y yo espero que me lleven ahí sano y salvo. Y que eso signifique que tengan que dar su vida.

Aya: … (Camina hacia Battler) Este…

Batt: ¿Qué sucede?

Aya: "¿Le podría dejar a cargo a Ryuzaki? No quisiera que muriera de hambre".

Batt: "¿Es por que tu tío no puede entrar a tu casa, verdad?"

Aya: (Asiente y le entrega las llaves) Sigue siendo mansito.

Batt: Esta bien. (Las recibe y las guarda)

Hoka: Kakashi, espero que no haya inconvenientes en la misión.

Kak: No se preocupe, Lord Hokage. Le aseguro que la misión será un éxito.

Hoka: Eso espero. Y usted, Capitana.

Aya: (Lo mira) ¿?

Hoka: Tan solo no haga eso.

Aya: No se preocupe. No es necesario llegar a ese límite.

Hoka: De acuerdo. Pueden irse a su misión.

Kak: (Hace reverencia) Si. (Sale junto con todos)

Aya: (Detrás del Sensei)

Batt: Lord Hokage. No es por mala educación pero, ¿A que se refería con que no haga eso?

Hoka: … Fue que no hiciera esa técnica en una batalla.

Batt: Habla de…

Hoka: Si. Ya había comentado eso contigo también, ¿Verdad, Iruka?

Iru: Si. Aunque me fue muy difícil creerlo.

Batt: Aunque, tengo una duda.

Iru: ¿Qué?

Batt: ¿Qué hay de su tío?

Hoka: ¿Qué te menciono?

Batt: Que si podría tener a cargo a Ryuzaki, su mascota. No quiere que su tío lo cuide porque si no…

Hoka: Esta bien. Puedes traerlo si quieres. Por lo que yo se, Ryu es muy manso.

Batt: Iré ahora. (Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta haciendo reverencia) Con su permiso. (Sale)

Iru: … (Mirando los documentos del escritorio)

**Flashback…**

Iru: (Sentado frente al Hokage en la oficina) ¿Qué tiene Battler con relación al tío de Ushiromiya?

Hoka: Ellos son amigos desde que los abuelos de Ayame murieron. Ella lo conoce desde los 7 años.

Iru: ¿Lo trata como si fuera un familiar?

Hoka: Algo así, solo que con un poco mas de respeto. Una vez menciono que desearía que fuera su tío.

Iru: ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Hoka: Fudo, la golpeaba desde los 8 años.

Iru: … ¿Qué?

Hoka: (Se levanta de su escritorio y mira la aldea desde la ventana) Desde que su madre, hermano y abuelos murieron, el tomo el control de su clan a la fuerza obligando a todos sus integrantes nmntenerse bajo sus reglas. Pero, todo se vino abajo cuando en el testamento de su padre, le dejo todo a su nieta Ayame, y no a el. Una noche después, intento matarla.

Iru: (Aterrorizado) ¡!

Hoka: Como Battler sabia lo que iba a hacer, esa misma noche fue a detenerlo. Dos años después, empezó von los golpes y su amigo quiso hacerlo entrar en razón pero el control de tener el poder y fuerza del vlan… No, no lo diré.

Iru: Lord Hokage, ¿Desde cuando usted sabia de todo esto?

Hoka: Desde hace mucho, Iruka… Desde hace 6 años.

Iru: Ya veo… Tengo una pregunta.

Hoka: Dime.

Iru: ¿Por qué dicen que su clan esta maldito? ¿Es algún tipo de rumor?

Hoka: Desafortunadamente, no. (Regresa a sentarse a su escritorio) Veras, desde que ese clan llego a fundarse aquí en nuestra aldea, se ha dicho que esta maldito por algunas razones pero una de ellas Es cierta.

Iru: ¿Eh?... ¿B-Battler sabe de esto?

Hoka: Si. El me dijo que te contara de esto.

Iru: Ah.

Hoka: Bueno, la única razón es… Nadie tiene permitido hablar cosas del clan fuera de el a menos que sea por autorización del líder. Si es lo contrario, inmediatamente se les pone una maldición a aquel que dijo y el que escucho.

Iru: ¿Maldición?...

Hoka: Si. Battler dijo que es un Dragón en la espalda que tiene movimiento libre. Es decir, puede vagar por el cuerpo de la persona que lo posee.

Iru: Ya veo.

Hoka: (De un cajón, saca una fotografía y se la muestra a Iruka) Es este… Dice que Ayame tiene uno.

Iru: ¡…! (Sin palabras)

Hoka: Me temo que eso es todo, solo falta que el tiempo nos diga algo más. Iruka, confió en que no digas a nadie de esto. Estará contigo de asistente de maestro en clase.

Iru: (Se pone de pie y hace reverencia) Le doy mi palabra, Lord Hokage.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Iru: (Cierra los ojos)…

**Al quedar aclarado todo, el equipo junto con su maestro y el señor Tazuna, se dirigieron a la gran puerta de Konoha para comenzar la misión junto con su equipo Ninja. **

Naru: ¡Si! (Adelante de todos) ¡Muy bien!

Saku: ¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto, Naruto?

Naru: Esta es la primera vez que voy a salir de la aldea. Ahora soy un viajero, ¡De veras!

Tazu: Oiga, ¿Se supone que debería confiarle mi vida a este debilucho? El es una broma.

Kak: Jajaja. El esta conmigo y yo soy un Jounin. Así que no necesita preocuparse.

Naru: …

**Recordando…**

Tazu: ¿Este debilucho? El es una broma… ¿Este debilucho? El es una broma.

**Fin del Recuerdo.**

Naru: "¿Por qué tenemos que proteger a este vejete? Voy a partirlo en este momento". (Señalándolo) Nunca insultes a un Ninja. ¡Ese es un gran error! Yo soy uno de los mejores Ninjas que ha existido. Algún día voy a ser Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Recuérdalo!

Tazu: (Le da un trago al sake) Los Hokage son poderosos y sabios, tu eres enclenque y tarado. El día en que te hagas Hokage, me saldrán alas y volare.

Aya: (Riendo por lo bajo)

Naru: (Colmando su paciencia) ¡Ya cállate! ¡Hare todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage! No importa lo que cueste. ¡Y cuando lo sea, tendrán que admitir que soy el mejor Ninja del mundo! Incluyéndote.

Tazu: Nah, tu podrás convertirte en Hokage 10 veces pero tu para mi seguirás siendo un don nadie. Un perdedor.

Naru: ¡Ah, pero voy a hacer que pagues por esto! (Kakashi lo detiene de la mochila)

Kak: Ya te lo dije, debes proteger al cliente no atacarlo. Capitana.

Tazu: (Se va caminando)

Naru: ¡Suélteme, voy a darle un buen golpe!

Aya: (Pasa su brazo por su cuello y se lo lleva) Ya contrólate.

Naru: Hmp.

**A lo lejos de un árbol de donde estaban ellos, un par de Ninjas enemigos los vigilaban. Luego de un rato, se encaminaron a la aldea de las Olas.**

Saku: Disculpe, señor Tazuna.

Tazu: ¿Qué quieres?

Saku: Su país, es la tierra de las Olas, ¿Cierto?

Tazu: Si, ¿Y eso que?

Saku: Kakashi Sensei, ¿También existen los Ninjas de ese país, verdad?

Kak: No. No hay ningún Ninja en la tierra de las olas. Pero en los otros países, hay aldeas escondidas. Cada una con sus propias costumbres y culturas de donde residen los Ninjas. Para la gente de este continente, la existencia de aldeas Shinobi, significa fortaleza. Fortaleza militar. En otras palabras, así es como se protegen ellos mismos y mantienen balanceado el poder con sus países vecinos. Las aAldeas Ninja, no son controladas por ningún gobernante. Son independientes y tienen su estatus igual. Ahora, una pequeña isla como la tierra de las Olas, tiene la protección natural del mar. Así que no tienen necesidad de una aldea Ninja… Las cinco tierras ancestrales que posee la aldea Shinobi son la tierra del Fuego, Agua, Relámpago, Viento y Tierra. Cada una de ellas ocupa un territorio muy amplio… Juntas conocidas como "Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi". La tierra del Fuego, tiene la aldea escondida entre las hojas. La tierra del Agua, la aldea escondida entre la neblina; la tierra del Relámpago, la aldea escondida entre las nubes; la tierra de la Tierra, la aldea escondida entre las rocas y la tierra del Viento, la tierra escondida entre la arena. Solo a los lideres de esas aldeas escondidas se ses permite la palabra Kage, lo que significa Sombra. Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuzikage; ellos son los lideres. Las 5 Sombras que dominan a miles de Ninjas.

Saku: ¡Ah, entonces Lord Hokage también es impresionante! ^^

_Inner Saku: "Hmp. ¿En serio ese viejo es la gran cosa? Yo no lo creo"._

Naru: "Yo lo engañe con mi Jutsu Sexy. No puede ser tan maravilloso, ¡De veras!".

Aya: "¿Es en serio? Creí que era una broma".

Kak: ¡Oigan! Todos ustedes están dudando de Lord Hokage, ¿No es así? ¿Eso es lo que estaban pensando? (Ve que se detienen)

Naru, Saku: (Negando con la cabeza)…

Sasu, Aya: (Siguen caminando)

Kak: Bueno. (Pone su mano en la cabeza de Sakura) Como sea, no hay batallas Ninja en las misiones de clasificación C, así que… Pueden relajarse.

Saku: Entonces… No vamos a tener que correr hacia ningún enemigo Ninja extranjero ni nada por el estilo.

Kak: Jejeje.

Sasu: (Voltea a verlo)

Kak: Nada por el estilo.

**Después de un rato caminando, cruzan por un pequeño puente y siguen caminando hasta llegar a un terreno amplio.**

Kak: (Voltea a ver un charco cerca de el)

Aya: Ah…

Saku: Capitana, ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

Aya: (La mira) Dime.

Saku: ¿Podemos llamarla por su nombre?

Aya: Si, ¿Por qué no? ^^ Solo soy Capitana cuando esto en servicio, pero ya les tome confianza.

**Cuando caminaban a distancia del charco, de este aparecían los Ninjas enemigos y comienzan a atacar.**

Kak: (Voltea) ¿Qué?

¿?1, ¿?2: (Lo sujetan con cadenas)

Kak: ¡…!

Saku: ¡Ah!

Naru: ¡¿Qué?!

¿?1: ¡Hazlo! (Entre su compañero, jalan las cadenas haciendo pedazos al Sensei)

Saku, Naru, Aya: ¡!

Sasu: …

Tazu: ¡…!

Saku: ¡Ah!

Naru: ¡K-K-Kakashi Sensei! (Siente que los Ninjas aparecen tras el)

¿?1, ¿?2: Jejeje.

¿?2: Ahora es tu turno.

¿?1, ¿?2: (Se acercan a atacarlo con cadenas)

Naru: ¡…!

Sasu: (Salta y saca una Shuriken y un Kunai atacando la cadena y enterrándola en un tronco)

¿?2: (Intentando liberarse) ¡Ah, no puedo escaparme!

Naru: ¡…!

Sasu: (Aterriza sobre los brazos de los Ninja y los toma de ahí mientras los patea en la cara)

¿?1, ¿?2: (Rompen la cadena)

¿?1: (Se dirige al señor Tazuna el cual estaba siendo protegido por las jóvenes)

¿?2: (Se dirige a atacar a Naruto)

Naru: ¡Ah!

Tazu: ¡…!

Saku: ¡Ah! "¡Tengo que detenerlo, tengo que detenlo!" (Se pone frente al señor Tazuna con un Kunai en mano) ¡Quédese detrás de mi!

Aya: (Sonríe siniestramente y los ojos se ponen como los de una serpiente)

¿?1: (Se detiene frente ella) ¡…!

Aya: (Seria)…

¿?1: (Aterrorizado, cae al suelo) ¿Q-Que es eso?... (Mirando la figura de una gran serpiente alrededor de ella) ¿Qué…?

Aya: (Se acerca a el poco a poco)

¿?1: ¡No, aléjate de mí!

¿?2: (Se detiene a distancia del rubio y mira a su compañero) ¿Mm?

Saku: ¡…! "¿Qué es lo que esta viendo? Solo se asusto con verla…"

¿?1: ¡No te me acerques! (Sudando de los nervios) Aléjate… (Ve que la serpiente lo amenaza) ¡…!

¿?2: ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Atácala, no es más que una cría!

¿?1: *Tsk*

Sasu, Naru: (Confundidos)…

Sasu: (La mira detalladamente) ¡! "Sus ojos..."

Aya: …

¿?1: (Se pone de pie y va a atacarla)

Kak: (Aparece de repente tomándolo del cuello teniendo al otro del mismo lugar)

¿?1: Ah…

Naru: (Tirado en el suelo)

Kak: Hola.

Saku: (Feliz de verlo) "¡Kakashi Sensei! ¡Esta vivo!"

Aya: (Deshace la técnica de sus ojos)…

Sasu: -_- "Hmp. Presumido".

Naru: … ¡Ah, pero el estaba…! (Mira donde fue atacado anteriormente) ¿Qué?... Kakashi Sensei… Uso el Jutsu de Remplazamiento.

Kak: (Voltea a verlo) Naruto… Siento no haberte ayudado inmediatamente. No quería que te lastimaran. Pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste. (Va con los demás)

Tazu: Ah… "Pues después de todo, si me salvaron".

Kak: Buen trabajo Sasuke, sin problemas. Capitana, lo mismo digo. "No entiendo como pudo entretenerlo". Tu también, Sakura.

Naru: ¡! "¡Fui un inútil! Y Sasuke tan tranquilo… Como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. No se asusto en lo mas mínimo. Se ve tan calmado y no tiene ningún rasguño… Y yo tan débil. El tuvo que venir a salvarme… Ah… ¿Por qué no puedo estar a su nivel?

Sasu: Oye.

Naru: ¿Si?

Sasu: No estas herido, ¿Verdad, miedosito?

Naru: … *Grr* ¡Sasuke!

Aya: ¡Naruto!

Naru: Ah.

Aya: No te muevas, las garras de esos Ninjas tenían veneno. Tenemos que sacártelo rápido.

Naru: ¡Ah!... (Mira su mano toda ensangrentada)

Kak: Tiene que abrir la herida y sacarlo. Esta dentro de tu sangre así que, no te muevas mucho. Eso regaría el veneno. Por cierto, señor Tazuna.

Tazu: ¿Si, que?

Kak: Tenemos que hablar.

**Al rato, Kakashi ata los Ninjas a un árbol.**

Kak: Ellos son Jounin de la aldea escondida entre la neblina. Su especialidad es el ataque implacable. Ellos siguen peleando sin importar el sacrificio.

¿?2: ¿Cómo supieron de nuestra emboscada?

Kak, Aya: (Mirándose entre los dos)

Kak: ¿Un charco en un día despejado?

Aya: ¿Cuándo no ha llovido en semanas? (Se acerca al primero)

¿?1: ¡Ah! (Oculta su cabeza en el hombro del compañero)

Tazu: En ese caso, ¿Por qué dejaste que los Gennin se enfrentaran en batalla?

Kak: Pude haberme encargado desde el principio, pero entonces no les hubiera entendido nada. Tenia que descubrir cual era su objetivo… Y que sucedería después. Además, la Capitana estaba aquí ^^.

Tazu: Mm. ¿Y que fue lo que entendiste?

Kak: Esto… Me preguntaba si vendría a nosotros. Un Ninja atacando a un Ninja o si venían tras de usted. El gran constructor de puentes. Cuando lleno su solicitud, usted pidió una protección estándar por ladrones y asaltantes de camino. No dijo que había Ninjas buscándolo ni persiguiéndolo. Si hubiéramos sabido esto, tal vez hubiéramos clasificado esta misión como B o más alta. Nuestra tarea Era simplemente llevarlo hasta su destino y protegerlo mientras terminaba de construir su puente. De haber sabido que debíamos enfrentar ataques de enemigos Ninja, hubiéramos contado con no estar diferente y le hubiéramos cobrado el costo de una misión B. Aparentemente, usted tiene sus razones, pero que nos haya mentido, no es aceptable. Ahora estamos más allá del alcance de esta misión.

Aya: Son Gennin. Eso esta muy avanzado para su nivel de entrenamiento.

Saku: Deberíamos volver… Deberíamos tratar la herida de Naruto y sacarle el veneno tan pronto sea posible. De vuelta a nuestra aldea, podemos llevarlo al doctor.

Kak: Mm.

Naru: ¡! Ah…

Kak: "La mano de Naruto puede convertirse en un problema". Ah, supongo que debemos regresar a la sldea.

Naru: *Grr* (Toma un Kunai y lo entierra en su mano)

Sasu, Aya, Saku, Tazu: ¡…!

Kak: (Sorprendido)…

Naru: ¿Por qué soy diferente? ¿Por qué siempre soy…? Ah…

Saku: ¡Naruto, ya basta! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!

Naru: Trabaje tan duro para llegar aquí. Me presione mucho hasta lastimarme. Entrene solo y por horas. Lo que fuera para ser más fuerte… Para alcanzar mí sueño. Jamás volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien más me rescate. Jamás escapare y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke.

Sasu: …

Naru: Se los prometo. Ante esta herida, ¡De veras!... Señor constructor, completare la misión. Lo respetare y lo protegeré con este cuchillo Kunai. ¡Un verdadero Ninja jamás se da por vencido! ¡Ni yo lo hare! Ustedes no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Ahora vámonos.

Aya: Naruto, eso fuel realmente grandioso pero omitiré la parte de preocuparse por ti. Porque abriste más la herida y si pierdes mas sangre, vas a morir.

Sasu, Saku, Kak, Tazu: …

Naru: -_-'

Kak: (Se pone junto a el) Seria buena idea que pararas el sangrado. ^^

Naru: (Moviéndose de lado a lado) ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Soy muy joven para que todo acabe de este modo! ¡No, por favor!

Kak: (Se arrodilla) Préstame tu mano.

Naru: (Se la da) ¡No, no, no!

Saku: Naruto, tienes una personalidad autodestructiva. Se llama masoquismo.

Kak: … "¡! La herida… Esta comenzando a sanar"…

Naru: ¿Ah?

Kak: (Lo ve) ¿Mm?

Naru: Esta muy seria la expresión de su cara. Me esta asustando, ¿Estoy bien?

Kak: (Lo empieza a vendar) Mm. Si, si. Estarás bien. "Este poder curativo… ¿El Zorro de nueve colas?"

Aya: Ah… (Pone su mano en la frente) "Use demasiado el Ojo de Hebi y me duele la cabeza. Pero era por

El bien de Sakura y el señor Tazuna". (Mira a los arboles)…

**Flashback…**

Fudo: Eres igual a tu padre, mi hermano.

Aya: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Fudo: Además de tener tu aspecto, tienes su mismo carácter y personalidad. En cambio, tu hermana es idéntica a tu madre, por ser amable y gentil.

Aya: No me compares con esa mocosa. Ella no saco absolutamente nada del carácter de mi madre.

Fudo: Hmp. A pesar de tener las mismas habilidades, hay un Genjutsu por parte de tu padre. El Ojo de Hebi.

Aya: … Me encanta como se me ven los ojos con esa técnica.

Fudo: No me refiero a eso. Tú y tu hermana son distintas casi en todo, pero hay algo que no va a cambiar…

Aya: ¿Que?

Fudo: Son gemelas. Si una usa el Ojo de Hebi, la otra puede ver lo que hace la que lo usa. Son compatibles.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: "Hermana…" (Se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol)

Sasu: (La ve y se acerca a ella) ¿Estas bien?

Aya: No es nada. Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

Sasu: Mm, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Aya: Dime.

Sasu: ¿Por qué tus ojos eran así?...

Aya: ¡!

Sasu: Como los de una serpiente.

Aya: Hmp. Al parecer tú lo pudiste ver. Normalmente, nadie puede más que alguien en específico. Alguien vercano.

Sasu: ¿Me dirás?

Aya: Ahora no lo hare. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la aldea o algo.

Sasu: …

**A las profundidades de un lugar oscuro… Similar a la de un bosque, estaba una cabaña la cual era habitada por Ninjas y un líder.**

¿?: ¿Fracasaron? ¡¿Fracasaron?! ¿Qué es esto, una noche de principiantes? Yo gaste mucho dinero por ustedes. Se supone que eran asesinos certeros.

¿?1: (Toma su espada) Deja de lloriquear.

¿?: Eh…

¿?1: (Empuña la espada) Esta vez, lo hare yo personalmente. Y esta espada, será la ultima cosa que vea en su vida.

¿?: ¿Estas seguro de eso? Por lo visto, Tazuna tiene unos guaridas Ninja de alto nivel. Y como el primer intento fallo, estarán a la expectativa. Estarán esperando, observando, usaran técnicas muy avanzadas.

¿?1: ¿Con quien demonios crees que estas tratando?... Yo, soy Zabuza Momochi. El demonio oculto entre la niebla.

**(Ending: TaeMin - Inmortal Song 2)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Las horas ya habían pasado y el equipo junto con el señor Tazuna, estaban en uno bote navegando directo a la tierra de las Olas.**

Saku: Esta niebla es tan espesa… No se puede ver nada.

Naru: (Olfateando)

¿?: (Moviendo el barco con un remo) El puente ya no esta lejos. Estaremos en la tierra de las Olas muy pronto.

Aya: ¿Mm? (Mirando hacia arriba mientras los demás veían el puente al que se acercaban)

Naru: ¡Wow! ¡Es inmenso!

¿?: Cállate niño. Ya se los dije, no hagan ruido. ¿Por qué creen que estamos viajando así, eh? Con el motor apagado y remando moviéndonos a través de la densa niebla, para que no puedan vernos.

Naru: (Con la boca tapada)

Saku: (Sentada junto a Naruto mirando al señor de remo)

Sasu: …

Aya: (Sentada junto al azabache y Kakashi tocando el agua)… (Saca su mano y la pone en la cara del azabache) Jejeje.

Sasu: *Tsk* (La quita y se limpia el agua) "Deja de hacer eso, ya van 2 veces".

Aya: "Es para que despiertes…"

Saku: (Mirando de mala manera a la Capitana)

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡¿Cuando dejara de hacer eso?! ¡Sasuke no le dice nada!_

Naru: …

Kak: (Hablando por lo bajo) Señor Tazuna… Antes de llegar al muelle quiero pedirle una cosa.

Tazu: …

Kak: Con respecto a los que nos perseguían, necesito saber porque. Si usted no nos lo dice, temo que tendré que dar por terminada la misión cuando toquemos tierra.

Tazu: Mm…

Kak: …

**"Capitulo 7. El Asesino De La Niebla"**

**(Opening: SHINee - Sherlock (Clue+Note))**

**El equipo espero a que el constructor, llegara a decir algo.**

Tazu: … No tengo otra opción más que contarte. No, quiero que conozcas la verdad. Como tú dijiste, esto se sale del alcance de la misión original. El hombre que quiere mi vida, es uno muy pequeño que tiene una sombra muy grande y mortal.

Kak: ¿Una sombra mortal?

Tazu: (Asiente)

Aya: ¿Quién es?

Tazu: Tú lo conoces. Al menos se que has oído su nombre antes. Es uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo. Un magnate de las embarcaciones llamado Gato.

Kak: (Impresionado) ¿Gato, de transportaciones Gato? Un líder de negocios, todo mundo lo conoce.

Naru: ¿Quién, quien? ¿Qué, que?

Tazu: Gato, es un ejecutivo muy respetable de una famosa compañía, eso es cierto. Pero por debajo de agua y con los mismos métodos despiadados, toma ventaja de sus rivales en negocios y en las naciones. El vende droga y contrabando, utilizando pandillas y Ninjas… Fue justo hace un año que Gato le hecho el ojo a la tierra de las Olas. El vino a nuestra isla y uso el dinero de su fortuna para tomar el control total de toda la transportación y las embarcaciones. Cualquiera que interfiera en su camino, simplemente desaparecía. En una nación que es una isla, el que tiene el control del mar, tiene el control de todo. Fianzas, gobierno, nuestras propias vidas, pero hay una cosa a la que el teme… El puente. Cuando este terminado, nos comunicara con tierra firme y eso le quitara el control. Yo soy el constructor de ese puente.

Saku: Con que es eso. Debido a que usted tiene a cargo el puente, se esta interponiendo en el camino de el.

Sasu: Lo que significa que los chicos contra los que peleamos en el campo, trabajan para Gato.

Naru: Mm… Mm…

Aya: Si usted sabia que era peligroso y que enviarían a unos Ninjas para eliminarlo, ¿Porque no dijo nada?

Tazu: Porque la tierra de las Olas, es una nación pequeña y empobrecida. Ni nuestros nobles tienen mucho dinero. En común de la gente de los que están construyendo ese puente, no pueden pagar por una misión clasificada A o B, es muy caro. Si ustedes terminan su misión dejándome en tierra, no habrá ningún puente. Me asesinaran antes de que llegue a mi casa. Pero, no se sientan mal por eso… Por supuesto que mi dulce y pequeño nieto se molestara y llorara: ¡Abuelo, quiero a mi abuelo!

Saku, Naru: -_-…

Tazu: Y, mi hija condenara a los Ninja de la aldea escondida entre las hojas y vivirá su vida con sufrimiento anunciándolos y maldiciéndonos por abandonar a su padre.

Naru: Mm…

Tazu: Ah, bueno. No es su culpa, olvídenlo.

Kak: Mm… (Pone su dedo en la banda) En fin. No nos queda otro camino. Mantendremos su seguridad.

Tazu: ¡Oh, estoy muy agradecido! "Lo logre".

¿?: … Nos aproximamos a la costa. Tazuna, fuimos muy afortunados. Nadie se dio cuenta de nosotros.

Tazu: Bien hecho.

**Pasan bajo un túnel esperando ver la costa.**

Naru: Jajaja.

**Cada uno baja del barco tocando un muelle.**

¿?: Aquí es hasta donde llego. Buena suerte.

Tazu: Correcto, gracias por arriesgarse.

¿?: Tengan cuidado. (Enciende el motor del barco y se va)

Tazu: … Bueno, llévenme a mi hogar. Y quiero decir, llévenme en una pieza.

Kak: Si. (Se van caminando delante del constructor) -_- "Al siguiente Ninja que envíen, será un Jounin. Sera un Jounin, un Ninja con habilidades mortales".

Aya: Este lugar esta muy tranquilo.

Saku: Tiene razón. Además, esta mas hermoso cuando el mar esta cerca.

Aya: Si.

Naru: (Se acerca a ellas) ¿De que hablan? ^^

Aya: ^^ De nada.

Naru: ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Aya: Espera, no me hables de usted. No me gusta.

Saku, Naru: ¿Ah?

Saku: Pero en clase nos dijo que…

Aya: Solo lo hice para que tuvieran miedo, pero ya no estoy en la Academia. Soy su Capitana y compañera.

Naru, Saku: (Asienten)

Aya: Y, ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

Naru: Ah, si. ¿Por qué no te diviertes un rato?

Aya: ¿Eh?

Naru: Si, me refiero… No sales para nada de casa o siempre estas en servicio. Tienes que ir a comer Ramen o tomarte unas vacaciones.

Aya: (Lo ve tiernamente) No me gustan las vacaciones. En mi opinión son muy aburridas.

Naru: Entonces, un día de estos vendrás conmigo a divertirte.

Aya: … Jejeje. ^^ Esta bien.

Naru: (Sigue caminando adelantándose)

Saku: (Susurra) No entiendo porque Naruto es tan fastidioso.

Aya: No es fastidioso… Es único.

Sasu: (La mira de reojo)

Saku: Aunque, en parte tiene razón.

Aya: Lo se.

Kak: (La mira discretamente) "Es bueno que empiece a conversar. Con lo que escuche de ella, supongo que le hará bien".

Saku: Ayame, ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?

Aya: ¿Ah? ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

Saku: Curiosidad, solamente. ^^ Es que Ino tiene una florería y tal vez puedas ir ahí a comprarla.

Aya: Oh, pues solo hay una que me gusta. Es una rosa de color negro.

Saku: ¿Color negro?

Aya: Si. A esa se le llama Kuroi No Bara. **(N/A: Busquen en el internet^^)**

Saku: ¿En serio? Yo nunca escuche de ella. Probablemente Ino si.

Aya: Mm.

Sasu: Ayame, tengo que hablar contigo.

Aya: Eh… ¿Ahora?

Sasu: …

Aya: (Se detiene junto con el azabache esperando a que los demás se adelanten)… ¿De que quieres hablar?

Sasu: De lo que me dijiste en el almuerzo aquel día. En la ventana.

Aya: Ah…

Sasu: ¿Por qué me dijiste lo de tu madre y hermano? ¿Qué paso realmente?

Aya: Es una por muy larga historia que no estaré dispuesta a contar ni a recordar. ¿Quedamos? Tendrás que esperar.

Sasu: ¿Cuántas veces llevas diciendo lo mismo?

Aya: No me gusta tener que recordar ese tipo de cosas.

Sasu: ¿No podrías solo haberme dicho eso?

Aya: (Se detiene frunciendo el ceño) ¿Te digo algo?

Sasu: (Se detiene un poco mas adelante)

Aya: Yo no soy igual que Sakura o Naruto. Mucho menos igual que tu… También soy diferente a los de mí clan. ¡No tengo esos remordimientos de venganza que tienes por tu hermano! ¡! (Se cubre la boca)

Sasu: ¡…! ¿Qué?

Aya: …

Sasu: ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Aya: ¡Entiendo mas de lo que tu deberías!.. He escuchado la historia completa… Mi madre y mi hermano, involucrados y ellos no pertenecían ahí… Yo sufrí lo mismo que tu. Ver a seres queridos asesinados frente a ti.

Sasu: (La toma por los hombros arrinconándola en un árbol) ¿Estabas ahí?... ¡¿Estabas ahí?!

Aya: ¡Si!... (Salen lágrimas de sus ojos mientras cambian a los de Hebi) Nunca debí de haberme acercado a ese clan desde un principio… Mucho menos a ti… Nunca.

Sasu: (Impresionado por sus ojos y por lo que escucho)…

Aya: Aquel día que iba caminando por el incidente, te vi a ti. Desmayado en el suelo… Intente ayudar pero el miedo me invadió. Estaba aterrorizada de lo que probablemente tú estabas. (Soltando más lagrimas)

Sasu: ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?...

Aya: … Por miedo… (Baja la mirada)

Sasu: … (La abraza) Lo siento.

Aya: …

Sasu: Yo no sabía nada de esto… (La abraza más fuerte)

Aya: (Corresponde)

Kak: "No siento sus presencias aquí" (Voltea y los ve abrazándose bajo un árbol) Mm. ^^

Sasu: ¿Me perdonas?

Aya: (Asiente) Si, descuida.

Sasu: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

Aya: (Lo ve) ¿Qué?

Sasu: ¿Cómo puedes poner tus ojos así? Se ven hermosos…

Aya: ¡!... (Se sonroja)

Sasu: ¿Mm? (Le limpia las lágrimas)

Aya: Es que… Es un Doujutsu heredado de mi padre… (Lo mira a los ojos y lo mete a una ilusión)

Sasu: …

**Ilusión…**

**El cuarto, estaba blanco… Había juguetes y muebles completamente en blanco. **

Sasu: ¿?...

Aya: Aquí es mejor decirte las cosas. (Recargada en la pared)

Sasu: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Aya: Es donde mi hermana y yo, jugábamos cuando estábamos juntas.

Sasu: ¿Hermana?

Aya: Si, tengo otra hermana.

Sasu: Entonces, son 3.

Aya: Éramos 3.

Sasu: (Se sienta en la cama confundido)…

Aya: La alejaron de mí hace 3 años junto con mi padre. Fue por una contradicción en contra del clan y fue desde ahí donde mi abuelo dolorosamente los exilio del mismo a los dos… En fin, tu no tienes porque hacer lo que ahora haces. No hay necesidad de que hagas eso, el mundo no tiene la culpa ni tú. No te enojes y deja el pasado atrás junto con la venganza.

Sasu: *Tsk* (Se levanta furioso) ¡No lo voy a olvidar!

Aya: ¡!...

**Fin de Ilusión.**

Sasu: No quiero volver a tener esta conversación, ¿De acuerdo?

Aya: (Asiente)

Sasu: (La separa) Vayamos con los otros.

Aya: …

Sasu: (Caminan los dos detrás de los demás) No digas a nadie de esto. (Le besa la frente)

Aya: Esta bien.

Sasu: (Se adelanta hasta llegar con Naruto)…

Aya: (Caminando junto a Kakashi)

Kak: "Mm… Creo que tuvieron una discusión fuerte, pero se resolvió".

Naru: :( "No dejare que Sasuke se quede con la gloria esta vez, ¡De veras!" (Corre hacia adelante y mira lado a lado) Mm… ¡Por allá! (Viendo al lado derecho, saca un Kunai y lo lanza)

Tazu, Saku: O_O

Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: …

Naru: Hmp. Solo era un ratón.

Saku: (Furiosa) ¡¿Un ratón?! ¡Si, Naruto! ¡Todo el mundo puede ver tu estupidez! Eres tan obvio que me avergüenzas.

Kak: ¡Naruto, ese es un cuchillo Kunai! Muy peligrosos.

Sasu: *Tsk* (Desvía la mirada)

Aya: Oye, pudiste haber matado a alguien.

Tazu: ¡No trates de asustarme, maldito enano!

Naru: Mm. ¿No hay alguien escondido por ahí? (Mirando lado a lado) O, ¿Por acá?

Kak: (Mirando a la izquierda)

Naru: ¡Por ahí! (Lanza otro Kunai por donde miraba Kakashi

Saku: ¡Ya basta, Naruto!

Aya: (Camina hacia el y le da un zape)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Sobándose) ¿P-Porque hiciste eso? En serio, alguien esta siguiéndonos, ¡De veras!

Saku: (Va a donde esta Naruto) ¡Si, claro!

Aya: Ah… (Camina a los arbustos buscando)

Saku: ¡Deja de mentir y actuar como un niño tonto!

Aya: (Ve a un conejo asustado bajo el Kunai) Es un conejito.

Saku, Naru: (Se acercan a ver)

Saku: ¡Ah, Naruto! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Naru: ¡Ah, un conejo! (Corre a el) Ah… Lo siento conejito. (Lo abraza)

Tazu: ¿Tanto alboroto por un roedor?

Aya: (Le da la espalda a Naruto) "Ese conejo me recuerda mucho a Ryuzaki T^T".

**Flashback…**

**(Con 8 años de edad)**

¿?: (Sentado en el techo de una casa junto a la peli plateada) Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Aya: Si pero, ¿Si surge algún problema?

¿?: Solo tienes que controlarte. Tus instintos pueden cambiar repentinamente pero no tienes que preocuparte.

Aya: Odio que Fudo este controlando mi vida pero la de mi hermana no.

¿?: Es tu tío.

Aya: Hay algo en el que… No me deja llevarme bien con el.

¿?: Es mi hermano y conozco cada detalle de el. No tendrá el valor para lastimarte o a Ayane.

Aya: Tengo una pregunta.

¿?: Dime.

Aya: ¿Cuándo podre invocar a Ryuzaki o a Mikado?

¿?: Ryuzaki es solo un pequeño hurón. No puede estar en batalla. Pero después de unos años de que llegues a venir a la guarida, podrás invocar a Mikado.

Aya: Esta bien.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Saku: ¿Te pasa algo?

Aya: (Se voltea de repente) No, nada. ^^' "El instinto de una serpiente nunca miente T^T"

Kak: (Mirando a otra dirección) "Es un conejo de nieve… Pero de ese color… Ellos solo tienen el pelo blanco en el invierno cuando los días son cortos y hay poco sol… Este conejo fue criado lejos de la luz del sol y si esta aquí, es solo por un motivo. Una técnica de Remplazamiento".

Zabu: (Mirándolos escondido desde una árbol)…

Kak: Así que, ya están aquí.

Zabu: (Tomando la espada de su espalda) "No me sorprende que los hermanos demonio hayan fallado esta misión. Es el Ninja que copia en la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Kakashi, del Sharingan. (Salta a otra dirección)

Kak: ¡! ¡Cuidado!

Saku, Tazu: ¿Ah?

Sasu: ¡!

Zabu: (Lanza su espada a un árbol haciendo que los demás se agacharan ante el acto)

Naru: *Tsk* (Se le escapa el conejo)

Zabu: (Sube sobre su espada)

Kak: ¿Eh?

Zabu: (Mira a Kakashi)

Kak: "Debe ser el…".

Naru: "Aquí esta mi oportunidad de brillar, ¡De veras! Estoy listo esta vez, no voy a ser opacado por Sasuke".

Aya: "¡! ¿Qué hace aquí?".

Kak: Bien, bien, bien. Por lo visto, es Zabuza Momochi. Un Ninja perverso de la aldea escondida entre la neblina.

Naru: "¿Ninja perverso? Lo que sea, nada va a detenerme. ¿Listo? ¡Ahora!" (Corre en dirección a el)

Aya: (Se pone en su camino) ¡No te atrevas!

Naru: (Sorprendido) ¿Por qué?

Aya: El no es como los otros Ninja. Es de otro nivel completamente.

Kak: Si el es nuestro oponente, necesitare esto. (Lleva su mano a la banda Ninja)

Naru, Saku: ¿Ah?

Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: ¡!

Kak: Esto va a ser peligroso.

Zabu: Kakashi, el del ojo Sharingan. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Aya: "¡¿Sharingan?!"

Zabu: (Ve a la Capitana) Y al parecer, tu eres del clan Ushiromiya. A juzgar por tu color de cabello y ojos, debes ser la única distinta de tu clan. La del clan maldito.

Aya: ¡! ¿C-Como sabes eso?

Zabu: Todos los Ushiromiya, deben de tener el cabello oscuro o rubio, pero tú, eres muy diferente a todos ellos. Muchos dicen que esta maldito por una sola razón. El dragón que llevan en sus espaldas aquellos que contradigan al clan.

Sasu: "¿Dragón? ¿De que esta hablando?".

Naru, Saku: (Mirándola confundidos)

Aya: ¡…! (En shock)

Zabu: Es muy malo, ¿Eh? Pero tú tendrás que entregarme al anciano.

Kak: …

**El silencio reinaba en el terreno hasta que…**

Naru: "Mm… ¿Sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?"

Saku: "¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Acaso tiene un poder especial?"

Tazu: "Sharingan…"

Kak: ¡Rápido, formación de batalla Manji! ¡Proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta pelea! Saben trabajar en equipo; es momento de que lo demuestren. (Levanta la banda del ojo y lo abre mostrando el Sharingan) Estoy listo.

Naru: "¡…! ¡Su ojo! ¿Qué tiene?"

Aya: (Impresionada) "Sharingan… Jajaja. ¡Buscándolo todo este tiempo y aquí esta!"

Zabu: Vaya, parece que veré al Sharingan en acción. Esto es un honor.

Naru: Todos hablan de Sharingan, Sharingan y Sharingan. ¿Alguien podría decirme que rayos es eso?

Sasu: Sharingan. Un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos. El que usa este Jutsu Visual o Doujutsu, puede comprender instantáneamente cualquier Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, y refleja el ataque al atacante. El Sharingan es una forma rara y especial de Doujutsu. Pero como sea, el Sharingan es más que eso, mucho más que eso.

Naru: …

Zabu: Tienes razón, chico. Pero eso fue muy superficial. El Sharingan puede analizar la técnica del oponente y luego, copearlas hasta el mas mínimo detalle. (El terreno empieza a hundirse en una niebla) Y en cuanto a ti, Jounin. En la unidad de asesinatos de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, teníamos la estricta orden de destruirte en cuanto seas visto. Estas en el Libro Bingo. Te llaman, el hombre que ha copiado más de mil Jutsus, Kakashi. El Ninja que copia. Tu también estas en el, pequeña.

Aya: ¿Qué?

Zabu: Te llaman la segunda hija de la serpiente blanca, Basilisco.

Aya: … *Tsk*

Saku: "¿Qué?... ¿Kakashi Sensei y la Capitana Ayame son Ninjas famosos?"

Naru: ¡Wow! ¡Que increíble!

Sasu: "Un minuto… El Sharingan es una característica rara que solo ocurre en unos miembros del clan Uchiha. Mi clan… Podría ser el".

Aya: "El Sharingan es lo único que he esperado encontrar en tan solo un par de años. Sasuke lo tiene pero aun no ha despertado… Así que, esta frente a mí. Solo tengo que… De alguna manera debo quitárselo pero, ¿Cómo?... Escuche que el Sharingan es un poco mas poderoso que el Ojo de Hebi y que tiene un color muy… Hermoso".

**Flashback…**

¿?: (Sentado en una silla en un cuarto oscuro) Quisiera contarte algo importante.

Aya: ¿De que se trata?

¿?: Del Sharingan.

Aya: ¿Sharingan?

¿?: Si. Es un Jutsu Visual muy poderoso. Más que tu Ojo de Hebi.

Aya: (Pone lentamente su mano en el ojo derecho) Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga con el?

¿?: Quisiera tenerlo en mis manos… Apoderarme de ese Doujutsu. Por eso, quiero pedirte un favor.

Aya: Lo que sea.

¿?: Tráeme el Sharingan… Quiero los dos ojos.

Aya: … Pretendes que, ¿Se los quite a alguien?

¿?: Es la única manera o si prefieres, puedes traerme al portador de ese Doujutsu y yo mismo lo hare. Aprovechando el cambio de cuerpo que tengo que hacer cada 3 años.

Aya: Sabes que a las dos nos molestan tus experimentos.

¿?: Lo se, pero la vida es un sacrificio. Y un sacrificio, significa obtener lo que quieres a cuesta de todo.

Aya: Esta bien… Lo hare por ti. Voy a traer al portador.

¿?: De acuerdo.

Aya: ¿A los que años quieres que venga aquí con el que lo lleva?

¿?: Digamos que a los 13, ¿Te parece?

Aya: Si. Oh y, ¿Cómo es el Sharingan, de que color?

¿?: Son rojos con 3 cuchillas negras.

Aya: Esta bien lo tendré en mente e investigare quien lo tiene.

¿?: Y por tu hermana, no tienes que preocuparte. Yo la voy a cuidar.

Aya: ¿En donde esta?

¿?: Esta dormida en su habitación. Sabes que duerme mucho.

Aya: Es cierto.

¿?: Bueno, ya puedes irte. Y recuerda, quiero que vengas con el portador.

Aya: Entendido.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: "Al fin…"

Zabu: (Se agacha) Basta de charla. Necesito exterminar al viejo, ahora.

Tazu: ¡…!

Saku, Sasu, Naru, Aya: (Lo rodean protegiéndolo con el Kunai)

Zabu: Así que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero, ¿Eh, Kakashi? Así será. (Saca la espada del árbol saltando y quedándose sobre el agua)

Naru: ¡Esta por allá!

Saku: ¡Parado en el agua!

Zabu: (Realizando una técnica)

Kak: "Esta acumulando una gran cantidad de Chakra".

Zabu: Arte Ninja, ¡Jutsu de Ocultarse en la Neblina! (Desaparece)

Naru: … Se esfumo.

Kak: (Camina hasta quedar junto a Sakura a distancia)

Saku: Sensei.

Kak: El vendrá por mi primero.

Saku: Pero, ¿Quién es el?

Kak: Zabuza Momochi. El líder de la unidad de asesinatos oculta entre la neblina. Es un experto en la técnica de asesinatos, silente.

Naru: ¿Silente?

Kak: Como su nombre lo indica, sucede en un instante y sin ningún sonido que advierta nada… Es tan rápido que te vas de esta vida sin darte cuenta de lo que paso en realidad. El Sharingan no puede neutralizarlo por completo. Así que no bajen la guardia.

Naru: Ah.

Saku: Oh.

Sasu: …

Aya: Bueno si fallamos, solo perderemos nuestras vidas.

Saku: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Naru: La neblina se hace cada vez mas espesa.

Tazu: La tierra de las Olas esta rodeada por el océano. Los remolinos de neblina siempre existen.

Saku: (Kakashi desaparece de su vista) ¡Sensei!

Tazu: Ah.

Aya: … "¿A dónde se fue?"

Zabu: (Sin verse desde la neblina) Ocho puntos…

Saku: ¡! ¿Qué es eso?

Zabu: Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, yugular, arteria de fémur, riñones, corazón.

Aya: Esta… Mencionando órganos vitales del cuerpo.

Zabu: Ahora, ¿Cuál será mi punto de ataque?

Saku, Naru, Tazu, Sasu, Aya: ¡…!

Kak: (Hace una posición de manos y despeja la niebla que cubría a los demás)

Sasu, Saku, Naru, Aya: ¡!

Kak: (Alrededor de el, se ve un aura azul)

Sasu: (Aterrorizado) "Siento que no puedo respirar. Un respiro poco profundo. Un leve movimiento de los ojos será suficiente para atraer su ataque. ¡Es un percance!... Si esto sigue así, me volveré loco… La furia de dos Jounin intentando atacar. N-Nunca había sentido algo tan escalofriante. Es como… ¡Si mi propia vida fuera cortada!... No, ¡No lo soporto! (Apunta el Kunai a su pierna) ¡Preferiría…!"

Kak: ¡Sasuke, cálmate! Yo te protegeré con mi vida. A todos ustedes.

Sasu: …

Kak: No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. (Lo mira) ^^ Confía en mi.

Saku, Naru: …

Zabu: Yo no estaría tan seguro. (Entre Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y el señor Tazuna)

Sasu, Tazu: ¡!

Saku, Naru: ¡…!

Aya: …

Zabu: Se acabo. No te muevas.

Kak: (Lo mira con el Sharingan)

Zabu: (Intenta atacar con la espada pero Kakashi detiene el ataque y los demás se apartan) ¡Ah!

Kak: (Le entierra un Kunai en el abdomen y de la herida sale agua)

Zabu: (Aparece tras Kakashi)

Naru: ¡Sensei, atrás de usted!

Kak: ¡! (Al que ataco, desaparece siendo agua)

Zabu: (Ataca con la espada partiendo a Kakashi a la mitad)… (Nota que es un clon de agua) El Jutsu de Clonación de Agua… ¡No puede ser!

**Flashback…**

**Zabuza se escondía en la neblina.**

Zabu: Aun en la neblina…

**Aparece entre el equipo y el señor Tazuna y Kakashi, lo mira con el Sharingan.**

Zabu: El vio a través de mi ilusión y la copio en un instante.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: …

Kak: (Detrás de Zabuza pone un Kunai en su cuello) No te muevas… Ahora si se acabo.

Saku, Naru: ¡! (Tirados a un lado al igual que los demás)

Sasu, Aya, Tazu: ¡…!

**(Ending: TaeMin - Inmortal Song 2)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kak: (Hace una posición de manos y despeja la niebla que cubría a los demás)

Sasu, Saku, Naru, Aya: ¡!

Kak: (Alrededor de el, se ve un aura azul)

Sasu: (Aterrorizado) "Siento que no puedo respirar. Un respiro poco profundo. Un leve movimiento de los ojos será suficiente para atraer su ataque. ¡Es un percance!... Si esto sigue así, me volveré loco… La furia de dos Jounin intentando atacar. N-Nunca había sentido algo tan escalofriante. Es como… ¡Si mi propia vida fuera cortada!... No, ¡No lo soporto! (Apunta el Kunai a su pierna) ¡Preferiría…!"

Kak: ¡Sasuke, cálmate! Yo te protegeré con mi vida. A todos ustedes.

Sasu: …

Kak: No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran. (Lo mira) ^^ Confía en mi.

Saku, Naru: …

Zabu: Yo no estaría tan seguro. (Entre Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y el señor Tazuna)

Sasu, Tazu: ¡!

Saku, Naru: ¡…!

Aya: …

Zabu: Se acabo. No te muevas.

Kak: (Lo mira con el Sharingan)

Zabu: (Intenta atacar con la espada pero Kakashi detiene el ataque y los demás se apartan) ¡Ah!

Kak: (Le entierra un Kunai en el abdomen y de la herida sale agua)

Zabu: (Aparece tras Kakashi)

Naru: ¡Sensei, atrás de usted!

Kak: ¡! (Al que ataco, desaparece siendo agua)

Zabu: (Ataca con la espada partiendo a Kakashi a la mitad)… (Nota que es un clon de agua) El Jutsu de Clonación de Agua… ¡No puede ser!

**Flashback…**

**Zabuza se escondía en la neblina.**

Zabu: Aun en la neblina…

**Aparece entre el equipo y el señor Tazuna y Kakashi, lo mira con el Sharingan.**

Zabu: El vio a través de mi ilusión y la copio en un instante.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: …

Kak: (Detrás de Zabuza pone un Kunai en su cuello) No te muevas… Ahora si se acabo.

Saku, Naru: ¡! (Tirados a un lado al igual que los demás)

Sasu, Aya, Tazu: ¡…!

**"Capitulo 8. El Juramento Del Dolor"**

**(Opening: SHINee - Sherlock (Clue+Note))**

Kak: …

Naru, Saku, Sasu, Aya: …

Kak: Estas acabado.

Naru: Ah… ¡Que bien!

Saku: (Feliz)

Zabu: Jajaja.

Kak: ¿Eh?

Zabu: ¿Acabado? Realmente no has entendido, ¿Verdad? Tu técnica no es más que una grosera imitación. Nunca seré vencido por un simple Ninja imitador como tu. Jejeje. Estas lleno de sorpresas, ya copeaste mi Jutsu Clon de Agua mientras dabas tu pequeño discurso.

**Flashback…**

Kak: ^^ Yo te protegeré con mi vida. A todos ustedes.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: Muy hábil, debo reconocer. Hiciste que tu clon dijera eso para distraer mi atención mientras tu te escondiste en la Neblina. Esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento... Buen intento. (Aparece el verdadero por atrás)

Zabu (Verdadero): Pero a mi no me engañan tan fácil.

Zabu: (Desaparece siendo agua)

Kak: ¡…!

Naru: ¡Oigan, ese también es un clon!

Kak: (Voltea viéndolo lentamente)

Zabu: (Ataca con la espada)

Kak: (Se agacha)

Zabu: (La vuelta que dio con la espada, la entierra en el suelo y ataca con una patada mandándolo lejos)

Kak: ¡Ah!

Zabu: Ahora. (Toma su espada y corre hacia el deteniéndose a medio camino) ¡! Clavos Makabushi… Trata de alentarme. Hmp, iluso… (Salta)

Kak: (Cae al agua)

Naru: ¡Sensei!

Saku: ¡…! "No puedo creer que haya hecho volar a Kakashi Sensei con una patada así".

Sasu: "También tiene grandes habilidades físicas".

Aya: "Tengo que hacer algo si no, esta misión terminara siendo un gran fracaso".

Kak: (Saca su cabeza del agua) "Esta no es agua normal. Es pesada".

Zabu: (Se pone tras el realizando un Jutsu) Tonto…

Kak: ¡!

Zabu: ¡Jutsu Prisión de Agua!

Kak: ¡No!

Zabu: (Lo encierra en una esfera de agua)

Kak: "Escapar a través del agua, gran error".

Zabu: Jejeje. Esta prisión esta hecha de agua pero es mas fuerte que el acero. Es difícil pelear cuando no puedes moverte. Es mucho para el grandioso Kakashi. Terminare contigo después pero antes, tus pequeños amigos tendrán que ser eliminados. (Hace una posición de mano) ¡Jutsu Clon de Agua!

Kak: ¡! "Es mucho mas hábil de lo que yo creía".

Naru: (Ve que del agua sale un clon de Zabuza) ¡Ah!

Zabu: Jejeje.

Zabu 1: ¿Tú crees que usar esa banda en la cabeza te convierte en un Ninja? O has estado entre la vida y la muerte que ya no te molesta. Entonces, ya puedes decir que eres un Ninja. Cuando tu perfil es tan mortífero que aparece en el libro Bingo, entonces tal vez te ganes el titulo de Ninja. (Hace una posición de mano desapareciendo en la neblina) Pero el que te llamen a ti Ninja, es ridículo…

Naru: (Temblando) ¡! "¡Desapareció de nuevo!"

Aya: Naruto, tienes que mantener la calma. Aquí estoy para protegerlos.

Zabu 1: (Se pone detrás de ella) Jajaja. No lo creo. (La amenaza con un Kunai en el cuello)

Aya: ¡! (Realiza una técnica con una sola mano sin que el enemigo lo note) "Jutsu de Serpiente, Muda de piel"

Zabu 1: (Corta su cuello)

Saku: ¡Ayame!

Sasu: ¡!...

Aya: ¡…! (Cae al suelo)…

Kak: ¡Capitana!

Naru: (En shock) Ayame…

Zabu 1: (Aparece frente al rubio dándole una patada)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Su banda Ninja sale volando y el cae al suelo)

Zabu 1: (Pisa la banda) Son unos incautos.

Kak: "No habrá de otra". ¡Escuchen, tomen al constructor del puente y corran! No pueden ganar esta batalla.

Naru: (Temblando)

Kak: ¡El esta usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión! Así que solo puede atacarlos usando su clon de agua. ¡Pero el clon no puede alejarse de su cuerpo real!

Saku: (Temblando)…

Kak: ¡Si ustedes se distancian de el, no podrá perseguirlos! ¡Ahora corran! No se preocupen por la Capitana, estará bien.

Sasu: "¿Correr? No es opción. Y mucho menos la abandonaría aquí… Eso haría impensable la oportunidad de rescatarlo… No importa que tan rápido corramos o que tan lejos lleguemos, el nos perseguirá y acabara con nosotros. Si intentamos la formación de defensa Manji, nos tendrá rodeados en un instante. Es el fin… (Mira a la peli plateada) Si peleamos nosotros, estamos acabados. Nuestra única Oportunidad de sobrevivir, es rescatándolo. Tenemos que hacerlo" ¡Ah! (Se acerca a atacar)

Zabu 1: (Se prepara con la espada)

Sasu: (Lanzando Shuriken al enemigo)

Zabu 1: (Las detiene con el arma)

Sasu: (Salta estando a distancia sobre el)

Zabu 1: … (Mira arriba)

Sasu: ¡Ahora!

Zabu 1: No es sencillo. (Lo toma del cuello y lo lanza de nuevo con los compañeros)

Saku: ¡Sasuke, no!

Naru: ¡Sasuke! (Mirando a Zabuza) "Esto es lo que es un Jounin, un verdadero Ninja de elite. Tengo que escapar, si no… me aniquilara. ¡De veras!

Aya: (Moviéndose lentamente) "No puedo dejar que los lastime. Tengo que engañar a Zabuza para ir a ayudarlos. Afortunadamente, el Jutsu me salvo la vida".

Zabu 1: (Se le queda viendo al rubio)

Naru: (Intenta escapar pero al poner su mano en el suelo, se queja del dolor por la herida) ¡Ah!... (Ve su mano)…

**Flashback…**

Naru: *Grr* (Toma un Kunai y lo entierra en su mano) Se los prometo. Ante esta herida, ¡De veras!... Jamás volveré a retraerme ni dejare que alguien más me rescate… Jamás escapare.

**(…)**

Sasu: No estas herido, ¿Verdad, miedosito?

**(…)**

Naru: Y no volveré a perder ante Sasuke.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: (Se sienta mirando como Zabuza pisaba su banda Ninja)

**Flashback…**

Aya: Y tercero… (Los mira tiernamente) Quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo para que puedan graduarse con honores de la Academia y ser grandes Ninjas…

**(…)**

Naru: Yo, quisiera probarme tu banda. (Junta sus manos) Por favor.

Iru: Ah. (Toca su banda) ¿Esta banda? Como crees… Solo puedes usar la banda cuando te hayas graduado de la Academia y te conviertas en un Ninja.

**(…)**

Iru: Naruto, ven un minuto, ¿Quieres? Tengo algo muy especial que quiero darte.

Naru: … (Con la banda Ninja en su frente)

Iru: Felicidades. Estas graduado.

**(…)**

Aya: Eso es lo que pasa en una misión… El enemigo toma un rehén. (Se pone de pie dejando al azabache) Tú tienes que tomar una decisión imposible. (Se va caminando) En cada misión, tu vida esta en riesgo.

**(…)**

Aya: Están aprobados. (Sonriendo)

**(…)**

Naru: Pero yo no soy un pequeño mocoso que se la pasa molestando. Ahora soy un Ninja y quiero una misión Ninja.

**(…)**

Naru: Convertirme en el mejor Hokage. Entonces, toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien importante.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: "Es cierto. (Se pone de pie) Ahora ya soy un Ninja, de veras. (Aprieta su puño) Yo hice un juramento de dolor. (Se pone serio) ¡Jamás escapare!" (Corre hacia Zabuza) ¡Ah!

Kak: ¡! ¡Naruto, no!

Saku: ¡Ay, Naruto! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!

Aya: (Se pone de pie lentamente) No…

Zabu 1: Jejeje. Tonto.

Naru: ¡Ah!

Zabu 1: (Sin fijarse en la joven, lanza al rubio de una patada hacia los compañeros)

Naru: Oh…

Saku: ¿Qué estas pensando atacándolo tu solo?! ¡Ni el mismo Sasuke no pudo contra el! Solo somos Gennin, no podemos vencer a un Jounin. ¡¿Qué estabas creyendo para hacer eso?!

Aya: ¡Trabajar en equipo!

Saku, Sasu, Naru, Tazu: ¡! (Miran a la Capitana)

Aya: (Se apoya en un árbol) Trabajar en equipo, es lo esencial.

Saku: ¡Capitana! (Corre hacia ella y mira su cuello) Su herida.

Sasu: "Esta… Viva. ¿Pero como?"

Aya: Jutsu de Serpiente. (Se quita piel del cuello) Es solo muda de piel.

Saku, Naru, Sasu, Tazu: (Impresionados miran que no tiene herida alguna)

Aya: Recuerden lo que dijo Kakashi. Un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción. En el mundo Ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas, son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo…

Sasu: Son peor que escoria. (Mira a Kakashi)

Aya: Mi rango, es más alto que el de un Jounin. Pero mi mentalidad es como la de un Jounin.

Saku: ¿Eh? ¿Más alto?

Aya: (Asiente)

**Flashback…**

**Con 9 años de edad.**

Aya: (Mirando al Tercer Hokage en un terreno amplio frente a ella)

Hoka: Bueno, veamos tus habilidades.

Aya: (Hace reverencia)

Hoka: Recuerda, ataca y no te detengas hasta derribarme.

Aya: Si. (Se pone en posición de batalla)

Hoka: Bien… Comienza.

Aya: (Corre hacia el Hokage con expresión seria y afila sus uñas para atacar físicamente)

Hoka: (Esquivando cada golpe)

Aya: (Salta hacia atrás) *Tsk* (Hace una posición de manos) ¡Shinkou! (Hacia que del suelo, salgan espinas moradas mientras persiguen al Hokage)

Hoka: (Alejándose) Eres muy buena en Ninjutsu.

Aya: (Desaparece y aparece frente al Hokage dándole una patada)

Hoka: (Sale volando un poco lejos y logra ponerse firme) ¿Has estado entrenando con tu tío?

Aya: Si.

Hoka: Ya veo. Eres buena en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. Ahora veamos Genjutsu.

Aya: … (Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir poniéndolos como serpiente) "¡Ojos de Hebi!"

Hoka: ¡! "Los ojos como una serpiente… Me alegra que ella no sea como su padre…"

Aya: ¡Ah! (Corre a atacarlo)

Hoka: ¡…!

**(…)**

Hoka: (Cansado) Viniste hacia mi con la pura intención de destruirme.

Aya: (Seria a unos metros lejos de el) Pero con todo respeto, no quiero volver a lastimarlo. No me lo vuelva a pedir, por favor.

Hoka: (Normaliza su respiración) Esta bien que este un poco viejo pero como quieras. Por cierto, sea bienvenida, Capitana.

Aya: … (Sonríe levemente) Gracias.

Hoka: (Sonríe) Ahora, ¿Qué te parece tu puntería?

Aya: (Lanza un Kunai a cada punto indicado a distancia)

Hoka: Muy bien. Equilibrio de Chakra.

Aya: (Se acerca a un árbol y empieza a subir por el tronco con solo caminar)

Hoka: Capitana, me impresiona mucho.

Aya: ^^ (Desde lo alto del árbol)

**(…)**

Hoka: (Sentado frente al escritorio) Capitana, ¿Sabe para que la mande a llamar?

Aya: No, Lord Hokage. Pero, ¿Había necesidad de que mandara una escolta por mí?

Hoka: Sabia que te ibas a negar es por eso que los mande.

Aya: No lo iba a hacer.

Hoka: … Bueno, entonces tendré que ser considerado contigo.

Aya: ¿A que ser refiere?

Hoka: Por favor, salgan.

Ninja 1, Ninja 2: Si, señor. (Hacen reverencia y se van)

Aya: (Los ve salir) Ya me preocupo.

Hoka: Es sobre tu clan.

Aya: ¿Qué hay con el?

Hoka: Veras, hace 3 años tu abuelo y yo tuvimos una conversación. Eso sobre tu padre y tu hermana.

Aya: …

Hoka: Tu abuelo pidió que cuando te aumentaran de puesto, te alejara de ellos. Para que…

Aya: ¡¿Qué?! P-Pero… ¡Es mi familia!

Hoka: Espera, déjame terminar. Como ya eres Capitana, tienes que aprender a respetar cuando alguien habla y no interrumpirlo al dar explicaciones.

Aya: … Lo siento. (Hace reverencia)

Hoka: Tu abuelo quería que ellos dos fueran exiliados del clan.

Aya: ¿Por qué?

Hoka: … Kinzo menciono que tu padre quería llevarte lejos de la aldea para criarte como una asesina de alto nivel. Y como sabia que ibas a ser Capitana algún día por tus habilidades, me pidió que los exiliara.

Aya: Y, ¿Qué hay de mi hermana?

Hoka: Ella no es una blanca paloma después de todo. También tiene su lado malvado. Incluso, estaba a favor de hacer lo mismo.

Aya: (Se sienta desconcertada) No lo puedo creer…

Hoka: Lo siento, pero fueron órdenes de tu abuelo. Tendrán que ser cumplidas hoy, Capitana.

Aya: Entonces, así va a ser.

Hoka: Me temo que si.

Aya: Esta bien. Por el bien de la aldea, que sean exiliados de inmediato. Lo antes posible. (Se da vuelta y sale sonriendo sínicamente)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Saku: Entonces, ¿Por qué no…?

Aya: "Que recuerdos"… (La ve) Me tomo desprevenida y yo no pude hacer nada por protegerlos a ustedes.

Zabu 1: Con que sigues viva, mocosa.

Aya: (Lo mira desafiante) Si tanto quieres matarme, acércate de una maldita vez.

Zabu 1: Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?

Aya: No estoy obligada a responderte.

Kak: Capitana.

Zabu: ¿Capitana? Es solo una cría.

Aya: Hmp. Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso…

Naru: (Poniéndose de pie poco a poco)

Saku: (Mirándolo)

Naru: (Con la banda en su mano)

Aya: "La banda… Querías recuperarla, ¿Cierto? (Se pone frente al señor Tazuna)

Saku: "¿Eso era lo que quería?"

Sasu: …

Kak: …

Naru: Oye tu, rarito sin cejas.

Zabu 1: (Frunce el ceño)

Naru: Escribe esto en el Libro Bingo. El Ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas… (Se pone la banda)

Zabu 1: *Grr*

Naru: ¡Jamás retrocede! Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Zabu 1: *Tsk*

Kak: "Naruto…"

Tazu: "Oh, creí que solo hablaba de dientes para afuera pero este niño tiene agallas".

Naru: Pongan atención. ¿Pueden escucharme?

Sasu: Si, te escucho.

Saku, Aya: Si.

Naru: Tengo un plan.

Sasu: "Hmp. Ahora el tiene un plan. El es tan…" Vaya, así que finalmente pensaste en equipo, ¿Eh?

Saku: "¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento? O/O Naruto tiene tanta determinación".

Aya: "Debe ser algo bueno".

Naru: Estoy listo. Ahora amigos, ¡Hagámoslo en serio!

**Había un silencio, pero no cualquiera… Sakura, se encargaba de proteger al constructor del puente. Naruto, Ayame y Sasuke, estaban frente a ellos. Zabuza, tenia a Kakashi atrapado y el otro clon, solo esperaba.**

Naru: Listos, ya esta. Venzamos a este tipo.

Zabu 1: Esas son palabras tan grandes para un hombre tan pequeño. Crees que tu plan va a mantenerme en juego, ¿Eh?

Kak: ¡! "Esto no esta bien". ¡¿Qué están haciendo, Capitana?! Les dije que escaparan, esta batalla termino en el momento en que fui atrapado. ¡Acaben con esto! Su misión no es demostrar que tan valientes son, es salvar al constructor del puente. ¡No se salgan de la misión!

Naru: Mm, ¿Constructor? (Lo mira)

Tazu: (Baja la mirada) Bueno, yo creo que todo esto paso por mi. Por mi deseo de vivir… No voy a interferir en su camino. (Los ve) ¡Olvídenme y hagan lo que consideren mejor! Vayan y peleen por salvar a su Sensei, ¡Ahora!

Sasu: Hmp, perfecto. ¿Oyeron eso?

Naru: Si, de veras. ¿Están listos?

Aya: Si.

Zabu: Jajaja, Jajaja. Ustedes realmente no han aprendido nada, ¿Verdad? Siguen jugando su jueguito fingiendo ser Ninja. Cuando yo tenia su edad, (Levanta su mano derecha) Esta mano ya había triturado a muchos oponentes.

Saku, Naru: ¡!

Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: *Tsk*

Kak: Zabuza, demonio.

Zabu: Ah, así que yo también estaba en tu libro, ¿Eh?

Kak: Hace mucho en la aldea escondida entre la neblina, mejor conocida como la aldea de neblina de salve, antes que unos estudiantes se convirtieran en Ninjas tenían un examen final.

Zabu: Mm. Saben sobre ese examen de graduación.

Naru: ¿Cuál examen de graduación? ¿De que hablas?

Zabu 1: Jejeje.

Naru: ¿Y que tiene de sorprendente? También tuvimos examen de graduación.

Zabu 1: Jajaja. Tuvieron que aniquilar a los otros estudiantes para aprobar.

Naru: ¡!

Zabu: Imaginen a jóvenes Ninjas como ustedes comiendo juntos, entrenando juntos y que al termino, llegue un examen final. Solo que cambiarían las reglas… No podrás descansar hasta destruir a tu oponente. El que fue tu amigo, que compartió tus sueños, ahora seria el o tu.

Saku: Eso es muy cruel.

Kak: Hace 10 años, en la aldea escondida entre la neblina, el examen de graduación cambio. Un año antes, una maldad oscura lleno a la Academia de terror.

Saku: ¿Qué esta diciendo?

Zabu 1: …

Saku: ¿Qué maldad? ¡¿Qué clase de cambio?! ¡¿Qué causo el terror?!

Kak: Sin pausa ni vacilación, un joven muchacho que aun no era Ninja, se acerco a la clase. Derroto y mato a más de 100 estudiantes.

Zabu 1: … Si. Se sintió tan… Bien.

Sasu, Naru: ¡!

Aya: ¡…! "¿Acaso ha enloquecido?"

Sasu: ¡! ¡Ah! (Fue golpeado por Zabuza mandándolo a volar lejos)

Naru: ¡Ah!

Zabu 1: (Lo golpea en el estomago con el codo haciendo que escupiera sangre)

Sasu: Ah. (Cae al suelo)

Saku: ¡…! ¡Sasuke!

Aya: ¡!

Kak: …

Zabu 1: (Pone su pie en el estomago del azabache) No eres nada.

Naru: ¡Alto ahí! (Hace posición de manos y aparecen sus clones) ¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!

Zabu 1: (Ve a muchos alrededor de el)… Ah, clones de sombras. Y aquí tenemos a varios de ellos.

Naru (Clones): ¡Aquí vamos! (Toman un Kunai cada uno)

Sasu: (Se pone de cuatro mirándolos)

Naru (Clones): (Saltan sobre el enemigo encerrándolo en un círculo)

Zabu 1: … (Con un solo movimiento de espada, los aleja a todos)

Saku: (Asustada)

Tazu: Tiene habilidades avanzadas. Es poderoso, no hay posibilidad de vencerlo.

Aya: Si usted confía en nosotros, hay muchas posibilidades.

Naru (Clones): (Van desapareciendo)

Naru: "¡Aun no me he rendido! (Busca en su mochila) Todavía tengo esto" (Saca una Shuriken de Viento endemoniada y la lanza a Sasuke) ¡Sasuke!

Sasu: (La toma) "Ah, con que ese es tu plan. ¡Nada mal, Naruto!"

Zabu 1: *Grr*

Naru: (Sonríe)

Sasu: (Abre completamente la Shuriken) ¡Shuriken de Viento Endemoniada, Molino de Sombras!

Saku: (Feliz) ¡!

Tazu: (Atónito)…

Kak: …

Aya: (Sonríe levemente) Hmp.

Sasu: (Empieza a susurrarle a la Shuriken sin que nadie se de cuenta)

Aya: (Cierra los ojos levemente)

Zabu 1: Una Shuriken. No me tocaras con eso.

Sasu: Hmp. (Salta al aire y la lanza)

Zabu 1: … ¿Mm? (La ve pasar a un lado de el dirigiéndose al original)

Zabu: Así que ya pasaste todos los clones y apuntaste a mi cuerpo real. Que astucia. (La ve venir y la detiene con la mano) Pero no suficiente astucia… ¿Eh? (Ve venir otra) "Una segunda Shuriken en la sombra de la primera… El Jutsu de Sombra Shuriken".

Saku: "¡La segunda Shuriken esta en dirección! Ya no puede atrapar esta".

Sasu, Naru, Aya: (Ven el objeto)…

Zabu: … (La sobresalta) ¡Te dije que una Shuriken no me tocaría!

Saku: ¡! "¡Lo esquivo!"

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: Je. (Desaparece siendo un clon)

**La Shuriken que fue lanzada a Zabuza sigue su trayectoria. Luego, desaparece siendo la Capitana la que se transformo en el arma.**

Aya: … (Con un Kunai en mano)

**Flashback…**

Sasu: (Abre completamente la Shuriken) ¡Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado, Molino de Sombras!

Aya 1: (Sonríe levemente) Hmp.

Sasu: (Empieza a susurrarle a la Shuriken sin que nadie se de cuenta) La admiro mucho, Capitana. Así que después de terminar con este sujeto y con la misión, quisiera preguntarle algo. Espero y diga que si.

Aya 1: (Cierra los ojos levemente) "Depende Sasuke, depende".

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: … (Sonríe)

Saku: ¡!

Kak: ¡…! "Capitana".

Naru: "Después de todo, si funciono".

Tazu: "¿C-Como…?"

Aya: (Lanza el Kunai en dirección a Zabuza)

**(Ending: SHINee - Sherlock (Clue+Note))**


	9. Chapter 9

Zabu 1: (Pone su pie en el estomago del azabache) No eres nada.

Naru: ¡Alto ahí! (Hace posición de manos y aparecen sus clones) ¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!

Zabu 1: (Ve a muchos alrededor de el)… Ah, clones de sombras. Y aquí tenemos a varios de ellos.

Naru (Clones): ¡Aquí vamos! (Toman un Kunai cada uno)

Sasu: (Se pone de cuatro mirándolos)

Naru (Clones): (Saltan sobre el enemigo encerrándolo en un círculo)

Zabu 1: … (Con un solo movimiento de espada, los aleja a todos)

Saku: (Asustada)

Tazu: Tiene habilidades avanzadas. Es poderoso, no hay posibilidad de vencerlo.

Aya: Si usted confía en nosotros, hay muchas posibilidades.

Naru (Clones): (Van desapareciendo)

Naru: "¡Aun no me he rendido! (Busca en su mochila) Todavía tengo esto" (Saca una Shuriken de Viento endemoniada y la lanza a Sasuke) ¡Sasuke!

Sasu: (La toma) "Ah, con que ese es tu plan. ¡Nada mal, Naruto!"

Zabu 1: *Grr*

Naru: (Sonríe)

Sasu: (Abre completamente la Shuriken) ¡Shuriken de Viento Endemoniada, Molino de Sombras!

Saku: (Feliz) ¡!

Tazu: (Atónito)…

Kak: …

Aya: (Sonríe levemente) Hmp.

Sasu: (Empieza a susurrarle a la Shuriken sin que nadie se de cuenta)

Aya: (Cierra los ojos levemente)

Zabu 1: Una Shuriken. No me tocaras con eso.

Sasu: Hmp. (Salta al aire y la lanza)

Zabu 1: … ¿Mm? (La ve pasar a un lado de el dirigiéndose al original)

Zabu: Así que ya pasaste todos los clones y apuntaste a mi cuerpo real. Que astucia. (La ve venir y la detiene con la mano) Pero no suficiente astucia… ¿Eh? (Ve venir otra) "Una segunda Shuriken en la sombra de la primera… El Jutsu de Sombra Shuriken".

Saku: "¡La segunda Shuriken esta en dirección! Ya no puede atrapar esta".

Sasu, Naru, Aya: (Ven el objeto)…

Zabu: … (La sobresalta) ¡Te dije que una Shuriken no me tocaría!

Saku: ¡! "¡Lo esquivo!"

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: Je. (Desaparece siendo un clon)

**La Shuriken que fue lanzada a Zabuza sigue su trayectoria. Luego, desaparece siendo la Capitana la que se transformo en el arma.**

Aya: … (Con un Kunai en mano)

Sasu: … (Sonríe)

Saku: ¡!

Kak: ¡…! "Capitana".

Naru: "Después de todo, si funciono".

Tazu: "¿C-Como…?"

Aya: (Lanza el Kunai en dirección a Zabuza)

**"Capitulo 9: Kakashi, Guerrero Sharingan"**

**(Opening: SHINee - Sherlock (Clue+Note))**

**El Kunai iba en dirección a Zabuza, mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos.**

Zabu: ¡!

Kak: ¡…!

Zabu: (Separa la mano del agua antes de que el Kunai lo toque deshaciendo la técnica) ¡! *Grr* (Voltea y la mira con una cortada cerca de su ojo)

Aya: (Sonriéndole sínicamente)

Saku, Sasu, Naru, Tazu: ¡!

Zabu: (Enojado, gira la Shuriken en su mano para lanzársela a la Capitana mientras caía)

Aya: ¡! "No".

Zabu: ¡Te destruiré!

Kak: (Antes de lo esperado, detiene el arma con su mano)

Aya: (Cae sorprendida al agua)

Kak: (Lo mira furioso con el Sharingan)…

Zabu: ¡!

Saku: ¡Ah, Kakashi Sensei!

Aya: (Saca su cabeza del agua) ¡Ah!

Kak: Naruto, ese fue un plan excelente. Por lo visto, creo que has madurado.

Naru: Jajaja. Sabia que no podía vencerlo con mis clones de sombras, solo fue para distraerlo. Mientras el estaba peleando con los otros clones, Ayame se convirtió en la Shuriken de Viento Endemoniado. Ya no supe que hacer. La Capitana aprovecho para ocultarse detrás de un clon y se transformo en la Shuriken… Cuando se la lance a Sasuke, se veía como una Shuriken real.

**Flashback…**

Naru: (Le lanza la Shuriken a Sasuke) ¡Sasuke!

Sasu: (La toma) ¡!

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: Sasuke supo que era Ayame en un momento pero el giro para que nadie se diera cuenta y saco su propia Shuriken. Así, ya había dos Shuriken. Una era la real y la otra la Capitana… Ayame se escondió en la sombra de la Shuriken real y su objetivo era el Zabuza real. Por supuesto, sabia que no podía pelear con Zabuza solo, eso no estaba en mi plan de juego. Ella solo quería entrar ahí y romper su prisión de agua y tampoco sabia, que su clon seria destruido. Eso fue un extra, ¡De veras!

Sasu: No fanfarronees.

Aya: Después de todo, funciono.

Tazu: ¡Esa técnica fue un golpe de suerte!

Saku: "Ustedes pueden llamarlo suerte, pero su equipo de trabajo fue perfecto. Ellos sabían que hacer sin tener que hablar al respecto. Generalmente, actúan como si se odiaran pero aun así, son un equipo perfecto".

Zabu: *Tsk* Me distraje y perdí el control de la prisión de agua.

Kak: No te engañes a ti mismo. No te distrajiste, te viste forzado a hacerlo.

Zabu: ¿Eh?

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: Jajaja.

Kak: Tu técnica funciono en mí una vez, pero no volverá a pasar. Así que, ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder?

Aya: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Ya saben que hacer.

Saku, Naru: (Asienten)

Sasu, Saku: (Se ponen frente al señor Tazuna)

Naru: (Se ponen frente a ellos)

Zabu: Je.

Kak: ¿Mm?

Zabu: (Cierra la Shuriken y la forzó contra su mano)

Kak: (Con su fuerza, la lanza muy lejos)

Zabu, Kak: (Saltan hacia atrás quedándose sobre el agua)

Aya: (Se aleja un poco de ellos)

Zabu: (Hace una posición de manos)

Kak: (Se fija con el Sharingan)

Aya: ¡!

Sasu: El Sharingan.

Zabu: (Hace posiciones de mano continuamente mencionando los movimientos)…

Kak: (Hace lo mismo)…

Zabu, Kak: ¡Tori!... ¡Estilo de Agua, Jutsu Dragón de Agua! (Aparecen frente a frente dos dragones luchando entre si)

Aya: (Siente un movimiento en su espalda) *Tsk* "Gakupo esta bastante inquieto recorriendo todo el cuerpo"… (Ve que en la lucha, mueven toda el agua de donde estaban creando una gran ola) ¡! ¡Ah! (Se hunde muy abajo del agua)

Sasu, Naru, Saku, Tazu: (Ven que la ola continua hasta donde están y pasan por ellos) ¡Ah!

Sasu: … "Cuantas posiciones de mano y el las reflejo todas perfectamente. Solo en un instante".

Saku: ¡Ah! "¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Eso es un Ninjutsu?"

Naru: (Sorprendido) ¡!

Zabu: (Ataca con su espada)

Kak: (Lo detiene con su mano)

Zabu: *Tsk* "Algo no esta bien… El Sharingan puede imitar la técnica del enemigo, pero…".

**Flashback…**

Zabu: (Hace posiciones de mano continuamente mencionando los movimientos)…

Kak: (Hace lo mismo)…

Zabu, Kak: ¡Tori!... ¡Estilo de Agua, Jutsu Dragón de Agua! (Aparecen frente a frente dos dragones luchando entre si)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: "Ambos Jutsus ocurrieron simultáneamente. Acaso el…".

Saku: (Protegiendo al señor Tazuna)

Naru, Sasu: (Mirando la batalla)

Sasu: ¡! "¿Dónde esta la Capitana?"

¿?: (Detrás de una rama mirando)

Zabu: … "Podría ser que…".

Kak: …

Zabu, Kak: (Se separan)

Aya: ¡Ah! (Saca la cabeza del agua muy agitada y con falta de oxigeno)… Ah…

Naru: ¡Ah!

Saku, Tazu: ¡…!

Sasu: ¡!

¿?: …

Zabu, Kak: (Corren en círculo cambiando de lugares)

Zabu: (Hace una posición con cada mano)… ¡! (Ve a Kakashi hacer lo mismo)

Tazu: El no solo esta siguiéndolo. Se mueve igual y al mismo tiempo.

Saku: ¿Cómo es que hace eso? ¿Cómo, Sasuke?

Sasu: …

Kak, Zabu: (Se ven)…

Zabu: "Mis movimientos… Es como si… Es como si supiera lo que".

Kak: ¿Voy a hacer después?

Zabu: "¡¿Qué?! También lee mis pensamientos… (Ve el Sharingan)… El me mira con ese ojo".

Kak: Y eso te enfurece, ¿No es así?

Zabu: (Cambia la posición de manos) Todo lo que estas haciendo es copearme. Como un changuito.

Kak, Zabu: No podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos. Te aplastare.

Zabu: ¡! (Hace varias posiciones de mano) Cuando haya terminado contigo, no volverás a abrir tu boca de chango jamás.

Kak: (Haciendo lo mismo)

Zabu: (Ve algo atrás del peli plateado) "¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?... (Ve detenidamente viéndose atrás de el) Soy yo… ¿Pero como? ¿Acaso es un Jutsu de Ilusión?"

Kak: (Hace posiciones de mano) ¡Estilo de Agua, Jutsu Vortex Gigante!

Zabu: ¡! ¿Qué, que?

Kak: (Cerca de el, aparece el agua siendo controlada formando un circulo gigante en dirección a Zabuza)

Zabu: ¡! ¡Imposible! (Es golpeado por el agua) "¡Estaba a punto de crear un Vortex, pero el lo creo antes! El copio mi Jutsu antes de poder hacerlo. (Es llevado por la corriente) ¡No puedo ir a su ritmo!"

Sasu: *Tsk*

Saku, Naru: ¡Ah!

Tazu: ¡!

Aya: ¡! (Toda el agua se agita demasiado y se la lleva) "Esta corriente es demasiado fuerte como para nadar entre ella… El responsable de todo esto. Si me dejo llevar por la corriente puede que me aleje de los demás, pero… Puedo perjudicarme a mi misma si llegara a golpearme con algo. Si eso ocurre… ¡Estoy perdida!... (Se golpea la cabeza con un árbol) ¡!...

**Flashback…**

**Se ve a la chica de tan solo 6 años conversando con su madre dentro del clan mientras caminaban por el.**

Aya: Jajaja. ^^

¿?: Jajaja.

Aya: Mama, ¿Cuándo volverá papa de la misión?

¿?: (La ve) No te preocupes. Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte. No ha de tardar mucho.

Aya: (Asiente y ve a Fudo venir desde lejos) ¡Tío Fudo!

Fudo: ¿? (La ve corre hacia el)

¿?: ¡Ayame, espera!

Aya: (Se detiene a unos metros del el confundida)

Fudo: (Con su mirada seria, continua su camino)

¿?: (Corre detrás de la pequeña) No vuelvas a alejarte así de mí, nunca.

Aya: ¿? (Lo ve irse) ¿Por qué?

¿?: Solo no lo hagas.

Aya: Mm…

**Un año después…**

¿?: (Sentada con ella en el techo viendo el atardecer) Ayame, quisiera contarte algo.

Aya: ¿Qué, mama?

¿?: Tú sabes que tanto tu abuelo como yo, queremos que seas la siguiente líder de este clan, ¿Verdad?

Aya: (Asiente)

¿?: No dejes que alguien más te quite ese titulo o te lastime.

Aya: … Y si eso llega a pasar, ¿Qué hago?

¿?: Yo siempre supe que eras una chica lista al igual que tu hermana, sabrás que hacer.

Aya: ¿Qué hay de Ayane y Raidon?

¿?: … Ella saco todo de mí. Los ojos, la personalidad… Pero ella saco el carácter de tu padre y el mío. Tu hermano menor, lo de tu abuelo, el cabello y la valentía de el.

Aya: Oh…

¿?: Y tú, sacaste casi todas las facciones de tu padre. Su personalidad, gustos, carácter, valentía. Pero sacaste mi color de ojos.

Aya: Madre, siempre tuve una pregunta en mente.

¿?: ¿Qué sucede?

Aya: ¿Por qué no me puedo acercar a mi tío Fudo pero mis hermanos si?

¿?: Veras, tu tío no me da mucha confianza para ti. No me gusta que se te acerque.

Aya: ¿Y cual es la razón?

¿?: (Niega con la cabeza) La verdad de uno, es la ruina de otro…

Aya: (Desvía la mirada)

¿?: Cambiando de tema, nuestro clan vecino.

Aya: ¿Uchiha?

¿?: Si. Esta noche, tu hermano y yo iremos a visitar una amiga. ¿Quieres venir?

Aya: … Si. ^^

¿?: Y… ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle a tu hermana si quiere venir también?

Aya: De acuerdo. (Baja del techo de un solo salto)

¿?: (La ve irse y cierra los ojos)… No puedo…

¿? 1: (Detrás de ella) Kyrie…

Kyrie: (Voltea y ve a un Ninja alto de cabello negro)…

¿? 1: No lo hagas. Aun no es tiempo.

Kyrie: Lo se, querido… Lo se.

**Fin de Flashback…**

Aya: (Poco a poco, ve una sombra que se acerca a ella)… "¿Quién es?... (Se fija con claridad) ¡Asmodeus!"

Asmo: (Se acerca a ella con su aspecto verdoso) "Ayame".

Aya: "¿Qué haces aquí? Te envió Ayane…".

Asmo: "¿No lo recuerdas? Sabias que tenia que encontrarte para ponerte la marca de Maldición".

Aya: ¡! "No lo hagas, Asmo".

Asmo: "Tengo que. Tu padre y yo, hicimos un contrato en el cual se estipula que tengo que poner marcas de Maldición a aquellas personas que me diga para poder ganar mi libertad".

Aya: "No…".

Asmo: "Perdona. Solo hago esto por tu padre y por el mío".

Aya: "Tu padre esta bajo mi mando. El no te puede hacer nada mientras yo viva".

Asmo: "O mientras lo puedas controlar". (Se dirige a morderle el cuello)

Aya: ¡! (Abre la boca debajo del agua)…

Asmo: (Desaparece en una nube de humo)

Aya: (En su cuello aparece una marca idéntica a esta)

¿?: (Desaparece con el viento)…

Zabu: (Con la fuerza del agua, choca en el árbol que estaba el desconocido) Ah…

Kak: (Lanza unos Kunai en dirección a el enterrándolos en una pierna y cada brazo)

Zabu: ¡Ah!... Ah.

Kak: (Sobre el árbol en el que estaba Zabuza) Estas acabado.

Zabu: …

**El agua, se iba desvaneciendo y regresando de nuevo a su lugar dejando a la vista al equipo 7 junto al constructor del puente. Pero la Capitana, estaba distanciada de ellos bajo un árbol inconsciente.**

Zabu: ¿Cómo?... ¿Puedes ver el… futuro?

Kak: … Si. (Saca un Kunai) Esta es tu última batalla de todas.

Zabu: (Es atacado repentinamente con agujas en su cuello) ¡Ah!

Saku, Naru, Sasu: ¡!

Tazu: ¡…!

Kak: ¡! (Ve a un árbol y sobre la rama, estaba el desconocido)

Zabu: (Cayendo poco a poco)

¿?: (Riendo) Tenias razón, fue su última batalla.

Naru: ¡! *Grr* (Ve al desconocido y luego a Zabuza 'Muerto')

Kak: (Salta del árbol posicionándose junto a Zabuza y pone sus dedos índice y corazón sobre su pulso en el cuello)… No tiene signos vitales.

¿?: (Hace reverencia) Gracias. Había estado persiguiendo a Zabuza por mucho tiempo. Estaba esperando la oportunidad para finalmente, derrotarlo.

Kak: Por tu mascara, veo que eres un Ninja Rastreador de la aldea escondida entre la neblina.

¿?: Impresionante. Estás bien informado.

Naru: ¡Oh, un Rastreador!

Saku: Naruto, tu ni sabes que es eso. Tu faltaste a esa clase como de costumbre… Un Ninja Rastreador tiene un rol especial. Intenta llegar a clase a tiempo. Cuando un Ninja perverso escapa de su aldea, se lleva todos los secretos con el, los secretos de su gente… Los Rastreadores están entrenados especialmente para cazar a ese Ninja y eliminarlo. De esa forma, los secretos de su aldea se mantienen en secreto.

¿?: Correcto. Yo soy miembro de la unidad de Rastreadores de Elite de la aldea escondida entre la neblina. Era mi obligación detener a Zabuza.

Kak: "Por su complexión de voz, debe tener la misma edad de Naruto o que el ya es un Ninja de Elite… No es ordinario. Eso quiere decir…".

Naru: (Corre hasta ver de cerca al Ninja) *Grr* (Ve a Kakashi y Zabuza) *Grr* (Ve de nuevo al Ninja) ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Saku, Sasu: (Impresionados)

¿?: …

Naru: … ¿Qué no me estas oyendo?

Kak: Tranquilo, Naruto. El no es nuestro enemigo.

Naru: ¿Eh? ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Qué no vio lo que hizo así como así?! Zabuza era inmenso y poderoso como algún tipo de monstruo. Y este chico, que no es mas grande que yo, acabo con Zabuza con un movimiento como si no fuera nada.

Kak: (Se le acerca al rubio)

Naru: ¿Qué nos hará a nosotros? Nosotros estamos inseguros. ¡No sabemos nada! ¡¿Como entenderé eso?!

Kak: Bueno, pues aunque no lo entiendas… Así son las cosas, Naruto.

Naru: …

Kak: (Pone su mano en la cabellera rubia) En este mundo, hay muchachos mas jóvenes que tu. Y son más fuertes que yo.

Sasu: *Tsk*

Naru: … (Mira al Ninja)

¿?: (Desaparece con el viento y vuelve a aparecer junto a Zabuza)… (Toma el cuerpo y lo sube sobre el) Su angustia termino. Del resto me encargo yo. Hay muchos secretos dentro de este cuerpo los cuales no deben caer en las manos equivocadas. (Hace una posición de mano) Por favor, discúlpenme. Adiós. (Desaparece con la misma técnica)

Naru: ¡! Desapareció.

Kak: ... (Toma su banda y cubre su ojo)

Naru: (Corre a donde estaba Zabuza)

Kak: Se ha ido, Naruto. Déjalo ir.

Naru: *Grr* (Se agacha y golpea el suelo) ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?! ¡No somos nada! No puedo creerlo, ¡No puedo!

Saku: Naruto…

Kak: (Camina hacia Naruto tomándolo del brazo) Como Ninja, las cosas a las que nos enfrentamos nunca serán sencillas. Guarda tu furia para el siguiente enemigo.

Naru: (Se calma mirando al suelo)

Kak: Sasuke, ven conmigo. Buscaremos a la Capitana.

Sasu: (Asiente)

Kak: Aun no hemos completado nuestra misión. Aun tenemos que llevar al constructor del puente a su puente.

Tazu: Jajaja. Lamento haberles causado este problema. Pero, descansaran en mi casa cuando lleguen a la sldea.

Kak: Muy bien, esperen a que lleguemos. Por lo tanto, descansen. (Se va junto con el azabache)

Saku, Tazu: (Se sientan)

**Por otro lado, el Sensei y el azabache buscaban por todos lados cualquier rastro de la Capitana.**

Kak: No debí de haber hecho esa técnica mientras estaba en el agua.

Sasu: …

Kak: Revisa por allá. Yo buscare aquí.

Sasu: Si. (Se van en distintas direcciones)… "¿En donde estará? La perdí de vista en cuando el agua se la llevo"… (Se detiene mirándola sentada bajo un árbol a distancia) ¡! ¡Kakashi Sensei!

Kak: (Se acerca rápido a donde estaba) ¿La encontraste?

Sasu: (La señala) Por allá.

Kak: ¡! Espera aquí. (Se va corriendo en dirección a ella)…

Aya: … (Teniendo su cabello suelto puesto en su hombro derecho)

Kak: (Se arrodilla frente a la Capitana) Ayame, ¿Estas bien?

Aya: (Asiente)… Si.

Kak: ¿No estas lastimada?

Aya: No.

Kak: … "Esta muy decaída" (Mira su cuello en la parte izquierda) "¡! Esa marca es… ¡¿Cuándo paso esto?!"

Aya: No se preocupe por mi, estoy bien… (Se pone de pie lentamente)

Kak: (La ayuda) ¿Estas segura? Esa corriente de agua era muy fuerte.

Aya: (Lo mira) Estoy bien… ^^ (Se va caminando por donde vino Kakashi)

Kak: … (La sigue)

Sasu: (La mira venir) "Su cabello… Esta muy largo y no tiene ningún rasguño". (Impresionado con la boca levemente abierta)

Aya: (Camina por un lado del azabache sin prestarle atención deteniéndose) Hablamos después, ahora estoy un poco cansada. Ah, y una cosa más. (Le susurra en el odio) Si sigues con la boca así de abierta, se te va a caer la baba. (Sigue caminando) Jajaja.

Sasu: ¡! (La cierra) *Gulp* (Sonrojado)

Aya: (Se adelanta a comparación de los otros)

Kak: (Se detiene junto a Sasuke) ¿Qué te dijo que estas muy sonrojado?

Sasu: Hmp. (Desvía la mirada) Tengo calor.

Kak: Ah, si claro. Bueno, regresemos. (Caminan de regreso) ^^ "Algo le ha de haber dicho para que se hubiera puesto así. Nunca vi tal acción en este chico".

Sasu: …

**Mientras tanto…**

Naru: Espero que Ayame este bien.

Saku: No te preocupes por ella, Naruto. Ella es muy fuerte y valiente. Estará bien.

Naru: Eso espero.

Saku: No hay que ser negativos, ya veras que Sasuke y Kakashi Sensei la encontraran.

Tazu: He visto últimamente la manera de ser de su Capitana. Aunque sea muy joven, se nota mucho.

Naru: ¿A que se refiere?

Tazu: Lo que quiero decir es que, tu compañera tiene razón.

Saku: (Escucha ruidos y se pone de pie)

Tazu: (Se alarma)

Naru: … (Ve a la Capitana) ¡Ayame! (Se pone de pie y corre a abrazarla)

Aya: (Sonríe levemente) Naruto… (Corresponde al abrazo y mira a Sakura y el señor Tazuna sonriéndoles)

Saku: "Que bueno que este bien". ^^

Tazu: (Le devuelve la sonrisa) ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Aya: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo están todos aquí?

Tazu: Estamos de la misma manera. ^^

Aya, Naru: (Se sueltan)

Naru: Que bueno que estas bien. (Sonriéndole)

Saku: ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, Naruto.

Aya: (Sonríe levemente) Solo me siento un poco cansada, eso es todo. No tengo tantas fuerzas pero estoy bien.

Naru: (Impresionado, la mira detalladamente)

Aya: ¿Mm? ¿Qué sucede?

Naru: Es que, nunca la habíamos visto con el cabello así de largo. O.O

Saku: (Impresionada) Ah, es cierto.

Aya: (Se mueve el cabello hacia atrás) De hecho, me llega hasta la cintura.

Saku, Naru: Wow…

Kak, Sasu: (Vienen llegando desde los arboles)

Kak: Vamos, hay que seguir.

Saku, Naru: (Asienten y se levantan todos para seguir caminando)

Kak: (Se adelanta un poco y se detiene repentinamente cayendo desmayado)…

Sasu, Saku, Tazu: ¡!

Aya: ¡…! Sensei. (Va caminando detrás de Naruto el cual, corre hacia Kakashi)

Naru: ¡…!

Sasu, Saku: (Corren también en su dirección)

Saku: ¡¿Qué, que paso?!

Tazu: (Va con Sakura)…

Naru: Kakashi Sensei.

Kak: …

Naru: ¡Kakashi Sensei!

**(Ending: TaeMin - Inmortal Song 2)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los minutos transcurrieron y fueron directo a la casa del señor Tazuna llevándose a Kakashi para poder recuperar fuerzas. Todo el equipo, llego sano y salvo a descansar de igual manera.**

Kak: (Acostado) Ah… Creo que use demasiado mi Sharingan.

¿?: (Llega con el) Despertando, ¿Eh? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kak: He estado mejor. Pasara una semana antes de que me pueda mover normalmente. (Se sienta) *Tsk*

¿?: ¿Ya ve? Sera mejor que no se mueva.

Aya: (De pie junto a el) Solo descanse, Sensei.

Kak: Ah, bien. (Se vuelve a acostar)

Aya: No se preocupe. Me encargare de él, señora. Gracias. (Se sienta junto al Sensei y acomoda su cabeza en sus piernas)

¿?: No agradezcas. Es mejor que se recupere pronto. ^^

Kak: Si. (Al acostar su cabeza en las piernas de la joven, ve como el equipo llega junto con el constructor)

Naru: ¡! Miren, el Sensei volvió en si.

Saku: (Se sienta junto a el) Escuche, Sensei. Su Sharingan es sorprendente en verdad pero, si lo desgasta tanto, tal vez no vale la pena usarlo.

Kak: Lo siento.

Tazu: Ah, bueno. El venció a uno de los mas poderosos de los asesinos Ninja así que creo que estaremos a salvo por un tiempo.

Saku: Es cierto. Pero, ¿Y ese muchacho que traía la mascara, que hay de el?

Kak: El es de la unidad de Rastreadores de Elite de la aldea escondida entre la neblina. Esas mascaras, solo la traen los Shinobi de Elite, más exclusivos.

Saku: ¿Qué hacen exactamente?

Kak: Capitana.

Aya: Kakashi me conto sobre lo de ese chico. Los Cazadores Especiales Anbu. También conocidos como el escuadrón del Infierno, estudian todos los rastros de los cadáveres de los Ninjas perversos. El cuerpo de un Shinobi o una Kunoichi contiene muchos secretos, Ninjutsu, Chakra… Medicinas especiales usadas en tu cuerpo. Esos son los secretos de su aldea. Si sus enemigos los encontraran, su gente estaría en grave peligro. Por ejemplo, si Kakashi Sensei muriera en manos de un enemigo, ellos tratarían de analizar su Sharingan. En el peor de los casos, su Jutsu seria robado por completo y usado en contra de la aldea. Prevenir eso, es el deber sagrado de los Shinobi o Kunoichi Rastreadores. Para mantener los secretos de la aldea a salvo, si un Ninja traiciona su aldea, los Rastreadores lo encuentran, lo eliminan y desaparecen hasta el más mínimo rastro de su existencia. Esa es su especialidad.

Saku: Y, ¿Cómo es que sabes de todo eso?

Kak: Jejeje, es que… Ella era una Cazadora Especial Anbu.

Saku, Naru: … ¡¿Qué?!

Sasu: (Impresionado y confundido) ¡!

**A lo lejos en el bosque, estaba el mismo chico Anbu con el cuerpo de Zabuza en el suelo mientras el sacaba unas tijeras para utilizarlas.**

¿?: Primero cortare su banda y luego drenare un poco de su sangre. (Acerca las tijeras)

Zabu: (Lo detiene de la mano)

¿?: ¡!

Zabu: *Grr* (Se quita un poco su venda) Suficiente, yo lo hare.

¿?: Así que, ya volviste a la vida.

Zabu: (Se sienta) Haku, ¡Eres un bruto! (Se quita las agujas del cuello)

Haku: Tú eres el bruto, Zabuza. Si sigues metiéndote con ellos, realmente vas a morir.

Zabu: ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tienes planeado usar esa mascara falsa? ¡Ya quítatela!

Haku: Tengo buenos recuerdos de esta mascara. Es muy útil para engañar a ese Ninja. (Se la quita) Si yo no hubiera intervenido, realmente estarías muerto. De eso tengo la certeza.

Zabu: Ponerme en estado de muerte temporal esta bien pero, presionarme en los puntos del cuello… Tan cruel como siempre. Creo que lo disfrutas.

Haku: (Sonrojado) Era la única manera segura. Y no me hubiera gustado hacerle una marca a tu cuerpo perfecto. Estarías quejándote aun más. El cuello es más vulnerable, no hay masas de musculo. Así que, puedo llegar directamente a tus puntos de presión.

Zabu: *Tsk*

Haku: No intentes moverte. Estarás entumecido por una semana. Además, para alguien tan testarudo como tú, tal vez estarías moviéndote la mitad del tiempo.

Zabu: … Eres tan inocente y tan inteligente al mismo tiempo… Rara combinación. Es por eso que te tengo cerca.

Haku: ^/^ Yo aun soy un niño. ¿Qué esperabas, Zabuza? (Se para) La niebla ya paso…

Zabu: …

Haku: ¿Estarás bien, la próxima vez?

Zabu: La próxima vez, yo veré a través de ese Sharingan.

**"Capitulo 10. El Bosque Del Chakra"**

**(Opening: SHINee - Sherlock (Clue+NOte))**

**Mientras tanto, en la casa del señor Tazuna…**

Naru: ¿Es en serio?

Aya: (Asiente) Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ^^

Sasu: "A su corta edad, no creo que haya sido hace mucho…"

Kak: (Se sienta) "¿Qué pasa? Si Zabuza esta acabado, ¿Por qué me siento así? Algo esta mal. Es como si estuviera olvidando algo".

Naru: Oiga, ¿Esta usted bien, Sensei?

Kak: ¿Eh? Ah, si. Por favor, termina lo que decías.

Aya: (Asiente) Los Ninjas Rastreadores son muy eficientes. Se encargan del cuerpo inmediatamente así que, no hay posibilidad de error.

Saku: ¿Realmente eso es tan importante?

Kak: Piénsalo, ¿Tu recuerdas lo que el Rastreador hizo con el cuerpo de Zabuza?

Saku: No sabemos lo que hizo. Bueno, supongo que se lo llevo a algún lado.

Kak: Exacto pero, ¿Por qué? El debió trabajar el cuerpo de Zabuza ahí, lo más pronto posible. Piensa en las armas que uso para acabar contra el. ¿Te acuerdas cuales eran?

Sasu: Eran agujas… ¡! Un segundo.

Kak: Exacto, no eran gran cosa.

Naru: Oh…

Tazu: ¿De que tanto están parloteando? Ya acabaron con ese asesino.

Kak: Esta es la verdad. Zabuza sigue vivo.

Tazu, Saku, Naru: ¡Ah!

Aya: …

¿?: ¡…!

Naru: ¡Pero vimos su cuerpo, de veras!

Saku: Kakashi Sensei, usted mismo lo reviso. Dijo que su corazón se había detenido.

Kak: Su corazón se detuvo, si. Pero, fue solo un estado temporal para simular su muerte.

Aya: Las armas que los Rastreadores usan son llamadas Senbon. Pueden penetrar profundo pero raramente matan a alguien a menos que le demos a un órgano vital, no en el cuello. Esas Senbon, son agujas modificadas de las agujas utilizadas para tratamientos médicos como la acupuntura. Los Rastreadores somos entrenados para conocer cada detalle del cuerpo humano. Hacer que el corazón se detenga temporalmente mientras este vivo, es algo fácil para nosotros.

Kak: Primero, cargo el cuerpo de Zabuza sin importar que fuera mucho mas pesado que el suyo.

Aya: Segundo, como ustedes dice, uso la Senbon. Los cuales tienen un efecto preciso pero raramente fatal. Por esos dos puntos se puede concluir que el Rastreador no estaba tratando de destruir a Zabuza. Estaba tratando de salvarlo.

Tazu: Están exagerando todo esto, ¿No creen?

Aya: Para no levantar sospecha, el Ninja se prepara rápidamente. La duda es el inicio del desastre… Todos los Shinobi y Kunoichi lo saben.

Naru: Jejeje.

Kak: "Por lo visto le da gusto oír que Zabuza esta vivo. Ahora Naruto tiene otra oportunidad para acabar con el".

Saku: Sensei, usted dijo prepárense rápido. Pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando apenas podemos movemos?

Kak: Jejeje. Aun podemos seguir entrenándolos.

Saku: ¿Podemos?

Kak: ^^ (Mira a la Capitana)

Aya: Claro que si, ¿O es que acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo? Además, como les dije anteriormente, mí rango, es más alto que el de un Jounin. Pero mi mentalidad es como la de un Jounin.

Naru: ¡Genial!

Saku: Aguarden, un entrenamiento de ultimo minuto, no nos hará tan fuertes como para vencer a Zabuza. Usted a duras penas pudo vencerlo aun con su Sharingan. ¡Debemos ser razonables con esto!

_Inner Saku: ¡¿Acaso quieren que nos maten o que les pasa?! ¡Cha!_

Kak: Sakura, ¿Por qué pude acabar con Zabuza? Porque ustedes me ayudaron, han madurado. Naruto.

Naru: ¿Mm?

Kak: ^^ Tu maduraste mas que todos.

Naru: Jejeje.

Saku: "El se ve mas fuerte y mas confiable, pero…".

Naru: Así que lo noto, Kakashi Sensei. Ahora las cosas van a comenzar a mejorar, ¡De veras!

¿? 1: De veras no lo creo y nada va a comenzar a cambiar.

Naru, Saku, Sasu: (Voltean hacia atrás)

Kak, Aya: (Lo miran)

Naru: (Lo señala) ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Tazu: Ah, Inari. ¿Dónde habías estado?

Inari: (Corre a abrazarlo) Bienvenido, abuelo.

¿?: (Se le acerca) Inari, eso fue muy grosero. Estos Ninjas ayudaron a tu abuelo y lo trajeron aquí sano y salvo.

Tazu: Esta bien, esta bien. Yo también soy grosero.

Equipo 7: …

Inari: Mama, ¿No lo ves? Esta gente va a morir. Gato y sus hombre volverán, los encontraran y los exterminaran.

Naru: ¡¿Qué estas diciendo, baboso?! Óyeme bien, ¿Tú sabes lo que es un súper Ninja? Soy yo, solo que mucho mejor. Yo voy a ser Hokage. Ese plato, Gato o como se llame, no es contrincante para un héroe real como yo.

Inari: Hmp. No es cierto eso de los héroes. ¡Tu solo tienes puras ideas estúpidas!

Aya, Kak: (Impresionados)

Naru: ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué dijiste?! (Intenta atacarlo)

Saku: (Lo detiene) ¡Naruto, cálmate!

Inari: Si quieren seguir vivos, deberían regresar por donde llegaron. (Camina hasta la puerta)

Sasu: …

Tazu: Oye, Inari. ¿A dónde vas?

Inari: Iré a ver el océano. Quiero estar solo. (Sale del cuarto)

Naru: *Grr*

Tazu: Lamento todo esto.

**Al paso de los minutos, todos iban a sus propios asuntos y Naruto subía escaleras.**

Naru: ¿Quién se cree ese tonto? Voy a ponerlo en su lugar. (Pasa por un pasillo)

Inari: *Snif* *Snif*

Naru: ¿Eh? (Se detiene por una puerta mirando entre línea) "¿Esta llorando?"

Inari: (Llorando desde su ventana mirando una fotografía con el océano a la vista) No papi, no.

Naru: … (Baja la mirada)

**Luego, se dirigió a donde estaba su equipo en un terreno del bosque para poder entrenar.**

Kak: Muy bien. El entrenamiento comienza ahora.

Naru: ¡Bien!

Kak: Primero, comenzaremos con una revisión de Chakra. La fuente básica del poder de un Ninja. Entender el Chakra es esencial.

Sasu: Eso lo sabemos.

Naru: El tiene razón. Hace mucho tiempo aprendimos sobre… Ah, Gatra.

Kak: ¡Chakra!

Naru: Ah…

Kak: Continua, Ayame.

Aya: Muy bien. Lo explicare de manera simple para que lo puedas entender, pequeño. (Se cruza de brazos) Chakra, es la energía de vida elemental que el Ninja usa en su Jutsu. Es la fuente de todo su poder. Ahora, esta energía tiene dos formas; energía física, la cual existen todas las células de tu cuerpo que trabajan juntas y… La energía espiritual. La fuente primordial de poder que es intensificada a través de entrenamiento y experiencia. Como ven, estos dos tipos de Chakra deben trabajarse combinadas para llevar a cabo un Jutsu. Cabe notar que la interrelación entre el poder físico y el espiritual, es la clave. Finalmente, en la posición de manos, concentra y descarga el Chakra.

Kak: Correcto.

Naru: ¿Por qué es la gran cosa toda esa explicación tan extraña? El punto es aprender el Jutsu, ¿No es así?

Sasu: Naruto tiene razón por primera vez. Ya estamos usando el Chakra, nuestro Jutsu.

Aya: No. Aun no tienen perfeccionado ese poder. A penas lo manejan muy superficialmente.

Naru: O sea, ¿Cómo?

Kak: Cálmense y escuchen. Es como lo dijo su Capitana, tienen que igualar las energías física y espiritual y luego combinarlas por si solos. Pero, ¿Cómo hacen eso? Cada Jutsu, requiere diferentes tipos de chakra en diferentes proporciones esperando que las cosas salgan bien. Aunque ustedes produzcan una gran cantidad de Chakra, es inútil si no pueden balancearla y controlarla correctamente. El Jutsu no funcionara de manera apropiada o solo será un juego. Ustedes desperdician mucha energía de esa forma. Y luego ya no tendrán Chakra y ya no podrán pelear. Solo son un blanco.

Naru: Oh, ¿Y como cambiamos eso? Jejeje.

Kak: Entrenando duro para que al controlar su Chakra se convierta en su segunda naturaleza. Cuando alcancen esta meta, estarán listos para llevar su vida al limite.

Saku: ¿Y que tenemos que hacer?

Kak: Jejeje.

Aya: Trepar una árbol.

Sasu, Naru, Saku: ¡¿Trepar un árbol?!

Aya: Así es, pero hay una regla. Sin manos.

Saku: ¿Qué, estas bromeando?

Aya: ¿Lo estoy? Veamos. (Se da vuelta y camina hasta un árbol poniendo su pie en el tronco)

Saku, Naru, Sasu: ¡!

Aya: (Subiendo el tronco horizontalmente)

Naru: Esta trepando…

Saku: Va derecha. Solo esta usando sus pies.

Aya: (Camina hasta quedar al revés de una rama dejando caer el cabello)… Bueno, ya tienen una idea. Concentren su Chakra en sus pies, en sus plantas y úsenlo para conectarse al árbol.

Saku: ¡Un minuto! Esta bueno el truco pero, ¡¿Eso como ayuda en la pelea con Zabuza?!

Kak: Es la única manera de pelear con el, Sakura. Esa es la única meta en este entrenamiento. Primero, aprenderán a manejar la cantidad precisa de Chakra a un punto preciso de su cuerpo. Esto es difícil hasta para los Ninja avanzados. Este tipo de ascenso, requiere una sutil mezcla de energía física y espiritual. En la parte baja de los pies, es un punto muy difícil para enfocar el Chakra.

Aya: ¿Comprenden lo que les dice Kakashi Sensei? Si ustedes pueden dominar esto, tendrán la capacidad de manejar cualquier Jutsu. Bueno, teóricamente.

Kak: El segundo punto, es aprender a mantener sus niveles de Chakra. El no hacerlo es un error mortal… El chakra debe convertirse en su segunda naturaleza de manera cotidiana. En fin, podría hablarles de esto todo el día y eso hará que mejoren sus habilidades. Necesitan aplicar el poder del Chakra a través del entrenamiento.

Aya: (Saca 3 Kunai y los lanza cayendo frente a los compañeros) Usen el Kunai para marcar el punto mas alto del árbol al que puedan trepar. Obvio, sin usar sus manos. Luego, intenten pasar esa marca la próxima vez y al siguiente.

Kak: Al principio, ustedes necesitaran correr hacia el árbol para tomar mayor impulso posible hasta que se acostumbren.

Aya: ¿Listos?

Naru: (Toma el Kunai) ¡Yo estoy mas que listo! Lo hare y terminare mas fresco que una lechuga, ¡de veras! recuerde lo que dijo, Sensei. Yo soy el que maduro más.

Kak: Definitivamente, eres el que habla más. Ahora concéntrate y hazlo.

Naru: -_- (Hace la posición de manos) "El lo dijo. Muy bien, primero necesito llevar el Chakra a la parte baja de los pies".

Saku, Naru, Sasu: (Hacen lo mismo)…

Naru: ¡Listo! ¡A la carga!

Sasu, Naru, Saku: (Corren a cada árbol)

Naru: (Logra subir dos pies y cae de cabeza)

Sasu: (Corre difícilmente y al decimo paso, baja del árbol de un salto hacia atrás) "Esto es mas difícil de lo que creí. El balance tiene que ser perfecto. Si el Chakra es muy fuerte, el árbol se puede romper y me puede tirar".

Naru: (Rodando en el suelo de dolor)

Sasu: "Pero si no eres suficientemente fuerte te caes, como Naruto".

Aya: …

Saku: ¡Oigan, esto es divertido!

Aya, Sasu, Naru, Kak: (La miran sentada en la rama de un árbol)

Naru: ¡Sakura!

Saku: ^/u/^

Naru: ¡Si, así se hace Sakura! ¡Yo siempre supe que eras la mejor, de veras! "Y eso me hace enojar mucho".

Sasu: (Mira a otro lado) No importa.

Saku: QnQ "Ah, creí que Sasuke se impresionaría pero ahora esta celoso de mi". (Se decae)

Aya: Bien, Sakura no solo entiende el Chakra. Ya puede controlarlo y mantenerlo tranquilamente. hablamos de que alguien se convertiría en Hokage algún día, ¿No es así? Parece que Sakura tiene la mayor oportunidad para eso. ¿Qué dicen al respecto? Y en cuanto al clan Uchiha, tal vez no son tan grandiosos después de todo.

Saku: (La señala) ¡Suficiente, Capitana! Habla demasiado. "*Grr* Ahora Sasuke va a odiarme".

Naru, Sasu: (Se miran entre si)

Kak: "Perfecto. Los ha motivado otra vez. Por supuesto que Naruto y Sasuke tienen mucho mas Chakra en su interior. Si este entrenamiento funciona, su dominio del Chakra les dará una ventaja invaluable. (Mira a Ayame y le asiente)

Aya: (Hace lo mismo)

Naru: "¡Muy bien! Primero debo igualar a Sasuke. Luego, debo llegar hasta la copa del árbol, ¡De veras!"

Inari: … (Mirando escondido detrás de un árbol) Hmp. Que gran pérdida de tiempo. (Se va caminando) Ellos no saben contra lo que se enfrentaran. (Se detiene y recuerda la foto de su padre apretando los puños)

**A lo lejos de donde estaban, en la cabaña donde estaban Gato y los Ninjas…**

Haku: (Sentado en una silla mirando a Zabuza acostado en la cama)…

¿?: (Entra a la habitación)

Haku: (Mira de reojo)

Gato: Un Jounin. El invencible ninja acaba de ser vencido. Volver a casa cojeando como un patético bravucón. Jejeje. ¿El Demonio oculto entre la Neblina? Jajaja. Mas bien el cobarde oculto entre la Neblina.

Haku: (Se pone de pie)

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Se ponen a la defensiva)

Haku: "¿Preparan sus espadas?"

Gato: (Se acerca donde estaba Zabuza) Esperen un minuto. A ver, ¿Qué tienes que decirme de este fiasco? Y no te hagas e dormido, se que puedes hablar. (Acercando la mano a Zabuza)

Zabu: … (Con los ojos abiertos)

Haku: (Le sujeta muy fuerte la mano) Aleja tus inmundas manos de el. (Aprieta más)

Gato: ¡Ah, me rompes la muñeca!

¿? 1, ¿? 2: ¡! (Sacan sus espadas y se dirigen a atacar a Haku)

Haku: (Les quita las espadas y las apunta a sus cuellos)

¿? 2: "¡Es imposible!"

¿? 1: "Nadie puede moverse tan rápido".

Haku: (Furioso) No me obliguen. Estoy de un pésimo humor.

Gato: *Tsk*

Haku: (Avienta las espadas al suelo)

Gato: ¡Una oportunidad más, es todo! Si fallas esta vez, yo mismo te matare y no habrá nadie quien te proteja. Vámonos de aquí. (Salen los 3)

Haku: (Se acerca a Zabuza)

Zabu: Haku. (Con un Kunai bajo la sabana) Eso no era necesario.

Haku: Lo se. Pero es muy pronto para deshacernos de Gato. El aun es nuestro mejor respaldo, piénsalo. Le llamaría la atención a los asesinos y entonces, volverían a perseguirnos. Debemos contenernos.

Zabu: Ah, si. (Cierra los ojos)

Haku: (Se sienta de nuevo a cuidarlo)

**De regreso al bosque, los integrantes del equipo 7 estaban agotados a más no poder.**

Naru: (Corriendo por el árbol) ¡Ah! (Cae de espalda a suelo provocándose otro chichón) *Tsk*

Sasu: (Cansado)

Saku: (Súper cansada bajo un árbol) "Ah, estoy agotada. ¿Cómo es que ellos pueden continuar?"

Naru: ¡Ah! (Sobándose la cabeza) ¿Eh? (Mira las marcas del árbol que estaba a poca distancia del suelo)

Saku: "Je. Naruto no tuvo ni el más mínimo progreso. Conociéndolo, en cualquier momento va a rendirse y armar un berrinche".

Naru: (Se pone de pie) *Grr*

Saku: "Ahí esta. Es tan predecible y tan patético…". ¿Mm?

Naru: (Se acerca a Sakura y comienza a susurrarle) Oye, tu eres buena en esto. ¿Puedes darme un consejo? Pero no le digas a Sasuke que te pregunte. Por favor, por favor.

Sasu: (Mirando a los dos)…

Kak: (Junto a la Capitana mirando todo a distancia) "Esta entendiendo". (Susurra) De aquí en adelante, va a hacerse más y más fuerte.

Aya: ¿Qué tanto?

Kak: Después de todo, Naruto posee mas Chakra que Sasuke.

Aya: (Lo mira) ¿Mm?

Kak: De hecho, la cantidad de Chakra que posee, es más grande que la tuya y la mía.

Aya: ¿En serio?

Kak: (Asiente)

Aya: Y, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Kak: (La ve) Solo hay que esperar. ^^

Aya: Esta bien… Kakashi Sensei.

Kak: ¿Qué sucede?

Aya: ¿Podría ir a despejar mi mente un rato?

Kak: ¿Te sientes mal?

Aya: No, no se preocupe. Solo caminare por el bosque.

Kak: Esta bien. Pero no te alejes tanto y ten cuidado.

Aya: (Sonríe) Estaré bien. ^^ (Se va caminando)

Kak: (La ve irse y mira al cielo)…

**La peli plateada, caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo con sus pensamientos manteniéndola ocupada.**

Aya: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?... ¿Por qué me estoy comportando de esta manera? (Mira al cielo) ¿Por qué?" No debería de estar pensando en esto. Yo no soy así. (Pone su mano en su cabeza) ¿Hasta cuando?...

¿?: De haberte venido conmigo, no estarías sufriendo esto.

Aya: ¡! (Mira a los lados y no ve a nadie)…

¿?: Por ejemplo, cuando tu padre y hermana se fueron, me enviaron por ti. Al haber venido, tu vida hubiera cambiado por completo a una feliz y tranquila. Pero no… Decidiste quedarte para seguir los pasos de tu padre o los de tu hermana. Yo te lo dije.

Aya: … ¡! Kakuzu… (Ve al hombre de pie junto a un árbol)

Kak: Ven conmigo. Podemos irnos ahora.

Aya: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kak: Me ordenaron que te vigilara y te cuidara… Pero veo que no es necesario.

Aya: (Baja la mirada) Es como tu dijiste. Pude haberme ido contigo pero… No podía abandonar al clan y dejar todo en una sola incógnita. Me parezco mas a el.

Kak: ¿A quien?

Aya: Tú ya lo sabes.

Kak: Mm… ¿Sabes? Aun tengo en memoria aquella vez que te hicieron ese Jutsu en la espalda.

Aya: Eso fue doloroso. Y no soy la única que lo tiene.

Kak: Acaso, ¿También tú fastidiosa hermana?

Aya: (Asiente) Y no es fastidiosa, es molesta. Eso es todo.

Kak: Es lo mismo.

Aya: …

Kak: ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras más edad?

Aya: ¿A que te refieres?

Kak: ¿Cómo te verías a los 16 años?

Aya: Ah… Si quieres te puedo enseñar con el Ojo de Hebi.

Kak: Pues hazlo.

Aya: (Cierra los ojos)… (Los abre mirando a Kakuzu con el Doujutsu)

Kak: …

**Ilusión…**

**Se muestra a una Ayame de la edad indicada frente al Ninja en un ambiente de colores verde y negro.**

Aya: Así me veré.

Kak: (Impresionado)

Aya: Además, llegaría a tu barbilla. (Se le acerca quedando a la medida)

Kak: Tu hermana, ¿Se parecería a ti?

Aya: (Desvía la mirada) No. Para nada.

Kak: ¿Por qué? Son gemelas.

Aya: Hay muchas diferencias entre ella y yo.

Kak: ¿Cómo cuales?

Aya: … Su cabello, color de ojos, personalidad…

Kak: Mm… ¿Sabes? La he visto rondar no tan lejos de aquí.

Aya: ¡! ¿Qué?

Kak: La guarida de tu padre, no muy lejos. De vez en cuando la veo venir aquí.

Aya: … De seguro quiere que me vaya con ella.

Kak: Tal vez.

**Fin de Ilusión.**

Aya: No te preocupes. Además, muy pronto me voy a ir.

Kak: ¿A dónde?

Aya: Con mi padre. Sera en un año más y unos pocos meses.

Kak: (Baja la mirada) Haces mal… Y lo sabes.

Aya: Ellos dos son los únicos que puedo considerar familia. Mi tío no.

Kak: Por lo que te hizo, ¿Verdad?

Aya: (Asiente)

Kak: Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Pero ya no voy a poder venir más… El líder me lo prohibió.

Aya: Bueno, que se puede hacer. Nos vemos algún día. ^^ (Se despide y se va corriendo de donde venia)

Kak: (Susurra) Parece que no has cambiado nada desde la perdida de tu memoria… Nada de nada… (Se va)

**(Ending: TaeMin - Inmortal Song 2)**


	11. Chapter 11

**La construcción del puente seguía en pie y los trabajadores ponían todo su esfuerzo. Apretaban, martillaban, incluso seguían los planes indicados… Sakura, miraba a los trabajadores.**

Saku: (Bostezando)…

Tazu: ¿Siempre eres así de floja?

Saku: (Lo mira)

Tazu: ¿En donde esta el raro niño rubio, el otro chico reservado y la peli plateada seria? (Cargando en su hombro una barra de metal)

Saku: Trepando arboles. Mi Capitana los entrena.

Tazu: ¿Muy rudo para ti?

Saku: No. De hecho, yo fui la mejor. Así que, Kakashi Sensei me mando a cuidarlo.

Tazu: … Estas jugando.

Saku: *Grr*

Tazu: (Deja la barra de metal en el suelo)

¿?: (Se acerca a el) Tazuna, eh… Necesito hablarte.

Tazu: Ah, ¿Sobre que?

¿?: Eh, veras, he pensado mucho sobre el puente. Y decidí que ya me arriesgue mucho y me salgo.

Tazu: ¡¿Vas a dejarme ahora así como así?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?!

¿?: ¿Sabes? Estaba en esto por nuestra amistad. Pero cada día que estoy aquí, arriesgo mi vida. Gato y sus matones vendrán en cualquier momento.

Tazu: Mm…

¿?: Cuando pase, te mataran y el puente jamás se terminara. Es una causa perdida, Tazuna.

Saku: (Los mira)

¿?: ¿Por qué no nos detenemos ahora mientras estamos vivos?

Tazu: … Claro que no.

¿?: ¿Eh?

Tazu: Este es nuestro puente. Nuestra isla es pobre y así se quedara hasta que este puente lo conecte con tierra firme. Comercio, negocios y esperanzas es todo lo que estamos construyendo.

¿?: No habrá mucha esperanza si estamos muertos todos.

Tazu: (Camina hacia donde vino) Ya es medio día. Es hora de almorzar.

¿?: Tazuna, no terminemos así.

Tazu: (Se detiene y lo ve de reojo) Ahórrate las palabras, Agichi. (Sigue caminando) No te molestes en regresar después del almuerzo.

Saku: …

**"Capitulo 11. La Tierra Donde Alguna Vez Vivió Un Héroe"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**Era de atardecer y en el bosque, Naruto y Sasuke seguían entrenando al subir los arboles y la Capitana solo los miraba fallar una y otra vez.**

Naru: ¡Ah! (Jadeando sentado en el suelo) ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!

Sasu: (Jadeando)

Aya: (Sentada bajo un árbol)…

Sasu, Naru: (Mirando la altura de los arboles)… *Grr* (Se miran entre si y se ponen de pie)

Naru: "No voy a perder ante ti".

Sasu: (Frunce el ceño)

Naru, Sasu: (Corren de nuevo a los arboles)

Aya: "Y ahí van de nuevo".

Sasu, Naru: (Corriendo por el árbol)

Aya: (Se pone de pie y camina poniéndose entre los arboles escalados)

Sasu, Naru: (Ambos ponen una marca mas arriba y bajan de un salto hacia atrás)

Aya: Alto.

Sasu: …

Naru: ¡¿Ahora que sucede?!

Aya: (Lo mira rápidamente y le da un zape) ¡Mas respeto!

Naru: ¡Ah! TnT (Sobándose la cabeza) ¡Ya de por si me duele!

Aya: ¡Y tu! (Mirando al azabache)

Sasu: ¡! *Gulp*

Aya: No… No lo diré.

Naru: Bueno, ¿Qué sucede?

Aya: ¿Qué no se los dije dos veces?

Naru: ¿Decirnos que?

Aya: (Pone una mano en su frente) Tienen que estar relajados. Si no, esto no funciona. Con esta ya van 3.

Naru: ¿En serio dijiste eso?

Aya: -_-…

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: Ya me canse de que no me hagan caso. Sera mejor que me vaya. (Se da vuelta)

Naru: ¡No, espera! (La detiene del brazo)

Aya: ¿Qué? (Lo mira)

Naru: (Se arrodilla) No te vayas, te necesitamos.

Sasu: "Tiene razón…".

Aya: Esta bien. (Se sienta)

Naru (Se sienta junto a ella) ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Aya: Dime.

Naru: ¿A que edad te entrenaron a ti?

Sasu: (Pone atención)

Aya: Pues… No recuerdo muy bien pero creo que fue a los… 6 años.

Sasu, Naru: ¡¿Qué?!

Aya: Si. Mi madre me entreno.

Naru: ¿En serio? Y, ¿Por qué no la presentas un día de estos? Quizá también me pueda entrenar a mí. ^^

Sasu: (Desvía la mirada)…

Aya: No puedo…

Naru: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no, esta enferma?

Aya: (Niega) De hecho… Ella falleció hace 5 años.

Naru: ¡!... (Baja la mirada) Lo siento.

Aya: Descuida. Fue hace mucho. (Se pone de pie)

Naru: (Hace lo mismo)

Aya: Bueno, ¿Quieren seguir entrenando? (Saca una liga de su estuche y se sujeta el cabello)

Naru, Sasu: (Asienten)

Aya: Pues, seguirán entrenando. ^^

**Por la aldea, iban caminando el señor Tazuna y Sakura por la calle de la tierra de las Olas.**

Saku: Mm, ¿A dónde vamos?

Tazu: ¿Quieres comer hoy en la noche, no? Vine por algunas cosas para la cena.

Saku: (ve a un señor con un letrero diciendo: "Hago cualquier clase de trabajo")

¿?: ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón! (Mira a un niño escapar con comida)

Saku: (Ve a niños sentados en la calle) "¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?"

Tazu: Ya llegamos. (Entran a una tienda)

Vendedor: Bienvenidos.

Saku: (Se pone a ver los separadores de comida)… "¿Esta es la tienda? No hay nada".

¿?: (Detrás de Sakura mira la bolsa que tenia a un lado) Jejeje. (Intenta agarrarla)

Saku: ¡! (Le da una patada) ¡Viejo enfermo!

¿?: (Cayendo al suelo) ¡Ah, no! Yo solo quería…

**Después de lo ocurrido, siguieron su camino a casa.**

Tazu: Vaya, realmente me sorprendiste allá atrás. Las mujeres de aquí no saben pelear así.

Saku: (Enojada) Deberían. Las cosas en serio están mal aquí.

¿?: (La toma por atrás)

Saku: ¡! *Grr* ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Mira, idiota! (Voltea y ve a un niño)

¿?: … Por favor. ^^

Saku: (Lo mira detenidamente) Ah. (De su bolsa, saca dulces y se los da) Ten.

¿?: (Los toma felizmente) ^^ Muchas gracias.

Saku: (Asiente)

¿?: (Se va corriendo en una dirección)

Saku: (Sus ojos lagrimean)

Tazu: Así hemos estado desde que Gato llego aquí. Los niños sufren y los adultos tienen miedo enfrentarlo.

Saku: (Se limpia los ojos)

Tazu: Han perdido la esperanza, es por eso que debemos terminar el puente. Eso traerá comercio y negocios pero lo más importante, el puente es un símbolo de valor. Debemos restaurar el espíritu de nuestra gente. Cuando el puente este terminado, la gente comenzara a creer de nuevo. (Aprieta el puño) Creerán que pueden vivir con dignidad… Gato no puede detenernos.

Saku: (Mira al cielo)… "Sasuke, Ayame, Naruto… Debemos ayudarlos".

**Mientras tanto, en el bosque…**

Naru, Sasu: (Corriendo por el tronco)

Aya: (Los ve de brazos cruzados)

Naru: (Se detiene y pone una marca saltando hacia atrás quedando en el suelo) "Sigue subiendo, es imposible".

Sasu: (Se detiene mas alto y pone la marca saltando de tronco en tronco al suelo) "Se me acerca centímetro a centímetro"…

Aya: Si están ansiosos o frenéticos, no funcionara. Tienen que relajarse y estar totalmente concentrados en el árbol. Así es como consiguen que el Chakra fluya de manera regular hacia la planta de los pies.

Naru: *Grr* "No, no, no. Si pienso en Sasuke, pierdo mi concentración. ¡De veras! Por favor, Naruto concéntrate". (Se pone de pie y hace posición de manos)… "Relájate. Concéntrate en el árbol… (Pone el Chakra en los pies) ¡Si, puedo sentirlo! Esta vez, no habrá nadie que me detenga" (Corre hacia el árbol)

Sasu: Oye, Ayame.

Naru: ¡Ah, Sasuke! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Trataba de concentrar mi Chakra! ¡¿Por qué tenias que hablar?!

Sasu: No te hable a ti.

Naru: *Grr*

Aya: ¿Qué?

Sasu: Pues… Resulta que…

Sasu: Bueno es que… Quisiera saber, (Desvía la mirada) ¿Cómo te entrenaron a ti? ¬/¬

Naru: ¿Eh?

Aya: … Ah… (Sonríe) Si me acordara, ya les hubiera dicho.

Sasu: (Con un tic en el ojo)

Aya: ^^

Naru: -_-

Aya: Oigan, paso hace 6 años. ¿Cómo quieren que me acuerde?

**Las horas pasaron y ya había anochecido. Regresaron a la casa del señor Tazuna para descansar y cenar.**

Tazu: Jajaja. Esto es grandioso. Ha pasado generaciones desde que hemos tenido tantos invitados en la mesa.

Kak: (Sentado junto a Naruto)

Saku: (Comiendo frente a Tazuna)

Sasu: (Comiendo junto a Ayame)

Aya: (Entre Sasuke e Inari)

Naru: (Comiendo como loco)

Sasu: (Comiendo rápido)

Sasu, Naru: (Se ponen de pie) ¡Quiero un poco más!

Saku: ¿Mm?

Sasu, Naru: (Se miran con rayitos) ¡! (Vomitan a un lado)

Saku: ¡¿Para que comen tanto, si van a vomitarlo todo?!

Sasu: Tengo, que comer.

Naru: Tengo que comer mas que el. Es la única manera de que sea más fuerte y pueda vencerlo.

Kak: Si, es cierto. Pero vomitar no te ayudara.

Aya: (Pone una mano en su cabeza)… Ah. "¿Por qué no te estas tranquilo?"

Sasu: "Tengo que ganarle. Ser mas fuerte que el".

Aya: "¿Cuál es el propósito?"

Sasu: "Ganarle".

Kak: Oye, Ayame.

Aya: ¿Qué?

Kak: ¿Por qué no dejaste tu cabello suelto? ^^

Aya: Ah… Pues, realmente… No se.

Kak: (Se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo)

Aya: (Hace lo mismo)

**Los minutos pasaron y la señora empezó a servir el te.**

Naru: (Tomando te)

Saku: (Mirando un cuadro) Disculpe, esta fotografía esta rota. ¿Hay alguna razón?

Kak, Naru, Aya, Sasu: (Mirando)

Saku: Inari, estuviste observando durante toda la cena. Parece que había alguien en la fotografía pero la rompieron a propósito. Eso es un poco extraño, ¿No creen?

¿?, Tazu, Inari: …

Kak: (Mira a la señora)

¿?: Era mi esposo.

Tazu: En esta tierra solían llamarlo héroe.

Inari: (Se levanta de la mesa)

¿?: Inari, ¿A dónde te diriges?

Inari: (Sale de la casa)

¿?: (Va tras el) Padre, no puedes hablar así enfrente de Inari y lo sabes. (Sale)

Equipo 7: …

Tazu: Mm…

Saku: Inari es tan… O sea, ¿Qué pasa con el?

Kak: Seguramente, hay una historia atrás.

Tazu: No era su padre real. El llego a nuestra familia después. Nos trajo mucha felicidad. El e Inari estuvieron muy apegados.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Tazu: En esos días, Inari solía reírse por todo. (Salen lágrimas de sus ojos) Pero luego… (Se limpia las lagrimas)

Kak, Saku, Naru, Sasu: …

Aya: …

Tazu: Todo termino. Jamás volvió a sonreír y desde ese día, todo cambio… La palabra valor, fue robada de esta isla. Nos dejaron sintiéndonos impotentes, sin esperanza e Inari fue quien lo sufrió. Y desde ese día, desde que eso paso, todos sufrimos lo mismo.

Kak: ¿Qué paso con Inari?

Tazu: Primero, necesitan saber del hombre. Su padre… El hombre que nos enseno el valor, quien era llamado héroe en esta tierra.

Naru: ¿En serio, un héroe?

Tazu: Eso puedes decidirlo tu solo. El llego aquí hace como 3 años.

**Flashback…**

Inari: (Siendo detenido por dos niños bravucones) ¡Puchi! ¡Puchi, no!

Puchi: *Wau* *Wau*

¿?: Así no se llama. Desde hoy, su nombre será estrella fugaz. Y ahora es mi perro.

Inari: ¡No, no lo es! ¡Es mi perro! Y su nombre no es estrella fugaz. Lo tengo desde que era un cachorrito.

Puchi: …

¿?: Hmp. (Lo lanza al agua)

Inari: ¡No! ¡Puchi!

¿?: De acuerdo, ya pueden soltarlo.

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Lo sueltan)

Inari: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Mi perrito se va a ahogar!

¿?: Ha, si es tu perro, entonces salta y sálvalo. Sé un héroe y salva a tu amigo.

Inari: ¡!

¿?: No vas a dejar que se ahogue, ¿O sí?

Puchi: (Tratando de mantenerse hacia arriba)

Inari: "Puchi… Tengo que saltar y salvarlo, pero…"

¿?: Jajaja. Ni siquiera puede salvar a su querido perrito Puchi.

Inari: "Yo no sé nadar… Lo siento Puchi"

¿?: Oye, armaste mucho escándalo por esto así que, sálvalo. (Le da una patada cayendo al agua)

Inari: ¡Ah! (Intentando nadar)

¿? 2: Oye, en serio se puede ahogar. Hay que sacarlo de ahí.

¿?: ¡¿También te quieres ahogar?!

¿? 2: No, no.

Inari: ¡Ah! ¡Puchi! ¡Ah!

Puchi: (Nadando a la orilla)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Tazu: Desde ese entonces, Puchi descubrió que podía nadar.

**Flashback…**

Inari: ¡Ah! (Bajo el agua) "No… Puedo respirar..."…

**Veía blanco y de repente, abre los ojos mirando el cielo y algo de humo.**

¿?: Vaya, ya despertaste. Al fin.

Inari: ¿Ah? (Se sienta y ve a un hombre frente a una fogata con pescado)

¿?: Tuve una pequeña charla con esos niños. Ya no te molestaran. (Le ofrece pescado)Ven, come.

Inari: "¿Estoy vivo? ¿En serio?" O sea que, ¿Usted me saco del agua, señor?

¿?: Antes, come un poco y luego hablaremos de eso.

**Luego, se ponen a comer los dos y a conversar.**

¿?: Mm. Ya veo, tu perro también te abandono. En mi tierra, los perros son muy fieles y siempre se quedan con sus amos. Pero bueno, antes tú abandonaste al perro. ¿Qué podías esperar?

Inari: (Se pone triste) De verdad quería salvarlo pero estaba paralizado.

¿?: …

Inari: Tenía tanto miedo. Creo que es porque soy un cobarde. (Sus ojos lagrimean)

¿?: No seas tan duro contigo mismo, eres un niño. Cuando yo tenía tu edad también tenía miedo.

Inari: ¿Ah?

¿?: No es la gran cosa. Pero siempre recuerda esto… Vive tu vida sin ningún remordimiento. Si algo te interesa, protégelo sin importar que tan duro o que tan triste sea. Tienes que seguir intentándolo aunque tengas que poner tu vida en riesgo. Protégelo con los dos brazos, nunca te rindas.

Inari: (Impresionado)…

**Fin de Flashback.**

Tazu: Su nombre, era Kaiza. Un simple buscador que llego aquí bajo tierra persiguiendo sus sueños. Después de eso, Inari y Kaiza se hicieron inseparables. El niño nunca conoció a su verdadero padre. Así que podrán saber lo que significaba Kaiza en su vida. Lo admiraba mucho y seguía sus pasos como unos verdaderos padre e hijo. Kaiza estaba más y más tiempo con él hasta que naturalmente se hizo parte de nuestra familia. Y luego cuando este pueblo lo necesito, se convirtió en algo más.

**Flashback…**

¿?: (Entrando a la casa mientras llovía) ¡Kaiza, hay un problema! Las compuertas se abrieron y el agua está subiendo. Si no lo detenemos, el distrito nos inundara.

Kaiza: ¡¿Qué?!

Inari: ¡Padre!

Kaiza: Inari, tráeme unas cuerdas. ¡Rápido!

Inari: ¡Sí! (Corre a buscarlas)

**El pueblo estaba frente a la compuerta.**

¿?: Vean la compuerta. Necesitamos crear una línea para tirar y cerrarla.

¿? 1: ¿Una línea? Tendríamos que nadar hasta allá para hacerlo. ¡Es imposible! Nadie podría soportar esa corriente.

¿?: Si no lo hacemos, todo el distrito quedara destruido. Es la única manera.

Kaiza: ¡Yo lo haré!

Todos: ¡!

¿?: Kaiza…

¿? 1: ¡No seas tonto!

¿?: Jamás lo lograrías.

Inari: Padre…

Kaiza: No te preocupes. Nada detiene a tu papa. Esta es nuestra aldea así que tenemos que hacerlo todo para ayudar. Si algo te interesa, protégelo. (Se amarra una soga a la cintura y salta al agua nadando hacia el otro lado)

Inari: (Mirándolo)… ¡Vamos papa! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Kaiza: ¡Ah! (Sale hacia el otro lado)

¿?: Lo logro. ¡Pudo poner la cuerda!

¿? 1: ¡Ahora jalemos para cerrarla, todos juntos! (Comienzan a jalar)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Tazu: Desde ese entonces, Kaiza se ha considerado un héroe y nos enseño el significado del valor e Inari estaba tan orgulloso de ser su hijo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera Gato y tomara el control… Y aterrorizara a toda la aldea. Solo Kaiza se atrevió a enfrentarlo… Gato no podía permitir que un héroe local interfiriera. Pondría toma su mafia para detener a un solo hombre.

**Flashback…**

Kaiza: (Es golpeado con una vara mientras está atado) ¡Ah!

Gato: Te subestimaste, ¿No crees, Kaiza? Todo lo que dijiste, que ibas a proteger a esta aldea con los dos brazos. Jejeje, esos brazos no son muy eficaces ahora aunque todavía tienes esa mirada desafiante. Hmp. Bueno, mis hombres se encargaran de eso. Jajaja, ya saben qué hacer.

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Se acercan a Kaiza con dos mazos)

Kaiza: ¡!

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Alzan los mazos y comienzan a golpearlo)

Kaiza: ¡Ah!

**El pueblo veía como estaba atado mientras estaba dentro de una cerca.**

Gato: ¡Escuchen todos! Este hombre, ha desafiado a la corporación Gato y ha alterado el orden en esta tierra. Lo trajimos aquí para hacerlos testigos de su castigo.

Kaiza: …

Gato: Será ejecutado como causa de que no deben desafiarme o interponerse en mi camino.

Inari: (Detrás de la reja) ¡Papi!

Agichi: Inari, contrólate.

Inari: (Llorando)

Kaiza: (Lo mira y le sonríe)

Gato: (Dirigiéndose al matón) Procede.

¿? 1: (Saca su espada)

Inari: ¡Papi, no!

Kaiza: ^^

Inari: ¡Papi!

¿? 1: (Lo mata)…

Inari: (Mirando al suelo) "Tu me dijiste que tú me protegerías. A mí y a esta tierra… *Snif* *Snif* Con tus dos brazos… Me hiciste creer que podías hacerlo. Pero todo fue una mentira"

**Fin de Flashback.**

Tazu: Desde ese entonces, Inari cambio. Al igual que Tsunami y toda nuestra gente, perdimos la esperanza.

Naru: …

**Flashback…**

Inari: Hmp. No es cierto eso de los héroes. ¡Tú solo tienes puras ideas estúpidas!

**(…)**

Inari: (Llorando desde su ventana mirando el océano mientras ve una foto) No papi, no.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: Por eso se comportaba así… (Agacha la cabeza)

Naru: (Serio con los brazos cruzados en la mesa) *Tsk* (Se pone de pie y al intentar correr se tropieza)

Saku, Aya: ¡! (Lo ven)

Sasu: …

Kak: No deberías de esforzarte mucho.

Aya: (Se pone de pie) Gastaste mucho Chakra en el entrenamiento, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Naru: ¡Se lo voy a probar!

Saku: ¿Probar que?

Naru: (Se pone difícilmente de pie) Voy a probarle a ese niño que… ¡Si hay héroes! (Sale difícilmente de la casa)

Aya: … (Se sienta como en estado de shock)… (Parpadea varias veces y mira hacia un lado) "Para mí, no hay héroe alguno. Espero que estés más que equivocado"

Kak: ¿Mm? (Mira a Ayame) ¿Te sientes bien?

Aya: S-Si. (Mira que su mano esta temblando) "¿P-Porque estoy temblando?"

Saku: ¿Estás segura?

Aya: (Se para de la mesa y pone su mano en su cabeza) Iré a tomar un poco de aire. (Abre la puerta y sale)

Kak: …

Tazu: ¿Qué le sucederá?

Kak: No lo sé exactamente. Mañana hablare con ella.

Sasu: (Se para de la mesa y sale también)

Saku: "¿A dónde ira Sasuke?"

Kak: Eh… ^^ Vaya día, ¿No?

Tazu: Si. Creo que hoy fue un día pesado.

**Afuera de la casa, era de noche y no había luna. Sasuke salió y miraba a todas direcciones buscando.**

Sasu: … "¿Dónde estará? (Mira hacia arriba) Ha de estar en el techo". (Salta hacia ahí y mira a Ayame acostada mirando el cielo)…

Aya: (Lo ve de reojo) ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

Sasu: Lo mismo debería preguntarte.

Aya: …

Sasu: (Se acerca y se sienta junto a ella) ¿Qué te sucede?

Aya: Es lo que yo quisiera saber… ¿Qué me sucede?

Sasu: Mm… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Aya: Dime.

Sasu: ¿Por qué te hiciste Capitana?

Aya: … Yo no quería serlo… De hecho, los Anbu me obligaron ya que era la única mas fuerte de mi clan… Pero, mi tío no lo impidió.

Sasu: Ya veo.

Aya: ¿Por qué, no se nota?

Sasu: Realmente no. Pareces nuestra compañera.

Aya: ¿Es en serio? (Lo ve)

Sasu: (Asiente) Si. (Se acuesta de lado para verla)… (Con su dedo índice toca su frente)

Aya: ¿Qué?

Sasu: Nada… ¿Sabias que tus ojos brillan mas en la noche que en el día?

Aya: (Se sonroja levemente)

Sasu: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas?

Aya: Si.

Sasu: (Le acaricia el cabello) Ayame… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aya: (Se sorprende y al mismo tiempo se sonroja mas)

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Era de día y en la cabaña del bosque, Haku miraba pasivamente por la ventana mientras Zabuza seguía en cama.**

Haku: … (Se suelta el cabello y se dirige al bosque a buscar plantas medicinales portando otra ropa)… (Nota que un ave se posa en su hombro y lo ve tiernamente)… (El ave vuela a alguien que estaba tirado en el suelo) ¡! (Se levanta y ve su banda de Konoha) ¡…!

**Flashback…**

Naru: (Corre hasta ver de cerca al Ninja) *Grr* (Ve a Kakashi y Zabuza) *Grr* (Ve de nuevo al Ninja) ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

**Fin de Flashback.**

Haku: (Se acerca poniéndose junto al rubio)… (Acerca su mano)

**"Capitulo 12. Batalla En El Puente, Vuelve Zabuza"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**En la casa del señor Tazuna, la mayoría de las personas ya estaban en la mesa. Sakura, iba en camino.**

Saku: (Caminando hacia la mesa) Buenos días a todos. Ah… (Se sienta)

Tsuna: (Le da su plato de comida) Ten.

Saku: Ah, muchas gracias.

Tsuna: ^^.

Aya: (Viene llegando mientras se sujeta el cabello) Hola, buenos días. (Se sienta en la mesa junto a Inari)

Tsuna: (Le da su plato) Aquí tienes.

Aya: Gracias. ^^ (Se pone a comer)

Sasu: (Sentado frente a Tazuna)

Kak: (Sentado en el suelo)…

Saku: (Sentada frente a Inari y Ayame)

Tazu: ¿No esta aquí Naruto? Parece que también estuvo afuera.

Saku: Ya se volvió loco de remate. Esta trepando arboles en la oscuridad. Tal vez ya este muerto, lógico por usar tanto su Chakra.

Aya: (La mira)…

Tsuna: Pues yo realmente espero que este bien. Que el niño pase solo en la noche…

Kak: No hay nada de que preocuparse. Naruto es un niño tontuelo pero también es un Ninja hecho y derecho. El puede cuidarse.

Sasu: Sakura tiene razón. Naruto es un mediocre. Tal vez este muerto en algún lado allá afuera.

Aya: *Tsk* (Se levanta furiosa y va a la puerta)

Saku: ¿Mm? Ayame, ¿A dónde vas?

Aya: (Sale sin decir palabra alguna)

Saku: (Ve el plato de su Capitana) Ya termino de comer…

Sasu: … (Se levanta y la sigue)…

Saku: Sasuke.

Sasu: Voy a caminar un rato.

Saku: Oh, pero apenas empezamos a desayunar. (Ve su plato vacio) Eso fue rápido.

Inari: (Serio con su plato aun lleno)

**Fuera de la casa, iba la peli plateada a distancia dirigiéndose al bosque y el azabache que iba detrás de ella, la mira irse furiosa.**

Sasu: … Oye.

Aya: (Se detiene y lo mira de reojo)

Sasu: ¿A dónde vas?

Aya: Voy a buscar a Naruto. Esa peli rosada ya me tiene harta. (Sigue caminando)…

Sasu: Ah… (Camina tras ella) Y, ¿Ya lo pensaste?

Aya: …

**Flashback…**

Sasu: (Asiente) Si. (Se acuesta de lado para verla)… (Con su dedo índice toca su frente)

Aya: ¿Qué?

Sasu: Nada… ¿Sabias que tus ojos brillan mas en la noche que en el día?

Aya: (Se sonroja levemente)

Sasu: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas?

Aya: Si.

Sasu: (Le acaricia el cabello) Ayame… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aya: (Se sorprende y al mismo tiempo se sonroja mas)

Sasu: …

Aya: (Se sienta y lo ve)

Sasu: (Se sienta) ¿Dije algo malo?

Aya: No. Es solo que tengo que pensarlo.

Sasu: ¿Por qué?

Aya: Quiero que las personas me conozcan bien como soy, no por como me vea físicamente.

Sasu: No te lo pedí solo por como te veo.

Aya: ¿Entonces?

Sasu: Con el tiempo te fui conociendo.

Aya: Pero ni siquiera hemos conversado ni nada.

Sasu: Eso es lo que tú crees. (Se pone de pie)

Aya: (Lo mira) Lo pensare.

Sasu: No te preocupes. Te daré tiempo. (Le sonríe tiernamente y baja del techo)

Aya: … Sasuke…

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: Aun lo sigo pensando. ¬/¬

Sasu: Bueno… Te acompaño. (Le besa la mejilla)

Aya: ¬/¬ (Se va caminando junto con el)

**En lo adentrado del bosque, Haku, quien llevaba su mano al cuello de Naruto, decide despertarlo y no armar sospechas.**

Haku: Vas a resfriarte si te duermes aquí. Despierta.

Naru: Mm. (Ve a Haku y se sienta limpiando sus ojos) ¿Quién rayos eres tu?

Haku: ^^

Naru: (Se sonroja) Oh, digo. ¿De donde vienes? Digo, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí tu sola y cosas así?

Haku: Estoy recolectando hierbas.

Naru: ¿Hierbas?

Haku: Si, así es. Son para tratar enfermedades y sanar heridas.

**Los dos comienzan a buscar hierbas y meterlas a un canasto que Haku traía.**

Naru: Comienzas a trabajar temprano, ¿Eh, amiga?

Haku: Me gusta la calma de la mañana pero, no creí encontrarme a alguien aquí durmiendo en el bosque.

Naru: Jejeje. Estoy entrenando.

Haku: ¿Mm? Así que, ¿Eres un Ninja? Me doy cuenta por la banda que traes puesta. O solo la traes porque es alguna moda.

Naru: (Sonrojado) ¿Ya la viste? Muy bien. Solo los Ninjas Súper Wow pueden usarlas.

Haku: Mm, ¿En serio? Ya veo, es muy impresionante.

Naru: Jejeje.

Haku: Pero, ¿Significa que estas entrenando para algo peligroso?

Naru: Solo estoy mejorando mis habilidades para hacerme más fuerte. ^^

Haku: Tú ya te ves muy fuerte, ¿No es suficiente?

Naru: No, no. Tengo que ser más y más fuerte. Debo seguir practicando.

Haku: ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Naru: Para que pueda convertirme en el mejor Ninja de mi aldea. Entonces, todos van a conocerme y respetarme. Además, que hay una cierta persona a la que tengo que probarle algo.

Haku: Entonces, ¿Haces esto por cierta persona?

Naru: ¿Mm?

Haku: O, ¿Todo este entrenamiento es por ti?

Naru: ¿Ah?

Haku: Jejeje. ^^

Naru: ¿De que te estas riendo? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Haku: Acaso, ¿Hay alguien apreciado por ti?

Naru: ¿Apreciado? ¿Qué estas diciendo amiga, a que te refieres con apreciado?

Haku: …

**Flashback…**

**En una aldea, estaba nevando y el frio era casi cálido. La gente pasaba por las calles y un niño, Haku, se encontraba sentado cerca de un bote de basura.**

¿?: (Tira bolsas de basura)

Haku: (Corre a revisarlas)… (Escucha que un perro ladra)… (Golpea al perro y vuelve a revisar las bolsas)… (Escucha pequeños ladridos y ve a dos cachorros junto al perro)

**Se aleja de donde estaban y se dirige a sentarse en la orilla de un puente.**

¿?: (Se pone frente a el)…

Haku: (Lo ve)

Zabu: (Lo mira seriamente)…

Haku: (Se impresiona)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Haku: … (Mira al rubio)

Naru: (Confundido) Mm. "¿En que esta pensando?"

Haku: ¿Sabes? Cuando una persona alguien a quien quiere proteger, entonces, se hace genuinamente fuerte.

Naru: Mm…

**Flashback…**

Kaiza: Esta es nuestra aldea. Así que, tenemos que hacerlo todo para ayudar.

**(…)**

Aya: Naruto, tienes que mantener la calma. Aquí estoy para protegerlos.

**(…)**

Kak: ^^ Yo te protegeré con mi vida. A todos ustedes.

**(…)**

Iru: (Se atraviesa poniendo sobre Naruto mientras e atravesado por la Shuriken en al espalda)

**(…)**

Naru: Si te atreves a ponerle una mano a mi Sensei, ¡Te mato!

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: Jajaja, si. Te entiendo, te entiendo perfectamente.

Haku: (Se pone de pie y toma el canasto de hierbas) Tu te harás fuerte, muy fuerte. Hasta luego. (Se va caminando) Nos veremos algún día. (Se detiene) Oh, por cierto, soy varón.

Naru: ¡! "¡Ah! ¡No es cierto, es mas bonito que Sakura!"

Sasu, Aya: (Van caminando por el bosque)

Haku: (Pasa caminando junto a ellos)…

Sasu: …

Aya: "¡! Haku… Bonita ropa". O3O

Haku: "Cállate". -_-

Sasu: (Se detiene y lo mira de reojo)

Haku: …

Aya: (Se adelanta) Apúrate.

Sasu: Si. (Sigue caminando)

Aya: (Ve a Naruto hablando solo)

Naru: Ah. Vaya, he visto muchas cosas raras durante mi vida, pero estas, te llevan las palmas.

Aya: (Le da un zape)

Naru: ¡Ah! Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ya párale!

Aya: ¿Todavía preguntas porque?

Sasu: ¿Se te olvido el desayuno? Eres un perdedor.

Naru: ¿Ah? Jejeje. ^^

Aya: (Pone su mano en la frente negando)

Sasu: *Grr*

**Minutos después, Sakura y Kakashi se dirigieron al bosque de igual manera para buscar a Naruto.**

Saku: ¡Naruto!... Conociendo a Naruto, puede estar en todos lados. Y Ayame ni Sasuke han vuelto tampoco. Me pregunto en donde estarán.

Kak, Saku: (Notan que un Kunai se dirigía frente ellos quedando clavado en el suelo) ¿Eh? (Miran a los arboles y ven a Naruto sobre una rama)

Naru: Jejeje.

Saku: Wow, ¿Naruto puede escalar tan alto usando su Chakra? Es grandioso.

Kak: Mm.

Naru: ¿Qué opinan de eso? Estoy muy arriba para ustedes, digo, es muy grande la distancia. Jajaja. (Se pone de pie y pisa mal) ¡!

Saku: ¡Naruto!

Kak: ¡…!

Saku: (Cierra los ojos) ¡Ah!

Naru: (Hace una broma quedando colgando al revés) Jajaja. Solo bromeaba.

Kak, Saku: …

Naru: ¡Cayeron redonditos! Jajaja.

Saku: ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti, tarado!

Kak: ¿Por qué sospecho que todo esto va a acabar mal?

Naru: ^^ (Se despega del árbol)

Kak, Saku. ¡OO!

Saku: ¡Tenias que hacerte el gracioso! ¡¿Verdad, Naruto?!

Naru: ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Sasu: (Corriendo por el tronco donde estaba Naruto, se para al revés de la rama y lo toma por el pie)

Naru: Ah…

Sasu: Realmente eres todo un mediocre, Naruto.

Naru: (Lo ve) ¿Sasuke?

Aya: (De pie en la rama de donde estaba colgando Sasuke) Después de todo, algo tenía que salir mal.

Saku: ¡Muy bien, Sasuke! ¡Eres el mejor! ^/^

Kak: Si continua cuerdo cuando termine su entrenamiento, va a ser un milagro.

**Por otro lado, en la casa del señor Tazuna estaba Inari sentado de nuevo en su escritorio mirando el océano.**

Inari: (Mirando el cuadro de Kaiza)… Naruto. Hmp. Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Eh?

**A lo lejos en la cabaña donde estaba Zabuza, este estaba sentado en la cama comiendo.**

Zabu: (Aplasta una manzana que tenia en la mano)…

Haku: (De pie junto a el) Te recuperas rápidamente.

Zabu: Solo un poco mas, Haku.

Haku: (Asiente) Si.

**Las horas pasaron y el día se convirtió en noche. Cada uno de los tres que entrenaban, se ponían en la copa de un árbol mirando la noche y entre ellos.**

Naru: (Cansado) Ah…

Sasu: (De brazos cruzados)…

Aya: (Mirando la enorme luna) ¿Ya quieren regresar a casa?

Sasu: Esta bien, regresemos.

Naru: ^^ Si.

Aya: De acuerdo, chicos… Bien hecho.

**En la casa del señor Tazuna, todos estaban a punto de cenar.**

Tsuna: (Sirviendo los platos)

Saku: (Sentada frente a Tazuna) Ahora los tres llegan tarde. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de Sasuke. (Escucha la puerta abrirse) ¿Eh? (Voltea a ver)

Aya: (En seguida de la puerta)…

Tazu: ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Parece que un gato los atrapo y los araño.

Sasu, Naru: (Miran al señor Tazuna)

Aya: No se preocupe, señor Tazuna. Están bien… Kakashi Sensei.

Kak: ¿?

Aya: ^^ Es todo.

Naru: Lo logramos. Ambos llegamos hasta la cima donde Ayame nos estaba esperando.

Kak: (Asiente) Bien. Ahora avancemos. Empezaremos mañana. Ambos serán guardaespaldas de Tazuna.

Naru: Jajaja. Estupendo. (Se tira al suelo con Sasuke)

Sasu: *Tsk* Eres tan mediocre.

Kak, Saku, Aya, Tazu, Tsuna: Jajaja.

Inari: …

**Se sentaron de la siguiente manera, Tazuna frente a Sakura, Kakashi junto a Naruto y Ayame entre Sasuke e Inari. Luego, cada uno termino su cena.**

Tazu: En unos días más, terminaremos el puente. Y debo agradecerles por eso.

Tsuna: Lo hicieron bien. Pero aún así, deben tener cuidado.

Tazu: Habría querido preguntarles esto pero, no tuve la oportunidad.

Kak: …

Tazu: ¿Por qué se quedaron a protegerme aunque los engañe al traerlos aquí?

Kak: Los que se apartan del sendero de la justicia, son cobardes. Pero bajo el mando de un gran líder, la cobardía no sobrevive.

Tsuna: ¿Ah?

Kak: Esa fue una cita del primer Hokage.

Inari: Mm. (Ve a Naruto recargado en la mesa y empieza a recordar lo que le dijo su padre)… (Hace que unas lágrimas caigan en la mesa)

Aya: ¡! (Lo mira) ¿Estás bien?

Inari: (Llora un poco mas) ¿Pero porque?

Naru: ¿Mm? ¿Qué dijiste?

Inari: (Azota las manos en la mesa) ¡Todos esos estúpidos entrenamientos son una pérdida de tiempo! Gato tiene todo un ejército, luego los destruirá.

Saku, Kak, Sasu, Aya: (Impresionados)

Inari: Todas esas cosas bonitas que dicen, ¡No significan nada! ¡No importa lo que hagan! El fuerte siempre gana y el débil siempre pierde.

Naru: … Habla por ti, ¿Quieres? No será así en mi caso.

Inari: ¡¿Por qué mejor no te callas?! ¡El solo verte me enferma! ¡Tú no sabes nada de esta tierra! Solo eres un metiche. ¡Siempre riéndote y jugando por todo! Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir y ser tratado como una basura.

Naru: … Escúchate gritando y quejándote por una pobre víctima. Puedes lloriquear todo el día para lo que me importa. (Lo mira) ¡Tú no eres más que un cobarde!

Aya: ¡Naruto! "Sé lo que has sufrido pero, no es manera de tratar así a un pequeño niño"

Naru: (Se pone de pie y se dirige a las escaleras)

Saku: Naruto, eso fue muy grosero.

Sasu: …

Naru: Hmp. (Sigue su camino al segundo piso)

Aya: … (Ve a Inari y lo abraza)

Tsuna: Lamento mucho todo esto.

Kak: No se preocupe. Yo soy quien debo lamentar esto.

Inari: (Triste)… (Se aleja a la peli plateada y se levanta de la mesa saliendo de la casa)

Tsuna: Inari…

Aya: (Se sienta bien)

Saku: Ah…

Sasu: …

**Inari miraba tranquilamente el agua de manera triste…**

Inari: (Se sienta en la orilla del muelle de su casa)…

Kak: (Camina hacia el) ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Inari: (Lo mira de reojo)…

Kak: (Se sienta junto a él) Naruto puede ser un poco… Severo en ocasiones. Pero no te odia. Tu abuelo nos dijo lo que paso con tu padre. Probablemente no sepas esto pero, Naruto también creció sin padre. De hecho, el no conoció a ninguno de sus padres.

Inari: (Lo ve)

Kak: Cada uno, tiene un pasado que no quiere recordar o prefiere tenerlo en su memoria por siempre.

Aya: (Ocultándose tras la pared)…

Kak: Ven, Ayame.

Aya: (Se asoma por la orilla y camina hacia los dos) Lo siento.

Kak: No te preocupes. (Le toma la mano) Vamos, siéntate.

Aya: (Se sienta junto a Inari quedando él entre ellos dos) ¿Sabes, Inari? Yo tampoco crecí del todo con un padre.

Inari: (La ve y devuelve la mirada al mar)

Kak: ¿Por qué?

Aya: El clan lo exilio cuando yo tenía 9 años. No recuerdo muy bien. En cambio, mi madre tampoco estuvo ahí en el momento que la necesite, porque… Ella murió cuando yo tenía 7.

Kak: Lo siento.

Aya: No se preocupe. Eso ya quedo en el pasado.

Kak: Y, ¿Nadie te cuido?

Aya: Pues, yo quería ser independiente pero, mi tío decidió cuidarme hasta la mayoría de edad.

Kak: Ya veo.

Aya: (Mira a Inari) ¿Sabes? (Carga a Inari y lo pone en sus piernas) Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.

Inari: (La ve) ¿Mm, hermano?

Aya: Si. (Desvía la mirada) Pero le paso lo mismo que a mi madre…

Kak: (Sorprendido, se acomoda junto ella)… ¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

Aya: … (Mira hacia el cielo) Quisiera, no contar eso ahora. Por favor, Sensei.

Kak: Esta bien.

Inari: ¿Y recordarlo no te pone triste?

Aya: No. Ahora que sé que mi madre y hermano están tranquilos en un lugar donde se que nadie los molestara, me pone feliz. Porque hicieron cosas muy buenas en el pasado. (Lo baja de sus piernas y se pone de pie) Bueno, me retiro. Inari. (Le tiende la mano) Descansa.

Inari: (Le da la mano)

Aya: (Lo suelta) Descanse, Kakashi Sensei. (Le besa la cabeza)

Kak: Descansa, Ayame. (La ve irse)

Inari: …

Kak: … Espero que hayas logrado entender eso.

Inari: (Mira al mar)

Kak: Como puedes ver, ella no está triste por lo que sucedió hace tiempo. Sigue tranquila con su vida y sin remordimientos. Y en cuanto a Naruto, puede que sea testarudo o hasta inquieto. Pero, no es malo con nadie. Solo te dijo eso con el propósito de que recapacitaras sobre el pasado.

Inari: ¿Eh?

Kak: … Eso era seguramente lo que se ha estado diciendo a si mismo una y otra vez.

Inari: (Se pone de pie y la toma)

Kak: (Regresan a la casa)…

**El día se hizo presente y todos salían a misión a excepción de Naruto. Se encontraban fuera de la casa con la señora Tsunami y Ayame frente a ellos.**

Kak: Por favor, cuida de Naruto. Ha exprimido su cuerpo al máximo, por lo que creo que no será capaz de moverse en todo el día.

Aya: Kakashi, ¿Te sientes bien ahora?

Kak: Si, mas o menos.

Aya: (Mira al azabache) "Sasuke… Cuídate".

Sasu: "Tu deberías de cuidarte".

Tazu: Adiós. (Se va caminado y los demás los siguen dejando a las dos ahí mirándolos)

**En otro lugar, estaba Gato conversando por un comunicador con su asesino sentado en un sofá con su brazo lastimado.**

Gato: ¿Qué estas haciendo? No te contrate por caridad.

Zabu: (Mirando el comunicador en el suelo mientras navegaban por un bote)…

Gato: He, Zabuza, ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Oye!

Zabu: (Pisa el comunicador) Vamos, Haku.

Haku: ¡Si! (Mira hacia arriba observando la construcción del puente mientras navegaban bajo el)

**Naruto, se despierta algo somnoliento y confundido con algo de baba en su barbilla XD.**

Naru: ¿…?... (Reacciona rápidamente) ¡De dormí! (Baja velozmente las escaleras y mira a la señora Tsunami lavar los platos) Disculpe, ¿Dónde se fue todo el mundo?

Tsuna: Oh, Naruto. (Lo ve) Tu maestro dijo que deberías descansar todo el día.

Naru: (Como un rayo, se dirige de nuevo al cuarto y se cambia rápidamente) ¡Me han dejado! (Se pone la banda y baja las escaleras saliendo por la puerta) ¡Adiós!

Inari: (Desde su cuarto mirando a la ventana)…

Aya: (Acostada en el techo, ve al rubio salir corriendo en dirección al bosque) ¡! Naruto. (Salta al suelo y va tras el)

**El chico iba saltando de rama en rama en dirección al puente sin darse cuenta que la Capitana lo venia siguiendo para poder atraparlo.**

Naru: Demonios, debieron haberme despertado.

Aya: "No lo puedo alcanzar, es muy rápido"… ¡Naruto!

Naru: ¿Mm? (Mira hacia atrás)

Aya: ¡Espera!

Naru: (Se detiene mirando como ella hacia lo mismo) Ah, Ayame. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te habías ido.

Aya: No, me quede a cuidarte pero deberías de estar descansando.

Naru: No puedo hacer eso. Yo no quiero abandonarlos y dejar que se enfrenten solos a Zabuza.

Aya: … Esta bien, vamos. (Se van saltando los dos de nuevo en dirección al puente)

Naru: ¿Mm? (Conforme saltaba, mira a un terrero observando como estaba un jabalí en el suelo herido)

**Por otro lado, en el puente…**

Tazu: ¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Que es esto?! (Mira como los trabajadores estaban en el suelo debido a que los atacaron) ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Kak: No puede ser…

**De regreso a la casa de la señora Tsunami.**

Tsuna: ¡Inari! Ayúdame. ¡Inari!

Inari: Ya voy.

**Fuera de la casa, estaban los guardaespaldas de Gato esperando el momento adecuado para que alguien saliera o interfirieran en la casa.**

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Sacan poco a poco sus espadas)…

**En el puente, la neblina empezaba a cubrirlo por lo que el equipo y Tazuna, se alarmaron inmediatamente.**

Kak: ¡! Esta niebla… ¡Sasuke, Sakura, el viene! (Se pone frente a ellos)

Sasu, Saku: (Se ponen en los lados de Tazuna y sacan un Kunai poniéndose en posición)

Tazu: *Tsk*

Kak: "Luego esta vivo. Y ya se ha mostrado". (Hace una posición de manos)

Saku: Kakashi Sensei, esta es la técnica de Ocultación en la Neblina, ¿Verdad?

Kak: …

¿?: Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi. Y sigues cargando con esos niños. Esta temblando de nuevo, que penoso. (Refiriéndose a Sasuke)

Sasu: … ¡…! (Mira a varios clones de Zabuza rodeándolos)… Hmp.

Zabu 1: (A punto de atacarlo) ¿Mm?

Sasu: Tiemblo de excitación.

Kak: Ve a por el, Sasuke.

Zabu 1: (Se acerca a atacarlo) ¡Ah!

Sasu: (Se mueve rápidamente y lo atacas partiéndolos en dos a todos los clones)

Zabu 1: (Desaparecen en su Jutsu de agua)…

Sasu: … "¡Puedo verlos!"

Zabu: Pudo derrotar a los clones de agua. Ese chico se ha hecho más fuerte. (Se pone a distancia de el con Haku a un lado) Ya tienes un rival, Haku.

Haku: Eso parece.

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuna: ¡Inari! Ayúdame. ¡Inari!

Inari: Ya voy.

**Fuera de la casa, estaban los guardaespaldas de Gato esperando el momento adecuado para que alguien saliera o interfirieran en la casa.**

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Sacan poco a poco sus espadas)…

**En el puente, la neblina empezaba a cubrirlo por lo que el equipo y Tazuna, se alarmaron inmediatamente.**

Kak: ¡! Esta niebla… ¡Sasuke, Sakura, el viene! (Se pone frente a ellos)

Sasu, Saku: (Se ponen en los lados de Tazuna y sacan un Kunai poniéndose en posición)

Tazu: *Tsk*

Kak: "Luego esta vivo. Y ya se ha mostrado". (Hace una posición de manos)

Saku: Kakashi Sensei, esta es la técnica de Ocultación en la Neblina, ¿Verdad?

Kak: …

¿?: Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi. Y sigues cargando con esos niños. Esta temblando de nuevo, que penoso. (Refiriéndose a Sasuke)

Sasu: … ¡…! (Mira a varios clones de Zabuza rodeándolos)… Hmp.

Zabu 1: (A punto de atacarlo) ¿Mm?

Sasu: Tiemblo de excitación.

Kak: Ve a por el, Sasuke.

Zabu 1: (Se acerca a atacarlo) ¡Ah!

Sasu: (Se mueve rápidamente y lo atacas partiéndolos en dos a todos los clones)

Zabu 1: (Desaparecen en su Jutsu de agua)…

Sasu: … "¡Puedo verlos!"

Zabu: Pudo derrotar a los clones de agua. Ese chico se ha hecho más fuerte. (Se pone a distancia de el con Haku a un lado) Ya tienes un rival, Haku.

Haku: Eso parece.

**Con los otros dos que iban en camino, Naruto se iba quejando.**

Naru: ¡Demonios!

Aya: Naruto, ya calmate.

Naru: Pero llegaremos tarde.

**El silencio reinaba en el puente por unos segundos pero Kakashi tomo la palabra.**

Kak: Oh, Mi… Mi prediccion era correcta.

Tazu: ¿Tu prediccion?

Kak: El chico enmascarado.

Saku: ¡¿Ah?!

Sasu: Justo como pensaba.

Tazu: Entonces era mentira que fuera un Ninja Cazador de la Aldea Secreta de la Neblina.

Kak: Esta del lado de Zabuza, da igual como lo mires. Esto estaba bien preparado.

Saku: ¿Quién se cree que es? Pareciendo asi…

Kak: Odio los chicos engreidos como el.

Saku: Es mejor que tu en eso, Kakashi Sensei.

Sasu: ¿De verdad?

Sasu: Yo peleare con el.

Saku: ¿Eh?

Sasu: El nos engano con esta tonteria… Odio a los chicos engreidos como el.

Saku: Ah, que genial eres Sasuke. ^^

Kak: "Sakura nunca corrige a Sasuke…".

Haku: Es casi un nino.

Zabu: Hmp.

Haku: Incluso si un clon de agua es solo un decimo de la fuerza real de la persona… El se enfrento contra los clones bastante bien.

Zabu: Pero nosotros hicimos el primer movimiento. Vamos.

Haku: Si. (Rapidamente, se acerca a el en forma de un remolino)

Sasu: ¿Qué?

**"Capitulo 13. El Espejo De Cristales De Hielo. La Técnica Maestra De Haku"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**Un guardaespalda habia roto la puerta de la senora Tsunami con su espada en pedazos.**

Tsuna: (Mira a la puerta asustada) ¡…!

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Entran poneindose frente a ella)

¿? 1: Entonces tu eres la hija de Tazuna… Lo siento, pero tienes que venir con nosotros.

**Inari estaba en el baño lavando sus manos y al instante, escucho algo romperse y a su madre gritar fuertemente.**

Inari: ¡!

**Tsunami, estaba en el suelo recargada en la pared cubriendo su cabeza con los ojos cerrados bastante asustada.**

¿? 2: Jejeje.

Inari: (Llega corriendo) ¡Mama!

Tsuna: ¡No vengas! ¡Corre!

¿? 2: (Lo ve) ¿Qué es lo que quieres niño? ¿Debemos llevarnoslo tambien?

¿? 1: Solo necesitamos un rehen.

Inari: ¡! "¿Solo un rehen?"

¿? 2: Entonces… (Desenfunda su espada) Lo matare.

Inari ¡…! (Se oculta tras la pared)

¿? 2: Jejeje.

Tsuna: ¡Espera!

¿? 2: (Se detiene y la ve)

Tsuna: Si le haces algo a el, ¡Mordere mi propia lengua y morire!

Inari: ¡! (Derramando lagrimas)

Tsuna: Necesitas un rehen, ¿Verdad?

¿? 1: Je.

¿? 2: (Guarda la espada)

¿? 1: Agradeceselo a tu madre, pequeño.

Inari: … (Cae al suelo rendido)

¿? 2: No estoy satisfecho.

¿? 1: Dejalo. Ya has destrozado esos animales, antes de que vinieramos. Llevemonos a la mujer. (La toma de la muñeca jalandola y le atan las manos)

Inari: Mama, lo siento… Lo siento.

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Se la llevan)

Inari: Soy debil, no pude protegerte…

Tsuna: …

Inari: (Llorando mas) No quiero morir… Estoy asustado.

**Flashback…**

Naru: ¡Tú no eres más que un cobarde!

Inari: ¡!

Naru: ¿Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia y lloras siempre? Un idiota como tú puede simplemente seguir llorando. ¡No eres más que un cobarde!

**(…)**

Kak: Y en cuanto a Naruto, puede que sea testarudo o hasta inquieto. Pero, no es malo con nadie. Solo te

Dijo eso con el propósito de que recapacitaras sobre el pasado.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Inari: … *Snif* *Snif*

**Flashback…**

Kaiza: Si algo te interesa, protégelo sin importar que tan duro o que tan triste sea. Tienes que seguir intentándolo aunque tengas que poner tu vida en riesgo. Protégelo con los dos brazos, nunca te rindas.

**(…)**

Tsuna: Inari. ^^

**Fin de Flashback.**

Inari: (Recuerda detenidamente a todo el equipo 7, a su madre, su abuelo… Naruto y especialmente a su padre) ¿Seré…? ¿Seré capaz de ser fuerte? (Se limpia las lagrimas y se pone de pie seriamente) ¡Papa!

**Los guardaespaldas ya iban con la señora Tsunami a una corta distancia de la casa deteniéndose.**

¿? 2: Jejeje. Viendo tu preciosa piel me dan ganas de rajarla.

¿? 1: ¡Apresúrate y camina! (Jala la soga)

Tsuna: …

Inari: ¡Parad!

¿? 1, ¿? 2, Tsuna: (Miran hacia atrás)

Tsuna: ¡Inari!

¿? 2: Es el chico de antes.

Inari: ¡Dejen a mi mama! (Corre hacia ellos)

¿? 2: Ese chico ya no puede ser ayudado.

Tsuna: ¡!

¿? 1: Matémoslo.

Inari: ¡Ah!

Tsuna: Si lo hacen, ¡Me morderé la lengua…! ¡!

¿? 1: (La golpea en la nuca y cae inconsciente) Calla y duerme.

Tsuna: (Cae al suelo) Inari…

Inari: ¡Ah!

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Desenfundan las espadas y atacan)…

**En el puente, Haku peleaba con Sasuke con sus agujas Senbon contra un Kunai. Al atacar, quedan forzando sus armas para ver quien es más fuerte pero siguen constantes teniendo otra arma en su mano desocupada.**

Zabu: "Oh, ha sido capaz de bloquearle a esa velocidad".

Kak: Hmp. Sakura, protege al Tazuna y no te alejes de el.

Saku: (Se pone frente a el)

Kak: Dejaremos que Sasuke se enfrente con el.

Sasu, Haku: (Vuelven a atacar)

Haku: No quiero matarte pero tú no te rendirás, ¿Verdad?

Sasu: ¿Qué eres? ¿Estúpido?

Haku: Como pensaba… Pero no serás capaz de seguirme en mi siguiente movimiento. Y todavía estoy dos pasos por delante de ti.

Sasu: ¿Dos pasos por delante?

Haku: El primero es el agua en el suelo. Y el segundo es que mantengo uno de tus brazos ocupados. De todos modos, tu solo puedes recibir y bloquear mis ataques. (Hace una posición de una mano)

Sasu: "¿Qué? ¿Esta creando sellos con una sola mano…?"

Haku: (Moviendo su mano para las posiciones)

Kak: "Posiciones con una mano… Jamás había visto eso".

Haku: (Termina) Jutsu Agua Voladora del Millar de Muertes. (Pisa el agua haciéndola salpicar quedando en el aire)

Zabu: "¿Dijo "no quiero matarte"? ¿Eso es lo que realmente piensa?"

Saku: ¡Sasuke!

Kak: (Ve que el agua salpicada, se transforma en varias agujas Senbon) ¡!

Sasu: (Con los ojos cerrados y una mano en posición) ¡Recuerda el entrenamiento!

**Flashback…**

Sasu: (Corre difícilmente y al decimo paso, baja del árbol de un salto hacia atrás)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: "Moldea el Chakra inmediatamente…"… ¡! (Abre los ojos)

Haku: (Dirige las Senbon hacia el azabache)

**El sombrero de Inari salió volando con el viento mientras el primer enemigo se queda atónito mirando y el segundo guarda su espada.**

¿? 2: (Mira que solo ataco a un tronco)

¿? 1: ¿La técnica de Reemplazo?

¿? 2: ¿Dónde esta la mujer?

Naru: Sentimos llegar tarde.

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Miran al rubio recostar a distancia a la señora Tsunami con Inari en brazos y la peli plateada de pie junto a el)

Naru: Pero se supone que los héroes siempre llegan tarde.

Inari: ¡…! ¡Naruto!

Naru: (Lo baja) ¡Inari, bien hecho!

Inari: ¿…?

Naru: He sido capaz de salvar a tu mama porque has distraído su atención. (Mira a la señora)

Inari: ¿Cómo descubriste que los samuráis estaban aquí?

Naru: Ah, eso fue gracias a mi Capitana.

Inari: (La ve)

Aya: (Sonríe) Vimos un jabalí que había sido destrozado con una Katana en el bosque. Las marcas conducían a tu casa por lo que nos preocupamos.

Inari: Ya veo…

¿? 2: Ustedes son los Ninjas incompetentes que Tazuna contrato.

¿? 1: Matémoslos. (Corren hacia ellos)

Inari: ¡Están viniendo!

Naru: (Saca dos Shuriken de su bolsillo y los lanza a ellos)

¿? 1: (Los esquivan con las espadas) ¡Eso no funcionara con nosotros!

Naru: (Se pone de pie y lo ve) ^^ Idiota.

¿? 2: ¡Prepárate!

Aya 1, Aya 2: (Aparecen los clones tras de ellos golpeándolos dejándolos tirados en el suelo)

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Impactados)…

Aya 1, Aya 2: (Desaparecen)

Inari: Fan… Fantástico.

Naru: Jejeje. ¡Perfecto! (Le extiende el brazo para chocar el puño)

Aya: (Sonríe levemente)

Inari: ¡Naruto, eres como un Ninja!

Naru: Tonto. Soy un Ninja.

Inari, Naru: Jajajajajajajajaja.

Aya: Je.

**En el puente, las Senbon de agua, se dirigían al azabache.**

Sasu: "Moldea el Chakra inmediatamente… (Abre los ojos) ¡Y enviarlo a mis piernas!"

Haku: (Al dirigirse las Senbon a el causando una nube de humo, este se aleja inmediatamente sin ver al chico) ¡! "Ha desaparecido". (Lo mira en el aire) ¡…! (Retrocede mientras continuamente le lanzaba Shuriken y se detiene)

Sasu: (Aparece tras de el) Eres muy lento. Ahora tu solo puedes recibir y bloquear mis ataques. (Mostrando un Kunai, se separan y cada uno detiene el ataque)

Haku: (Miro que tenia un Kunai en la otra mano y se lo lanzo esquivándolo agachándose)

Sasu: (Le da una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar cerca de Zabuza)

Zabu: ¡! "¿Haku ha perdido en velocidad?" (Ve al azabache)

Sasu: Parece ser que soy mas rápido.

Kak: No puedes burlarte de nuestro equipo porque tengamos niños. Sasuke es el novato numero uno de la aldea de Konoha. Sakura es la chica más astuta de la Aldea.

Saku: ^/^

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡¿Que les parece?!_

Kak: Y el otro parece ser el numero uno en sorprender a la gente. El es el Ninja entrometido Naruto. Y en cuando a la joven peli plateada, no se subestima. Incluso es más fuerte que yo, de nivel más alto.

**Con Inari, los matones estaban atados con una soga atónitos.**

Naru: (Estornuda)

Aya: ¿Te resfriaste?

Naru: No, estoy bien… De todos modos, Inari, lo siento por lo de ayer.

Inari: ¿Eh?

Naru: Jejeje. Te llame cobarde, lo retiro. (Pone su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándolo) Eres fuerte.

Aya: (Sonríe tiernamente)

Inari: *Snif*

Naru, Aya: ¿Eh?

Inari: (Suelta lagrimas) ¡Demonios, elegí no llorar nunca mas!... (Limpia sus lágrimas) Ahora volverás a reírte de mí y llamarme cobarde de nuevo.

Aya: (Mira al mar) ¿De que estas hablando?

Inari: (La ve)

Aya: Esta bien llorar cuando eres feliz.

Naru: Jejeje.

Inari: …

Aya, Naru: ¡Esta bien llorar cuando eres feliz! ^^

Inari: (Suelta mas lagrimas) Naruto… Ayame…

Naru: ^^ Jejeje.

Aya: ¿Prometes no llorar de ahora en adelante?

Inari: (Asiente)

Aya: Bien. ^^ Lamento haber tenido que alejarme de tu casa, pero tuve que seguir a este tonto. -n-

Naru: Oye.

Aya: Jajaja. ^^ Es broma, no eres un tonto.

Naru: Gracias. -_-

Aya: Eres un doble tonto. ^^

Naru: ¡Ayame!

Aya: Jajaja. (Lo abraza) Pero sabes que te quiero. ^^

Naru: -.-

Aya: (Lo suelta) Inari, te podemos dejar este lugar a ti, ¿Verdad? (Pone su mano en el hombro del chico)

Inari: ¡Si!

Aya: Entonces, vamos hacia el puente.

Naru: ^^ (Corre en dirección al puente con la Capitana detrás) ¡Los héroes están ocupados, muy ocupados!

Inari: ¡Muy ocupados! ^^

Aya: … "Hmp".

**Flashback…**

Naru: (Se pone difícilmente de pie) Voy a probarle a ese niño que… ¡Si hay héroes! (Sale difícilmente de la casa)

Aya: … (Se sienta como en estado de shock)… (Parpadea varias veces y mira hacia un lado) "Para mí, no hay héroe alguno. Espero que estés más que equivocado"

**Fin De Flashback.**

Aya: "Naruto… Tienes una idea tan equivocada…".

**Mientras tanto en el puente…**

Zabu: Jejeje.

Sasu: …

Zabu: Haku, ¿Tu comprendes que puedas ser derrotado así?

Haku: Si. (Se pone de pie y libera Chakra)

Sasu: ¿Qué es eso?...

Haku: … Es una deshonra.

Sasu: Eso es… Aire frio.

Haku: (Hace una posición de manos)

Sasu: (Detrás de el mira que aparece un espejo de hielo)

Haku: Técnica Maestra…

Zabu: Hmp.

Sasu: *Tsk* (Ve que muchos espejos mas lo cubren alrededor de un perímetro)

Haku: Espejo de Cristales de Hielo.

Kak: "¿Qué es esa técnica?"

Haku: (Camina hacia un espejo metiéndose en el)

Saku: ¡!

Sasu: ¡…!

Haku: (Hace que su reflejo se vea en todos los espejos)

Sasu: "Estos son… Espejos. ¿Qué es…? ¿Lo que va a hacer?"

Kak: Demonios. (Corre hacia el y se detiene a causa de que Zabuza se pone en su camino)

Zabu: Soy tu oponente, ¿Recuerdas? Es como si ya estuviera muerto, una vez que Haku ha usado esa técnica.

Sasu: (Mirando los objetos)

Haku: Comencemos. Te mostrare ahora mi verdadera velocidad. (Cada reflejo, lanza un Senbon rasgando al Azabache)

Sasu: Ah.

Kak: ¡Sasuke!

Sasu: (Es atacado por varias Senbon lanzadas de diferentes reflejos y hacen que suelte el Kunai)

Saku: ¡Sasuke! (El Kunai es lanzado en el suelo cerca de ella)

Sasu: ¡Ah!

Zabu: Si te mueves sin pensar, matare a los dos que están atrás de ti.

Sasu: (Sangrando de las heridas)

Haku: …

Saku: Señor Tazuna, lo siento. Voy a tener que irme de aquí un minuto.

Tazu: Esta bien, vete.

Saku: (Toma el Kunai y corre en dirección a Sasuke)

Kak: Sakura…

Saku: ¡Sasuke!

Zabu: (Impresionado)

Saku: (Salta y lanza el Kunai a Sasuke para que lo recuperara) ¡Toma esto!

Sasu: (Lo ve venir)

Haku: (Sale un poco del espejo y toma el Kunai mirando al azabache)

Sasu: (Cae rendido al suelo)

Saku: ¡Lo ha atrapado!

Sasu: (Lo ve)…

Haku: …

¿?: (Lanza una Shuriken que viene en su dirección golpeándolo en la mascara sacándolo de los espejos y cae al suelo)

Haku: …

Saku: ¿Eh?

Zabu, Kak: (Miran)

Haku: (Se sienta confundido)

¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Aparecen en una nube de humo)

Saku: ¿Quiénes son?

Todos: (Mirando)

Sasu: Capitana… Y ese idiota… Vaya fanfarrón.

Haku: (Se pone de pie) El Ninja entrometido es el numero uno en sorprender a la gente… Y la joven que nadie subestima… (Los mira con la mascara rasgada)

Todos: …

Naru: ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Ushiromiya Ayame, han llegado! (Con una posición extraña)

Aya: Ah. (Con una mano en la frente) -_-

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigitnou No Yoru)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Perdon por que me haya tardado en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no me ha dado tiempo. Pero bueno, espero que les esté gustando porque estara muy larga ^^' Disfruten y dejen sus Reviews :D**

Los Openings y Endings corresponden a sus respectivas disqueras. (Seran distintos)

************************************************** *********************************************

La aldea de Konoha… Aquí se han entrenado muchos y buenos Ninjas. 

_Aya: (Ve a un chico rubio saltando de lado a lado con un bote de pintura en la mano)_

_¿?: Jajaja. ¡Jamás me atraparan! (Escapando de varios Ninjas, pasa saltando junto a ella)_

_Aya: …_

_Ninja 1: ¡Naruto, vuelve aquí!_

_Aya: … (Voltea a verlos)_

**El mas travieso de la aldea es Uzumaki Naruto. Su técnica favorita es el Jutsu Sexy. Pero Naruto tiene un secreto que ni el mismo conoce… El es el Zorro de las nueve colas que llevo a la aldea de Konoha a su destrucción. Este mismo Zorro fue sellado dentro de Naruto. Por este motivo los adultos de la aldea lo odiaban y le llamaban demonio. **

_Naru: … (Sentado en un columpio)_

_Mujer 1: (Con el grupo) Míralo, ¿Puedes verlo?_

_Mujer 2: Escuche que es el único que reprobó._

_Mujer 1: Hmp. Pues se lo merece._

_Mujer 2: Imagínate que hubiera pasado si se hubiera convertido en Ninja._

_**(…)  
**__Naru: (Con los ojos cerrados) Iruka Sensei, ¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar?_

Iru: Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Naru: (Los abre poco a poco y ve que el Sensei no tiene su banda Ninja)

Iru: Felicidades. Estas graduado.

**Sin embargo, Naruto, gracias a mi amabilidad, también se graduó en la Academia Ninja. **

_Naru: (Se abalanza sobre el tirándolo mientras lo abraza) ¡Iruka Sensei! Jajaja._

_**(…)  
**__Cama: Ah… (Se pone detrás de la cámara) Está bien. Luego no me culpes, eh. A ver, di whisky. (Toma la foto)_

**Da su primer paso como Ninja. **

**Los equipos Ninjas se componen de 3 personas, pero en este caso es distinto.**

**Sasuke Uchiha, descendiente de la noble familia Uchiha, de la aldea oculta de Konoha y el chico al que Naruto ve como rival.**

**Sakura Haruno, es una chica Ninja de la que Naruto esta enamorado.**

**Junto a estos dos Ninjas novatos. Naruto ha completado varias misiones como Ninja.**

**Su Capitana de equipo, con la misma edad que ellos tres, Ayame Ushiromiya. La única peli plateada de su clan, es considerada la Ninja mas joven en terminar la Academia y ser Capitana de un Escuadrón Anbu. Su bipolaridad la hace única pero no tanto como sus habilidades.**

**El que los protege y guía es el conocido como "Ninja Copia", el especialista en técnicas numero uno, Kakashi Hatake. **

**Un día, Naruto y los demás reciben la misión de escoltar a Tazuna, el experto constructor de puentes de las Olas.**

_Naru: ¡Si! (Adelante de todos) ¡Muy bien!_

**Sin embargo… Tazuna estaba en el punto de mira de un hombre llamado Gato, el cual pretende dominar el país de las Olas. **

_¿?1: (Toma su espada) Deja de lloriquear._

_¿?: Eh…_

_¿?1: (Empuña la espada) Esta vez, lo hare yo personalmente. Y esta espada, será la ultima cosa que vea en su vida._

**Entonces, Gato contrato a un hombre terrible para asesinar a Tazuna. Zabuza Momochi. Un Ninja exiliado de la aldea oculta de la neblina. Un hombre experto en matar silenciosamente y que había realizado con éxito muchos asesinatos. **

_Zabu 1: No es sencillo. (Toma a Sasuke del cuello y lo lanza de nuevo con los compañeros)_

**Naruto y los demás mantienen una dura batalla contra Zabuza. **

_Naru: (Poniéndose de pie poco a poco)_

_Saku: (Mirándolo)_

_Naru: (Con la banda en su mano)_

_Aya: "La banda… Querías recuperarla, ¿Cierto? (Se pone frente al señor Tazuna)_

_Saku: "¿Eso era lo que quería?"_

_Sasu: …_

_Kak: …_

_Naru: Oye tu, rarito sin cejas._

_Zabu 1: (Frunce el ceño)_

_Naru: Escribe esto en el Libro Bingo. El Ninja que va a convertirse en Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas… (Se pone la banda)_

_Zabu 1: *Grr*_

_Naru: ¡Jamás retrocede! Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki._

_**(…)**_

_Sasu: Hmp. (Salta al aire y la lanza) ¡Ah!_

_Zabu 1: … ¿Mm? (La ve pasar a un lado de el dirigiéndose al original)_

_Zabu: Así que ya pasaste todos los clones y apuntaste a mi cuerpo real. Que astucia. (La ve venir y la detiene con la mano) Pero no suficiente Astucia… ¿Eh? (Ve venir otra) "Una segunda Shuriken en la sombra de la primera… El Jutsu de Sombra Shuriken"._

_**(…)**_

_Aya: … (Desaparece el arma siendo la Capitana con un Kunai en mano)_

**Sin embargo, Naruto, Sasuke y Ayame, gracias al trabajo ene quipo, ¡Dan vuelta a la situación!**

_Zabu: (Cierra la Shuriken y la forzó contra su mano)_

**Kakashi utiliza el Sharingan y copia las habilidades de Zabuza, al cual sorprende. **

_Zabu: (Ve algo atrás del peli plateado) "¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso?... (Ve detenidamente viéndose atrás de el) Soy yo… ¿Pero como? ¿Acaso es un Jutsu de Ilusión?"_

_Kak: (Hace posiciones de mano) ¡Estilo de Agua, Jutsu Vortex Gigante!_

_Zabu: ¡! ¿Qué, que?_

_Kak: (Cerca de el, aparece el agua siendo controlada formando un circulo gigante en dirección a Zabuza)_

_Zabu: ¡! ¡Imposible! (Es golpeado por el agua) "¡Estaba a punto de crear un Vortex, pero el lo creo antes! El copio mi Jutsu antes de poder hacerlo. (Es llevado por la corriente) ¡No puedo ir a su ritmo!"_

_**(…)**_

_Zabu: (Con la fuerza del agua, choca en el árbol que estaba el desconocido) Ah…_

_Kak: (Lanza unos Kunai en dirección a el enterrándolos en una pierna y cada brazo)_

_Zabu: ¡Ah!... Ah._

_Kak: (Sobre el árbol en el que estaba Zabuza) Estas acabado._

_Zabu: …_

_**(…)**_

_Zabu: (Es atacado repentinamente con agujas en su cuello) ¡Ah!_

_Saku, Naru, Sasu: ¡!_

_Tazu: ¡…!_

**El que dio el golpe de gracia fue un joven Ninja perseguidor de la aldea oculta de la Neblina.**

_¿?: (Desaparece con el viento y vuelve a aparecer junto a Zabuza)… (Toma el cuerpo y lo sube sobre el) Su angustia termino. Del resto me encargo yo. Hay muchos secretos dentro de este cuerpo los cuales no deben caer en las manos equivocadas. (Hace una posición de mano) Por favor, discúlpenme. Adiós. (Desaparece con la misma técnica)_

_**(…)**_

_Haku: (Se quita la mascara)_

**Pero este muchacho, Haku, estaba del lado de Zabuza.**

_Haku: ¿Estarás bien, la próxima vez?_

_Zabu: La próxima vez, yo veré a través de ese Sharingan._

_**(…)**_

_Aya: (Camina por el árbol hasta quedar al revés de una rama dejando caer el cabello)…_

**Kakashi presintió que Zabuza estaba vivo, y con la ayuda de Ayame, preparo a Naruto y los demás para el enfrentamiento final con Zabuza.**

_Naru: ¡Listo! ¡A la carga!_

_Sasu, Naru, Saku: (Corren a cada árbol)_

_Naru: (Logra subir dos pies y cae de cabeza)_

_Sasu: (Corre difícilmente y al decimo paso, baja del árbol de un salto hacia atrás)_

**Entonces, una semana mas tarde…**

_Kak: ¡! Esta niebla… ¡Sasuke, Sakura, el viene! (Se pone frente a ellos)_

_Sasu, Saku: (Se ponen en los lados de Tazuna y sacan un Kunai poniéndose en posición)_

_Tazu: *Tsk*_

_**(…)**_

_Zabu: (Se pone a distancia de el con Haku a un lado) Ya tienes un rival, Haku._

_Haku: Eso parece._

**Ha llegado el momento. **

_Haku: Técnica Maestra…_

_Zabu: Hmp._

_Sasu: *Tsk* (Ve que muchos espejos mas lo cubren alrededor de un perímetro)_

_Haku: Espejo de Cristales de Hielo._

_**(…)**_

_Saku: (Toma el Kunai y corre en dirección a Sasuke)_

_Kak: Sakura…_

_Saku: ¡Sasuke!_

_Zabu: (Impresionado)_

_Saku: (Salta y lanza el Kunai a Sasuke para que lo recuperara) ¡Toma esto!_

_Sasu: (Lo ve venir)_

_Haku: (Sale un poco del espejo y toma el Kunai mirando al azabache)_

_Sasu: (Cae rendido al suelo)_

_Saku: ¡Lo ha atrapado!_

_Sasu: (Lo ve)…_

_Haku: …_

_¿?: (Lanza una Shuriken que viene en su dirección golpeándolo en la mascara sacándolo de los espejos y cae al suelo)_

_Haku: …_

_Saku: ¿Eh?_

_Zabu, Kak: (Miran)_

_Haku: (Se sienta confundido)_

_¿? 1, ¿? 2: (Aparecen en una nube de humo)_

_Saku: ¿Quiénes son?_

_Todos: (Mirando)_

_Sasu: Capitana… Y ese idiota… Vaya fanfarrón._

_Haku: (Se pone de pie) El Ninja entrometido es el numero uno en sorprender a la gente… Y la joven que nadie subestima… (Los mira con la mascara rasgada)_

_Todos: …_

_Naru: ¡Uzumaki Naruto y Ushiromiya Ayame, han llegado! (Con una posición extraña)_

_Aya: Je._

**"Capitulo 14. ¡Intervienen Ayame y Naruto!"**

**(Opening: Aika Yoshioka - Miakaze)**

Saku, Tazu: (Mirando)…

Kak, Zabu: …

Sasu: (Herido)…

Haku: …

Naru: Je, ahora que hemos venido, todo ira bien.

Saku: ¡Naruto, Ayame! (Feliz)

Naru: ¡A menudo el personaje principal de las historias aparece así y derrota al enemigo en un momento!

Aya: (Pone una mano en su cara) -_-

Zabu: Hmp. Ese chico.

Sasu: -n- "Habla demasiado".

Kak: "Ese idiota. Seria mejor tomar al enemigo por sorpresa y no aparecer de esa manera".

Aya: (Ve a Kakashi) "Lo siento. Intente detenerlo y no me escucho". QnQ

Haku: "Ese chico…".

**Flashback…**

Haku: Me gusta la calma de la mañana pero, no creí encontrarme a alguien aquí durmiendo en el bosque.

Naru: Jejeje. Estoy entrenando.

Haku: ¿Mm? Así que, ¿Eres un Ninja? Me doy cuenta por la banda que traes puesta. O solo la traes porque es alguna moda.

Naru: (Sonrojado) ¿Ya la viste? Muy bien. Solo los Ninjas Súper Wow pueden usarlas.

Haku: Mm, ¿En serio? Ya veo, es muy impresionante.

Naru: Jejeje.

Haku: Pero, ¿Significa que estas entrenando para algo peligroso?

Naru: Solo estoy mejorando mis habilidades para hacerme más fuerte. ^^

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: ¡De acuerdo, allá voy! (Hace una posición de manos) ¡Jutsu Multiclones de…!

Zabu: Mm…

Kak: ¡!

Zabu: (Lanza unas cuantas Shuriken hacia el rubio)

Kak: ¡Oh, no!

Naru: (Separa las manos) ¡…!

Kak: ¡Esquívalo, Naruto!

Naru: ¡Ah!

Aya: (Rápidamente se pone frente a el)…

Haku: ¡! (Lanza Senbon a las Shuriken dejándolas caer)

Saku, Tazu, Sasu, Kak, Aya: ¡…! (Impactados)

Zabu: ¿Qué?

Saku: Se salvaron…

Tazu: Que suerte, los ataques del enemigo chocaron unos con otros.

Saku: ¡¿Pero que estas haciendo, Naruto?!

Kak: ¿Qué clase de estúpido ejecutaría una técnica delante de un enemigo?

Naru: QnQ *Gulp*

Aya: (Lo ve de reojo) *Grr*

Kak: La esencia del Ninja reside en el engaño. En tu habilidad para engañar al enemigo. Cuando ejecutas una técnica, debes hacerlo cuando el enemigo no esta atento, tomarlo por sorpresa, y pensar mas allá de lo normal. La manera en la que tú y la Capitana aparecieron antes, solo los convierte en un simple blanco para practicar.

Aya: …

Naru: ¡…! Demonios… Vine a ayudar pero… n

Kak: "Pero lo que me preocupa es…".

Aya: (Cambia su mirada a una penetrante y mira de reojo a Haku)

Haku: …

Sasu: "Ese tipo…".

Zabu: Haku, ¿Qué significa esto?

Haku: (Se pone de pie) Zabuza, ese niño es mío. Déjame llevar este combate a mi manera.

Naru: ¿Cómo?

Aya: (Calmada) Tranquilo…

Haku: … (Da un paso al frente)…

**El silencio reinaba por unos momentos el puente cubierto de neblina… Sasuke estaba dentro de la técnica de Haku, Sakura protegía al señor Tazuna, Kakashi se encontraba cara a cara con Zabuza…**

Zabu: … ¿No quieres que te eche una mano, Haku? Puedo encargarme de la niña.

Aya: *Tsk*

Zabu: (La mira)…

Haku: …

Zabu: Como de costumbre eres demasiado blando.

Haku: Lo siento.

Sasu: "¿Blando? Ciertamente lo es. A juzgar por estas heridas, no hay duda de que estoy siendo atacado con esas agujas". (Mira sus heridas) "Sin embargo, no esta apuntando a órganos vitales". (Lo ve) "¿Es que simplemente intenta torturarme?"

Aya: (Mira a Sasuke de reojo y regresa la mirada) "Tu tranquilo, te voy a sacar de ahí".

Sasu: … "Si".

Naru: Bien, primero me encargare de ti. Apártate, Ayame.

Aya: Naruto… (Se hace a un lado retrocediendo deteniéndose a un metro de distancia)

Kak: "Imposible. Es demasiado difícil para Naruto. Capitana".

Aya: "Lo se, lo se". (Preocupada)

Zabu: (A Kakashi) Oye, estas pensando algo raro. Sabes lo que le pasara a ese viejo si te mueves.

Kak: ¡!... "Es cierto. Si me alejo de aquí y me dirijo hacia Naruto y la Capitana, Zabuza matara a Tazuna. Sakura no será capaz de detenerlo sola".

Zabu: ¿Qué tal si observamos que clase de combate harán los jóvenes?

Naru: Esa mascara… Después de todo estabas del lado de Zabuza. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarnos?!

Haku: Lo siento.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Aya: …

Haku: Pero tal y como dijo tu maestro… El objetivo del Ninja es engañar, encontrar un punto flaco. Por favor, no lo tomes como algo personal.

Sasu: (Con un Kunai en mano) "¡Tu tampoco tienes tiempo para charlar!" (Lo lanza a Haku)

Haku: (Lo esquiva moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás)

Sasu: ¡…!

Naru: ¡! (Mira la prisión de espejos) "¿Sasuke?"

Aya: (Hace lo mismo) "De una u otra manera tengo que sacarte de ahí pero, ¿Cómo?"

Haku: No me olvido de ti.

Sasu: *Tsk*

Naru: "Pensaba que no lo veía. Pero lo ha hecho.

Haku: Me hubiera gustado que permanecieras tranquilamente tumbado pero parece que no podrá ser, ¿Verdad? Esta bien, primero continuaremos nuestro enfrentamiento. (Camina hacia el)

Naru: ¡Oye, tu!

Haku: (Se detiene frente un espejo) Naruto… Después tú y yo. (Entra en un cristal)

Naru: ¡…! "¿Quién es este tipo?

Aya: "Espejos de Cristales de Hielo… Nada mal".

Sasu: "Aquí viene". (Mira a los demás espejos) "Ahí es donde esta su verdadero cuerpo…"

Haku: Estoy aquí. (Detrás de el con agujas Senbon)

Sasu: ¡…! (Súper alarmado, ve que ya no esta frente a el) "¿Se ha movido? (Ve que aparece en todos los espejos) ¡…!

Haku: (Lanza agujas Senbon de todas direcciones)

Sasu: ¡Ah! (Cae al suelo)

Saku, Naru: ¡Sasuke!

Kak: ¡…!

Aya: ¡!

Naru: "¿Qué ha sido eso? El cuerpo de Sasuke ha quedado hecho trizas en un momento. ¿Qué truco usa?"

Sasu: "¿Qué tipo de truco esta usando? Hay posibilidades de que el haya puesto una replica suya en cada espejo y que todas lancen sus agujas a la vez… No, es demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera puedo seguir la trayectoria de las armas. Si el esta usando replicas, no tiene ninguna necesidad de esos espejos de hielo… ¡Y de lo que no hay duda es de que esos espejos son vitales para sus ataques!"

Kak: "Lo que podrían hacer seria atacar desde dentro y fuera…".

Saku: "Asegurarnos de cual es la función de esos espejos…"

Naru: Yo…

Aya: "Tengo que hacerlo". (Desaparece rápidamente)

Sasu: "Si no me equivoco, tengo que intentar que Naruto o Ayame ataquen a los espejos desde fuera"

Aya, Naru: (A cada lado del azabache) ¡He venido a ayudarte!

Sasu: ¡! (Se hace hacia atrás)

Naru: ¿Estas bien, Sasuke?

Aya: (Ve a Naruto)… (Un tic aparece en su ojo derecho) Naruto….

Sasu: (Hace lo mismo)

Saku, Kak: (Igual)

Kak: "¿Cuál es el objetivo de tomar a tus aliados por sorpresa?"

Sasu: ¡Idiota! ¡Si eres un Ninja debes tener mas cuidado!

Aya: ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Se supone que deberías de estar allá afuera! (De rodillas tomándolo de la ropa)

Naru: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Encima que vengo a ayudar a Sasuke y te pones así! n

Sasu: Si tu también vienes entre los espejos… Demonios. Ya, está bien. Idiota.

Naru: ¿Idiota? ¡¿Que quieres decir con idiota?!

Kak: "No hay duda que es el Ninja numero uno sorprendiendo a la gente. El y Ayame vinieron para ayudar pero esta empeorando las cosas por momentos".

Sasu: (Se pone de pie) ¡Tendré que destruir los espejos! (Hace varias posiciones de mano) ¡Estilo de fuego!

Naru: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sasu: Esos son espejos hechos de agua congelada.

Aya: No me digas. -.-

Sasu: *Tsk* (La ve y regresa la mirada) En ese caso… ¡Jutsu bola de fuego! (Al detenerse ve que no pasa nada) ¡!

Naru: (Se pone de pie al igual que la chica) ¡No le ha hecho nada!

Haku: No se fundirán con semejante poder de fuego.

Aya: Solo queda probar algo más. (Hace varias posiciones de mano)

Naru: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Aya: ¡Elemento de Cristal, Lanza de Cristal! (De su brazo, aparece un especie de pico del elemento)

Sasu, Naru: "¿Cristal?"

Aya: (Corre a la dirección de un espejo y lo golpea causando que solo el espejo se craqueara un poco y rompiera por completo el Cristal del brazo) ¡Ah! (Retrocede)

Haku: ¡…! ¿Qué?

Aya: *Tsk* (Sangra por el brazo)

Sasu: ¡Ayame!

Aya: …

Haku: Hmp. (Lanza agujas Senbon de todas direcciones a ellos 3)

Naru, Sasu, Aya: ¡Ah! (Caen al suelo)

Naru: ¡Demonios! ¿Desde donde esta atacando? ¿Son replicas? (Se pone de pie) ¿Dónde esta… el autentico?

Haku: No tiene sentido seguirme con la vista… Nunca seré atrapado.

Aya: *Tsk* (Se sienta activando los Ojos de Hebi mientras imita a una serpiente amenazando con la boca abierta)

Sasu: (La ve de reojo) "¿Una serpiente?"

Naru: *Grr* (Hace una posición de manos) ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras!

Sasu: ¡Detente!

Naru: (Los clones saltan a cada espejo) ¡Entonces destruiré todos los espejos y veré cual es el autentico!

**Los clones, no alcanzan a observar la velocidad con la que Haku sale de cada espejo esparciéndose en cualquier dirección mientras entraba y salía de otro a una infinita velocidad mientras atacaba a los clones con las agujas Senbon. **

Naru: (Ve que los clones desaparecen y cae al suelo) ¡Ah!

Haku: Esta técnica es una técnica de traslación en la que yo soy reflejado en los espejos. Si lo miras desde el punto de vista de mi velocidad, es como si ustedes estuvieran completamente quietos.

Kak: ¡! Es una técnica de línea sucesoria.

Zabu: Jejeje

Saku: ¿De línea sucesoria?

Kak: Es como mi Sharingan. Existen técnicas que solo son heredadas a través de profundas relaciones sanguíneas y genealógicas de aquellos que poseen estructuras físicas superiores.

Saku: ¡Entonces…!

Kak: Si, ni siquiera yo puedo copiar esa técnica. No hay manera de romper esa técnica.

Naru: Maldición.

Sasu, Aya: (Lo ven)

Naru: ¿Entonces que?

Haku: ¿Mm?

Naru: No puedo palmar en un sitio como este… Aun tengo un sueño que cumplir… Hacer que todos los de la aldea reconozca mi poder. ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage!

Haku: … ¿Sueño?

**Flashback…**

**Se ve a un Haku de niño sentado en la orilla de un puente.**

¿?: (Se pone frente a el)…

Haku: (Lo ve)

Zabu: (Lo mira seriamente)… Que chico más miserable.

Haku: …

Zabu: (Se acerca a el poniéndose de cuclillas) Alguien como tu no le hace falta a nadie. Morirás aquí, como un perro abandonado, sin libertad ni sueños.

Haku: (Le sonríe) ^^ Tu tienes la misma mirada que yo.

Zabu: (Impactado)…

**Fin de Flashback.**

Haku: Para mi es difícil sentirse identificado con un Ninja. Si es posible, yo no quiero matarlos ni quiero hacer que me maten. De todas formas, si se enfrentan a mi, matare mi espíritu con una espada y me convertiré en Ninja. Este puente es un lugar de combate que conduce a los sueños de mucha gente. Luchare por mí, por mis sueños. Ustedes lucharan por ustedes, por sus sueños. Por favor no guarden ningún resentimiento. Yo quiero proteger a una persona importante para mí. Trabajar para esa persona, luchar por esa persona, hacer realidad los sueños de esa persona. Este es mi sueño. Para lograrlo me convertiré en Ninja. ¡Los matare! (Amenazando con una Senbon)

Naru, Sasu, Aya: (Sonríen prepotentemente)

**(Ending: Buck~Tick - Kuchizuke)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicos, lamento no haber puesto mas capitulos, la razon es que me cortaron el internet, pero bueno, ya regrese ^^. Espero que disfruten el capitulo porque todavia faltan muchisimos. Las canciones corresponden a sus respectivas disqueras y la serie de Naruto a su respectiva empresa. Dejen rewievs. ^^**

Haku: Hmp. (Lanza agujas Senbon de todas direcciones a los 3)

Naru, Sasu, Aya: ¡Ah! (Caen al suelo)

Naru: ¡Demonios! ¿Desde donde esta atacando? ¿Son replicas? (Se pone de pie) ¿Dónde esta… el autentico?

Haku: No tiene sentido seguirme con la vista… Nunca seré atrapado.

Aya: *Tsk* (Se sienta activando los Ojos de Hebi mientras imita a una serpiente amenazando con la boca abierta)

Sasu: (La ve de reojo) "¿Una serpiente?"

Naru: *Grr* (Hace una posición de manos) ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras!

Sasu: ¡Detente!

Naru: (Los clones saltan a cada espejo) ¡Entonces destruiré todos los espejos y veré cual es el autentico!

**Los clones, no alcanzan a observar la velocidad con la que Haku sale de cada espejo esparciéndose en cualquier dirección mientras entraba y salía de otro a una infinita velocidad mientras atacaba a los clones con las agujas Senbon. **

Naru: (Ve que los clones desaparecen y cae al suelo) ¡Ah!

Haku: Esta técnica es una técnica de traslación en la que yo soy reflejado en los espejos. Si lo miras desde el punto de vista de mi Velocidad, es como si ustedes estuvieran completamente quietos.

Kak: ¡! Es una técnica de línea sucesoria.

Zabu: Jejeje

Saku: ¿De línea sucesoria?

Kak: Es como mi Sharingan. Existen técnicas que solo son heredadas a través de profundas relaciones sanguíneas y genealógicas de Aquellos que poseen estructuras físicas superiores.

Saku: ¡Entonces…!

Kak: Si, ni siquiera yo puedo copiar esa técnica. No hay manera de romper esa técnica.

Naru: Maldición.

Sasu, Aya: (Lo ven)

Naru: ¿Entonces que?

Haku: ¿Mm?

Naru: No puedo palmar en un sitio como este… Aun tengo un sueño que cumplir… Hacer que todos los de la aldea reconozca mi poder. ¡Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage!

Haku: … ¿Sueño?

Haku: Para mi es difícil sentirse identificado con un Ninja. Si es posible, yo no quiero matarlos ni quiero hacer que me maten. De todas Formas, si se enfrentan a mi, matare mi espíritu con una espada y me convertiré en Ninja. Este puente es un lugar de combate Que conduce a los sueños de mucha gente. Luchare por mí, por mis sueños. Ustedes lucharan por ustedes, por sus sueños. Por Favor no guarden ningún resentimiento. Yo quiero proteger a una persona importante para mí. Trabajar para esa persona, luchar Por esa persona, hacer realidad los sueños de esa persona. Este es mi sueño. Para lograrlo me convertiré en Ninja. ¡Los matare! (Amenazando con una Senbon)

Naru, Sasu, Aya: (Sonríen prepotentemente)

**"Capitulo 15. La Destrucción Del Sharingan. Batalla Con Visibilidad Cero"**

**(Opening: SHINee – Sherlock (Clue+Note)**

Kak: …

Tazu: …

Saku: ¡Sasuke, Naruto, Ayame! ¡No pierdan con un tipo como ese!

Kak: ¡Detente, Sakura!

Saku: ¿…?

Kak: Aunque hubiera una oportunidad entre 10 mil de derrotar esa técnica, no podrán derrotar a ese chico.

Saku: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Zabu: Jejeje.

Kak: Ellos aun no poseen el espíritu necesario para matar sus emociones y eliminar a alguien. Ese chico conoce bien el verdadero dolor Del Ninja. Es diferente de Naruto y Sasuke. En cuanto a Ayame, ella puede hacerlo, pero no creo que tenga el suficiente valor como Para hacerlo frente a ambos.

Zabu: Eso es cierto. Un autentico Ninja no puede entrenarse en una pacifica aldea como la de ustedes. No puede obtener la Experiencia más importante para un Ninja, la experiencia de asesinar.

Saku: Entonces… Entonces, ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Sensei?!

Kak: "Si voy hacia los tres, Tazuna estará en peligro. Aunque haga el Jutsu Clones de Sombras… El contraatacara con el Jutsu Clones de Agua. Solo malgastare Chakra. Eso significa… (Dirige su mano a su banda Ninja) Lo siento… Pondré fin a esto en un momento.

Saku: ¿Sharingan?

Zabu: Jajaja. Sharingan, ¿Eh? Que poco original. (Lleva su mano derecha hacia atrás y corre hacia Kakashi)

Kak: ¡!

Zabu: (Saca un Kunai y lo lleva al rostro de Kakashi)

Saku: ¡Sensei!

Kak: (Detiene el Kunai enterrándolo en su mano mientras gotas de sangre caen) Aunque me llames poco original, ¿Todavía temes al Sharingan, Zabuza?

Zabu: Se supone que un Ninja no debería enseñar su mejor técnica más de una vez a un mismo enemigo.

Kak: Da gracias, eres el primer que ve este ojo dos veces. Y no habrá una tercera…

Zabu: Aun en el caso que me derrotes, no podrás vencer a Haku.

Saku: ¡…! (Mira a los demás) "¿Ha dicho que Kakashi Sensei no podrá derrotarlo? Ese chico de la mascara… ¿Tan fuerte es?"

Zabu: Desde que era un crio, le he estado enseñando técnicas de combate.

**Flashback…**

**Haku lanzaba Senbon tras Senbon en cada objetivo atinando a cada punto, mientras Zabuza observaba al chico como se esforzaba sobre la rama de un árbol.**

**(…)**

**Saltaban de rama en rama siguiendo aun con el entrenamiento.**

Zabu: (Le lanza un Kunai)

Haku: (Salta hacia otro lado)

_Zabu: Le enseñe todo o que sabia. _

Zabu: (Lo ataca con un Kunai y Haku contraataca con un Kunai)

**(…)  
Haku entrenaba Ninjutsu…**

Haku: (Hace una posición de manos y empieza a formar la técnica de cristales)

_Zabu: Y además desarrollo sus propias técnicas. Como resultado… El…_

**(…)**

**Se lograba ver un templo en el que Haku estaba dentro rodeado de varios Ninjas en una habitación.**

_Zabu: Da buenos resultados en cualquier situación que puedas pensar… _

Haku: (Amenaza con una aguja Senbon portando su mascara Anbu)

_Zabu: Sin corazón, abandono cualquier idea de vida. _

Haku: (Lanza las Senbon a puntos vitales de los Ninjas matándolos)…

_Zabu: Es una maquina de combate llamada Ninja. Además, su técnica supera a la mía. _

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: Es capaza de realizar una técnica de línea sucesora. He conseguido una herramienta muy útil. Diferente de esa basura que te Acompaña. (Le quita el Kunai)

**Con Haku.**

Naru: Que falle la primera vez no significa que vaya a abandonar. ¡Lo hare tantas veces como sea necesario! (Hace posiciones de Manos) ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras!

Sasu: ¡Detente!

Aya: ¡!

Naru: (Vuelve a mandar a sus clones de nuevo haciendo que Haku cambiara continuamente de espejo)

Aya: "Es mi oportunidad" (Hace varias posiciones de manos) ¡Lanza de Cristal! (Aparece de nuevo el cristal en su brazo y esta vez corre A un espejo pero no antes de que Haku la atacara) ¡Ah! (Cae hacia atrás deshaciendo la técnica)

Sasu: ¡Ayame!

Haku: (Aparece frente a Sasuke atacándolo con varias agujas Senbon haciéndolos caer a todos)

Sasu, Naru: ¡Ah!

Sasu: (Se sienta) *Grr*

Naru: (Hace lo mismo) ¡¿Pero que…?!

Aya: (Se sienta con el poco esfuerzo que podía hacer) *Tsk* "Mi brazo… ¡No creo poder moverlo mas!" (Ve a Haku)

Sasu: "Era casi imperceptible…" (Recordando como Naruto y Ayame atacaron a su modo y se pone de pie) "¡…! ¡Pero vi la estela de su Movimiento!"

Aya: "Yo también he logrado verlo con el Ojo de Hebi… Creo que se lo que estas pensando".

Sasu: (Asiente)

Naru, Aya: (Se ponen de pie)

Naru: ¡Otra vez! (Hace la posición de manos) ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras! (Sus clones vuelven a saltar a cada espejo)

Sasu: *Tsk* (Concentrando)

Aya: (Corre y patea el agua haciéndola volar por el aire)

Naru: ¡Ah!

Haku: ¿Es que aun no has entendido que es inútil? (Se mueve de espejo en espejo atacando a los tres mientras pasa por el agua Salpicada)

Naru, Sasu, Aya: ¡Ah! (Caen de nuevo)

Sasu: (Se sienta) "Claro que ver la estela no significa que pueda igualar su velocidad" (Ve a la joven)

Aya: … "El agua esta siendo repelida… Pero… ¿Qué pasa si aquello no fuera agua?"

Sasu: "Bien, la próxima vez que ataque será la ocasión".

**Con Kakashi y los otros…**

Zabu: Aunque la basura se multiplique, no podrá vencer a Haku. Es la herramienta definitiva.

Kak: No hay nada tan aburrido como oír a alguien vanagloriarse. Acabemos con esto, ¡Enseguida! (Levanta su banda mostrando el Sharingan)

Zabu: Vamos, espera. Déjame que presuma a cerca de una cosa mas. En nuestro último combate no fui sencillamente derrotado como Un idiota.

**Flashback…**

Zabu: (Con la fuerza del agua, choca en el árbol que estaba el desconocido) Ah…

Kak: (Lanza unos Kunai en dirección a el enterrándolos en una pierna y cada brazo)

Zabu: ¡Ah!... Ah.

Kak: (Sobre el árbol en el que estaba Zabuza) Estas acabado.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: Hice que Haku observara detenidamente todos y cada uno de los detalles del combate. Haku también es muy inteligente. Gracias A sus habilidades si ve un movimiento una sola vez, es capaz de pensar una contra.

Saku: …

Zabu: He estado tentado de copiar tus palabras.

Tazu: ¡…!

Zabu: Como bien dijiste, 'la misma técnica no funcionara conmigo dos veces' ¿No?

Kak: …

Zabu: (Hace una posición de una mano) Jutsu Ocultación en la Neblina.

Kak: ¡! (Empieza a notar como Zabuza desaparece frente a el) Esto es…

Saku: (Se fija como la niebla se vuelve más y más densa)

Tazu: ¿Qué es esta niebla tan espesa? La visibilidad es prácticamente nula.

Saku: Sensei.

Kak: ¡Sakura, no te separes del señor Tazuna!

Saku: "Eso es. Ahora debo confiar en Sasuke, Naruto y Ayame además de en Kakashi Sensei, y hacer lo que tengo que hacer". (Corre Hacia el señor Tazuna)

Tazu: ¿Eh?... (La ve llegar) Oh, Sakura.

Saku: (Se pone frente a el en guardia con un Kunai) Señor Tazuna, no se separe de mi.

Tazu: Si, entendido.

**Mientras tanto…**

Haku: Entiendo Zabuza, acabare con esto enseguida.

Aya: *Tsk* Ya me harte. (Corre hacia un reflejo de Haku para golpearlo) ¡Ah!

Haku: No podrás. (Rápidamente sin que la chica lo notara, la tomo de la muñeca)

Aya: ¡…! "¡No puede ser!"

Haku: (La saca del Jutsu lanzándola a distancia de ellos)

Aya: ¡Ah! *Grr* (Cae adolorida y agotada)

Sasu, Naru: ¡!

Saku: ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué, que paso?!

Tazu: ¡…!

Naru: ¡Ayame!

Haku: El asunto no es con ella, es con ustedes dos.

Kak: "¡Capitana!"

Aya: *Tsk* (Se sienta lentamente) Si…

Kak: "¿Puedes moverte?"

Aya: "Eso… Creo".

Kak: "Te necesito con Sakura. Ayúdala a proteger al señor Tazuna".

Aya: "Lo siento, tengo que ayudar a esos dos" (Se pone de pie y camina lentamente yendo a los espejos)

Naru: (Hace posición de manos) ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras! (Los clones saltan a cada espejo) ¡Ah!

Haku: (Con una aguja Senbon) ¡¿Es que no aprendes?!

Sasu: (Hace posiciones de manos)

Haku: (Salta hacia Naruto y al hacer eso, ve la técnica del Jutsu de Fuego ser lanzada hacia el) ¿Eh? ¿Una técnica de fuego? (Lo esquiva Saltando a otro espejo y vuelve a hacer lo mismo atacando a cada Naruto) ¡Esto esta durando demasiado!

Sasu: (Ve que solo queda un clon y dispara otra bola de fuego hacia el haciendo que a Haku lo quemara un poco de la ropa)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Cae al suelo)

Sasu: *Tsk* "Bien. Aunque es gradual, le estoy agarrando el "tiempo" (Ve la zona quemada)

**Agotada en ese momento, solo le quedaba una pequeña reserva de Chakra, pero por nada del mundo la usaría.**

Aya: "No puedo mas… Es la primera vez que me llega a suceder esto…". (Deshace el Ojo de Hebi)

**Flashback…**

Aya: ¡Elemento de Cristal, Lanza de Cristal! (De su brazo, aparece un especie de pico del elemento)

Sasu, Naru: "¿Cristal?"

Aya: (Corre a la dirección de un espejo y lo golpea causando que solo el espejo se craqueara un poco y rompiera por completo el Cristal Del brazo) ¡Ah! (Retrocede)

Haku: ¡…! ¿Qué?

Aya: *Tsk* (Sangra por el brazo)

**(…)**

Aya: "Es mi oportunidad" (Hace varias posiciones de manos) ¡Lanza de Cristal! (Aparece de nuevo el cristal en su brazo y esta vez corre A un espejo pero no antes de que Haku la atacara) ¡Ah! (Cae hacia atrás deshaciendo la técnica)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: "¡Me ha lanzado muy lejos, pero tengo que llegar a ellos!" Kakashi…

Zabu: Jejeje. (Detrás de ella) Veo que estas sola y bastante débil.

Aya: ¡…! (Voltea a verlo y se separa de el rápidamente) *Tsk*

Zabu: Aun sigues de pie. Veo que no eres como los demás.

Aya: ¿Lo dices en serio?... Por otro lado, te tengo una pregunta…

Zabu: ¿Antes de morir? Estaré complacido de oírla.

Aya: (Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir activando el Ojo de Hebi) ¿Puedes ver mis ojos?

Zabu: ¿Mm? ¿Qué hay con ello-? ¡! (Ve los ojos)

Aya: Je.

**Ilusión…**

**Estaban ambos en un cuarto oscuro con luces rojas… La peli plateada estaba de pie junto a una camilla en la que se encontraba a Zabuza atado de manos, pies y cuello. **

Zabu: ¡! ¡¿Qué?!

Aya: ¿Creíste que estaba débil? Solo fue un triste engaño.

Zabu: Pero… Te veías tan débil.

Aya: Y te lo creíste.

Zabu: ¡¿Qué es este lugar?!

Aya: (Camina alrededor de la camilla) Es una ilusión por parte del Ojo de Hebi. ¿Has oído hablar de el?

Zabu: ¿Ojo de Hebi?...

Aya: Es algo parecido al Sharingan, pero según lo que yo se, este Doujutsu es mas fuerte que el de Kakashi.

Zabu: …

Aya: Pero ya basta de charla. No quisiera darte más información de la que no debería. (Lo ve)

Zabu: Jajajajajajajajaja.

Aya: ¿De que te ríes?

Zabu: ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

Aya: … (Lo mira detenidamente) ¡! ¡Eres un…!

Zabu: Así es… (Desaparece en una nube de humo)

Aya: ¡Un clon!

**La ilusión se rompe en pedazos volviendo al puente.**

**Fin de Ilusión.**

Aya: *Tsk* (Pone una mano en su cabeza) ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? (Ve que el clon de enfrente desaparece)

Zabu: (Aparece atrás de ella) Jejeje.

Aya: ¡! (Voltea a verlo)

Zabu: (La ataca con un Kunai y ve que cae al suelo) Hmp. "Era fácil". (Vuelve a desaparecer)

Aya: … (Con los ojos abiertos y una expresión apagada)

**Con Kakashi…**

Kak: (Mira hacia arriba) "Aunque esta oculto en la niebla, esta es demasiado densa… Así que el propio Zabuza no puede ver nada" (Escucha Shuriken en dirección a el, saca un Kunai y las esquiva todas)

Zabu: Parece que has esquivado bien. No esperaba menos de Kakashi Sharingan. (Aparece detrás de el)

Kak: (Voltea a verlo a distancia de el)…

Zabu: … (Con los ojos cerrados con una posición de manos)

Kak: ¡…! "Los ojos… Los tiene cerrados".

Zabu: Sin embargo, la próxima vez que me veas, todo habrá acabado. Sobreestimas el Sharingan. (Vuelve a desaparecer en la neblina)

Kak: ¿Qué? ¡!

Zabu: Hablas como si lo supieras todo…

Kak: …

**Flashback…**

Zabu: ¿Cómo?... ¿Puedes ver el… futuro?

Kak: … Si. (Saca un Kunai) Esta es tu última batalla de todas.

_Zabu: Pero tu predicción fue incorrecta. _

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: Kakashi, tu no puedes ver el futuro ni leer el pensamiento. El Sharingan es un truco cuyo objetivo es hacer pensar eso. Aquel que Posee el Sharingan, tiene una visión de precepción y otra de hipnosis. Ambas habilidades se complementan. Con estas dos Habilidades, realizas rápidamente las técnicas una tras otra. En ese momento solo actúas como si estuvieras viendo el futuro. En Primer lugar, gracias a la visión de percepción imitas al instante movimientos. Este es el paso de la Manipulación de la Forma. Con Este primer paso me sorprendiste… Y una vez que te has asegurado que mi mente estaba confusa, identificándote conmigo Decidiste mis pensamientos. Este es el paso de la Copia mental…

Kak: …

Zabu: Después de confirmar que estaba realmente confuso… Tendiste una trampa muy ingeniosa. Mediante la visión de hipnosis Creaste una ilusión, me hiciste formar los sellos y entonces los copiaste. Este es el paso de la Manipulación de la Técnica. Siendo Así, la solución es sencilla. En primer lugar oculto mi figura en esta niebla tan espesa, inutilizando tu visión de percepción. (Lo Ataca)

Kak: ¡! *Tsk* (Lo manda hacia atrás arrastrándolo) "Demonios, no puedo cubrirme a tiempo".

Zabu: A continuación cierro los ojos. De esta manera evito que uses tu visión de hipnosis.

Kak: ¿Por qué? Eso te hace ciego a ti también.

Zabu: ¿Lo has olvidado? Puedo localizar mi objetivo solo por el sonido. Me llaman el genio del asesinato

Silencioso. Y hablando de eso, ya me he encargado de tu joven Capitana.

Kak: ¡…!

**Naruto y Sasuke seguían con Haku sin saber lo que se les espera. Aguardando al siguiente movimiento.**

Sasu: "¿Vio mi movimiento? Eso es imposible.

Naru: Maldición, solo un poco mas…

Sasu: ¿Naruto, aun puedes moverte?

Naru: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Sasu: "No creo, pero no tiene importancia. La técnica de Clones de Sombras usa mucho Chakra. Sin embargo, gracias a ella encontré la Manera de vencerlo".

Haku: No es posible. Solo esta teniendo suerte. (Aluza todos los espejos que están frente ellos)

Sasu: ¡! (Hace posiciones de manos) ¡Naruto, corre!

Naru: (Lo ve)

Sasu: ¡Sal de aquí y ataca desde fuera!

Naru: ¡E-Entendido! (Corre para salir)

Haku: ¿Serás capaz?

Naru: … (Ve que los espejos se iluminan y es lanzado hacia donde estaba evitando que saliera) *Tsk* (Se levanta y vuelve a correr) ¡No Pienso perder!

Sasu: (Ve que un Haku sale del espejo) "Ahí esta. ¡Jutsu Bola de Fuego!" (Lanza la técnica hacia el chico)

Haku: (Casi llegando a donde estaba el rubio, se fija en la técnica lanzada y luego la esquiva lanzando Senbon al atacante)

Naru: (Corriendo pero se detiene al ver a Haku ahí frente a el) ¡!

Haku: (Lo lanza de regreso a su lugar)

Sasu: (Es herido en el hombro con la aguja)

Haku: (Regresa al espejo)…

Naru: (Se pone de pie) Demonios.

Sasu: (Saca la aguja) Ahora era la buena.

Naru: ¿Eh?

Sasu: Hagámoslo de nuevo. (Se pone de pie)

Naru: Entiendo.

Sasu: "Probablemente su Chakra también tendrá un limite. Es cuestión de tiempo".

Naru: ¡Ah! (Corre hacia una salida)

Sasu: (Hace lo mismo)

Haku: Lo que están pensando no funcionara. (Sale del espejo con una Senbon) ¡Primero, te detendré a ti! (Le lanza la aguja en una Pierna a Sasuke)

Sasu: *Tsk* (Se detiene)

Haku: (Le lanza mas enterrándolas en cada extremidad)

Sasu: ¡Ah!

Naru: (Se detiene y lo ve) ¡Sasuke!

Haku: (le lanza agujas también)

Naru: ¡Ah!

**Kakashi, se preocupaba más y más…**

Kak: "Demonios, hacia mucho tiempo que no luchaba en tan mala situación. Y además Sasuke y Naruto me preocupan. Incluso Ayame… Cálmate. Piensa, ¿Dónde atacara?" (Cierra los ojos para pensar)… (Los abre repentinamente mirando hacia atrás) "¡No puede Ser!"

**Sakura estaba protegiendo aun al señor Tazuna. Mientras este estaba inquieto.**

Saku, Tazu: …

Zabu: (Aparece detrás de ellos dos)…

Saku, Tazu: (Miran hacia atrás) ¡!

Zabu: (Corre hacia ellos con su espada)

Kak: (Rápidamente se pone frente a ellos) ¡!

Zabu: ¡Demasiado tarde! (Alza su espada y ataca haciendo brotar demasiada sangre)

Saku: ¡Ah!~

**(Ending: TaeMin – Inmortal Song 2)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno, muchas mas cosas pasaron en cuanto a la batalla de Zabuza (Lo siento, es que da flojera ponerlo, perdónenme u.u) Inari venia corriendo a todo vapor hacia las casas de la aldea con tal de pedir ayuda para la batalla.**

Inari: "¡Naruto y los otros están peleando y arriesgando sus vidas mientras los demás no hacemos nada! ¡Tenemos que pelear También!"

**"Capitulo 16. Las Armas Conocidas Como Shinobi"**

**(Opening: SHINee – Sherlock (Clue+Note)**

Inari: (Se acerca a una casa tocando la puerta) ¡Tío Gichi! ¡Tío Gichi, rápido acompáñame al puente! (Deja de tocar) ¡No podemos Escondernos más tiempo! Si todos podemos pelear juntos, podemos acabar Gato. ¡Se que podemos! (Dirige su mano a la perilla Pero se detiene al escuchar como pone el seguro)

Gichi: No, Inari. Ya me canse de pelear. Pelear es para los héroes, como tu padre. Y ya viste como termino. No basta con un héroe Muerto.

Inari: (Derrama pequeñas lagrimas frustrado)

Gichi: ¿Qué nos traerá el seguir peleando, mas héroes caídos y mas arrepentimiento? No, Inari… Mi corazón ya tiene suficiente Arrepentimiento para el resto de mi vida…

Inari: (Aprieta el puño) Pues yo no quiero vivir arrepentido tampoco. ¡Y es por eso que tenemos que pelear!

**Flashback…**

Kaiza: Vive tu vida sin ningún remordimiento. ^^

**Fin de Flashback.**

Inari: ¡Se que te preocupan todos en la aldea igual que a mi! ¡A ti, a mi mama, a mi abuelo, a todos! Es por eso que tenemos que Pelear.

Gichi: …

Inari: Toda mi vida he sido un cobarde. Pero ahora ya se que con llorar y esconderme de las cosas a las que le tengo miedo, no voy a Alejarlas. (Se aleja de la casa corriendo)

Gichi: (Recargado en la puerta con una cara de dolor)…

Inari: ¡Rápido, vamos al puente!

¿?: (Tejiendo) Nuestro pequeño Inari ya es un hombre. Y tu, cariño, ¿Seguro dejaras que se vaya solo?

Gichi: …

**Inari corría por las calles pidiendo ayuda mientras tocaba cada puerta de las casas, pero nadie le respondía.**

Inari: ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡Hola, vengan conmigo al puente a pelear! (Se detiene) ¿Y ahora que hago? Nadie de ellos abrirá su puerta Para escuchar.

**Flashback…**

Naru: (Pone su mano sobre su cabeza acariciándolo) Porque eres muy valiente. ^^

**Fin de Flashback.**

Inari: "Entonces, si nadie mas ayuda…". (Se va corriendo a otra dirección)

**En el puente… Zabuza estaba atrapado por toda una jauría de perros que Kakashi había invocado.**

Kak: Pobre Zabuza. ¿Ves a donde te llevo tu ambición? Tu siempre llevaste las cosas demasiado lejos. Ahí tienes tu fallido asesinato Mizukage y tu intento de golpe de estado. Te viste forzado a huir con tus pocos seguidores con los Ninjas Rastreadores de tu Tierra tras de ti. Te convertiste en un Ninja muy perverso con un nombre fácil de aprender. Aun en la aldea escondida entre las Hojas, ahora estas suficientemente loco como para querer volver he intentarlo pero para eso necesitas dinero, y para conseguirlo, Tuviste que rebajarte tanto al grado de convertirte en matón de un cerdo como Gato. Muy bien, Zabuza, basta de charlas. Es Tiempo de acabar con esto pero no será con el Sharingan ni imitaciones de otros trucos Ninjas. No, es tiempo de que te presente… ¡Mi propio Jutsu! (Hace posiciones de manos mientras que del suelo salía tal cantidad de Chakra y rayos dirigiéndose a su mano) ¡Cuchilla Relámpago! **(N/A: O en pocas palabras, Chidori)**

Zabu: ¡! "¡Su Chakra es tan fuerte que es visible! ¡Lo tiene en la mano!"

Kak: ¡No permitiré que mates a Tazuna! Es un hombre valiente con un sueño noble. El puente que esta construyendo, es la esperanza De sus vidas, su tierra, de toda su gente. Eres como una enfermedad, al atacar a uno, infectas a otros y no te importa. Ese no es El camino Shinobi.

Zabu: Tienes razón, ¡No me importa!

Kak: (Frunce el ceño)

Zabu: Esas pequeñas e inútiles personas y sus pequeños sueños, ¿Por qué debería de importarme? Yo tengo mi propio sueño.

Kak: (Hace mas fuerte el Jutsu) Pero para tener un sueno, necesitas tener un futuro.

Zabu: *Grr*

Kak: Tú no lo tienes…. Tu futuro se acabo, Zabuza.

**En otra zona del puente, Haku estaba frente a Naruto como realmente es… La mascara, estaba rota en medio de los dos.**

Haku: Adelante, ataca. ¡Mátame!

Naru: (Retrocede un poco)

Haku: (Camina un poco) ¿Por qué lo dudas? Creí que querías ser un poderoso guerrero.

Naru: (Retrocede otro poco) ¡No se trata de eso! Realmente crees que todo es así solo pelear y matar… ¿Hasta que sobreviva uno?

Haku: …

Naru: Ser Shinobi es mas que eso. Y hay otras formas de mostrar la fortaleza más que venciendo a alguien en batalla.

Haku: He tenido un presentimiento. Desde que nos conocimos en el bosque. Somos muy parecidos.

Naru: ¡!

Haku: Estoy seguro de que me entiendes. Solo lamento que sean tus manos las que se manchen con mi sangre indigna.

Naru: ¿Estas seguro? ¿Y seguro de que ese es el único camino?

Haku: … Si.

Naru: *Tsk* Lo raro es de que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro lugar y ocasión, creo que hubiéramos sido amigos. (Saca un Kunai y Corre en dirección a el)

Haku: Si. Tienes razón, corre hacia tus sueños.

Naru: ¡Esto es por Sasuke, por que también tenía un sueño! (Recordando como Sasuke esta en el suelo con varias aguja Senbon en su Cuerpo) ¡Y al igual que Ayame! Aunque no lo demostrara, !También tenia uno! (Sentada en seguida de el soltando lagrimas en Shock) ¡Ah!

Haku: "Gracias, Naruto. Se certero" (Cierra sus ojos)

**La Capitana veia con la mirada apagada al azabache.**

Aya: … Que pequeño es el mundo… ¿Verdad? Me salva la técnica que hice y me vine arrastrando a ti. (Hace el Ojo de Hebi y mira su Cuerpo) Afortunadamente, ninguna aguja toco un órgano vital. (Lo ve a el y lo acomoda en sus piernas)

Sasu: …

Aya: De haberte respondido que si… Y de ayudarte, nada de esto estaria pasado… ¿Verdad? (Junta su cabeza con la de el)

**Flashback…**

Sasu: (Le acaricia el cabello) Ayame… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aya: (Se sorprende y al mismo tiempo se sonroja mas)

**(…)**

Sasu: Bueno… Te acompaño. (Le besa la mejilla)

Aya: ¬/¬ (Se va caminando junto con el)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: (Cierra y abre sus ojos desactivando el Ojo de Hebi y lo besa en la mejilla)… (Suelta una lágrima)

**Sakura, seguía protegiendo al señor Tazuna mirando todo a la perfección.**

Tazu: Al fin, creo que la neblina esta despejándose.

Saku: Mire, los dos están quietos. Ambos cuerpos se ven igual.

Tazu: ¿Si? Yo no veo nada.

Saku: ¿Quién de ellos es Kakashi Sensei?... ¡! ¡Alguien se mueve!

Kak: (Corriendo en dirección a Zabuza)

Zabu: …

Haku: ¡! (Abre los ojos con un presentimiento)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Lo ataca)

Haku: (Detiene su ataque tomándolo de la muñeca)

Naru: ¡!

Haku: Lo siento, Naruto. Cambio de planes. (Mira a un lado y hace posiciones con una mano) Aun no estoy listo para morir. (Salta y Desaparece en una técnica de transportación)

Kak: (Dirigiéndose a el)

Zabu: "Este es el fin".

Kak: (Mientras atacaba, aparecía un espejo de hielo entre ambos a corta distancia) ¡Ah!

Zabu: ¡! (Veía como la sangre brotaba de el ataque)…

**Una onda de ataque, llego hasta Sakura y el señor Tazuna.**

Saku, Tazu: (Cubriéndose)

Tazu: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Saku: (Mira impactada) ¡!

**Kakashi al dirigir el Chidori a Zabuza, no contaba con que atacaría al pecho de Haku, quien se había transportado de Naruto hasta ahí por el hielo que había aparecido entre ambos. Los perros que sostenían a Zabuza, iban desapareciendo en una nube de humo y el espejo estaba manchado de sangre al igual que Kakashi.**

Zabu: ¡!

Haku: ¡!

Kak: ¡…!

Tazu, Saku: ¡…!

Haku: (Baja la mirada escupiendo sangre, luego mira a Kakashi y lo detiene del brazo) Za… Bu… Za…

Kak: ¡!

Zabu: Así que, ya no tengo futuro, ¿Eh? Jejeje. Otra equivocación, Kakashi.

**En casa de Inari…**

Tsuna: No seas ridículo, no vas a ir al puente tu solo.

Inari: (Poniéndose sus zapatos) Tengo que ir solo porque ninguno de los otros ira conmigo. No tengo opción.

Tsuna: No deberías ir. (Mirando como traía una ballesta y flechas en su espalda)

Inari: (Se dirige a la puerta)

Tsuna: Ya basta. Eres solo un niño, ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer?

Inari: (Se detiene en la puerta) Es cierto, soy solo un niño. Pero un niño que sabe lo que significa enfrentarse y luchar. Soy el hijo de mi Padre.

Tsuna: ¡! (Recuerda la cara de Kaiza en Inari) Kaiza…

Inari: (Abre la puerta y sale)

Tsuna: No, Inari. ¡Espera!

Inari: (Se detiene mirando a varias personas rodeándolo sorprendido)

**Naruto se había preguntado en donde había quedado Haku.**

Naru: ¿Ah? (Mirando a todos lados) ¿Qué, a donde se fue? ¿? La neblina se va. (A lo lejos mira tres sombras) ¿Qué? Es el. (Corre a ellos Y se detiene) ¡! (Mira lo ocurrido) ¿Qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

Tazu: No es… ¿El jovencito de la mascara?

Kak: "El chico se puso frente a mi ataque".

Zabu: (Cierra los ojos)

Kak: Salvo tu inútil vida. Aunque le costara la suya.

Zabu: "Jejeje. Bien hecho, Haku".

Kak: (Mira a Zabuza quien estaba a punto de atacarlo) ¡!

Zabu: ¡Ah!

Saku: ¡Kakashi Sensei, cuidado!

Aya: (Mira la escena) ¡!

Kak: "Interfirió ante mi ataque para cavar conmigo".

Zab: "Sabia que había encontrado un tesoro cuando te encontré, niño. No solo me diste mi vida, también la de Kakashi".

Naru: *Grr*

Zabu: …

**Flashback…**

**Estaban Zabuza y Haku de niño mirando a una aldea desde lejos.**

Zabu: Mi tiempo aquí se acabo, Haku. Esta noche, dejo a un lado la tierra del agua. Un día regresare, les arrebatare esta tierra y la Tendré en mis manos. Debo hacer muchas cosas antes de que llegue ese día y tú me ayudaras en esto. Pero te lo advierto, la Amistad, la comodidad, el orgullo, yo no necesito esas cosas así que tampoco las esperes de mí.

Haku: Te entiendo. Soy tuyo, Zabuza. Solo soy una herramienta de tus deseos. Considérame un arma para tenerme a tu lado y usarme A tu antojo.

Zabu: Bien dicho, niño.

**(…)**

**Zabuza abrazaba a Haku desde haberlo conocido.**

**Fin de Flashback.**

Zabu: (A punto de atacarlo)

Kak: (Sujeta a Haku y salta alejándose de Zabuza con el)

Zabu: … Jajaja. No esta mal para tener un cadáver en los brazos.

Aya: … Haku…

Naru: ¡Pagaras por eso!

Kak: ¡No! ¡No te metas en esto, Naruto! (Deja a Haku en el suelo y lo mira detenidamente)…

Haku: …

Kak: (Le cierra los ojos) Esta es mi batalla. Zabuza es mío. (Lo mira con el ceño fruncido)

Saku: … ¿Naruto?... ¡Naruto, por acá!

Naru: (La mira)

Saku: ¡Naruto!

Naru: Ah. "Sakura".

Saku: ¡¿Están bien tu y Sasuke?!

Naru: (Desvía la mirada)

Saku: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡A todo esto, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?!

Naru: (Cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño)

Saku: "No…".

Kak: (Mira a la chica) Sakura…

Zabu: Kakashi.

Kak: (Lo mira) ¿?

Zabu: Si fuera tú, me concentraría. (Corre hacia el)

Kak: (Le da una patada mandándolo lejos)

Tazu: Déjame llevarte a el, Sakura. Mientras estemos juntos, no desobedecerás las órdenes de tu Sensei.

Saku: (Lo toma de la mano) Gracias. (Ambos corren en camino para ver al azabache)…

Naru: Sasuke…

Saku: (Llega y ve a la Capitana teniendo al azabache en sus brazos) ¡!

Tazu: (Desvía la mirada)

Saku: (En shock, cae de rodillas) Capitana…

Aya: Su cuerpo esta frio…

Saku: Este no es uno de sus trucos Genjutsu, ¿Verdad?

Tazu: Por favor, no necesitas ser fuerte conmigo. Adelante, deja salir tus sentimientos, Sakura. Está bien.

Aya: … Ella fue la mejor. Aprobó hasta el último examen. La segunda estudiante perfecta estudiante perfecta que me sigue. ¿Sabia Usted que hay mas de 100 principios de conducta Shinobi? Sakura se los sabe de memoria, todos…

Saku: Me encantaba cuando me los preguntaban... Tuve la oportunidad de demostrar que tan inteligente era. Recuerdo claramente ese Examen. Nos pedían que explicáramos el vigésimo quinto principio. Lo aprobé, por supuesto. (A punto de romper en llanto) Un Shinobi no demuestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias. Los sentimientos son… Debilidad. Nublan el juicio y Debilitan el sentido del deber.

Aya: No es verdad.

Saku: (La mira)

Aya: Mostrar tus sentimientos te hace mas fuerte por tratar de proteger a esa persona. Pero si sigues el Protocolo Shinobi, solo te Convertirán en una persona fría y sin sentimientos como lo trataron de hacer conmigo… (Suelta lagrimas)

Saku: ... (Baja la mirada y llora en el pecho del chico) ¡Sasuke!...

Aya: (Abrazando su cabeza)…

Tazu: "Poner una carga tan insoportable en los hombros de dos pequeñas señoritas; si ese es el camino Shinobi, puedes tomarlo".

Saku: (Llorando descontroladamente)

Aya: (Llora levemente)

Naru: (Pone una mano en su pecho queriendo llorar)

**Kakashi y Zabuza estaban peleando mientras todo esto ocurría. El Sensei, había clavado dos Kunai en el brazo izquierdo de Zabuza mientras ambos retrocedían a distancia.**

Zabu: (Cansado)… "¿Por qué no puedo con el?"

Kak: …

Zabu: (Corre a atacarlo de nuevo) ¡Ah!

Kak: (Solo mueve su brazo dándole un golpe haciéndolo retroceder)

Zabu: …

Kak: (Lo vuelve a atacar de la misma manera)

Zabu: ¡! *Tsk* ¡Te partiré en dos! (Ataca de nuevo)

Kak: (Se mueve rápidamente posicionándose tras el tomándolo del cuello) Mírate, estas perdiendo el sentido. Sabía que no tenías lo Necesario para resistir tanto.

Zabu: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kak: No tienes idea de lo que es la fortaleza real.

Zabu" *Grr*

**En el puente, aparece el hombre buscado, Gato. **

Gato: Vaya, vaya. Así es como se torna todo, ¿Eh?

Kak: (Girando dos Kunai los sujeta) ¡Se acabo, perdiste! (Los dirige a Zabuza)

Zabu: (Voltea a verlo) ¡! (Con su mano derecha, dirige su espada hacia atrás)

Kak: ¡! (Los clava en el brazo derecho mientras se aleja rápidamente)

Zabu: (Lanza la espada en la dirección que iba)

Naru: ¡!

Kak: Ahora tus dos brazos son inútiles, ¿Qué sigue? Ni siquiera puedes hacer señales de manos.

Gato: (Se acerca a ambos)

Kak: ¿Mm?

Gato: Que gran trabajo, ¿No crees, Zabuza? Te pareces a Mizashimi de ayer.

Zabu: …

Gato: Debo decir que estoy… Decepcionado. (Frente a toda su banda de matones)

**(Ending: TaeMin – Inmortal Song 2)**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Capitulo 17. El Demonio En La Niebla"**

**(Opening: SHINee – Sherlock (Clue+Note)**

Zabu: Gato… No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Y, ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

Gato: Hmp. Pues veras, ha habido un pequeño cambio en el plan. De acuerdo con nuestro nuevo plan, tu vas a morir en este puente, Zabuza.

Zabu: ¡…! ¿Qué?

Gato: Lo que oyes. Eres muy caro, así que decidí sacarte de la nomina. Por supuesto, estos matones que traje aun me cuestan un Poco, así que si pudieras descontar unos cuantos antes de que acaben contigo, te lo agradecería. ¿Crees si poderte encargar de Esto, Demonio de la Neblina Oculta? Jajaja. Mírate, te ves tan demoniaco como un gatito mojado.

Matones: Jajaja.

Naru: "¡Son muchísimos! Un Ninja perverso ya era suficiente".

Zabu: Vaya, Vaya, Kakashi. Parece que nuestra pelea ha terminado. En vista de que ya no trabajo para Gato, Tazuna esta a salvo. Ya No hay disputa entre nosotros.

Kak: Si. Supongo que tienes razón.

Gato: (Camina hacia ellos deteniéndose junto a Haku) Lo que me recuerda…

**Flashback…**

Haku: (Le sujeta muy fuerte la mano) Aleja tus inmundas manos de el. (Aprieta más)

Gato: ¡Ah, me rompes la muñeca!

**Fin de Flashback.**

Gato: Hmp. Tenia ganas de cobrarme eso. (Lo ve y le da una patada)

Naru: ¡!

Kak, Zabu: …

Gato: Solo espero que este vivo para sentirlo.

Naru: ¡Aléjese! (Corre hacia el) ¡Aléjese de él, desgraciado!

Kak: (Lo detiene abrazándolo) ¡Alto, usa la cabeza!

Naru: ¡Y que hay de ti, Zabuza! ¡¿Vas a dejar que ese maldito haga eso?!

Zabu: Tranquilo, tonto. Haku esta muerto, que importa.

Naru: ¡¿Qué?! O sea que, ¡¿Puedes quedarte ahí y ver como lo tratan, como un perro?! Tú y Haku estuvieron juntos por años. ¡¿No Significa nada?!

Zabu: Tú no entiendes el camino Shinobi. Yo solamente lo use, así como Gato me uso a mi.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Zabu: Ahora, se acabo. Su utilidad ya se acabo. La perdida de su fuerza y habilidades, si… Eso significa algo para mí. Pero el Muchacho… Nada.

Naru: Si sientes eso… Eres más repugnante de lo que pensé.

Kak: Ya es suficiente. Cálmate, Naruto. Ya no es nuestro enemigo, no por ahora. (Pone una mano en su hombro)

Naru: (La quita bruscamente) ¡Ah, silencio! ¡En lo que a mi concierne, es el enemigo numero uno! (Lo señala)

Zabu: (Lo mira de reojo)

Naru: Eres un… Un ingrato. Después de lo que el hizo por ti. ¡Haku vivió para ti!

**Flashback…**

Haku: Acaso, ¿Hay alguien apreciado por ti?

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: ¡Tu fuiste lo mas importante par el!

**Flashback…**

Haku: Solo hay una persona que me importa y aprecio y yo vivo para protegerlo y servirlo. Es mí propósito y es lo que me da fuerza.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: ¡¿Eso no significo nada para ti?! ¡¿Nada en absoluto?!

**Flashback…**

Haku: No fue mi deseo ser Shinobi.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: Mientras el sacrifico todo por ti, ¿Tu no sentiste nada por el? ¿Nada en absoluto?

**Flashback…**

Haku: Ese es mi sueño. Y por el amor a ese sueño, si tengo que, actuare como Shinobi.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: Y si yo me hago mas fuerte… ¿Significa que me haga de corazón frio como tu?... El hizo a un lado su vida. ¡¿Y porque?! ¡Por ti y tú Sueño!

**Flashback…**

Haku: Así su sueño se podrá convertir en realidad.

**(…)**

Haku: Ese es mi sueño.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: Tú nunca lo dejaste tener un sueño propio, pero no le importo.

**Flashback…**

Haku: Yo era feliz.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: Y tan solo lo haces a un lado como si nada. (Suelta lagrimas de frustración) Una herramienta rota, eso esta mal. Muy mal.

Zabu: Tú hablas mucho.

Naru: (Lo ve)

Zabu: (Derramando lagrimas) Tus palabras me cortan profundamente… Más que cualquier navaja.

Naru, Kak: …

Zabu: Mientras se enfrentaba contigo, su corazón se rompía. Haku siempre fue muy suave y muy gentil. El sentía pena y dolor. Y ahora, Por su culpa, yo siento eso también. Y algo mas… estoy satisfecho de que haya terminado así. (Muerde la venda que rodeaba su Boca quitándosela y mira de reojo a Naruto) ¿Qué, te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Estas tan sorprendido de descubrir que soy Humano? Hasta los Shinobi somos humanos, no importa cuanto intentemos escapar de ese hecho tan simple. Siempre fallamos. Bueno, al menos, yo si falle… ¡Niño!

Naru: ¡!

Zabu: ¡Dame tu Kunai!

Naru: (Lo saca del estuche y se lo lanza) Ten.

Zabu: (Lo atrapa con la boca mientras recuerda cada rostro de Haku)…

Gato: ¡!

Zabu: (Corre en dirección a el)

Gato: ¡…! (Sale corriendo hacia los matones) ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Quiero que acaben con el, ahora!

Matones: (Preparando sus armas) ¡Si!

¿?: Debe haberse vuelto loco, el contra todos nosotros, ¿Quién se cree?

Zabu: (Corre entre ellos cortando a cada uno con el Kunai tratando de llegar a Gato)

Matones: ¡! (Atacan asustados)

Zabu: (Esquiva y ataca)

¿?: (Le clava una lanza en la espalda)

Zabu: *Grr* (Sigue corriendo)

Gato: (Se detiene a orilla del puente y ve como Zabuza venia hacia el con varias armas enterradas) ¡! ¡Es…! ¡Es un Demonio!

Zabu: (Corre hacia el clavándole el Kunai)

Gato: *Tsk*

Zabu: … (Siente que lo atacan mas armas por la espalda)

Gato: Pobre… Loco… Si estas tan ansioso para acompañar a tu amigo, adelante. Pero no me tomaras… No esta vez.

Zabu: *Tsk* No podre acompañar a Haku… A donde el se fue, no lo puedo seguir. (Se acerca a el)

Gato: ¡! ¡Retrocede, retrocede!

Zabu: No, amigo. Es a otro lado a donde vamos a ir. ¡Tu y yo juntos, Gato!

Gato: ¡!

Zabu: No se me ocurre pensar en otro lugar para un Demonio Ninja, ¿Y a ti? Hay muchos demonios allá abajo, de todas formas y Tamaños. Oh, si. Yo encajo muy bien ahí. Tú por otro lado, Gato. Bueno, creo que tendrás una larga y dolorosa ¡Eternidad! (Toma El Kunai con su boca y lo ataca tirándolo al agua)

Matones, Naru, Kak: …

Naru: (Impactado)

Zabu: (Mira de reojo a los matones)

Matones: ¡! (Se alejan de el dejándole libre el paso para ir directo con Haku)

Zabu: (Suelta el Kunai y camina débilmente)… (Cae de rodillas) Haku… (Lo mira recordándolo con un Kimono) Esto es… El adiós… El fin… Nunca te di las gracias, Haku… Perdóname por eso. (Cae al suelo)

Matones: (Mirándolo)

Naru: (Desvía la mirada triste)

Kak: No te voltees.

Naru: ¿Eh?

Kak: Cuando vives como un guerrero, así es como terminan las cosas.

**Abría los ojos lentamente mirando al cielo… Escuchando como alguien lloraba… **

Sasu: "¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Estoy vivo o…?"

Aya: "Si… Estas vivo…"

Sasu: "Ayame…" (La mira con la vista nublada y escucha que alguien lloraba) "¿Esa es Sakura?..." (La mira)

Aya: Sakura… Le cuesta trabajo respirar encima de el.

Saku: ¡! (Lo ve como abre los ojos) Sasuke.

Sasu: (Abre los ojos y mira a la peli plateada)

Saku: Capitana, señor Tazuna, ¡Sasuke esta vivo! (Se vuelve a acomodar en su pecho)

Sasu: *Tsk* Sakura… Eso duele.

Tazu: "Las cosas resultaron bien después de todo".

Sasu: (Se sienta)

Aya: (Lo ayuda)

Saku: Espera, no. ¿Qué esta haciendo, Capitana?

Sasu: ¿Dónde esta Naruto y que paso con el muchacho de la mascara?

Aya: Naruto esta bien, pero Haku… El esta muerto. (Baja la mirada)

Sasu: ¡¿Muerto?! ¿Pero como? ¿Naruto lo hizo? (Mira a Sakura)

Saku: Yo, llegue tarde no alcance a ver nada. El estaba protegiendo a Zabuza.

Sasu: (Lo ve en el suelo)

Saku: Sabia que saldrías adelante. Yo tenía fe en ti, eres demasiado súper como para terminar así. (Se pone de pie)

Aya: "Fue Kakashi quien lo hizo. El chico se atravesó en su ataque y…".

Sasu: "Ya veo… Desde el principio, el nunca quiso hacerlo".

Aya: "¿Naruto?"

Sasu: "Si".

Saku: ¡Naruto, por acá!

Naru: (Voltea lentamente)

Saku: ¡Mira, es Sasuke!

Aya: (Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie)

Sasu: (Levanta su mano en señal)

Naru: (Se alegra)… Pero… (Voltea a ver a Haku) ¿Cómo?

_Zabu: Mientras peleaba con ustedes, su corazón se estaba rompiendo. Haku siempre fue muy suave y muy gentil._

Naru: "Entiendo…".

Kak: Vaya, vaya. Las sorpresas nunca acaban. Sorprendente.

¿?: ¡Oye!

Kak, Naru: (Miran a los matones) ¡!

¿?: Aun no se pongan cómodos. Esta fiesta no ha acabado.

¿? 1: ¿Quién nos va a pagar ahora que Gato se ha ido?

¿?: No vamos a quedarnos con las manos vacías. Así que tendremos que atacar la aldea para ver que tienen para nosotros.

Matones: ¡Si!

Kak: Esto es malo…

Naru: Por favor, Kakashi Sensei. Debe tener algún Jutsu que se encargue de esa bola de fracasados.

Kak: No ahora. Ya use mucho de mi Chakra.

¿?: ¡Contra ellos!

Matones: (Corren a atacar) ¡Ah!

**Un objeto afilado parecía caer del cielo… Una flecha, había caído frente a la multitud haciéndola detenerse.**

Matones: ¡!

Equipo 7, Tazu: (Miraban detrás de ellos a toda la aldea y a Inari frente a ellos)

Gichi: ¡Pero hay un pequeño detalle que están olvidando! Antes de que pongan un pie en nuestra aldea, ¡Tendrán que pasar por Encima de nosotros!

Naru: ¡Inari!

Inari: Jajaja. Los héroes usualmente aparecen en el último minuto, ¿No?

Aya: (Con la mirada seria)…

Tazu: Todos están aquí… La aldea entera.

Matones: ¡!

Naru: "¡Claro que no me voy a perder toda la diversión!" (Hace una posición de manos) Jutsu Clones de Sombras. (Aparecen otros 4 Naruto)

Matones: (Asustados)

Kak: "Mm… Creo que todavía tengo suficiente Chakra para ayudarte con esto". (Hace una posición de manos) Jutsu Clones de Sombras, (Aparecen como unos 30 Kakashi mas) ¡Estilo Kakashi!

Matones: (Aterrorizados)

Kak (Todos): Muy bien, ¿Aun quieren pelear?

Matones: (Salen corriendo a un barco que estaba en la orilla y otros saltaban al agua)

Inari: ¡Victoria!

Aldeanos: ¡Si! ^^

Tazu: (Mirándolos a todos)

Kak: (Se acerca a Zabuza)

Zabu: Suena que es el final…

Kak: Si.

Zabu: … Kakashi, quisiera pedirte un favor.

Kak: ¿Qué deseas?

Zabu: Llévame con el… Antes de irme, necesito verlo una vez más.

Kak: (Se cubre el ojo del Sharingan y lo mira tiernamente) Claro.

Todos: (Miran lo que estaba haciendo)…

Kak: (Le quita las armas de la espalda y lo carga e iba en dirección a Haku mientras comenzaba a nevar)

Aldeanos: ¿?

¿?: Imposible…

¿? 1: Nieve en esta época del año.

Zabu: … ¿Eres tu, Haku? ¿Son tus lágrimas?

Kak: (Lo recuesta enseguida de Haku)

Zabu: Gracias, Kakashi.

Kak: (Se pone de pie y va con Naruto)

Zabu: (Mirando a Haku) Siempre estuviste a mi lado… Y lo único que pude hacer, es estar junto a ti al final. (Mueve su brazo Dolorosamente y le acaricia la mejilla) Se que… No puede ser, pero… Quisiera poder ir a donde tú vas… Como quisiera, Acompañarte. Haku…

Haku: … (Un copo de nieve cae en su ojo simulando como lloraba)

Naru: (Llorando) El me dijo, que de donde venia, estaba nevando siempre. Todo el tiempo.

Kak: (Mirando al suelo) Por supuesto. Su espíritu era tan puro como la nieve. Uno nunca sabe, Zabuza. Tal vez tu lo acompañes allá. Quien sabe…

**Varias horas después, el atardecer arribo a la aldea y las tumbas de Zabuza y Haku yacían en la orilla de un acantilado.**

Saku: ¿Realmente es así, Kakashi Sensei?

Kak: ¿?

Saku: ¿Así es el Camino Ninja? ¿Usar y ser usado por la gente como herramientas?

Aya: (Dando un minuto de silencio frente a la tumba de Haku)…

Kak: Los Shinobi son meramente herramientas en manos del destino. No tiene caso preguntarse si es correcto o no. Solo es y ya.

Aya: (Se aleja de la tumba yéndose hacia los demás)

Kak: Es lo mismo entre la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Naru: Si quieren mi opinión de si esto implica ser Ninja, y diría que estamos fastidiados. (Los mira) ¿Para esto pasamos por el Entrenamiento? ¿Para que todo termine así, Capitana?

Sasu: ¿Cuál es la razón de eso?

Aya: Bueno, esa es una pregunta sin respuesta. (Baja la mirada)

Kak: (Pone una mano en su cabeza) Eso es algo con lo que los Ninja tenemos que lidiar todos los días de nuestras vidas. Como Zabuza Y el niño.

Naru: Bueno.

Sasu, Aya, Saku, Kak: ¿Ah?

Naru: Acabo de tomar una decisión. De ahora en adelante, buscare mi propio camino Ninja. Un camino que sea recto, sincero y sin Remordimientos. De ahora en adelante, voy a seguir el Camino De Naruto.

Kak: ^^

**El día tan ansioso llego. El momento de regresar a la aldea. El puente por fin estaba construido y la gente estaba presente despidiéndose de todo el equipo 7.**

Tazu: Nunca hubiera terminado el puente si no fuera por ustedes. No puedo decirles cuanto los extrañaremos.

Tsuna: Cuídense mucho.

Kak: Gracias por todo.

Naru: Ya, ya. No se azoten, ¿Quieren? Volveremos para visitarlos muy pronto.

Inari: (Sollozando) ¿Me juras que lo harás?

Naru: ¿?

Tazu: (Pone una mano en su cabeza)

Naru: (Lo mira con la misma cara) Por supuesto. Ya sabes Inari, esta bien que llores si quieres. No hay nada de malo en eso. Adelante.

Inari: n ¿Quién dice que quiero llorar? Además, si no tiene nada de malo, ¿Por qué no lloras tú?

Naru: No, tu primero.

Inari, Naru: (Mirándose por unos momentos con cara de chillar XD)

Naru: Olvídalo. (Se da vuelta)

Inari: ¡Ah…!

Naru, Inari: TnT

Saku: -_- "Los chicos pueden ser tan patéticos".

Equipo 7: (Se iban caminando por el puente en este orden de izquierda a derecha: Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Ayame y Sasuke)

Tazu: Todo fue cosa de el. Ese joven te hizo mas fuerte, Inari. Tú por lo mismo nos hiciste más fuertes. Fue gracias a ese muchacho que Pudimos construir el puente, un lugar que jamás hubiéramos conocido, un lugar donde encontraremos nuestro valor, un lugar Lleno de sueños.

Gichi: Y hablando del puente, ahora que esta terminado, ¿No deberíamos bautizarlo?

Tazu: Ah, si. Por supuesto. Y ahora ya se el nombre.

Gichi: ¿En serio? ¿Cual es?

Tazu: Lo llamaremos "El Gran Puente Naruto".

Tsuna: Jajaja. Ese es un buen nombre.

Naru: Tan pronto regresemos voy a pedirle a Iruka Sensei que me haga un montón de Ramen. Para celebrar que completamos la Misión. Ah, y esperen a que Konohamaru sepa de todas mis aventuras. Ese niño va a querer venerarme. B)

Saku: Oye.

Naru: ¿Si?

Saku: Tu no, Naruto. Sasuke, cuando volvamos, ¿Vas a querer que salgamos juntos a algún lado?

Sasu: No creo. Gracias.

Saku: ¡! OnO Bueno. (Se detiene)

Naru: (Va con ella) Sakura, yo puedo salir contigo si tu quieres.

Saku: ¿Qué? Esa era una conversación privada, ¡Lárgate! (Lo manda a volar)

Aya: "Hmp".

Sasu: "Además, yo ya tengo cosas que hacer". (Mira a la joven)

Aya: (Lo mira de reojo y susurra) Je, ¿Quieres que ya te responda?

Sasu: (Asiente) Ya te espere mucho.

Aya: (Mira al frente) Esta bien. Si.

Sasu: (Hace una sonrisa arrogante)

Kak: ¿Si, que?

Aya: ¡…! ¿Q-Que de que?

Kak: A mi no me engañas. ¿De que? ^^

Sasu: Le pedí que me entrenara regresando a la aldea.

Kak: Ah, eso. Está bien. ^^

Aya: -.-

Gichi: ¿Estas seguro de ese nombre, Tazuna?

Tazu: Jajaja. Es un nombre que nos trajo buena suerte. Sera lo mismo con el puente. Creo que este puente durara por mucho, mucho Tiempo. Tal vez hasta sea famoso algún día. El nombre Naruto conocido por todo el mundo. Eso seria algo bueno, ¿No creen?

**(Ending: TaeMin – Inmortal Song 2)**


	18. Chapter 18

**La mañana en Konoha era tranquila, la gente hacia lo suyo y Naruto apenas despertaba comenzando un nuevo día.**

Naru: (Se sienta en la cama bostezando)… (Se levanta y se dirige a la mesa en donde había un desastre de platos y comida y toma un Pequeño galón de leche meneándolo junto a su oreja) Ah… (Lo deja en la mesa y come su pan tostado)

**Después de haberse arreglado y demás, sale de la casa y cierra con seguro. **

Naru: (Se sujeta la banda y comienza a estirarse) Bueno, a levantarse. Aquí vamos. ¡Rock N' Roll! (Corre hacia las calles) ¡Aquí vamos!

**"Capitulo 18. Un Nuevo Capitulo Comienza. El Examen Chunnin"**

**(Opening: SHINee – Sherlock (Clue+Note)**

**En un puente que quedaba cruzando un rio, estaban Sasuke y Sakura esperando y esperando a sus demás integrantes de equipo.**

Sasu: (Recargado en el barandal)

Saku: (Cruzada de brazos, escucha pasos acercándose corriendo) ¿Eh?

Naru: (Llega corriendo) Buenos días, Sakura. ¿Qué me cuentas? (Ve a Sasuke)

Naru, Sasu: (Se miran con cara de odio)… (Desvían las miradas)

Saku: -_- "Ah, no de nuevo. Han estado así desde que volvimos de la Tierra de las Olas. Ah, es como estar entre dos niñitos". -_-

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡Rápido Kakashi Sensei, Capitana Ayame o van a ver!_

**Las horas pasaban y ningún llegaba.**

Naru, Saku, Sasu: -n-

Kak: Hola chicos. (Sobre un poste mirándolos) Buenos días, perdón por el retraso. Me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

Saku, Naru: ¡¿Qué?!

Aya: (Llega caminando) No es cierto. Nos tardamos por mi culpa, bueno, técnicamente no fue mi culpa, fue la de mi tío. ^^'

Saku: Oh, ¿Tu tío?

Aya: Si, no me quería dejar salir porque según el, tenia otros deberes que hacer. ^^

**Flashback…**

Kak: Vamos, Fudo. Me tengo que ir con ella.

Fudo: (Cruzado de brazos) No puede salir del clan. Aun tiene que terminar sus deberes.

Kak: Oh, vamos. ^^

Fudo: No.

Kak: (Le hace ojito de perrito) *w\

Fudo: … -_-

Kak: Además, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Aya: (Llega) Ya estoy lista.

Fudo: ¿Y tus deberes?

Kak: ¿Ya los terminaste? Llevo horas rogándole a Fudo que si ya te puedo sacar de aquí.

Aya: ¿Eh? ¿Cuáles deberes? Si son los tuyos, yo no los voy a hacer.

Kak: Jajaja. Irresponsable. ^^

Fudo: Calla. .

Aya: Bueno, ya vámonos, ¿Si? Y tú, deja de controlar mi vida. -_-

Fudo, Aya: (Se miran entre si y aparecen rayitos)

Kak: Esta bien… vamos.

Aya: Si. (Se acerca el)

Fudo: En donde le hagas algo, pequeño pedófilo de primera, me las pagas. -_-

Kak: Tu tranquilo, cuñado. No le hare nada.

Aya: ¡¿Qué, que?! OnO

Kak: Jajaja. Estoy bromeando. (La carga y se la lleva)

Aya: -.-

**Fin de Flashback.**

Aya: Y por eso tardamos. -n-

Saku, Naru, Sasu: -_-''

Kak: (Baja de donde estaba) Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado.

Naru: (Lo ve) ¡Estoy listo para la siguiente misión Ninja, Sensei! Y oiga, que ya no sean misiones tontas para principiantes, por favor. ¡Quiero tener la oportunidad de probarme! Hablo de una misión real donde pueda ensenar de que estoy hecho. ¡Quiero poder Romper y quemar! ¡¿Oyó?! *-*

Kak: Mm, muy bien. Entendido. Eso esta bien, Naruto. Ahora cálmate, ¿Quieres?

Naru: (Mira a Sasuke de reojo)

Sasu: (Lo ve)

Naru: *Grr* "Sasuke siempre esta rescatando a todos en las misiones. Tratando de tener gloria y hacerme ver como un tonto. Pero Nunca podrá conmigo". (Se pone en guardia)

Sasu, Saku: …

Saku: "Es tan tarado".

Aya: "Esta loquito". -.-

Sasu: …

Naru: *Grr*

**Fantasía de Naruto…**

Sasu: (Cae de rodillas herido)

Naru: Oye, sencillo…

Sasu: (Ve que un Kunai es dirigido a el)

Naru: (Llega esquivando el Kunai) Ha, que pasa, ¿No puedes cuidarte solo, Sasuke?

**Fin de Fantasía.**

Naru: ¡De veras!

Kak: Avísanos cuando hayas dejado de fantasear, Naruto. Para que podamos comenzar la misión, ¿Quieres?

Naru: Claro.

Saku: ¿Podrías dejar de fastidiar por una sola vez?

**Todo el equipo 7 había ido a su misión, la cual era asistir a una casa y quitar toda la hierba dejando solo plantas medicinales.**

Sasu, Saku, Aya: (Quitando por su lado)

Naru: (Mirando al azabache) Mm, pues voy a ganarle a Sasuke como sea. (Quita todas las plantas rápidamente dejando nada mas que Solo una montaña) Jajaja.

¿?: ¡Oye, tú!

Naru: Ah, hola señora. Ya me encargue de sus hierbas, muy bueno, ¿Eh? ^^

¿?: *Grr*

Naru: Oh, ¿Qué pasa?

¿?: Arrancaste las hierbas. Y también arrancaste mis plantas.

Naru: Ah.

¿?: Esas eran plantas especiales. Había estado cuidándolas y, ¡Tú las destruiste!

Naru: ¡Ah!

**Se escuchaban varios golpes, y a ir a otra misión se ha dicho. El equipo quitaba la basura de un rio que dirigía a una cascada.**

Naru: (Con un ojo morado tirando la basura con un bote que traía detrás)

Sasu, Saku: (Haciendo lo mismo)

Kak: (Sentado recargado en un árbol leyendo su novela)

Aya: (Sentada con los pies en el agua mirándolos)

Naru: (Se tropieza y cae) ¡Ah!

Saku, Sasu, Aya: ¡!

Naru: (Es llevado por la corriente mientras intentaba nadar) ¡Ah! (Cae por la cascada)

Sasu: (Sujetado de una soga, lo tiene tomado del pie)

Naru: ¡Ah!... ¿Eh? (Ve al azabache)

Sasu: Que inepto eres.

Naru: *Grr*

**Otra misión había llegado… Sacar pasear perros. Todos lo hacían excepto la peli plateada, ya que ella los odiaba. Pasaban por el bosque cerca de una reja que decía, "Área Minada, no pase".**

Naru: (Paseando al perro mas grande mientras caminaba hacia el área tratando de impedirlo) ¡No! Para el otro lado.

Saku, Sasu: (Con perros más pequeños y obedientes)

Aya: (Mirándolos desde arriba de la rama de un árbol al igual que Kakashi quien leía)

Sasu: Es un inepto.

Saku: Ah, pues claro. Naruto escogí al perro más grande.

Naru: (El perro entraba en el terreno) ¡Ah, deja de jalarme! ¡Ah, no se supone que debas ir hacia allá! ¡Ah! ¡Este no es un lugar para Perros, es un campo minado! ¡Ah!

Aya, Saku, Sasu: (Mirando impactados como explotaba el terreno) Ah… u.u

Naru: (Sonriendo todo quemado con el perro junto a el)

**La misión había terminado y a casa había regresado. Sakura y Sasuke ayudando a Naruto mientras Kakashi y Ayame venían siguiéndolos.**

Saku: (Con Naruto entre los dos) Mírate, eres un caso perdido, Naruto.

Sasu: Hmp No eres más que un enorme problema. (Sonriendo arrogante)

Naru: (Se suelta de ambos) *Grr* ¡Sasuke! (Lo ve irse)

Saku: (Pone una mano frente a el) ¡Si sigues con esto, yo voy a ponerte un hasta aquí!

Kak: "Ah… Creo que no estamos progresando con el trabajo en equipo, ¿Eh?".

Naru: ¡Es cierto! Nuestro trabajo en equipo es un asco por tu culpa, Sasuke. ¿Te crees mejor que cualquiera?

Sasu: No que cualquiera, solo que tu. Acéptalo, soy mejor y mas fuerte que tu. (Se detiene) Es un hecho. (Voltea a verlo) Hasta que me Demuestres lo contrario.

Naru: *Grr*

Aya: "Esto se esta poniendo aun peor que antes. Si es que eso es posible".

Naru: *Grr*…

Sasu: (Le pasa por su mente la mascara de Haku) *Grr* "No tengo tiempo que perder con Naruto ni con esas tontas misiones. Hay Varios Ninja allá fuera que debo enfrentar. Debo trabajar en mis habilidades para poder vencerlos".

Aya: "Entonces, ¿Vas a querer que te entrene?"

Sasu: "Si tu quieres".

Aya: "Esta bien".

Kak: (Con su libro afuera mirando el cielo)… Muy bien, chicos. Damos por terminado el día y pueden matarse mutuamente en otra Ocasión. Como sea, tengo que entregar mi reporte de esta misión.

Aya: Esta bien, yo iré a vagar por ahí. (Se va caminando)

Kak: No, tú vienes conmigo.

Aya: ¿Eh?

Kak: Tú también tienes que entregar la mitad del reporte. ^^

Aya: u.u

Sasu: Pues como sea, yo me largo.

Saku: ¡Aguarda, Sasuke! (Lo sigue) Me voy contigo.

Naru: Ah…

Sasu: (Se detiene al igual que Sakura y la ve)

Saku: Eh, porque no… Digo, o sea… Hagamos algo más personal, hablo de mejorar como equipo. Cosas así. ^^

Sasu: Te juro que tú eres tan mala como Naruto.

Saku: -_-

_Inner Saku: (Le cayó la pedrada) _

Sasu: En lugar de coquetear, ¿Porque no dedicas tus Jutsu para fortalecer al equipo? Acéptalo. De hecho eres peor que Naruto.

_Inner Saku: (Le cayo una pedrada mas grande) *Grr*_

Sasu: (Sigue caminando)

Saku: "Ah, tiene razón. ¿Qué he hecho realmente por nuestras misiones? ¡Nada! ¡Rayos!"

Naru: (Junto a Kakashi) No te preocupes, Sakura. Olvídate de Sasuke. Tú y yo podemos trabajar en equipo todo el día. ^^

Saku: *Grr* (Verdaderamente frustrada)

Aya: "Oh, oh".

Kak: (Toca la cabeza de la peli plateada y ambos desaparecen en una nube de humo)

Naru: ¿Ah? "¿Kakashi Sensei desapareció con Ayame? Acaso… ¿Nos esta dando tiempo a solas?" ^^ (Siente una presencia detrás de el Y mira una roca cuadrada con dos agujeros) "¿Una piedra falsa? ¿Qué es eso?" (Camina un poco mirando como la roca lo seguía Y se detuvo haciendo lo mismo el objeto)… (Corre de un lado a otro con la roca persiguiéndolo y se detiene repentinamente Mirando como la falsa roca hacia lo mismo) ¡Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia, no hay piedras cuadradas! Eso es demasiado Obvio.

¿?: Descubriste mi camuflaje de nuevo, eres astuto, jefe. Tal y como esperaba de mi gran rival.

Naru: ¡! (Mira que la caja brilla y explota en colores)

Konoha: (Junto con otros dos compañeros) *Cof* *Cof* Creo que usamos mucha pólvora, muchachos. (Miran a Naruto)

¿?: Soy Moegi, la atrevida Kunoichi preescolar, ¡Conóceme!

¿?: Me encanta el algebra, llámame Udon.

Konoha: Y yo soy el Ninja numero 1 de la aldea, ¡Konohamaru! Y juntos somos…

Konoha, Moe, Udon: ¡El Equipo Ninja Konohamaru!

Naru: Si, sabia que eras tu, Konohamaru. Oye, ¿Qué son esas cosas? Esos googles que traes en la cabeza.

Konoha: Jajaja, tu solías usar googles, ¿Recuerdas? Así que te estamos imitando.

Naru: Ah…

Konoha: Ay, por favor. ¿Por qué te portas así, jefe? Deberías estar emocionado.

Naru: Y… ¿Se les ofrecía algo?

Konoha: (Susurrando entre ellos) Esta tratando de ser buena onda.

Moe: Sabes lo que queremos. ¿Estas ocupado ahora?

Naru: Mm… Tengo que entrenar, ¡De veras!

Konoha: ¿Qué? Pero me prometiste que hoy jugarías a los Ninja con nosotros. Por favor.

Naru: (Con una mano en su cabeza) Ah… Jajaja. ¿Yo dije eso? "Ah, si digo que si, esos niños me estarán molestando todo el día y no Podre entrenar mas".

Saku: … Ah, un Ninja jugando a los Ninja, que torcido. (Camina hacia ellos y los ve) -.-

Naru: Oh, ¿Qué hay, Sakura?

Saku: "¿Y mis habilidades Ninja son peores que las de el? Increíble".

Naru: (Sonrojado) "Ah, esta justo frente a mi. Creo que me estoy apenando". Jajaja.

Konoha: Oye jefe, ¿Quién es esta muchacha? (La ve) "Parece que quisiera atacarlo con su mirada". (Se le prende el foco) ¡Ah, ya Entendí! Eres muy astuto.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Konoha: Por favor, se que ella es… Tu novia. -w-

Saku: *Grr*

Naru: Bueno, podemos decir que ella esta loca por mi. ^^

Saku: ¡Ah, se acabo! (Le da un puñetazo mandándolo a volar)

Konoha: ¡Jefe!

Naru: (Cae en la cerca rompiendo solo una zona)

Saku: (Con un aura verde alrededor de ella) Ah…

Konoha: ¡¿Qué clase de novia crees que eres?!

Moe, Udon: (Corren a verlo)

Moe: ¡Creo que estiro la pata!

Udon: Ay, no. Hay que checarle el pulso.

Naru: (Adolorido)

Konoha: ¡Eres una bruja, además eres fea!

Saku: (Tronándose los nudillos)

_Inner Saku: ¡*Grr*!_

Konoha: ¡! (Asustado) ¡Ah!

**Sakura se iba enojada por lo de hace unos momentos con Naruto y Konohamaru.**

Saku: Hmp.

Naru, Konoha: (En el suelo con chichones)

Udon: Oye, Konohamaru, ¿Estas bien?

Naru, Konoha: (Ambos se ponen de pie) Ah…

Konoha: No creo ni que sea humana. ¿Viste que grandota es su frente?

Saku: (Se detiene)

Konoha, Naru, Udon, Moe: ¿?

Saku: (Voltea lentamente su cabeza como la de un robot)

Konoha, Naru, Udon, Moe: O_O!

Saku: … (Corre a ellos) *Grr*

Konoha, Naru, Udon, Moe: ¡Ah! (Salen corriendo)

Konoha: (Se adelanta y choca con alguien)

¿?: ¿Necesitas algo?

Naru, Saku: ¿?

**En otra parte de Konoha, en una oficina, Kakashi y Ayame estaban entregando el reporte de la misión. En esa habitación, estaban 5 Ninjas sentados incluyéndola a ella y al Sensei entregando los papeles.**

Iru: (Los lee) Muy bien, gracias por el reporte, Kakashi, Ayame. (Baja el documento) Y, ¿Cómo va Naruto? ¿Se lleva bien con los otros Estudiantes?

Kak: Mm, bueno… Poco a poco.

Batt: Ha habido mucho trabajo aquí. No lo hemos visto desde que volvió de la misión de la Tierra de las Olas.

Kak: Ah, ¿Saben? Sasuke también esta en nuestro grupo. Naruto lo ve como un rival y eso constantemente genera tensión en el Equipo, pero también presiona a Naruto a mejorarse. Así que, lleva un progreso sorprendente. Algún día, sus habilidades serán Tan fuertes que podría volar a la persona que más respeta en el mundo. A ti, Iruka.

Iru: No digas eso. ^^

Batt: ¿Como te esta yendo en el equipo, Ayame?

Aya: Muy bien, he estado socializando con todos. ^^ Kakashi Sensei, ¿Podría retirarme?

Kak: Oh, claro. Gracias, Ayame.

Aya: (Se pone de pie) ^^ Bueno, nos vemos.

Batt: Claro. (La ven salir)

**En otra zona de Konoha, estaban el equipo de Hinata, quienes entrenaban con su Sensei.**

Kiba, Hina: (Cansados)

Shino: …

¿?: (Escucha el sonido de un águila) ¡! (Mira hacia arriba) "Mm… Me pregunto…".

**En otro lado, el Sensei del equipo de Shikamaru, veía también el águila. Estaban sentados en una banca comiendo. Bueno, solo Chouji. **

¿?: "Hmp. ¿Y ahora?"

Shika, Ino: (Tomando te)

**El chico con el que había tropezado Konohamaru, lo tenía tomado del cuello de la camisa levantándolo.**

Naru: ¡Konohamaru!

¿?: Esto… ¿Te duele, niñito? (Lo aprieta más)

Konoha: ¡Ah!

¿? 1: Ah, bájalo, Kankuro. O sabes que lo lamentaras.

Saku: Oye, lo siento. Todo esto fue por mi culpa. "¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Qué son esos?"

Naru: ¡Más te vale que le quites las manos de encima!

Kan: (Se fija en su banda) "Con que así es la gente de la aldea de la hoja". Tenemos unos minutos antes de que "El" llegue. Divirtámonos un poco, ¿Eh?

Konoha: *Tsk* ¡Bájame, tarado!

Kan: Eres valiente, pero no por mucho.

Naru: *Grr* ¡¿No oyes?! ¡Que lo bajes! (Corre a el)

Kan: (Mueve los dedos de su mano libre haciendo que Naruto tropezara)

Naru: ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

Kan: ¿También tú eres un Gennin de la hoja? Tu aldea parece estar llena de insectos.

Saku" Son forasteros, no se de donde. Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Naru: ¡Konohamaru!

Moe: Konohamaru.

Udon: Konohamaru.

Konoha: Oye… Ya basta. Me duele.

Naru: ¡Ya basta! ¡Bájalo o te aplastare! ¡¿Te queda claro, pedazo de idiota?!

Saku: *Grr* (Lo toma del cuello) ¡Tu eres el idiota! ¡No ayudara que los amenaces, Naruto!

Kan: Eres muy ruidoso. Todos los son. No me agradan los escuálidos ni los enanos debiluchos. Así que cuando alguien inferior comienza A parlotear…

Konoha: ¡Ah!

Kan: Solo lo parto en dos y ya.

Naru, Saku: ¡!

¿?: Ah, ¿Sabes? Yo no voy a involucrarme en esto, ¿Si?

Saku: "¿Qué le pasa a este muchacho? Esto empeora".

Kan: Primero, me encargare de este enano. Luego seguirá el otro. (Dirige su puño a Konohamaru)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Corre a el)

Kan: (Suelta a Konohamaru repentinamente)

Konoha: ¡Ah! (Cae al suelo)

Kan: *Tsk* (Sobando su mano, mira una piedra en el suelo que había sido lanzada a el) ¿Eh?

Sasu: (Sentado desde la rama de una árbol con una piedra en la mano)

Kan: *Tsk* (Lo mira)

Sasu: Por lo visto, son muy débiles para vencernos.

Saku: ¡Sasuke! w

Naru: -_-

¿?: "Vaya, vaya. El galán del pueblo".

Konoha: Naruto. (Se va con el)

Kan: Grandioso, otro debilucho que me molesta.

Sasu: (Aplasta la piedra haciéndola polvo) Piérdete.

Saku, Moe, Udon: *-*

Saku: ¡Es tan genial!

Naru, Konoha: …

Konoha: ¿Por qué no eres tan genial como el? T-T

Naru: ¡! ¿De que estas hablando? ^^ Yo pude haberme encargado de el en 2 segundos.

Konoha: (Desvía la mirada)

Naru: "*Grr* Sasuke. ¡Siempre intentas hacerme ver mal frente a los otros!"

Kan: Oye, tonto. Baja de ahí.

Sasu: …

Kan: Eres de esos mocosos latosos a los que mas odio. Con una actitud que no es mas que palabras. (Se quita una cinta que traía en La espalda)

¿?: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a usar el cuervo por esto?

Kan: …

Aya: (Llega caminando) ¡Ya basta! Deberían estar más preocupados por lo que se les notifico. Para eso vinieron.

Kan: Vaya, otra Gennin fastidiosa.

Aya: Para tu información, no soy Gennin. Soy Anbu. Y si no te comportas, estaré satisfecha de sacarte del programa.

Kan: (Impresionado) Ha, como si me lo fuera a creer.

¿? 1: Kankuro. Retrocede.

Sasu: ¡!

Naru, Saku, Equipo Konohamaru: ¡!

Aya: (Lo mira)…

¿? 1: (Colgado de una rama del árbol donde estaba Sasuke) Estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea.

¿?, Saku, Naru: ¡!

Kan: ¡! Ah, hola Gaara. ^^'

Sasu: "¿Cómo llego ahí? No hizo ningún ruido. Solo los Jounin o Anbu con el nivel de Kakashi Sensei o el de Ayame, son tan hábiles".

Gaara: … (Lo ve de reojo)

**En la torre del Hokage, todos los Jounin estaban en una reunión junto con Lord Hokage. **

Hoka: Los he reunió por un motivo muy importante. Viendo a sus compañeros Jounin, sabrán seguramente porque están aquí.

Kak: "¿Tan pronto? Creí que tendríamos mas tiempo".

¿?: Me imagino que las otras Tierras fueron notificadas sobre el próximo evento. Note que algunos Gennin ya han llegado a nuestra Aldea.

¿? 1: Y, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Hoka: Comenzaremos en una semana.

Kak: "Esa es una noticia muy apresurada".

Hoka: Estén atentos. Serán justo 7 días desde hoy. El primer día de Julio, los Gennin serán reunidos y examinados. Solo los mejores serán seleccionados como Chunnin. También la Capitana Ushiromiya participara en esto.

Jounin: …

**(Ending: TaeMin – Inmortal Song 2)**


	19. Chapter 19

**El chico serio seguía colgado de la rama mirándolos fijamente.**

Gaara: … Estas avergonzando a nuestra aldea. ¿Ya olvidaste la razón por la que venimos aquí?

Kan: Ah, ah. L-Lo se. E-Es que ellos nos retaron. Ellos empezaron esto, en serio. Yo no suelo, ya sabes que soy muy-…

Gaara: Cállate.

Kan: ¡! *Gulp*

Gaara: O te mato.

Kan: Ah, claro. Me salí de control. Lo lamento, Gaara. Perdóname. De verdad, lo lamento. Me disculpo por los problemas causados.

Sasu: "Este chico tiene una mirada perversa".

Gaara: "Detuvo a Kankuro con una piedrita. Y lo hizo parecer fácil. Este chico es importante".

Sasu: (Se pone de pie)

Gaara: (Llega al suelo transformado en arena volviendo a ser el) Andando, no venimos aquí para jugar.

Kan: C-Claro. Si, lo entiendo. (Se van caminando)

Saku: Esperen. ¡Oigan!

Aya: Sakura.

¿?: ¿Qué? (Se detiene junto con los demás)

Saku: Por sus bandas, puedo reconocer que vienen de la aldea escondida entre la arena.

¿?, Kan, Gaara: …

Saku: La Tierra del Viento y la Tierra del Fuego son aliadas. Pero ningún Shinobi puede entra en otra aldea sin un permiso explicito. Así Que, expliquen su visita y háganlo bien.

¿?: ¿En serio? ¿Acaso vives bajo una roca o que? ¿No tienes idea de lo que sucede, verdad? Tenemos permisos. (Se lo muestra)

Sasu: ¡…!

¿?: Claro que tienes razón. Somos Gennin de la aldea de la arena. Nuestro hogar es la tierra del viento.

Aya: Están aquí para hacer los exámenes Chunnin.

Naru: ¿Los exámenes Chunnin? ¿Qué es eso?

**"Capitulo 19. Identifíquense. Nuevos Y Poderosos Rivales"**

**(Opening: SHINee – Sherlock (Clue+Note)**

Naru: Pues, yo nunca he oído de los examines Chunnin, de veras.

¿?: Lo que noto de veras, es que eres un despistado.

Konoha: Jefe, son los exámenes que todo Gennin debe presentar para graduarse y convertirse en un completo Chunnin.

Naru: ¡Ah! ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? Ahí estaré.

Gaara: (Se va caminando con sus compañeros) Ah…

Sasu: (Baja del árbol) ¡Oye, tu! ¡Identifícate!

¿?: (Se detiene) ¿Mm, me hablas a mi?

Sasu: No, a el. Al de la calabaza en la espalda.

Kan, Gaara: (Se detienen)

Gaara: Mi nombre es Gaara del Desierto. También me das curiosidad, ¿Quién eres?

Sasu: Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

Gaara, Sasu: …

Naru: ¡Que tal, de seguro se mueren por saber mi nombre! ^^

Gaara: Créeme que no. (Sigue caminando y se detiene) Siento mucho lo ocurrido, Capitana.

Aya: No te preocupes.

Gaara: (Junto con los demás, salta a otra dirección)

Sasu: "Mm… Esto se pone interesante".

Naru: Oye, Konohamaru. ¿Qué no me veo como alguien genial?

Konoha: Bueno, comparado con Sasuke, si. Eres patético. ^^

Naru: ¡Ah, no me compares con Sasuke!

Sasu: Retrocede, tonto.

**Sobre la rama de un árbol, había 3 Ninjas del Sonido quienes miraban a los presentes.**

¿?: ¿Qué piensas Dozu?

Dozu: Los clásicos debiluchos. Nada especial… Pero ese chico del clan Uchiha, esa rata del Desierto y la peli plateada, debemos Observarlos cuidadosamente.

**En la oficina del Hokage…**

Hoka: Bueno, llego el momento de escoger nuestros candidatos para los exámenes Chunnin. Para empezar, den un paso al frente a los Encargados de los novicios Gennin. (Ve que se acercan 3) Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma.

Kak, Kure, Asu: …

Hoka: ¿Hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden? ¿Quiénes están listos a pesar de su experiencia? Como saben, cualquier Gennin Que haya cumplido 8 misiones, técnicamente es legible para los exámenes. Aunque solo ustedes pueden decidir cuando estén Listos. Por supuesto, la mayoría de los Gennin, requieren mucho mas entrenamiento. Más del doble de las misiones.

Iru: "No hay necesidad de decir todo esto, es muy pronto para sus equipos".

Hoka: En cuanto a la Capitana, ella automáticamente, estará en cada examen presente. Kakashi, tu Empiezas.

Kak: Yo encabezo al equipo 7. Ayame Ushiromiya, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno. Yo, Kakashi Hatake, recomiendo a Esos 3 Genni Anbu para los exámenes de selección Chunnin.

Iru: ¡!

Kure: Mi equipo es el numero 8. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Y yo, Kurenai Yuhi, recomiendo a los 3.

Asu: Y mi equipo es el numero 10. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi. Y ahora yo, Asuma Sarutobi, recomiendo a los 3.

Jounin: (Conversando entre si)

Iru: ¡Oigan, esperen un minuto!

Hoka: ¿Si, que pasa Iruka?

Iru: Lord Hokage, con el debido respeto, los nueve nombres que acaban de darle, fueron alumnos míos en la Academia. Conozco muy Bien sus habilidades y aptitudes. Cada uno de ellos son grandes promesas pero es muy pronto. Necesitan más experiencia antes De ser probados. Si lo hacen ahora, seguramente reprobaran el examen.

Kak: Cuando yo me convertí en Chunnin, era 6 años más joven de lo que era Naruto actualmente.

Iru: ¡Naruto no se parece a ti! (Se acerca a el) ¿Estas tratando de destruirlo?

Kak: Bueno, siempre están quejándose de no tener retos a su nivel. Tal vez ser incluidos a los exámenes, les ensenara una lección. Un Poco de dolor es bueno.

Iru: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Kak: Ah, nada fatal por supuesto. En serio, Iruka. Relájate.

Iru: *Tsk*

Kak: Escucha, entiendo como te sientes. Es algo muy personal para ti y te molesta pero…

Kure: Basta, Kakashi. Ya dijiste suficiente.

Kak: Al contrario, Kurenai. Iruka necesita oír esto. Necesita darse cuenta de que ya no son sus estudiantes. Son míos.

Iru: *Grr*

Asu: "Ya, se acabo".

Kure: Mm…

Hoka: …

Iru: ¡Pero, esos exámenes podrían destruirlos y tu lo sabes!

Hoka: Iruka, ya expusiste tu punto y lo entiendo.

Iru: Lord Hokage.

Hoka: Acorde a eso, he decidido que lo más recomendable es esperar un examen preliminar especial.

Iru: Un… ¿Examen preliminar?

**Rato después en el puente que estaba el equipo para encontrarse, estaban los compañeros y la peli plateada esperando a Kakashi.**

Saku: … ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué, por que, por que?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Pone la hora y luego tenemos que esperarlo por horas.

Naru: ¡Si, no es justo!

Saku: ¡¿Y mis sentimientos que?! ¡Tenia tanta prisa que no me dio tiempo de arreglarme el cabello!

Naru: ¡Y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de lavarme la boca o cambiarme los calzones!

Saku: ¿Ah? Tu no te… Eso es asqueroso, Naruto.

Sasu: "Tan temprano y estos dos ya me están volviendo loco".

Aya: (Sentada en el barandal frente a ellos cruzada de brazos)…

Naru, Saku: *Gulp*

Naru: Ayame, ¿Estas enojada?

Aya: … Dime Capitana.

Saku: "Si, esta furiosa todavía".

Sasu: (La mira de reojo)

Aya: Los dos deberían de sentirse avergonzados.

Saku: Pero ellos…

Aya: Ustedes dos tienen la culpa. Tu más en parte, Sakura. Tu y Konohamaru de no haber molestado a Sakura, no se hubiera enfadado Y no los hubiera correteado. Y Sakura de haberse ido a cualquier lado a hacer lo que sea, nada de esto hubiera pasado y no Hubieran tenido problemas con los de la Arena.

Naru, Saku: T-T

Sasu: Hmp.

Aya: ¿Quieres que diga algo de ti?

Sasu: …No.

Aya: Sakura.

Saku: ¿S-Si?

Aya: No es tu trabajo encargarte de ver quien tiene permiso para entrar o no. Si están aquí, es por que lo tienen. Los guardias de la Puerta los revisan, no creas que no lo hacen.

Saku: Si. (Baja la mirada)

Naru: ¿Y que hay de Sasuke?

Aya: El no hizo nada malo. Solo evito que golpearan a Konohamaru.

Sasu: (Sonríe arrogante y triunfador)

Naru: *Grr*

Aya: Bueno. Olvidemos todo esto. Tienen una gran suerte de que no le diré nada de esto a Kakashi Sensei.

Naru, Saku: Ah…

Sasu: … (Mira hacia arriba de uno de los barandales)

Kak: (Aparece en una nube de humo) Hola, buenos días a todos. Disculpen el retraso, creo que me perdí en el sendero de la vida.

Naru, Saku: ¡Si, como no!

Sasu, Naru, Saku: (Se ponen en fila)

Kak: (Baja hasta estar frente ellos) Se que esto es algo repentino, pero los recomendé para los exámenes Chunnin. Los 4.

Aya: ¿Ah?

Kak: Lord Hokage quiere que los hagas y que experimentes como son los exámenes Chunnin.

Aya: (Camina poniéndose junto a Sakura)

Kak: Estas son las solicitudes. (Se los muestra)

Saku: ¿Son las solicitudes?

Kak: No estés repitiéndome, Sakura. Todo esto es voluntario. Depende de cada uno de ustedes, si no se sienten listos, pueden esperar Hasta el próximo año.

Aya: (Toma una) Esta bien.

Naru: ¡Wow, súper! (Corre a abrazarlo del cuello) ¡Usted es genial!

Kak: Oye, oye. (Lo baja) No babees mi chaleco. (Le entrega una) El que quiera presentar los exámenes, firme la solicitud y vaya al salón 301 en la Academia. A las 3 de la tarde, dentro de 5 días. Es todo.

Naru: Jajaja. Exámenes Chunnin, exámenes Chunnin. ^^ (Ve la solicitud)

**Los 4 se iban por donde vinieron. Mientras conversaban sobre lo acontecido.**

Naru: "Si, exámenes Chunnin. Habrá muchos Ninjas realmente fuertes. Como el chico que traía la momia en la espalda. Y por supuesto, Don Sangrón".

**Fantasía de Naruto…**

Naru: (Pisando a un Kankuro y Sasuke en el suelo victorioso) Muy bien, ¿Quién es el gran campeón? Ese soy yo. (Tomando una copa de Oro en la posición 1)

Sasu: (Sentado en el lugar 2)

Kan: (Numero 3)

Naru: Si llego hasta arriba, después de todo será sencillo convertirme en Hokage.

**(…)**

Hoka: Ah, debo reconocerlo. Naruto es mejor que un pobre vejete como yo y lo mejor será que me retire a ser Hokage.

Naru: (Con su gorro Hokage) ¡Si!

**Fin de Fantasía.**

Naru: w

Sasu: "Espero poder pelear contra ese tipo". (Recordando a Gaara)

Saku: "Esto es inútil, no puedo estar al nivel de Sasuke. Ni siquiera puedo vencer a Naruto. Jamás aprobare estos exámenes".

Aya: … "Vaya, con que experimentar los exámenes, ¿Eh? Creo que Fudo ya sabe de esto. Espero que no me pase nada" (Mira de reojo A cada uno) "Con mi nivel, no lo creo".

**En el atardecer, varios Ninjas de distintas aldeas, pasaban por las puertas de la aldea de la hoja... La noche pasa… Y al día siguiente, Naruto caminaba por el puente encontrándose con el equipo Ninja Konohamaru.**

Konoha: Oye, Naruto. Ven a jugar a los Ninja con nosotros.

Naru: Claro. No tengo ninguna peligrosa misión Ninja hoy. Así que, no hay problema.

Konoha, Moe, Udon: ¡Muy bien!

Naru: ¡! (Ve como un Ninja desconocido, se pone tras los niños)

¿?: (Toma a Moegi y sube a uno de los postes)

Konoha, Naru, Udon: ¡!

Moe: ¡Naruto, Konohamaru, auxilio!

Konoha: ¡¿Qué estas haciendo con Moegi, papanatas?!

Naru: ¡Déjala ir, ahora!

¿?: Jejeje. (Se va saltando sobre cada poste)

Naru: ¡Hay que seguirlo, Konohamaru! (Salta tras el)

Konoha: ¡Estoy contigo, jefe! (Hace lo mismo)

Udon: Esperen. (Los sigue)

**En otra parte de la aldea, Sakura estaba en el balcón de su casa.**

Saku: Ah, los exámenes Chunnin.

Sasu: ¡Hola!

Saku: ¡! (Lo ve) ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué hay?

Sasu: Vayamos a caminar solos. Tú y yo.

Saku: ¡No es cierto! ¿Hablas en serio?

**Por el bosque, iba escapando el Ninja que traía a Moegi mientras Naruto y los demás, lo venían siguiendo saltando de rama en rama**

¿?: Jajaja. Vaya, vaya. El puede igualar mi velocidad.

Naru: ¡Atrapare a ese cretino, Moegi!

Konoha, Udon: (Se detienen en una rama)

Konoha: Ay, no. Esto es malo. ¿Dónde esta el jefe? Tenemos que encontrar al jefe.

Udon: ¿Quién se perdió, nosotros o el?

¿?: (Atándola a un árbol)

Moe: ¡No, déjame ir!

¿?: Jajaja. Yo creía que la aldea de la hoja tenía poderosos Ninja, pero ahora veo que no son nada. Solo una bola de debiluchos.

Naru: (Llega)

¿?: Mm, vaya. Eso fue rápido. (Lo mira)

Naru: ¡Oye, tu! ¡Si, tu, viejo panzón! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo con Moegi?!

¿?: Ha, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Esa es tu pregunta? (Le apunta un Kunai en el cuello a la chica) Jajaja. ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Naru: ¡!

¿?: Si te mueves, acabo con la mocosa.

Naru: ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Es una niña, déjala tranquila!

¿?: Quiero el pergamino del sello del primer Hokage. Tráemelo y dejare ir a la niña.

Naru: El pergamino… Del sello.

**Por otro lado, Sakura y Sasuke iban caminando por un gran terreno lleno de niebla.**

Saku: Mm, Sasuke. (Se detiene) ¿Por qué de repente quisiste…? Tú sabes… ¿Caminar conmigo?

Sasu: (Se detiene) Porque necesito decirte… Que deberías renunciar a los exámenes Chunnin. No hay oportunidad de que puedas Pasarlos, Sakura.

Saku: Tenia miedo de eso. Tienes razón.

Sasu: Esos Ninja son muy avanzados y no tienen piedad. Si intentas enfrentarlos, podrías perder la vida.

Saku: ¡Pero, pero Sasuke! ¿Estas dándome a entender que te preocupas por mí?

Sasu: Eh, yo… Creo que si.

¿?: (Aparece el mismo tipo sobre uno de los 3 postes del terreno) Jajaja. Dos enamorados, que emotivo.

Sasu: Piérdete, a menos que quieras morir.

¿?: ¡Es fácil hablar! (Le lanza Shuriken)

Sasu: (Saca un Kunai y los esquiva)… (Corre hacia el) ¡Ahora si estoy furioso!

Saku: ¡Cuidado, Sasuke!

¿?: (Salta y le lanza una sombrilla)

Sasu: ¡No, señor! (Lanza el Kunai y ve que la sombrilla pasa a ser demasiados Kunai en dirección a el) ¡!

Saku: ¡Sasuke! (Lo ve en el suelo con la mayoría de los Kunai enterrados) ¡!... Sasuke… (Corre a el) Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!

**Moegi, estaba preocupada y asustada por lo ocurrido.**

¿?: No estés parado ahí como un tonto. ¡Date prisa y trae ese pergamino!

Naru: Si, como no. ¿Y que pasa si digo que no?

¿?: Eso significaría que no te importa lo que le pase a esta niña.

Naru: ¿Qué niña, eh? Yo solo veo dos montones de paja. Uno en tu cerebro y el otro a tu lado en forma de muñeco.

¿?: ¡! ¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde se fue? (Mira hacia arriba de una rama, como estaba Naruto junto a Moegi)

Naru 1: ¡Esta aquí, con el mejor Ninja del mundo!

Moe: Si, ese eres tu. Eres mi héroe, jefe.

¿?: El Jutsu de Clonación. Te acabare, insecto.

Naru: (Viene corriendo con una red) ¡No sabes reconocer cuando te superan, ¿Verdad?! (Le lanza la red y lo atrapa)

Naru, 2, 3, 4: (Saltan encima de el) ¡Ah! (Desaparece todos los clones)

Konoha: (Llega corriendo) ¡Oye, jefe! ¡Ahí vamos!

Naru: Si, aunque ya es muy tarde, chicos.

Moe: Konohamaru. (Corre a abrazarlo) En serio, tenia miedo.

Konoha: (Le acaricia la cabeza) Ya, todo esta bien.

Udon: Lo atrapaste, jefe. ¿Podemos verle la cara?

Naru: Claro, aquí esta. Les mostrare lo que… ¿Ah? (Ve solo una piedra en la red)

Konoha: Oye, uso el Jutsu de Sustitución en ti.

Naru: ¡Copión, eso le hice yo a el!

Konoha: Dejaste que se fuera, jefe.

¿?: (Escondido tras un árbol) "Ya veo".

**Sakura, lloraba sobre Sasuke por lo que había ocurrido con el.**

¿?: Jajaja. Esta acabado. Y así es como tu terminaras si presentas los exámenes Chunnin.

Saku: (Se levanta como si nada) Ha, no soy tan tonta. Vi a través de ese Genjutsu barato desde el primer momento.

¿?: ¿Qué?

Saku: (Se pone de pie) ¿Sasuke, invitarme a salir? Y luego de repente se preocupa tanto por mí. Si, como no. Ese fue un error muy Tonto. ¿Creíste que caería con eso?

¿?: ¡¿Estas llamándome tonto?!

Saku: Lo haría si realmente estuvieras aquí. Pero solo eres una ilusión. El Ninja real escapo como un cobarde. Así que eres una ilusión De un cobarde.

¿?: Jajaja. ¿Estas segura de que no soy real? (Le lanza su sombrilla)

Saku: … (Camina hacia el atravesando el objeto) Si, estoy segura.

¿?: Jajaja. Justo lo que esperaba de una Kunoichi entrenada por Kakashi. Pero los exámenes Chunnin serán mas que ilusiones. Veremos si puedes con ellos. (Desaparece de la nada)

Saku: ¡No me asustas! ¡Ilusiones o no, estoy lista! ¡Los exámenes Chunnin! Los temidos exámenes Chunnin. (Se desanima) "De hecho, Si estoy preocupada por ellos".

**En otro lugar en el atardecer, Sasuke luchaba con el mismo sujeto que estaba con Naruto y Sakura.**

Sasu: (Le da una patada mandándolo al suelo) Aléjate de nuestra aldea.

**Al caer la noche, Kakashi y Ayame miraban desde un tejado la gran Luna que se deslumbraba.**

¿?: (El mismo sujeto aparece)

Aya: (Lo ve de reojo)

Kak: ¿Y, que tal te fue?

¿?: Todos lo lograron. Tu equipo y los otros. Los 9 Gennin, probaron estar listos para los exámenes. (Deshace un Jutsu de Tansformación siendo Iruka)

Iru: Tenias razón, Kakashi. Son hábiles. Todos desarrollaron habilidades impresionantes.

Kak: Mm. Pero los exámenes Chunnin pueden romper a cualquiera. Veremos si pueden salir adelante.

Iru: (Se sienta junto a los dos) Si… Lo bueno, es que no tuve que probarte a ti, Ayame.

Aya: ¿Por qué?

Iru: De haber sido así, me hubieras destrozado por completo. ^^'

Aya: Ah… Jejeje.

Kak: Cambiando de tema, ¿No te gustaría leer un poco?

Aya: ¿Qué?

Kak: (Le enseña su novela) Vamos, lee un poco.

Aya: ¿Acaso esta loco? No lo hare. Usted es un pedófilo de primera.

Kak: Ah, eso no es cierto. Le dije a mi cuñado que la protegería muy bien, ¿Verdad?

Aya: ¡¿Qué, que?!

Kak, Iru: Jajaja.

Aya: -.-*

**En una zona del bosque, había un equipo Ninja que estaba entrenando.**

¿?: ¿Ya oyeron que vamos a tener novatos en los exámenes? Gennin recién graduados y una Anbu. Eso no había pasado en 5 años.

¿? 1: (Dando vuelta a un Kunai) No te fijes todo esto es cosa de algunos Jounin que quieren elevar sus egos.

¿?: No. Y hay algo mas para la historia. 4 de ellos son del equipo de Kakashi.

¿? 2: Ah, interesante.

¿? 1: Ay, no tanto. (Lanza el Kunai a un muñeco de paja que había sobre uno de los chicos el cual estaba sentado.

¿? 2: Si, como sea. Es una lastima para ellos.

**A la mañana siguiente en las afueras de la Academia…**

Sasu, Naru: (Esperando)

Saku: (Viene llegando)

Naru: Sakura. Oye, se te hizo tarde.

Saku: Ah, cierto. Lo siento, chicos. (Ve a Sasuke y recuerda al Ninja misterioso) Buenos días, Sasuke.

Sasu: Si. "¿Qué se trae? Esta diferente".

Aya: (Llega) Buenos días.

Saku, Naru: Buenos días. ^^

Sasu: …

**En el tercer piso en donde estaban todos, se preguntaban porque no podían pasar al salón indicado.**

Ninja: (Lo golpea regresándolo al suelo junto a su compañera)

Ninja 1: ¿Hablan de los exámenes Chunnin pero ni siquiera pueden pasar ante nosotros? (Frente a la puerta) ¿Por qué no se rinden de Una vez antes de que salgan lastimados?

Ninja: Si, creo que sus mamis los estaban llamando. Jajaja.

¿?: Por favor, déjenos pasar. Se supone que debemos entrar. (Se acerca)

Ninja: (La golpea mandándola con su compañero)

Chico: Ay, que cruel…

Ninja: ¿Dijiste cruel? Escucha, estamos siendo amables a comparación. Los exámenes harán que esto parezca un día de campo.

Ninja 1: Algunos de ustedes, no sobrevivirán a los exámenes. Otros quedaran truncados de por vida y algunos se volverán locos. Para Un Chunnin siempre es vida o muerte.

Sasu, Naru, Aya, Saku: (Vienen llegando)

Ninja: ¿Creen que es una broma? Los Chunnin están calificados para liderar misiones, lo que significa poner las vidas de sus equipos en Sus manos. Así que mejor sean uros para poder tomar el riesgo. Las niñitas delicadas no pertenecen a este lugar.

Ninja 1: Queremos evitar sufrimiento innecesario así que váyanse a sus casas a jugar con sus muñecas.

Aya: Que buen discurso. Ahora los dos quítense y déjenos pasar.

Ninja, Ninja 1: "¡! Capitana".

Sasu: Y mientras estén ahí, reviertan el Genjutsu porque podemos ver a través de su ilusión. Nos vamos al tercer piso.

Chico: ¿A que se refiere? Estamos en el tercer piso.

Chico 1: No lo se

Ninja: Vaya, vaya.

Ninja 1: Así que notaste el Genjutsu, ¿Eh?

Aya: Adelante, diles Sakura. Estoy segura de que tú lo viste antes que nadie.

Saku: ¿?

Aya: Tienes una mente brillante y las mejores habilidades analíticas de nuestro equipo. Tu debiste haberlo sospechado desde hace un Kilometro atrás.

Saku: ¿Debí hacerlo?... Si, claro. Por supuesto. Si, yo me di cuenta enseguida. Este es tan solo el segundo piso.

Naru: Claro.

Todos: (Ven claramente como el numero 301 pasa a ser 201) ¡!

Ninja: Por lo visto, son de los inteligentes. Pudieron notar nuestra ilusión. Ahora, veamos como enfrentan esto. (A punto de darle una Patada a la peli plateada)

Aya: … (No se mueve de su lugar)

Sasu: ¡! (Ataca también con una patada)

¿? 1: ¡! (Rápidamente, aparece entre ambos deteniendo la patada antes de golpearse)

Saku: ¡! "¿Cómo hizo eso? Creí que era un debilucho que podría ser descartado de manera fácil. Pero es tan rápido como Sasuke".

¿? 3: (Los suelta)

Ninja: (Regresa a su lugar)

Sasu: "El detuvo mi patada. Que gran calidad de Chakra tiene en el brazo".

¿? 2: (Junto con su compañera) Oye, ¿Qué paso con el plan? Tu dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y no dejar que nadie viera Nuestro nivel de habilidad.

¿? 1: Lo se, pero… (Mira sonrojado a la peli plateada)

¿?: Olvídenlo, se acabo. Ya todo es historia.

Sasu: "Pero… ¿Qué paso con las heridas que tenia antes? Ya no están. ¿Eran falsas?

¿? 1: (Camina hacia ella) Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Tu eres Sakura, ¿Cierto?

Saku: ¿Ah?

Sasu, Aya: (Miran con confusión)

Lee: ¡Por favor, se mi novia! ¡Yo me abocare a protegerte con mi vida! (Sonríe)

Saku: … No.

Lee: OnO ¿Por qué?

Saku: Porque eres muy raro. -_-

Lee: Ah… (Baja la mirada)

Naru: Jajaja.

Aya: "Que miedo…".

¿? 2: (Se acerca a Sasuke) Oye, tu. Por aquí.

Sasu: (Lo mira)

¿? 2: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Naru: ¿Mm? "*Grr* ¿De nuevo? ¡Siempre todo es por Sasuke!"

Sasu: Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien mas.

¿? 2: Oye, tu eres un novato, ¿No? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sasu: No estoy obligado a contestar.

¿? 2: (Frunce el ceño) ¿Qué dices?

¿?: "Lindo…".

Sasu: (Se da vuelta y camina hacia su equipo y mira a Naruto y a Lee en la pared)

Lee: ¿Muy raro?...

Naru: Ah… Nadie quiere saber mi nombre.

Saku: Oigan, Naruto, Sasuke, Ayame. Hay que irnos. (Se van caminando)

Ninja 1: (Mirando tras una puerta con su compañero) Hmp. Así que esa es la bola de inadaptados que son alumnos de Kakashi y de Gai. Me alegra que también haya venido ella. Además, creo que ya pasaron el primer examen. Conseguir su solicitud.

Ninja: Cierto.

Ninja, Ninja 1: (Deshacen un Jutsu de Transformación volviendo a ser ellos)

Ninja: Parece que los exámenes van a ser divertidos este año, ¿No?

Ninja 1: Para nosotros si, pero no para ellos.

**El equipo 7 subía las escaleras.**

Sasu: "Así que estos son los temidos exámenes Chunnin. Hmp, es un show de fenómenos".

**(Ending: TaeMin – Inmortal Song 2)**


	20. Chapter 20

¿? 2: (Se acerca a Sasuke) Oye, tu. Por aquí.

Sasu: (Lo mira)

¿? 2: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sasu: No estoy obligado a contestar.

¿? 2: (Frunce el ceño) ¿Qué dices?

¿?: "Lindo…".

Sasu: (Se da vuelta y camina hacia su equipo)

Ninja 1: (Mirando tras una puerta con su compañero) Hmp. Así que esa es la bola de inadaptados que son Alumnos de Kakashi y de Gai. Me alegra que también haya venido ella. Además, creo que ya pasaron el primer examen. Conseguir su solicitud.

Ninja: Cierto.

Ninja, Ninja 1: (Deshacen un Jutsu de Transformación volviendo a ser ellos)

Ninja: Parece que los exámenes van a ser divertidos este año, ¿No?

Ninja 1: Para nosotros si, pero no para ellos.

**Sakura llevaba de las manos a Naruto y a Sasuke mientras la Capitana venia detrás de ellos.**

Saku: Sasuke, Naruto, Ayame, ya vámonos.

Aya: Si.

Sasu: Ya voy, no me jales Sakura.

¿?, ¿? 1, Lee: (Mirándolos irse ven el símbolo del clan Uchiha en el azabache)

¿? 1: "Sasuke… Del clan Uchiha".

Lee: (Los ve retirarse)…

Aya: (Los mira de reojo)…

¿?: (Mira al chico) Se ve muy audaz. ¿Vas a retarlo?

¿? 1: Mm… (Se va caminando)

¿?: (Lo sigue y se detienen) Lee, ¿Qué estas esperando? Debemos ir a inscribirnos.

Lee: Estaré con ustedes en un minuto. No tienen que esperarme, solo quiero verificar algo. (Se va a otra dirección)

¿?: ¿Qué traerá entre manos?

¿? 1: No tengo idea. (Sigue su camino)

**El equipo 7 caminaba por una zona grande de la Academia.**

Lee: ¡Oye, tú! ¡El de la pose, espera!

Sasu, Aya, Saku, Naru: ¿Eh? (Se dan vuelta y lo ven arriba de las escaleras)

Naru: Oh…

Saku: ¡Ah!

Aya: …

Sasu: ¿Qué quieres?

Lee: Quiero pelear justo aquí y justo ahora.

**"Capitulo 20. Reto Chunnin. Rock Lee Vs Sasuke"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama – Stainless Night)**

Sasu: Quieres pelear conmigo aquí y ahora, ¿Eh?

Lee: Si (Baja al suelo de un salto) Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Tu dijiste que era una cortesía muy común del contrincante decir tu nombre Primero, ¿No, Sasuke Uchiha?

Sasu: Mm, así que me conoces.

Lee: (Se pone en posición) Ahora, te reto. Todo el mundo se la pasa hablando del clan Uchiha y Ushiromiya de lo grandiosos que son.

Aya: ¿En serio?

Lee: Así es. Yo quiero comprobarlo. Creo que tú serás una buena prueba para mí. Y además… (Mira a la peli rosada)

Saku: Eh…

Lee: (Se sonroja) Oh, Sakura. ¡Te amo!

Sasu, Naru, Aya: (La ven)

Saku: (Un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo) ¡Dios mío, esto no puede ser real! Su peinado es tan horrible, también esas cejas tan Pobladas. ¡Eres muy raro!

Lee: ¡Aun así, no te dejare en paz!

Aya: "Definitivamente, es demasiado raro para ella".

Lee: Tú eres un ángel, enviado del cielo.

Saku: ¡Ah! (Se paraliza por completo con un tic en el ojo)

Lee: (Le lanza un beso)

Aya: (La mueve y el corazón cae en la pared)

Lee: Ese fue un buen movimiento, pero veamos si puede evadir esto. *Mua* *Mua* (Le envía varios)

Aya: (La mueve esquivándolos todos) Sakura, reacciona. (La suelta y se sienta en el suelo)

Saku: … ¡! (Ve venir un corazón y cae curvada al suelo. Es decir, con la cabeza hacia atrás tocando el suelo) Ah… Mi cabeza… (Se pone De pie con un chichón) Estuvo… Muy cerca… ¡Oye, guárdate tus corazoncitos para ti! ¡Yo voy a evadírtelos durante toda mi vida!

Lee: No tienes porque ser tan negativa. :(

Naru: *Grr* "¡El quiere enfrentar a Sasuke! ¡Ah, siempre Sasuke!"

Sasu: Tú sabes sobre el clan Uchiha y el Ushiromiya. ¿Y aun así me quieres retar? Debes estar mas loco de lo que te ves. Si se pudiera. ¿Quieres saber más sobre mi clan? Yo te ensenare por las malas.

Lee: Adelante. "Que bien. Un enfrentamiento con el novato numero uno. Hare que se desinhiba y que revele su técnica. Y me probare Ante ti, Gai Sensei".

Naru: ¡Espera!

Saku, Aya, Sasu: (Lo ven)…

Naru: Yo me encargo antes. Ese fenómeno es mío.

Sasu: Adelante.

Saku: Naruto.

Naru: ¿Qué? Me tomara dos minutos hacer que me ruegue misericordia.

Aya: Me va a encantar ver esto.

Lee: No gracias. Por ahora solo quiero enfrentarme a Sasuke Uchiha.

Naru: ¡¿Si?! ¡Pues te tengo una noticia! (Corre hacia el) ¡Sasuke no se compara conmigo, de veras! ¡Ah! (Salta hacia el con su puño en Dirección)

Lee: (Se acerca a el y con su mano toca su puño desviándolo)

Naru: ¡! (Pone sus manos en el suelo y le dirige una patada)

Lee: (Se agacha esquivándola y patea su mano haciéndolo girar hasta la pared) ¡Remolino de la hoja!

Naru: Ah…

Saku: "Wow, es mejor de lo que se ve".

Aya: ¡…!

Lee: (Recobra la compostura) Acéptalo, Uchiha. No tienes oportunidad contra mí. Tus habilidades son inferiores. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Después de los grandes Gennin de la hoja, yo soy el mejor. Enfréntame y te lo probare.

Sasu: …

**Flashback…**

¿? 3: (Los suelta)

Ninja: (Regresa a su lugar)

Sasu: "El detuvo mi patada. Que gran calidad de Chakra tiene en el brazo".

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: Hmp. Esto será divertido. Hagámoslo.

Saku: …

Aya: (Mira el reloj que marcaban las 2:35)

Saku: No hay tiempo, Sasuke. Tenemos que registrarnos antes de las 3 y tenemos nada menos de media hora.

Aya: Déjalo. Le doy 15 minutos para terminarlo. Si no lo hace, lo saco a patadas para irnos a registrar.

Sasu: No te preocupes. Lo terminare en 5 segundos. (Corre hacia el)

Lee: "Aquí viene. Perdóname, Gai Sensei. Se que esta prohibido pero tendré que romper las reglas y usar… ¡Este Jutsu!"

Sasu: (Le dirige un golpe pero desaparece) ¡!

Lee: (Aparece arriba) ¡Huracán de la hoja! (Le intenta dar una patada)

Sasu: (La esquiva)

Lee: (Pone sus manos en el suelo e intenta darle otra patada)

Sasu: (La esquiva) "No me estoy moviendo lo suficientemente rápido. Debo bloquearlo".

Lee: (Hace una posición de una mano)

Sasu: "¡¿Qué?!"

Aya: "¡Es una distracción!" (Con el Ojo de Hebi activado)

Lee: (Le da una patada)

Sasu: ¡Ah!

Saku: ¡! ¡Sasuke!

Lee: (Lo manda a volar a distancia y se pone de pie)

Sasu: *Tsk* "¿Qué sucede?" (Poniéndose lentamente de pie)

Saku: "Tenia su guardia arriba, pero Lee pudo atravesarla".

Sasu: "Esta usando alguna técnica contra mi. Pero que es, ¿Un Ninjutsu o un Genjutsu?"

Lee: "Como sospeche. Viene de vuelta por mas".

Sasu: "Hmp. Si, que suerte. Lo tengo justo donde lo quería. Es mi oportunidad". Había estado esperando para probar esto.

Saku: … "¿Que? ¿Sera eso? El… ¡El Sharingan! ¿Dónde aprendió? Sus ojos… Lo tiene en ambos".

Aya: ¡! (Mira a Sasuke) "Sharingan… ¡! ¡Lo ha desarrollado!" (Pone una cara de satisfacción) "Al fin… Espere tanto por esto…".

Lee: "Así que ese es el Sharingan".

Saku: "Uno nunca sabe que hará Sasuke después, ¡Es sorprendente! Si es como el Sharingan de Kakashi Sensei, el podría leer los Jutsu de ese muchacho y vencerlo".

Sasu: "Genjutsu o Ninjutsu. Sea cual sea la magia que esta usando, ahora lo veré". (Lo mira detenidamente y corre a el)

Saku: "Sasuke se fortalece cada día mas… Tal como se espera de un Uchiha".

Aya: "Jajaja. Mira, hermana. Es el Sharingan…".

Saku: "Sasuke jamás perdería ante un chico como este, ¡No señor!"

Lee: (Le da una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar)

Saku: ¡! "¿Qué?"

Sasu: "Pudo rodear mi guardia. ¿Pero como? ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es ese?"

Lee: ¿Lo ves? Mi técnica no es Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu.

Sasu: (Aterriza en el suelo)

Lee: (Corre hacia el)

Naru: (Cobra la conciencia) ¿?

Lee: (Le da patada tras patada con algunas esquivadas)

Naru: ¡Sasuke!

Lee: (Lo golpea en el pecho)

Sasu: ¡! (Retrocede) *Tsk*

Aya: … "Es Taijutsu…".

Lee: ¿Ya entendiste? Estoy usando Taijutsu, lo que significa no hay truco. Sasuke Uchiha. (Aparece tras el)

Sasu: ¡!

Lee: Son artes marciales justas, nada más.

Sasu: ¡Eres un…! (Le da un golpe)

Lee: (Lo esquiva retrocediendo) Ya conozco tu técnica. Olvídala, no funcionara. No señor, no en mí. Se puedes ver a través del Jutsu de Tus oponentes. Ese Sharingan te da la habilidad de leer su Chakra y definir sus posiciones de manos y movimientos. Tu puedes Adivinar que es lo que el va a hacer casi antes de que lo sepa el mismo. El problema, es que el Taijutsu es un poco diferente.

Sasu: Si, ¿Y a que quieres llegar?

Lee: Yo no trate de esconder ni disfrazar mis movimientos. No tengo la necesidad, aunque tú puedas leerlos, no puedes detenerlos. Eres demasiado lento.

Sasu: *Tsk*

Lee: Tus ojos pueden ser tan rápidos como para estar un paso delante de mí. Pero si tu cuerpo no coopera, ¿En que beneficia?

Sasu: *Grr*

Lee: ¿Sabes algo? Yo creo una cosa. Hay dos diferentes clases de Ninja. Los que como tu, nacieron con un talento y no tienen que Trabajarlo.

Sasu: (Corre hacia el)

Lee: Y los que como yo, que tenemos que entrenar y trabajar por toda la vida.

Sasu: (Le manda un golpe)

Lee: (Lo esquiva) El hecho, es que tu Sharingan es la peor combinación para mi Taijutsu extremo. A esto me refiero.

Sasu: "¡Tengo que detenerlo!"

Lee: ¡Ah! (Le da una patada mandándolo al aire)

Sasu: ¡Ah!

Lee: (Rápidamente, aparece tras el en pleno vuelo)

Sasu: ¡! Sombra, de la hoja que baila.

Lee: Que buen ojo. Ahora, te probare mi punto. (Quita un poco las vendas de sus manos) El trabajo duro contra el talento natural.

Sasu: ¡! "¿Cuál es su siguiente movimiento?"

Lee: ¡Estas acabado! ¡! (Mira a su derecha y ve como un rehilete termina atrapando la venda en la pared)

Saku, Naru: ¡!

Aya: …

Lee: Esto es malo. (Ve a una tortuga Ninja)

Tortuga: ¡Suficiente, Lee!

Sasu: *Tsk* "¡¿Y ahora que?!"

Lee: (Cae de pie al suelo)

Sasu: (Cae poco a poco)

Aya: *Tsk* (Aparece rápidamente bajo a Sasuke atrapándolo en el suelo) "¿Estas bien?"

Sasu: "Si…".

Aya: Recibiré una regañada por esto. (Desactiva el Ojo de Hebi)…

Sasu: (La mira confundido)

Lee: (De rodillas frente a la tortuga)

Naru: ¡! "Venció completamente a Sasuke. Algo paso mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿Qué le hizo?"

Aya: (Lo sienta)

Saku: (Va hacia el azabache) ¡¿Estas bien, Sasuke?! "Esta muy impactado. Ni siquiera pudo caer bien.

Lee: Usted, ¿Estuvo viéndome todo el tiempo?

Tortuga: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esa ultima técnica esta prohibida y lo sabes!

Naru: "Esta… ¿Hablando con un tortuga y le esta respondiendo?

Lee: Lo siento, no tenía la intención.

Naru: "¿Ahora se esta disculpando con la tortuga?... Un minuto, acaso será, ¿Su Sensei?"

Tortuga: Y usted, Capitana. ¡¿Por qué no lo detuvo?!

Aya: (Lo mira y se pone de pie haciendo reverencia) Lo siento mucho. Pero yo no conozco muy bien al chico y no tenia ni la más mínima Idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando se quito la venda. Me disculpo.

Sasu: "Le esta hablando… ¿A una tortuga?"

Lee: ¿C-Capitana?...

Tortuga: … (Mira a Lee enojado)

Lee: (Asustado) ¡Ah! ¡No tenia planeado usar un Jutsu prohibido! Es solo que… Estaba a mitad de una pelea y… Digo… Usted Entenderá…-

Naru: "Tenia razón. Realmente es su Sensei".

Saku, Sasu: ¿?

Naru: (Va corriendo hacia sus compañeros) Oigan, ustedes.

Aya: ¿Qué?

Naru: Esa cosa rara con la que esta hablando, es una tortuga, ¿Cierto?

Saku: ¡Obvio, ¿Qué creíste que era?!

Naru: Y eso significa que, ¿Una tortuga también puede ser Sensei?

Aya: (Asiente) Hay más animales en el mundo que son Ninjas y que igual, pueden hablar y ser Sensei.

Tortuga: ¡Eres una desagracia!

Lee: n

Tortuga: ¡¿Crees que te vas a zafar con excusas patéticas?! Un Shinobi jamás revela sus técnicas a menos que sea absolutamente Necesario. ¡Es una regla básica! ¡Ya deberías saber eso!

Lee: Perdóneme, señor.

Sasu: *Grr* "¿Cómo pude perder ante ese anormal?" *Grr*

Tortuga: ¿Estas preparado para el castigo por tus acciones?

Lee: Yo… Si, señor.

Tortuga: Muy bien. ¡Por favor aparece, Gai Sensei!

Gai: (Aparece arriba de la tortuga en una pose rara) ¡Hola, ¿Que hay todo mundo?! ¿La vida los trata bien?

Sasu, Saku, Naru: OnO! ¡Ah! (Con escalofríos recorriéndolos)

Aya: ~n~

Naru: ¡El tiene mas grandes las cejas, casi tienen vida propia!

Gai: Hola, Lee. (Le sonríe)

Saku: ¡Es MAS raro!

Naru: ¡Así que de ahí es donde se inspira Lee! El mismo corte de jícara y las mismas cejas de azotador.

Lee: -_-* ¡Oye, no insultes a Gai Sensei! ¡El es uno de los más grandiosos del mundo!

Naru: ¡Ah, discúlpame por no ver su magnificencia! Estaba muy ocupado viéndolo gatear para salir debajo de la tortuga.

Lee: ¡El no estaba gateando!

Gai: Tranquilo, Lee.

Lee: (Lo ve) Si, señor.

Gai: Ahora, como reprimenda… ¡Ah! ¡Pequeño tontuelo! (Lo golpea mandándolo lejos)

Lee: ¡Ah!...

Sasu, Aya, Saku, Naru: ¡Ah! (Con terror) ¡!

Lee: (Cae al suelo)

Gai: (Se acerca a el y se arrodilla)

Lee: (Se levanta un poco viéndolo)

Gai: Lo siento, Lee. Pero tú me obligaste a esto.

Lee: S-Sensei…

Gai: T~T Oh, Lee.

Lee: Q.Q Oh, Sensei. Lo siento, perdóneme.

Gai: Bueno, se acabo. Nos sobran las palabras.

Lee: (Corre a abrazarlo) ¡Sensei!

Gai: (Lo abraza) ¡Lee!

Naru: O.O

Saku: ~n~

Sasu: "¿Cómo pude perder ante alguien tan patético?"

Aya: ~_~

Gai: Tranquilo, tranquilo.

Lee: Perdóneme, Sensei.

Naru: Pues hasta eso. La manera en que se abrazan es muy dulce.

Saku: ¡Ah, debes estar bromeando! ¡Están completamente locos!

Gai: (Se pone de pie) Estas atrapando entre dos etapas. Eres muy grande para ser un niño pero no tanto para ser un hombre.

Lee: Q_Q Es tan bueno conmigo, Gai Sensei.

Gai: ¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Quiero verte darle 100 vueltas a la cancha de entrenamiento! Muéstrame de que estas hecho.

Lee: Señor, por supuesto.

Gai: ¡Corre hacia el atardecer y sufre!... Pero no te despeines, ¿Eh? (Le sonríe)

Lee: (Se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe)

Gai: Andando.

Lee: ¡Claro!

Gai, lee: (Se van caminando)

Naru: ¡Oigan, esperen un momento! ¡No hemos acabado con esto! No pueden terminar con todo así como así.

Aya: Gai Sensei, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que ir a registrarnos para los exámenes Chunnin.

Gai: ¿? (Se detiene y los mira) Ah, muy bien. Se me había olvidado eso. Lee, no solamente desobedeciste las reglas. Durante una Batalla. También te distrajiste de los exámenes Chunnin. Creo que eso implica una reprimenda ligeramente severa, ¿No crees?

Lee: ¡Si, señor!

Gai: ¡Digamos 500 vueltas, ¿Qué tal suena eso?!

Lee: Inmejorable, señor.

Sasu, Aya, Saku, Naru: …

Saku: Están orates.

Naru: Tal vez. Pero olvídate de ellos, ¿Qué hay de esa tortuga que habla, Ayame?

Gai: "Mm, ellos deben ser del equipo de Kakashi. También la joven Capitana esta ahí. Voy a echarles un ojo".

Saku: (Discutiendo con Naruto, lo ven) ¡Ay, mama! ¡Nos esta viendo!

Gai: Dígame, ¿Cómo esta Kakashi Sensei?

Sasu: ¿Lo conoce?

Gai: ¿Qué si conozco a Kakashi? Jejeje. Bueno, la gente dice que… Seremos archienemigos eternamente.

Saku, Naru: ¡Claro que no!

Aya: Ah… -.-

Lee: ¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Si Gai Sensei lo dice, es porque es cierto!

Gai: Que se te resbale. Las acciones de un Ninja siempre hablan más fuerte que las palabras.

Sasu: … (Los ve susurrar) "Mm…". (Parpadea y ve que ya no esta) ¡!

Gai: (Aparece detrás de ellos) Mi marca son 50 victorias, 49 derrotas.

Saku, Naru, Sasu: ¡!

Aya: …

Gai: Que por cierto, es mejor por una que la de el.

Saku, Naru, Sasu: ¿Qué? (Lo miran)

Naru: ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo venció a Kakashi Sensei?

Gai: El hecho es que yo soy más fuerte que Kakashi. Y más rápido.

Sasu: "Su velocidad es sorprendente. Definitivamente es más rápido que Kakashi. ¿En serio es humano?"

Lee: ¿Qué dicen ahora? Gai Sensei es el mejor de todos.

Sasu: *Grr*

Gai: Lamento el problema que les causo Lee. Véanlo dentro de mis ojos y acepten mis sinceras disculpas. Y ya de paso, aprecien mi Varonil y atractiva belleza.

Sasu: "El dice ser mejor que Kakashi. ¿Podrá ser cierto eso? *Grr* No creo que lo este inventando". (Aprieta el puño)

Aya: (Lo ve de reojo)

Gai: Capitana, llévese a estos refinados y jóvenes Ninja al salón de clases. (Lanza un Kunai al rehilete tirándolo junto con la venda) Asista usted también.

Aya: Ya lo se.

Naru: ¡! (Mira su mano con heridas) "Sus manos…".

Lee: (Se comienza a vendar)…

Gai: Recuerda, da lo mejor de ti. Chau.

Lee: Seguro, Gai Sensei.

Gai: (Desaparece en una nube de humo)

Tortuga: (Desaparece)

Lee: Oye, Sasuke.

Sasu: (Lo ve)

Lee: La verdad es que no fui totalmente honesto contigo. Te dije que quería probar mis habilidades y de hecho, no mentí. Pero tú no Eres la persona con las que las quiero probar.

Sasu: …

Lee: Hace rato, mientras peleábamos, te mentí. Te dije que era el mejor Gennin de aquí, pero hay otro Ninja de altura. Alguien de mi Propio equipo, y vine para vencerlo a el. Tú solo fuiste una práctica. Pero ya eres un objetivo y voy a aplastarte. Ya te lo dije, Considérate advertido. (Salta arriba de las escaleras y se va)

Sasu: (Aprieta el puño)

Aya: Ah…

Sasu: (Desvía la mirada)

Saku: Sasuke…

Naru: ¿Qué le pasa? Parece que el clan Uchiha no es tan grandioso como todo el mundo cree.

Saku: ¡Naruto!

Sasu: *Grr* ¡Cállate, ¿Quieres?!... La próxima vez lo pondré de rodillas.

Naru: Si, claro. ¿A quien acaban de patearle el trasero?

Saku: ¡¿Qué, que tanto dices?! ¡Mejor párale, Naruto!

Aya: Ya basta. Si van a seguir peleándose como niños, así los voy a tratar.

Saku: C-Capitana.

Aya: ¿Qué?

Saku: No, nada.

Aya: Ah… (Pone una mano en su cabeza)

Naru: ¿Viste sus manos, las viste? ¿Cuándo se quito la venda?

Sasu: ¡!

Naru: Creo que Don Cejotas ha estado entrenando hasta desfallecer. Día tras día tras. Entrena más duro que tu.

Sasu: …

Naru: Eso es todo lo que digo.

Sasu: (Desvía la mirada)

Saku: "Sasuke…".

Aya: … "Creo que eso te levanto el animo".

Sasu: (Aprieta el puño) "Así es". Bien…

Saku, Naru: ¿?

Sasu: La cosa comienza a ponerse interesante. Los exámenes Chunnin, no puedo esperar a ver al que sigue.

Naru: Bien.

Saku: ^^

Aya: ¡Bien, comencemos! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.

Naru: ¡Si!

Sasu, Naru, Aya, Saku: (Siguen su camino)…

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama – Suigintou No Yoru)**


	21. Chapter 21

**El equipo 7, estaba frente al salón 301… Kakashi junto a la puerta, mirándolos a los 4.**

Kak: Que bueno que viniste, Ayame. Por tu bien y el de los otros.

Saku, Sasu, Naru: ¿?

Aya: … (Baja la mirada)

Kak: Ahora si pueden inscribirse formalmente para el examen Chunnin.

Saku: ¿Por qué, de que habla?

Kak: Verán, solo son permitidos grupos de 3 solicitantes en el examen, así es como siempre ha sido. Pero en su caso es distinto. Como La Capitana también es su compañera, ella esta obligada a hacer el examen para que pueda experimentarlo, lo cual no afectara Para nada su estatus. Solo permitieron que el único equipo de 4 integrantes, el de ustedes, sea aprobado para los exámenes. Ella Automáticamente ya esta adentro.

Saku: Pero, Sensei, usted dijo que la decisión de hacer el examen, era individual.

Kak: Cierto, eso dije.

Saku: ¿Era mentira?

Kak: Algo así. Es una decisión individual, pero afecta a todos ustedes. No se los dije antes porque no quería que los otros te Presionaran.

Saku: (Mira a los 3)

Naru: (Asiente)

Kak: Y al mismo tiempo, no quería que te sintieras obligada a participar por algún sentimiento que tengas por Sasuke o Naruto. Yo Quería que vinieras por decisión propia. Por tu voluntad.

Saku: A guarde un instante. Y si los otros hubieran decidido venir al examen Chunnin, y yo no…

Kak: …

Aya: Hasta ahí hubiéramos llegado. Si tú no hubieras venido, no nos hubieran dejado inscribirnos.

Saku: Pero, ahí ustedes serian 3.

Aya: La cosa es distinta. A mi me pusieron solo para experimentar el examen, no para pasarlo. Es decir, es como si yo no estuviera Aquí. Mi rango es distinto.

Kak: Todos están aquí por las razones correctas. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Ayame… Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. No pude pedir un Mejor equipo. Buena suerte.

Naru: No lo decepcionaremos, Sensei. ¡De veras!

Saku, Sasu: (Abren las puertas)

Naru, Aya, Saku, Sasu: (Entran)

Kak: …

**"Capitulo 21. La Batalla Gennin. Nueve Novatos Se Enfrentan Y Una Capitana Libre"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

Naru: Wow, ¿Qué es esto?

Sasu: (Frunce el ceño)

Saku: No estamos… Solos.

Aya: "Nunca creí que estuviera tan lleno".

**Más de medio salón lleno de Ninjas de otras aldeas, los miraban fijamente.**

Saku: Vaya, no creí que hubiera tanta… Concurrencia. "Si verse tétrico es parte del examen, todos van muy bien". *Gulp*

¿?: ¡Sasuke, ¿Dónde has estado?! (Salta por atrás abrazándolo)

Naru, Saku: ¡!

Ino: No tienes idea de cuanto desee que fueras a venir aquí. He extrañado el ver tu atractiva seriedad.

Sasu: -_-

Saku: *Grr* ¡Oye, sebosa! ¡Apártate de el, es mío!

Aya: "¿Te vas a seguir dejar abrazar o la quito yo?"

Sasu: "Mm, me encanta cuando te pones celosa ~w~".

Aya: "98% Para tu información".

Sasu: "¿Me puedes meter a una ilusión? Quiero hablar contigo".

Aya: … "Está bien" (Lo mira discretamente activando el Ojo de Hebi)

**Ilusión…**

**Sentados en el sofá frente a frente en una casa.**

Sasu: ¿Y este lugar?

Aya: Es mi casa. Bueno, ve al grano.

Sasu: ¿Por qué te pones así? No fue mi culpa.

Aya: … (Desvía la mirada)

Sasu: (Se sienta junto a ella) Si lo fue, entonces lo siento.

Aya: Ah… Te gusta hacerme enojar, ¿Verdad?

Sasu: Bueno, un poco, pero…

Aya: ¿Y que es eso de 'me encanta cuando te pones celosa'?

Sasu: Es que te adoro verte así. Tratando de no dejar ir lo que te pertenece.

Aya: … (Baja la mirada)

Sasu: Escucha. (La toma de la mejilla) Aunque quieras, nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Aya: ¿Por qué?... ¿Aunque sea bipolar y sea demasiado celosa?

Sasu: Por que te amo, tal y como eres. Por eso.

Aya: Sasuke…

Sasu: (Le da un beso y le sonríe tiernamente) Volvamos a la Academia, ¿Si?

Aya: Si…

**Fin de Ilusión.**

Aya: (Desactiva el Ojo de Hebi)…

Sasu: …

Ino: Señorita frentesota, ¿Te dejaron venir? ¿Ya viste que tienes mas arrugas en tu frente de marquesina?

Saku: ¡No te metas con mi frente!

Ino: (Le saca la lengua)

Shika: (Llegando con Chouji) Ah, pero si son ustedes. Y la Capitana Ushiromiya.

Naru: Oh.

Shika: Sabia que iba a ser aburrido. Pero no creí que fuera a ser tan patético.

Naru: Con que vinieron los 3 chiflados.

Shika: ¿Te digo una cosa, niño mugroso? No, no quiero perder mi tiempo.

_Naru: Shikamaru Nara. Siempre quejándose, y nunca hace nada al respecto. El más holgazán de la Academia._

Chouji: (Comiendo papitas)

_Naru: Chouji Akimichi. Come mucho, diría yo. El se comería su propia cabeza si pudiera. _

Ino: Perdón, pero Sasuke es todo mío.

_Naru: Ino Yamanaka. Ella si es fastidiosa. No solo porque trae lo mismo por Sasuke que trae Sakura._

Kiba: (Viene llegando con su equipo) Vaya, vaya. Que sorpresa, parece que toda la banda se vuelve a reunir junto con nuestra linda Sensei.

Hina: Ho-Hola, Naruto.

Naru: ¿?

Hina: ¡! (Baja la mirada sonrojada)

_Naru: Hinata Hyuga. Ella esta bien, pero no se porque le da pena y se avergüenza cada vez que la volteo a ver. Hace cosas raritas._

Aya: Ten mas respeto para tus superiores, ya te lo habían dicho. Además, ¿Por qué trajiste un perro? Los odio.

Kiba: Hmp. Es mi compañero.

_Naru: Kiba Inuzuka y su perro Akamaru. Olviden lo que dije sobre Ino, este chico si es el más fastidioso de todos. Se siente tan importante._

Shino: …

_Naru: Y ahí esta Shino Aburame. Bueno, el es raro y punto. Al misterioso, pero eso no significa que sea fastidioso también._

Shika: Ustedes también, ¿Eh? Vaya, todos están aquí para esta estupidez.

Kiba: Si, todos estamos aquí. Los nueve novatos.

Shika: Pero, ¿Usted porque esta aquí, Capitana?

Aya: A mi me obligaron, solo para experimentarlos. Pero por otro lado, para entretenerme un poco.

Kiba: Jajaja, esto será divertido. Al menos, para los que seamos suficientemente buenos. ¿O no, Sasuke?

Sasu: Kiba, ten cuidado de no confiarte demasiado.

Kiba: Esperen y vamos a deshacernos de todos ustedes. Hemos entrenado como locos. Excepto a ti, linda.

Aya: *Tsk*

Sasu: -_-

Naru: ¿Y que crees que nosotros hemos hecho, sentarnos a picar cebolla? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es entrenar!

Hina: (Juntando sus dedos nerviosa) Ah, no importa. Kiba. Estoy segura que no se refería a eso.

Naru: ¿Ah?

Hina: ¡! (Desvía la mirada sonrojada)

Kiba: (La mira)

Aka: *Wuaf*

Chouji: "Mm. Akamaru se ve mas gordito y mas jugoso" (Camina hacia Kiba)

Kiba: (Lo ve)

Shino: (Se pone frente a el impidiéndole el paso)

Chouji: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Shino: (Mira al suelo)

Chouji: ¿Qué sucede? (Ve a un insecto pasar)

Shino: Pensé que no lo habías visto.

Chouji: ¿Eh?

Shino: No quería que lo pisaras.

Chouji: ¿Por qué, te lo quieres almorzar?

¿?: (Viene llegando a ellos) Oigan, ustedes. Quizá quieran bajarle un poco a su escándalo. Digo, no se ofendan peri ustedes son los 9 Novatos, ¿Cierto? Recién salidos de la Academia.

Aya: ¡!... "¡¿Qué esta haciendo el aquí?!... Eso solo se puede significar una cosa"…

¿?: Si yo fuera ustedes, no me pondría en ridículo. (Ve a la peli plateada) Oh, tú debes de ser una Anbu, ¿Cierto? Se estaba Rumoreando que habría un Anbu aquí también participando en los exámenes.

Aya: *Tsk* "¿Qué haces aquí?"

¿?: "Mm, solo es un plan para poderte sacar de esta aldea y hacer que vengas con nosotros".

Aya: "Ni creas que lo hare".

¿?: "Jajaja, también tu querida hermana esta aquí… Además, tienes que actuar como que no me conoces".

Aya: *Grr* (Iba en dirección a atacarlo pero Sasuke la detiene del brazo)

Sasu: "Tranquila, ¿Qué te pasa?"

Aya: …

¿?: Relájense, este no es un campamento escolar.

Ino: ¡¿Y quien te pregunto?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

¿?: Yo soy Kabuto Yakushi. Pero en serio, vean a su alrededor. Están dando una muy mala impresión.

Todos: (Mirando a los demás) ¡!

Ninjas: (Mirándolos fijamente)…

Kabu: ¿Ven a esa gente? Ellos vienen de la aldea de la lluvia. Son muy sensibles. Todos ellos; el examen tensa a todo el mundo. No los Molesten porque pueden arruinarlo todo. Pero no los culpo. Además, ¿Cómo sabrían ustedes como funcionan las cosas? Son Novatos. Me recuerdan a mi mismo hace años.

Saku: ¿Dijiste que te llamas Kabuto?

Kabu: Si.

Saku: O sea que, ¿No es la primera vez que presentas el examen?

Kabu: No. Es la séptima.

Shika: ¿Ah?

Kabu: Hay dos exámenes al año y este es mi cuarto año.

Saku: Wow, un veterano. A estas alturas, ya deben ser un experto.

Kabu: Algo así.

Naru: Oye, ¿Podrías darnos algunos consejos básicos?

Shika: Un experto que nunca ha pasado.

Kabu: ^^' Bueno, el 7 es de buena suerte. Eso dicen.

Shika: Creo que todos los rumores de que este examen es muy duro, son ciertos. Ah, rayos. Sabia que esto iba a ser aburrido.

Kabu: Muchachos, no se den por vencidos. Tal vez pueda ayudarlos un poco con mis… Infotarjetas Ninja. (Las muestra)

Saku: ¿Infotarjetas?

Kabu: Es difícil de explicar, pero estas tarjetas han sido codificadas con el Chakra de todo lo que he aprendido los últimos 4 años. (Las Pone en el suelo) Tengo más de 200, así que no he desperdiciado por completo mi tiempo.

Aya: "Si, como no".

Kabu: Pueda que no se vean interesantes a primera vista. (Pone una en el suelo mostrando lo blanco hacia arriba) De hecho, aparecen En blanco. (Pone su dedo en ella) Pero no quiero que cualquiera vea esto. (La gira)

Saku: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Kabu: Estoy utilizando mi Chakra. Para revelar los secretos. (Hace una señal de mano) Como este, por ejemplo. (Hace aparecer todo un Mapa con las cinco naciones)

Saku: Sorprendente, un mapa. ¿De que?

Kabu: Muestra la distribución geografía de los candidatos que han venido a presentar el examen. De que aldeas vienen y cuantos de cada aldea. ¿Por qué creen ustedes que vienen todos juntos al examen? ¿Y al mismo tiempo?

Todos: …

Chouji: (Comiendo)

Aya: ¿Para fomentar la amistad entre las naciones?

Kabu: Así es. La hermandad internacional y todo eso, y hasta cierto punto, es cierto.

Sasu: Pero hay otra razón.

Kabu: Si. El asunto importante es que así pueden regular cuidadosamente el número de Shinobi que al final termina en cada aldea. Con Lo cual mantienen el balance del poder.

Naru: Ah, si. El balance de poder. Mm.

Shika: Balance de poder, si claro. Que aburrido.

Kabu: (Hace que la tarjeta vuelva a ser blanca) Si no se cuida el balance, una nación podría llegar a tener muchos más Shinobi que sus Vecinos. Y podría haberse tentado a atacarlos. Así que intentan mantener el estatus quo. Tiene lógica, supongo.

Aya: ¿Esas tarjetas tienen información de otros candidatos individualmente?

Kabu: Podría ser. ¿Piensas en alguien en especial?

Aya: Hmp. Podría ser.

Kabu: No puedo prometerte que la información sea completa o perfecta. Pero creo tener aunque sea algo de cada uno y esto nos Incluye, claro. Así que, ¿De quien hablas? Dime algo de ellos. Una descripción, de donde son, lo que sea. Cualquier cosa.

Aya: Jejeje, bueno. Es idéntica a mi, cabello negro y ojos azul morado.

Shika: ¿Idéntica?

Kabu: Mm… (Gira la carta con su dedo haciendo que en una nube de humo aparezca la persona) Su nombre, es Ayane Ushiromiya.

Saku: ¿Ah?

Naru: ¿Ayane? Se parece mucho a tu nombre.

Aya: Si, es mi hermana gemela.

Saku: ¿Hermana?

Aya: Jajaja. Espere con tantas ansias el poder verla de nuevo.

Kabu: Tiene la edad de ustedes. Experiencia en misiones: 2 de nivel A, 25 en nivel B, 15 de nive en nivel D. Yo creo que tendría tu Mismo nivel si eres Capitana de un Escuadrón Anbu.

Shika: Vaya, impresionante.

Aya: (Desvía la mirada)

Kabu: Al parecer, tiene Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu en casi todo su nivel de poder y sus habilidades están un poco débiles que las Demás. No le gusta hacer trabajos en equipo y solo vino aquí a hacer el examen para no perjudicar a los demás. Esta es su Segunda vez como candidata. Es mi compañera de equipo. Ella es originaria de la tierra del sonido.

Aya: Mm, gracias. (Mira a los lados y se va pasando entre el grupo de Ninjas)

Todos: ¿?

Kabu: (Deshace el Jutsu en la tarjeta) Creo que ira a buscarla. Bueno, y ahora, ¿Quién quiere seguir?

Sasu: Yo quisiera saber de dos personas.

Kabu: Esta bien, dime.

Sasu: Son Gaara del Desierto y Rock Lee de la aldea de la hoja. Ellos me interesan.

Kabu: Esto no es divertido, hasta sabes sus nombres. Esto facilita todo. (Gira dos tarjetas y en una nube de humo, ambas aparecen)

Sasu: …

Kabu: Aquí esta.

Sasu: Muéstramelos.

Naru: Mm. (Asiente) "No tengo idea de que esta pasando aquí. Pero debo aparentar que si.

Kabu: Veamos, el primero es Rock Lee. Parece que es como un año más grande que ustedes. Experiencia en misiones, 11 en nivel C y 20 de nivel D. El líder de su equipo es Gai. En los últimos meses, su Taijutsu ha mejorado radicalmente. Pero sus otras Habilidades están bastantes débiles. El ultimo año, llamo la atención como Gennin, pero por alguna razón, el no participo en el Examen Chunnin. Esta es su primera vez como candidato igual que ustedes. Sus compañeros de equipo son Tenten y Neji Hyuga.

Hina: …

Naru: ¿Ah, Hyuga?

Kabu: Vamos con Gaara del Desierto. Experiencia en misiones: 8 en nivel C y miren, 1 de nivel B como Gennin. No tenemos mucha Información de este muchacho. Es un novato también originario de otra tierra. Pero además, encontré esto… el sobrevivió a cada Misión sin ningún rasguño en el.

Shika: ¿Ese sujeto ha hecho misiones B como Gennin y nunca ha salido lastimado?

Naru: ¿Qué onda con ese muchacho?

Kabu: (Saca otra tarjeta y pone un mapa de las 6 naciones) Hoja, 72; Arena, 30; Lluvia, 21; Hierba, 15; Cascada, 12 y Sonido, 12. Por Lo que se ve, entre nosotros hay candidatos con habilidades excepcionales. Por supuesto, la aldea escondida entre el Sonido, Es pequeña. Se dio a conocer recientemente, nadie sabe nada sobre ellos. Esos tipos son un misterio.

¿?, ¿? 1, Dozu: ¡…!

Kabu: (Guarda su tarjeta) Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Este año la competencia será muy intensa.

Hina: Podría parecer… que suficiente para perder la confianza.

Ino: ¡Que buen momento para decir esas cosas!

Saku: Entonces, ¿En serio crees que este año será rudo?

Kabu: Oh, si. Durante los cuatro años que he venido, nunca había visto un grupo de candidatos con un potencial tan grande como el de Estos.

Naru: Mm…

Kabu: Si, vamos a tener un gran trabajo.

**Kakashi, seguía tras esa puerta en la que se encontraban los novatos y los candidatos.**

Kak: …

**Flashback…**

**En la junta con Lord Hokage.**

Iru: ¡No puedo seguir con esto!... Pueden estar ahora bajo tu cuidado, Kakashi, pero los conozco. Todos fueron mis alumnos. ¡Yo los Entrené! No se que estas tratando de probar con esto.

Batt: Iruka, tranquilo… (Pone una mano en su hombro)

Gai: Si, puede que el tenga razón, Kakashi. Estas presionándolos mucho. ¿Por qué la impaciencia? Yo retuve a mi equipo por un año Para que los pudieran afinar sus habilidades y madurar. Déjalos disfrutar un poco más su juventud.

Kak: Tu preocupación es conmovedora.

Gai: …

Kak: ¿Estas seguro que no es porque tus muchachos no tienen oportunidad contra los míos?

Hoka: ¡Tranquilos, por favor, basta! El tema de la participación de los novatos, esta cerrado. Ahora, como los otros Gennin, puedo Considerar sus recomendaciones.

Kak: Se lo que estoy haciendo. Ya verán.

Gai: …

**Fin de Flashback.**

Kak: "Quisiera estar tan seguro. Me pregunto como irán. Incluso el más orgulloso de ellos debe estar asustado"…

**Dentro del salón…**

Saku: "Entonces, nosotros somos novatos y la mayoría de aquí, son mayores y mas experimentados que nosotros… No importa, esta Bien tener algo de miedo. Puedo manejarlo, pero… Seria mucho más fácil si no estuviera viendo a Naruto temblar enfrente de mi. Porque, generalmente no le afecta nada. Pobrecito… tal vez pueda animarlo un poco". Oye, tranquilo, Naruto. Estaremos bien. ¿Ah?

Naru: *Grr* ¡Ah! (Los señala) ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y voy a vencerlos a todos ustedes! ¡De veras!

**(…)**

Kak: ^^

**(…)**

Ino: ¡Oye, ¿Qué pretende hacer ese idiota?! ¡¿Qué nos maten?!

Saku: "Debí de haber sabido que no es tan inteligente como para asustarse".

Ino: ¡Dile a tu novio que mantenga su boca cerrada!

Saku: ¡¿Cómo que mi novio?!

Ino: ¡Cierto, ni eso puedes conseguir!

Saku: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Naru: ¡Si, ya me siento mucho mejor! ^^

Sasu: (Asiente)…

Kabu: (Sonríe)…

Ninjas: (Mirándolo fijamente con cara de pocos amigos)…

Aya: (Desde entre la gente) "Ah…".

**(…)**

Gaara: …

Kan: Es el mismo muchacho de antes, ¿Verdad?

¿?: El chilla como un perrito.

**(…)**

Ten: Que tonto.

Neji: Ya perdió todas sus agallas.

Lee: El tiene pasión.

Neji: Creo que no lo intimidaste tanto como creíste, ¿Eh, Lee?

**(…)**

¿?: ¿Oyeron lo que dijo acerca de la aldea escondida entre el sonido? Un misterio.

Dozu: Ya oí.

¿? 1: Yo diría, que le ensenáramos buenos modales.

Dozu: Si. Aclaremos la parte del misterio. Actualicémosle la información Dejémosle saber que si insultas a un Shinobi, del sonido, debes Atenerte a las consecuencias.

**(…)**

Kabu: (Se pone de pie)

Kiba: Ah, ¿Podrías repetir eso un poco más fuerte? No pude escuchar bien.

Shika: Tarado. ¿Estas intentando que toda la gente de este lugar nos odie o que?

Naru: Jajaja.

Saku: (Lo toma por el cuello) ¡Naruto! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué tenias que decir esas cosas? ¡Eres un torpe!

Ninjas: …

Saku: (Los mira) ¡! ^^' H-Hola. No se fijen, a veces el dice esas tonterías pero no habla en serio. Las dice sin pensar. Es que, el es Especial, ¿Entienden? Es una cosa psicológica, de hecho, debería estar en tratamiento medico. ¡¿Ves lo que hiciste, Naruto?! ¡Heriste los sentimientos de todos! Ellos creen que no los respetas. ¡Pero no es cierto, ¿Verdad, Naruto?!

Aya: (Se acerca a los del sonido sin que los novatos la vieran) "Oigan, les tengo una pregunta".

¿? 1: Dinos.

Aya: ¿Dónde esta Ayane?

¿? 1: Debe de estar en alguna parte de la pared.

¿?: Esperándote, creo

Aya: Gracias. (Se va)

Dozu: Por nada… ¿Listos?

¿?: Claro.

**Los del sonido se movían rápidamente entre los Ninjas sin que nadie lo notara. Kabuto sabía lo que hacían.**

Kan: (Apunto de bajar al cuervo cuando Gaara lo detiene)…

Dozu: (Descubriendo su brazo dejando ver algún tipo de aparato metálico)

Kabu: …

Saku: ¡¿Podrías por una vez en tu vida, pensar lo que haces?! ¡Piensa en el resto de nosotros!

Naru: Bueno.

¿?: (Salta por una mesa en dirección a Kabuto lanzándole dos Kunai)

Kabu: (Los esquiva retrocediendo)

Dozu: (Aparece frente a el haciendo una posición de una mano)

Kabu: ¡!

Dozu: (Dirige su brazo para atacarlo)

Sasu: ¡!

Kabu: "Son de la aldea escondida entre el Sonido".

Naru, Saku: ¡…!

Kabu: (Esquiva el golpe)…

Naru, Saku: "¡Wow, eso fue muy rápido!"

Sasu: "Es casi tan rápido como yo".

Kabu: Hmp… (Sus lentes se rompen en pedazos) ¡!

Gaara: …

Kabu: Ah, ya entiendo. Así que, ese fue un tipo de ataque. (Se quita los lentes)

Sasu: Aguarden, yo lo vi todo. El esquivo el ataque. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Shika: Debió haber estado mas cerca de lo que pareció. Mírenlo, actuando como si nada. Que valiente.

Kabu: …

Aya: (Mirando todo, chasquea sus dedos)

Kabu: ¡! (Mira distorsionada mente)… (Cae al suelo y vomita)

Naru: ¡¿Pero que?! ¡Acaba de…!

Saku: ¡Kabuto, ¿Qué sucede?!

Todos: ¡…!

Aya: "He".

¿?: Jejeje.

Naru, Saku: (Corren en su ayuda)

Saku: Kabuto, ¿Estas bien?

Kabu: Si… Estoy bien.

Naru: ¿Seguro?

Dozu: No es tan rudo después de todo. Tal vez por eso, es su séptimo intento.

¿?: Escribe esto en tu tarjetita, mugroso. Los Gennin de la aldea del sonido, serán Chunnin cuando acabe esto. Te lo garantizo.

Naru: *Grr*

Saku: *Tsk*

Sasu: "No entiendo. El vio su ataque a tiempo para evadirlo. ¿Qué hizo que cayera?

Kabu: (Ve a la peli plateada entre la multitud sonriendo arrogante)

Aya: (Sigue caminando)

**(…)**

Neji: Oye, Lee, ¿Qué paso con ese ataque?

Lee: Hay más que tan solo velocidad. Algún tipo de truco.

**(…)**

Gaara: *Grr*

**(…)**

Aya: (Ve a la peli negra, su gemela recargada en la pared cruzada de brazos) Mm, al fin te encuentro… Desquiciada.

Ayan: (La voltea a ver) Ah… Hola, querida. ¿Te gusto mi regalo? Jejeje.

Aya: *Tsk* (La toma del cuello poniéndola en la pared)

Ayan: ¡Ah!

Todos y los Novatos: ¡…!

Sasu: "Ayame…".

Aya: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Saku: ¡!

Ayan: Como si te… Importara.

Aya: ¡Dime! (La aprieta mas)

Ayan: ¡!

Shika: ¡¿Esta intentado matarla?!

¿?: La puedes matar, suéltala.

Aya: (Lo mira amenazadoramente)

¿?: ¡…! (Se aleja)

Ayan: "Deberías de sentirte preocupada".

Aya: "¿Por qué?"…

Ayan: Jejeje.

**Repentinamente, aparece una nube de humo frente al pizarrón del salón.**

¿?: A ver, degenerados con cara de niño. ¡Capitana, suéltela ahora!

Todos: (Voltean a verla)

Aya: *Tsk* (La suelta dejándola caer al suelo)

Ayan: *Cof* *Cof*

Aya: (La ayuda a ponerse de pie) "Ya cálmate, no es para tanto".

Ayan: Hmp.

¿?: ¡Cálmense y escuchen!

Todos: (Ven que la nube de humo se va dejando ver a un Sensei con mas Ninjas detrás de el) ¡…!

¿?: Es momento de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor. Y desde este momento, su peor pesadilla.

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	22. Chapter 22

¿?: Es momento de empezar. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor. Y desde este momento, su peor pesadilla.

Todos: ¡…!

Ibiki: Primero, los candidatos de la aldea escondida entre el sonido, ya basta, ¿Quién les dijo que pelearan? ¡¿Quieren ser expulsados Antes de comenzar?!

Dozu: Lo siento. Es nuestra primera vez. Estamos un poco ansiosos, señor.

Ibiki: Segundo, Capitana.

Aya: ¿?

Ibiki: Más le vale que se comporte o a usted también la saco el programa y venga aquí de inmediato.

Aya: Mm. (Hace lo que le dice poniéndose junto a los demás Ninjas)

Ibiki: ¿Mejor?

Aya: Si…

Sasu: "No entiendo porque hiciste eso, Ayame".

Ibiki: Bien, solo lo diré una vez, así que escuchen. No habrá combates entre candidatos. No se atacaran sin permiso de su sensor y aun Autorizados, esta estrictamente prohibido el uso de la fuerza fatal. Cualquiera que se atreva a meterse conmigo, será Descalificado inmediatamente, ¿Oyeron?

Todos: …

¿?: Hmp. Sin fuerza fatal, que aburrido.

Ninjas Jounin: (Riendo por lo bajo)

Ibiki: Si. Ya estamos listos. Procederemos a la primera etapa del examen Chunnin. Entreguen su solicitud y se les dará a cambio un Número. Este numero, determinara en donde se sentaran Comenzaremos el examen escrito una vez que estén todos sentados. Ah, Capitana. Usted no necesitara solicitud en esta etapa.

Aya: ¿?

Ibiki: Solo me ayudara con esto.

Aya: Esta bien.

Naru: ¿Qué, que? Dijo… ¿Escrito?

Ninja: (Muestra los papeles)

Naru: ¡No! ¡Que no sea escrito!

**"Capitulo 22. Enciendan Motores. El Exámen Chunnin Comienza"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**Todos se pusieron en sus lugares… Los Ninjas que acompañaban a Ibiki, estaban sentados cerca de las ventanas y paredes con Ayame acompañándolos junto con libretas en su mano. Los novatos y demás Ninjas, estaban sentados de manera dispersa con los exámenes frente a ellos.**

Naru: (Le había tocado el numero 53) "Ah, no tengo idea de donde se sentaran los otros. Estoy solo. (Mira a los lados) Ah, esto va a Ser un desastre".

Saku: (Sentada a dos mesas detrás de el) "Mm, mala suerte para Naruto. Los exámenes escritos no son su fuerte. Jejeje".

Naru: Mm…

Hina: (Junto a el) N-Naruto.

Naru: ¿Mm? Ah, ¿De donde saliste, Hinata? No te vi.

Hina: Yo… Quería desearte… Buena suerte en esto. ^^

Naru: Gracias. "Vaya, esto es raro. Ni siquiera la note. Aunque esta ahí, es como… Si no estuviera".

Aya: (Sentada junto a la pared frente a la mesa donde estaba el azabache) "Ah… Esto me parece increíble. (Ve a su hermana quien le Sonreía) Hmp".

Sasu: (La ve)…

Ibiki: (Golpea el pizarrón con una tiza) Todos vista al frente. Hay varias reglas que tengo que advertirles. No contestare preguntas, así Que pongan atención desde el principio.

Todos: (Poniendo atención)…

Saku: "¿No contestara? ¿Qué clase de reglas son esas?"

Ibiki: (Escribiendo) Ahora, regla numero 1. La parte escrita del examen, será manejada con un sistema de reducción de puntos. A Diferencia de lo que algunos de ustedes acostumbran, todos comenzaran el examen con una calificación perfecta de 10 puntos. (Termina y los ve) 1 Punto será descontado con cada pregunta que respondan mal. Así que si fallan en 3, su calificación final será 7.

Naru: "Y si fallo en 10, mi calificación final será 0".

Ibiki: Regla numero 2. Los equipos aprobaran o no partiendo de los resultados de los 3 integrantes.

Todos: ¡!

Ino, Shika, Chouji: ¡…!

Kan: ^w^

¿?, Gaara: …

Shino, Kiba, Hina: ¡!

¿?, ¿? 1, Dozu: …

Saku: (Se da de azote en la mesa) ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un segundo! ¡O sea que nos calificaran… ¿Por equipo?!

Ibiki: ¡A callar! Yo tengo mis razones. Silencio y escuchen.

Saku: "¿Razones?"

Ibiki: Regla numero 3. Los centinelas que ven distribuidos a lo largo del salón, están ahí para observar cuidadosamente cualquier indicio De trampa. Por cada incidente que detecten, se les restara dos puntos al causante de trampa.

Chico: ¿Qué?

Saku: ¿Eh?

Ibiki: Les advierto, su vista es extremadamente aguda. Y si los sorprenden 5 veces, serán descalificados antes de que sea calificado su Examen. Es por eso que me permitieron elegirla a usted, Capitana.

Aya: Ya veo. De haberme dicho antes, no me hubiera quejado.

Ibiki: Mm. Tendrá que ser muy estricta y no tener piedad con nadie.

Aya: Entendido.

Saku: "Hay muchas maneras para que uno pierda puntos".

Ibiki: El que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender copiando por los centinelas, no merece estar aquí.

Ninja: Estaré observándolos, chicos.

Chico, 1: ¡!

Ibiki: Si quieren ser considerado Shinobi, demuéstrenos de lo que es capaz un Shinobi excepcional.

Saku: "Ya, ya. Tranquila, se que lo hare bien. Y Sasuke también, así que, aunque Naruto saque cero, si lo hacemos muy bien, podremos Sobrevivir".

Ibiki: Una cosita mas. Si algún candidato saca cero y reprueba el examen, el equipo entero reprueba.

Sasu: ¡!

Saku: ¡¿Qué dijo?!

Aya: "Ay, no".

Naru: "n Ah, ¡Van a matarme!"

Hina: Naruto.

Ibiki: La pregunta final no les será dada hasta 15 minutos antes de que el examen llegue al final. Tendrán 1 hora en total. (Espera a Que el segundero llegue al numero 12) ¡Comiencen!

Todos: (Voltean los exámenes)…

Saku: "Bien. Concéntrate, Sakura, ¡Concéntrate! Aquí es donde demuestras quien eres. Tan solo no te equivoques, Naruto. ¡Ten al Menos una correcta!

Naru: …

Sasu: … "Vaya, esto no se ve nada bien. (Ve a Naruto) Esta ahí sentado, va a sofocarse".

Aya: "Si fuera tu, preocuparía mas por el examen".

Sasu: "Mm".

Naru: "Jejeje. ¿De que tanto me preocupo? Solo es un examen, he hecho cosas más difíciles. De veras. (Lo lee) Todo lo que tengo que Hacer es relajarme y tomar mi tiempo. Debo leer las preguntas y ver cual es la que puedo responder. Sin presiones. Veamos, Numero 1. Ah, a veo. Tengo que descifrar un código. A ver… Bueno, olvidemos la uno. ¿Cuál sigue?"

Sasu: "La línea B en el diagrama, indica la trayectoria de una Shuriken lanzado al enemigo C por el Ninja A, sentado en la cima de un árbol de 7 m de alto. Describa y formule la trayectoria si C fuera colocado en los puntos D, E y F. Prediga también el alcance Máximo de la Shuriken y explique como llego a esa respuesta".

Aya: …

Ayan: "Cada problema es tan aburrido. Me estoy quedando dormida… (Ve de reojo a la hermana) Ojala y me ayudara un poco".

Aya: (La mira) "No".

Ayan: (Mira al examen) T-T

Saku: "Estos son problemas integrados basados en principios inciertos y que requieren un análisis de energía mecánica completa. Algo Muy avanzado… Naruto no va a poder resolverlos. No tiene oportunidad. De hecho, no puede haber muchos además de mí que Puedan resolverlos".

Naru: "Mm. Veamos, saltemos esa. La que sigue. Mm…".

Saku: "Cada problema es mas difícil que el anterior".

Ayan: "Ah, no se ni porque estoy en esto. Ni siquiera estudie T~T. Claro que no, las hermanas malvadas no estudian".

Naru: "Mm…".

Sasu: (Sonríe arrogante) "Que interesante. No se ni por donde comenzar ninguno de estos problemas.

Naru: "¡Olvídalo, esto es inútil! ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Qué hare, que hare, que hare?" (Temblando)

Hina: (Lo ve)

Saku: "Necesito una calificación perfecta si quiero que tengamos oportunidad. Pero es tan difícil… Estoy apunto de… No, no puedo hacer Eso. Es como si ellos quisieran que intentemos copiar. Solo espero que Naruto y Sasuke no sean tan tontos como para caer en La trampa. (Ve a Naruto) No, no lo harán, claro que no. Ni Naruto es tan bobo, ¿O si?"

Naru: "Calma. Sin pánico, sin pánico. Solo queda una cosa por hacer. Voy a tener que copiar sin ser descubierto. O~O"

Ibiki: (Camina un poco y ve a Naruto)

Naru: ¡! "¡Ah, si claro! ¡¿Y arriesgarme a que me boten de aquí?! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

Sasu: (Ve a los centinelas de reojo) "Es muy raro. Hacen mas escándalo por si hacemos trampa o no que por el examen en si. Esos Centinelas observan cada movimiento. Tratando de sorprendernos. (Ve a la peli plateada escribir) Descubrió a alguien. (Ve su Examen) Y, ¿Por qué bajan 2 puntos? No tiene sentido. Seria lógico que si descubren a alguien haciendo trampa, a la primera lo eliminen. En ese momento… ¡!"

**Flashback…**

Aya: (Escribiendo)

**(…)**

Ibiki: El que sea tan tonto para dejarse sorprender copiando por los centinelas, no merece estar aquí.

**(…)**

Ibiki: Demuéstrenos de lo que es capaz un Shinobi excepcional.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: "Ah… Con que es eso. Si, debe ser eso. Esto es más que un examen escrito. El objetivo real, no es probar nuestros Conocimientos. Si no…".

Aya: "Su habilidad de conseguir información".

Sasu: (La ve sonreír levemente mientras escribe)

Lee: …

Gaara: …

Kiba: Je.

Sasu: "Si, eso lo explica todo. Los centinelas vista de águila. Estas preguntas tan difíciles… Lo de los puntos menos por cada intento de Trampa. Muy astutos. Un Ninja debe ver a través de la decepción. No nos están prohibiendo hacer trampa, en cierto sentido de La palabra. Ellos esperan que lo hagamos. Quieren que lo intentemos sin ser descubiertos. Solo un Shinobi excepcional puede Salir adelante bajo estas circunstancias. Y eso es lo que quieren ver. Me pregunto cuantos mas ya se habrán dado cuenta Realmente de que trata este examen. (Ve al rubio) Tu puedes, Naruto. Entiéndelo. Usa tú cabeza antes de que sea tarde. Usa Tu cabeza".

Naru: (Temblando) "Ah, esto es malo. Esto es malo".

Ayan: "Ah… Con que es eso… Gracias, hermanita".

Aya: "¿Leíste mi mente?"

Ayan: ^^

Naru: "¿Qué hago, que hago?"

Ayan: "Gracias a ti, ahora tengo que copiar. De no haber sabido, me hubiera estancado".

Aya: "Inepta".

Sasu: "A ver, si el examen real es buscar la manera de robar las respuestas sin ser descubierto… La siguiente pregunta es… ¿Quién Tiene todas las respuestas?

Gaara: (Pone su mano frente al examen mandando su arena en el)

Kan: "Ah, parece que Gaara ya se dio cuenta. Bien, cuervo. Cuento contigo.

Ninja: … (Mira a los lados)

Aka: (Sobre Kiba mirando a los lados tratando de buscar respuestas)… (Ladra por lo bajo)

Kiba: (Escribe) Buen chico. Si, eso es excelente. Ahora, la numero 4.

Aka: (Sigue mirando a los lados)

Chico: (Escribiendo)…

Dozu: (Sentado frente a el analizando el sonido del lápiz) "A juzgar por el ritmo, la duración y la frecuencia de los golpes… Si, ya Entiendo". (Escribe)

Chico 1: (Escribe la respuesta de la pregunta 8 mientras una mosca lo veía)… (La espanta y se va volando a Shino)

Shino: (Susurrando) ¿Y bien? Muéstrame. (Ve a la mosca volando de un lado a otro en su examen) "8, por supuesto". (Escribe)

**En el techo alrededor de una luz, había 4 espejos que eran sostenidos por Kunai e hilo transparente. Eso, lo controlaba Tenten.**

Ten: "Lee, cuando puedas ver, ajusta tu banda". (Moviendo el lápiz de manera que Lee pueda ver el reflejo)

Lee: (Se ajusta la banda)

Ayan: (Hace que de su manga, aparezca una pequeña serpiente) "Quiero que me traigas la respuesta de la pregunta 6, sin que te Descubran".

Serpiente: (Asiente y se va por debajo de los asientos)

**El reloj marcaba 10 minutos antes de las 4. **

Naru: (Sin haber contestado nada) "Tic, tac. ¡Ay, no! ¿No podían haber puesto un reloj digital? Ah, se va el tiempo. Suficiente, no tengo Opción. Tengo que copiar. Espera, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Y si me ven? ¿Qué pensarían Sakura y Sasuke? Por otro lado, ¿Y si no Respondo una bien? Estoy perdido. Y los eliminaran a todos junto conmigo. Como sea, ¡Estoy muerto!"

Hina: Naruto.

Naru: (La ve)

Hina: (Sonrojada) Si quieres… Puedes… Ah, puedes copiar mi examen.

Naru: "¿Qué dijo? ¿Realmente me dejaría ver su examen?... ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?... ¡! A menos obvio que sea algún truco. Si, de Seguro es eso… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Claro que no. Hinata no es así pero, podría estar forzada por órdenes de Kiba y Shino. Podría ser posible". Oye, Hinata. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hina: ¿Mm?

Naru: ¿Por qué querrías darme las respuestas?

Hina: (Se altera) Eh… ¿Por qué?... Pues… Pues porque… (Nerviosa)

Naru: …

Hina: Veras… Es que… *Gulp* Solo quiero… Porque no quiero que tengas que irte.

Naru: ¿?

Hina: ¡! (Desvía la mirada) Pues… Me daría gusto que pudiéramos seguir juntos. Digo... Nosotros 9. Seguir siendo los novatos.

Naru: ^^ Eso tiene sentido, creo. Por un segundo creí que querías ponerme una trampa. Jejeje, lo siento.

Hina: (Baja un poco la mirada)

Naru: ^^ ¿Qué tantas oportunidades tenia de sentarme junto a alguien que quisiera que le copiara? Hoy es mi día de suerte". (Estaba La punto de mirar su examen cuando un Kunai pasa cerca de el) ¡Ah!

Chico: (El Kunai se clava en su examen) ¡Ah!

Todos: ¡!

Chico, Naru: (Temblando)

Naru: "¿Cómo lo supo? Todavía no había hecho nada".

Chico: (Mira al que lanzo el Kunai) ¿Qué rayos? (Se pone de pie) ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

Ninja: Te dijeron 5 errores y adiós. Fallaste el examen.

Chico: ¡! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

Ninja: ¡Tu y tus compañeros deben abandonar el salón de inmediato!

Chico 1, 2: (Se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la salida)

Chico: ¡…! (Se va tras ellos)

Ninja: ¡Candidato numero 23, fuera! ¡Numero 27 y 43, fuera!

**(…)**

Ninja 1, 2: (Sacando a alguien más)

Chico ¿?: ¡No es justo, yo no hice nada!

**(…)**

Aya: Numero 16, estas fuera.

Chico: (Se pone de pie y azota su mano) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién dice que copie 5 veces?! ¡¿Qué pruebas tienen?! ¿Cómo pueden observarnos A todos? ¡Me están confundiendo! ¡¿De donde sacan que yo-…?!

Aya: (Rápidamente lo ataca arrinconándolo en la pared) Perdón, amigo. Los centinelas y yo fuimos escogidos para esta misión porque No cometemos errores. No puedes ni parpadear sin que lo notemos. Nos clasificaron como los mejores de los mejores, así que tu, Amigo mío… Eres historia… (Lo suelta)

Chico: (Cae)

Aya: ¡Ahora lárgate y llévate a tus compañeros!

Chico 1, 2: (Ven) ¡…!

Ayan: "Vaya, que ruda". (Ve que la serpiente viene y le dice las respuestas en el oído escondiéndose en su cabello)… (Escribe) "Gracias, Ahora la pregunta 8".

Serpiente: (Se va de nuevo por debajo de los asientos)

Naru: ¡! "Ayame…".

Hina: *Pss* Naruto.

Naru: (La ve asustado)

Hina: Adelante, mira. (Le muestra un poco)

Naru: (Escucha a un Ninja escribir)

Ninja ¿?: (Lo ve)

Naru: ¡!... Gracias, lo aprecio mucho. Pero no. Oye, si son un gran Ninja. ^^ No necesito copiar para pasar.

Hina: Ah… Bueno, claro. Pero… Ah… ¿Estas seguro? (Mira su examen vacio)

Naru: Si. Además, si me descubren o algo, no quisiera meterte en problemas.

Hina: ¡! O/O "Le preocupo". (Mira su examen) Ah, si claro. Fue una tontería, perdón.

Naru: Olvídalo, Hinata. "Si, claro. Debería mandare a revisar la cabeza. ¿Cuándo me volví tan noble?" T-T

Saku: (Contestando rápidamente)

Neji: (Activa su línea sucesoria) "¡Byakugan!" (A través de una persona, ve el examen)

Sasu: (Hace lo mismo) "¡Sharingan!" (Ve al de enfrente) "Imitare sus movimientos del lápiz. (Se pone a escribir) "Jajaja. Bingo, gracias a Ese tonto sabré todas las respuestas.

Ino: (A unas mesas atrás de Sakura)… "Mírenla, es una maniática. Bueno, Sakura. Reconozco que tienes un buen cerebro atrás de esa Gran frentesota. Ahora, lo pondré a trabajar para mí. (Hace una posición de manos) Deberías de sentirte honrada, muchacha. No Le lanzo a cualquiera mí… Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes. (Hace una posición de manos apuntándola a ella)

Saku: ¡…!

Ino: (Cae inconsciente)

Shika: "Así que Ino puso a trabajar su Jutsu… Justo a tiempo".

Chouji: "Bien hecho. Poner a trabajar a esa cerebrito por nosotros".

Saku (Ino): "Gracias, Sakura. Por dejarnos entrar a tu alma por un instante, aunque esta tan saturado allá adentro. (Ve el examen) Ahora, debo memorizar las respuestas rápido para pasárselas a Chouji y a Shikamaru.

Ninja ¿?: Numero 59, fuera.

Ninja ¿?: Numero 33 y 9, fuera.

Kabu: "Este es el decimo tercer equipo en ser expulsado. Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le ira a Ayane con esto? Supongo que ya se debió de Haber dado cuenta".

Ayan: "Si, Kabuto. Ya lo hice".

Kabu: (Sonríe levemente)

Ibiki: …

Ninja ¿?: Números 35 y 62, fuera.

Gaara: (Pone sus dedos índice y corazón en su ojo)

Ibiki: "Miren a ese, mas fresco que una lechuga. Concentrado como si nada pasara… Mm, nada mal para un novicio".

Gaara: (En su mano, hace aparecer su ojo formado con arena) "La apertura del tercer ojo. Conectado invisiblemente con el nervio óptico. (Lo aplasta formándolo arena dirigiéndola a un chico)

Chico ¿?: (Se le mete tierra en los ojos) "Ah, algo tengo en el ojo". (Tratando de limpiarse)

Gaara: (Sobre el examen, hacia que el ojo apareciera mirando las respuestas)… (Escribe)

Kan: (Levanta la mano) Ah, disculpe.

Ninja ¿?: ¿Qué quieres?

Kan: Tengo que ir al baño, perdón.

Ninja ¿?: (Lo ata a unas esposas) Iré contigo para asegurarme que no intentes nada.

Kan: Perfectamente entendible. ^^

Gaara: …

**En los baños…**

Kan: Ah, la seguridad es muy rigurosa por aquí. Pero estos centinelas no tienen la vista de águila que todos creen. Después de todo, No han notado que hay un centinela más de los que debería haber. ¿Verdad? ¿Cuervo?

Cuervo: (En su apariencia de Ninja centinela, se le caía la piel de un ojo mostrando una cámara)

**El reloj marcaba las 4: 15 **

Naru: "Quedan 20 minutos y no he hecho nada. Estoy acabado. A menos… En 5 minutos, nos dan la decima pregunta. Así que… Todo va A depender de eso. ¡De veras!

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tic, tac, tic, tac. El reloj seguía caminando… El viento movía las hojas de los arboles y el sol resplandecía fuerte.**

Ibiki: "Mm, ya nos deshicimos de la mayoría de la gente que no sirve. Faltan 15 minutos. Llego el evento principal". ¡Muy bien! ¡Escuche, Esta es la pregunta 10 y final!

Naru: (Aprieta su lápiz) "Aquí vamos. Todo depende de esto, ¡De veras!

**"Capitulo 23. La Decima Pregunta. Todo O Nada"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**Los centinelas y los demás Ninjas, ponían atención a todo.**

Sasu: "Hmp. Está muy orgulloso de si mismo".

Saku: "Ya estuvo. El obstáculo final".

Ayan: "Bueno, al menos el martirio termino".

¿?: "Rápido, Kankuro. De nada servirá tu acordeón si te pierdes la decima pregunta".

Ibiki: Pero, antes de hacerles la pregunta… Hay una o dos reglas más de las que necesitan estar advertidos.

Todos: …

Kan: (Llega) ^^… ¿Ah? (Los ve serios y mirando al frente)

Ibiki: Ah, llego justo a tiempo.

Cuervo: (Con la apariencia de un centinela, cierra la puerta por detrás)

Ibiki: Espero que haya encontrado su visita al baño muy… Iluminante.

Kan: "¡! Logro ver a través del disfraz de Karasu. ¡Ya nos descubrió!"

Ibiki: ¿Y bien? Tome asiento.

Kan: (Camina y pasa junto a su compañera dándole un papelito sin que nadie se de cuenta y se sienta)

Ibiki: Estas reglas, son únicamente para la pregunta 10. Escuchen con atención. (Los ve de reojo) Y traten de no asustarse mucho.

**El viento soplaba, pero en una de las zonas de Konoha, estaban reunidos Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma en un lugar grande sentados.**

Kak: Que tranquilo esta todo sin los novatos por aquí. Mm, casi los… Extraño.

Asu: No te preocupes. Lo mas seguro es que regresen antes de lo que te imaginas. (Sentado junto a un contenedor fumando)

Kak: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Asu: Escuche que su primer sensor este año es, Ibiki.

Kak: ¡!... "Sus oportunidades de aprobar, se hacen dudosas". Excelente. Veamos como les va a lado de ese sádico.

Kure: ¿Sádico, quien?

Asu: Je, olvide que eres un nuevo Jounin, Kurenai. De otra manera, no estarías preguntando eso.

Kure: Mm, pues si, soy ignorante. ¿Quién es el?

Kak: Es lo que se conoce como un especialista.

Kure: ¿Ah, si? ¿En que?

Asu: … En interrogar. En tortura.

Kure: ¡…!

Asu: Je, por supuesto que no usara la tortura física durante el examen. El no la necesitara, eso no es lo suyo. Como sea, el trabaja con La mente de la gente. No con su cuerpo… Es famoso por eso. Todos saben y han odio sobre la tortura Anbu y los cuerpos Interrogatorios de la aldea de la hoja. Ibiki Morino.

**De regreso al salón…**

Naru: "Aunque las reglas den miedo, *Gulp* ¿Cómo podrá ser la pregunta?"

Ibiki: Entonces, aquí voy. Regla numero 1. Cada uno de ustedes es libre de escoger el no participar en la pregunta final. Es su decisión.

Naru: ¡!

Sasu: "¿Qué, que? ¿Somos libres de escoger?"

¿?: Vaya, ¿Y cual es el reto? Digamos que decidimos no participar, ¿Qué pasa entonces?

Ibiki: Si deciden no contestar la pregunta 10, sin importar sus respuestas de las otras 9, sacaran cero. En otras palabras, reprueban. Y Eso significa, por supuesto que su equipo también reprueba.

Todos: (Discutiendo entre si)

Ibiki: No tan rápido. Todavía no he terminado.

Saku: "¿Mas reglas? Ya tenemos muchas".

Ibiki: Si aceptan la pregunta pero la responden incorrectamente, no solo reprobaran.

Aya: …

Ibiki: ¡Perderán la oportunidad de volver a presentar el examen Chunnin por siempre, jamás!

Naru: ¡…!

Kiba: (Se pone de pie) Oye, eso no se vale, viejo. Es ridículo. ¿Qué clase de regla mugrosa es esa? Hay mucha gente aquí que ya ha Presentado el examen antes.

Aka: *Wuaf* *Wuaf*

Ibiki: Jajaja. Digamos que tuvieron… Mala suerte… Yo no hice las reglas antes. Pero ahora si. Pero como dije, si no quieren arriesgarse, No tienen porque hacerlo.

Kiba: ¿Ah?

Ibiki: Si no creen tener la confianza, les recomiendo que no lo hagan. Pueden volver a intentarlo el año que entra. Jajajajajajajajaja.

Saku: "Eso es mucho. O sea que, si alguno de nosotros decide no aceptar, ¿Entonces los 3 reprobamos? ¡Jamás, eso no va a pasar! Pero por otro lado, solo hay una oportunidad. Si la perdemos, jamás volveremos a tenerla. Cualquier opción que tomemos, es Horrible. No es justo".

Ayan: "¿Qué acaso no pueden hacer un examen normal?" -_-

Naru: *Grr*

Hina: (Lo ve)…

Aya: "Creo que se excedió de nuevo".

Ibiki: Ahora, si están listos, aquí va la pregunta 10 y final. Los que no quieran responder, levanten la mano. Su número será grabado y Estarán libres para poder irse.

Todos: …

Naru: "¿Cuál será esa pregunta? ¿Sera fácil? Y, ¿Qué tal si no? Si la contesto mal, seré un Gennin por el resto de mi vida y las cosas no Saldrán como quiero. Pero no puedo no contestarla, por que si no, todos reprobaremos. No puedo hacerle eso a los otros".

Saku: "Bien, estoy bien. El no va a aterrorizarme. No señor, no voy a levantar la mano. Pero, ¿Y Naruto? El no tiene oportunidad. Vamos, Naruto, levanta la mano. Está bien, no te preocupes por nosotros. Existe la opción del otro año. Solo piensa en ti".

Kabu: "¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué es lo que decidirá Ayane?"

Ayan: "No me tengo que preocupar por nada. Bueno, espero no tomar una mala decisión" (Ve de reojo a la gemela) "¿En que piensas?"

Aya: "En que no lo hagas".

Ayan: "Je".

Chico: (Suelta el lápiz y levanta la mano) Yo me largo. (Se pone de pie) Se acabo. Me voy de aquí. Es que no puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

Ninja: Numero 50, fuera. Numero 130, numero 110, ustedes también están fuera. Adiós.

Todos: (Lo miran)

Chico: Ganai, Inajo, perdónenme, amigos.

Ganai, Inajo: (Se ponen de pie)…

Chico: Lo lamento.

Chico 1: Se acabo, me largo. (Levanta la mano)

Chico 2: Yo también, señor. Me salgo. (Levanta la mano)

Chico 3: Yo también me voy.

Chico 4: Yo no puedo seguir aquí.

Chico 5: Me largo.

**Los demás, veían como los equipos se retiraban del salón.**

Naru: …

Aya: "No lo hagas, pequeño". (Mirándolo preocupada)

Saku: "Vamos, Naruto. ¿Por qué no levantas la mano?"

Naru: …

Saku: "Naruto…".

**Flashback…**

Naru: Algún día voy a ser Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Recuérdalo!

**(…)**

Naru: (Colmando su paciencia) ¡Ya cállate! ¡Hare todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage! No importa lo que me cueste.

**(…)**

Naru: Convertirme en el mejor Hokage. Entonces, toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera Alguien importante.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Saku: "Hokage… Hokage… El tiene una idea fija. Su sueno es todo lo que posee. Alejarse de dicho sueno, lo mataría para siempre. Pero Es demasiado terco para levantar su mano. (Sonríe levemente) No puedo dejarte que lo hagas solo, Naruto" (A punto de Levantar su mano cuando ve que Naruto lo hace)

Aya, Sasu, Saku, Hina: ¡…!

Naru: …

**Con los Jounin…**

Asu: ¿Lo ves? Este hombre Ibiki, es un maestro del interrogatorio porque el entiende como trabaja la mente humana. El sabe donde Tocar para poner al descubierto tu debilidad. Lo que asusta aquí, es que es tan bueno en este trabajo que no necesita la tortura. No la necesita. Te enreda tanto las ideas que tu solo te torturas

**(…)**

Naru: … (Azota la mano en la mesa poniéndose de pie) ¡No me subestimen! ¡Yo no renuncio y no huyo! Y ustedes, chicos rudos, ¡Hagan Lo que quieran! ¡No van a poder asustarme, no señor! No me importa si me quedo como Gennin por el resto de mi vida. (Señala a La peli plateada)

Centinelas, Aya: ¡…!

Naru: ¡Yo algún día seré Hokage!

Ibiki: …

Naru: (Se sienta cruzado de brazos)

Hina: (Sonriendo)

Sasu: "Hmp. No tiene ni la más remota idea, pero aun así quiere continuar. Hay que reconocer que tiene agallas".

Saku: "Bien hecho, chiquillo loco".

Aya: "Me sorprende tanto tu valentía y manera de querer superarte, pequeño".

Ibiki: Esta decisión puede cambiar el curso de su vida. Si por alguna razón desean renunciar… Esta es su ultima oportunidad.

Naru: Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra. Este es mi camino Ninja.

Todos: (Impactados)…

Gaara: …

Shika: (Sonriendo levemente)…

Lee: …

Ayan: (Lo mira de reojo) "Ese chico…".

Ibiki: "Mm, sorprendente. Ese pequeño impulsivo, les esta dando a los otros algo de valor. Los está inspirando para quedarse. Quedan 76, mas de los que creí. Y no veo titubear a nadie. Creo que ya esta". (Mira a los centinelas y la Capitana quienes les sonreían y Asientan)… (Asiente) Vaya, vaya. Debo admirar su determinación. Si no hay mas, para aquellos que se quedaron, solo me queda Una cosa por hacer. Y por eso, tengo que decirles… Que todos ustedes pasaron el examen.

Novatos: ¿…?

Naru: (Suelta el lápiz) ¿Eh?

Saku: ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿A que se refiere con que pasamos? ¿Dónde esta la pregunta 10?

Ibiki: Jajaja, nunca existió. ^^ Al menos no escrita. De hecho, su decisión de quedarse fue la respuesta a la decima pregunta.

Centinelas, Aya: Jajaja.

Sasu: (La mira) "¿Tu lo sabias desde un principio?"

Aya: ^^ "Y para que te digo que no".

Ayan: -_- "Es en serio. ¿Y a mi me dice desquiciada?"

¿?: Aguarde un instante. O sea que, ¿Las otras 9 preguntas solo sirvieron para perder el tiempo? ¿Eso dice?

Ibiki: No, no, claro que no. Todo lo contrario. Esas 9 preguntas tuvieron un objetivo muy importante. Probar su habilidad para rastrear Inteligente y furtivamente, información estratégica bajo las circunstancias mas adversas.

¿?: Ah, si bueno. Eso lo explica todo.

Ibiki: Me explico. Verán, mi objetivo era probarlos, no solo individualmente, si no, también como equipo y como funcionan como parte de Un equipo. Es por eso que el examen era calificado con bases de equipo. Así todos se enteran de lo que hacen, y si fallan o no, y De cómo afecta a sus compañeros de equipo. Quería ver como manejaban la presión.

Naru: (Asiente) Si, me imagine que era algo así. Por eso yo tan tranquilito. ^^

Saku: "Si, claro".

Hina: (Sonríe bajo)

Ibiki: Las primeras 9 preguntas del examen, era difícil. De hecho, como se habrán dado cuenta, eran demasiado difíciles como para que Cualquier Gennin las contestara. Imagino que la mayoría de ustedes, rápidamente llego a esa conclusión. Que lo que tenían que Hacer si querían tener la opción para aprobar, era copiar. El hecho, es que el examen estaba diseñado para que tuvieran que Hacer trampa casi por obligación. Por supuesto, esto hubiera sido inútil si no hubiera alguien a quien copiarle.

Chico: ^^

Ibiki: Así que, disfrace a dos Chunnin que ya conocían las respuestas con anterioridad, y los senté entre ustedes.

Chico 1: (Saludando)

Naru: "¡Ah! ¡Las respuestas estuvieron frente a mi todo el tiempo!"

Chico 3: ¿Qué le pasa a ese muchacho?

Chico 4: Hombre, pues no lo se.

Naru: Jajaja. ^^ Por favor, nunca me pudieron engañar debe ser un completo cegatón para no darte cuenta. ¿No crees, Hinata?

Sasu: -_-'' "Increíble. O sea que nunca se lo imagino".

Ibiki: Los que fueron sorprendidos, reprobaban. Mejor no copiar, que copiar tontamente. (Se desata su banda y se la quita)

Todos: ¡…!

Ibiki: La información, puede ser el arma más valiosa en una batalla. Dependiendo de cómo manejen la situación, puede depender el éxito o el fracaso de una misión. Y a veces, tendrán que arriesgar su vida para obtenerla.

Sasu: Miren nada mas. Piquetes, cicatrices, quemaduras… Que horrible vida.

Naru: *Gulp*

Hina: …

Gaara: …

Ibiki: (Vuelve a ponerse su banda) Por supuesto, siempre deben considerar la fuente de la información. La obtenida del enemigo, no Necesariamente es certera. Siempre tengan esto en mente. La información incorrecta, puede ser peor que la desinformación. Puede llevar a la muerte a sus camaradas o a la ruina de una aldea. Es por eso, que los puse en la posición de tener que obtener Información. Copiando para sobrevivir y es por eso que los que no son capaces, tiene que irse, dejándolos a ustedes.

¿?: Ah, bueno. Pero yo sigo sin entender en que consistió la decima pregunta.

Ibiki: ¿En serio? La decima pregunta fue el punto principal de todo el examen. Seguramente lo notaste.

Naru, Saku: Ah…

Saku: Claro, pero aun así, explíquelo.

Ibiki: Como lo dije antes, la meta del examen solo era verlos individualmente, si no, como parte de un equipo. La pregunta final, les Daba dos opciones, ambas difíciles. Podían escoger no arriesgarse y evitar la pregunta aunque eso significara que todo su equipo Reprobara o podían intentar responderla sabiendo que si erraban, perderían para siempre la oportunidad de ser Chunnin. No Había opción positiva.

¿?: …

Ibiki: Pero es una opción positiva la que los Chunnin enfrentan a diario. Por ejemplo, déjenme ponerles una misión hipotética. Robar un Documento de una fortaleza enemiga. No tienen idea de cuantos Ninjas enemigos haya ni que tan bien armados estén. Y mas Aun, tienen razones para creer que el enemigo los espera. Así que deben andar con cuidado de no caer en una trampa. Ahora, Tienen la opción de aceptar o no esa loca misión. ¿Mis camaradas y yo preferiríamos vivir que pelar un día más? ¿Pueden evitar Esconder el peligro?... ¡No!... Habrá muchas misiones que parecerán suicidas si las consideran pero no deben pensar en eso. Solo Piensen en la meta, y cumplirla a través de valor y disciplina… Esas, son las cualidades requeridas por un Chunnin que encabeza Un equipo… Aquellos que escojan la opción más segura, aquellos a los que les dure su determinación al enfrentar la adversidad, Aquellos que pongan la vida de sus camaradas en peligro preocupándose por ellos, aquellos que prefieran salvar su cuello a Pesar de pagar el precio, de su sagrado honor, nunca podrán ser llamados Chunnin. Al menos no mientras yo este aquí.

Todos: …

Ibiki: Y para el resto de ustedes, que respondieron correctamente la decima pregunta que les plantee… Han ganado el derecho de Continuar con el siguiente paso. Han avanzado a través de la primera puerta. Por este medio, declaro esta parte de selección Chunnin, completada. (Sonriendo) Solo me resta, desearles a todos buena suerte

Naru: ¡Estupendo, lo hicimos! ¡Una menos! (Saltando de alegría) ¡Si, si, si!

Ibiki: "Jejeje, ese muchachito es muy simpático". (Mira por la ventana y ve una sombra acercándose rápidamente)

¿?: (Salta por la ventana en forma circular y con Kunai, sujeta en el techo una tela mientras salía de ella)

Naru: ¡! ¿El examen incluye esto?

Todos: ¡…!

Ibiki: (Estando atrás de la tela)… "Mm, comiendo ansias como siempre".

Aya, Ayan: "Todo menos ella, por favor".

¿?: ¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas, no hay tiempo para celebrar!... Yo seré su próximo sensor, Anko Mitarashi. ¿Están listos para su segundo Examen? ¡Bien, entonces vamos! ¡Síganme!

Todos: … (Impactados)

Ibiki: (Saliendo detrás) Te adelantaste, como siempre.

Anko: (Apenada) -_-

Saku: "Bien, una gritona loca. Me recuerda a Naruto".

Aya, Ayan: (Bajan la cabeza)

Anko: Vaya, son muchos, ¿No? Ibiki, ¿Dejaste que todos estos pasaran? Tu examen fue muy fácil. Te has de estar suavizando.

Ibiki: O puede ser, que los candidatos de este año sean mas aptos.

Anko: Mm, pues no se ven así. Antes de que yo acabe, más de la mitad serán eliminados.

Saku: ¿Qué? ¿Mas de la mitad, es en serio?

Anko: Je, esto será muy divertido. (Señala a la peli plateada) Y tú también participaras.

Aya: (Se cubre un poco la cara con la tabla) ¡!

Anko: ¡Miren, gusanos! Las cosas han sido fáciles, pero todo se va a tornar diferente a partir de mañana en la mañana. Les hare saber A sus jefes de equipo en donde deberán verme. Pueden irse.

**Las horas pasaron y el atardecer arribo. Ibiki se quedo en el salón hasta que quedo vacio y comenzaba a recoger los exámenes.**

Ibiki: (Mira el de Naruto) ¿? (No ve nada contestado y aprieta los papeles) Aprobé a un candidato que no respondió una sola pregunta. Naruto Uzumaki… Mm, el bribón se salió con la suya.

**Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el lugar donde Anko les aplicaría el segundo examen.**

Naru: Wow, que bonito lugar. ¿Dónde estamos? (Mirando un bosque con una cerca con un letrero que decía: "Área restringida")

Ninjas Jounin: (Sentados en una mesa mirando el lugar)

Anko: Esta la localización de la segunda fase del examen. Es la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla, pero la llamamos, "El bosque de La Muerte".

Naru: ¿El bosque de la muerte?

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el lugar donde Anko les aplicaría el segundo examen.**

Naru: Wow, que bonito lugar. ¿Dónde estamos? (Mirando un bosque con una cerca con un letrero que decía: "Área restringida")

Ninjas Jounin: (Sentados en una mesa mirando el lugar)

Anko: Esta la localización de la segunda fase del examen. Es la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla, pero la llamamos, "El bosque de La Muerte".

Naru: ¿El bosque de la muerte?... (Siente una presencia y mira una roca cuadrada que se acercaba a el) ¿? "¿Una roca falsa? Que raro. (Camina un poco mirando como la roca lo seguía y se detuvo haciendo lo mismo el objeto)… (Corre de un lado a otro con la roca Persiguiéndolo y se detiene repentinamente mirando como la falsa roca hacia lo mismo) ¡Ese es el peor disfraz de la historia! Nunca se ha visto una roca cuadrada. Eso es demasiado obvio.

Konoha: Viste a través de mi camuflaje de nuevo. Eres muy astuto jefe, tal como se espera de un gran rival.

Naru: ¡! (Mira que la caja brilla y explota en colores)

Konoha: (Junto con otros dos compañeros) *Cof* *Cof* Creo que usamos mucha pólvora, muchachos. (Miran a Naruto)

Moe: Soy Moegi, la atrevida Kunoichi preescolar, ¡Conóceme!

Udon: Me encanta el algebra, llámame Udon.

Konoha: Y yo soy el Ninja numero 1 de la aldea, ¡Konohamaru! Y juntos somos…

Konoha, Moe, Udon: ¡El Equipo Ninja Konohamaru!

Naru: Si, si. Siempre supe que eran ustedes todo el tiempo. ¿Qué rayos quieren aquí? Estoy a punto de entrar a la segunda etapa del Examen Chunnin y me están interrumpiendo. No tengo tiempo de ponerme a jugar con ustedes ahora, niños.

Konoha: No venimos a jugar, jefe. Venimos por un trabajo oficial.

Moe: Así es, venimos para una entrevista exclusiva.

Udon: Aja, aja.

Naru: ¿Una entrevista?

Konoha: Tenemos que escribir un articulo para el periódico de la Academia. Es la historia completa de como son los exámenes de Selección Chunnin.

Moe: Es por eso que queremos hacerte una entrevista exclusiva. Por favor, dinos que vas a dárnosla.

Udon: Significaría mucho.

Naru: Si, pero, ¿Justo ahora? ~n~

Anko: ¡A ver, atención!

Naru: ¡!

Anko: ¿Qué están haciendo? Estamos en un examen.

Naru: Konohamaru estaba diciéndome sobre una entrevista para el periódico de la Academia.

Anko: ¡! Ah, si. Se me había olvidado. ^^ Lord Hokage menciono algo de que me querían entrevistar.

Naru: Eh, ¿Entrevistarla?

Anko: Muy bien, tomaremos un receso de 10 minutos. Para aquellos que tengan programada una entrevista por favor sean corteses y Generosos con los reporteros del periódico de la Academia.

Naru: Pero creí que yo seria el único entrevistado.

Konoha: No, jefe. Pero si eres el más importante.

Naru: Ah, bueno. En ese caso… ^^ Te daré una entrevista que hará que tus lectores tengan claro que yo soy el mejor Ninja de la Historia.

**"Capitulo 24. Reporte Especial. En Vivo Desde El Bosque De La Muerte"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**El periódico de Konohamaru…**

Konoha: ¡Naruto y el resto del equipo 7!... Muy bien, jefe. Primero dinos un poco de ti.

Naru: Claro, ¡De veras! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta la Ramen instantánea en tazón y realmente me gusta la Ramen. E Iruka Sensei me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku. Mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de Ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño es, Convertirme en el mejor Hokage. Entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera Alguien. Alguien importante. Ningún otro Gennin puede igualar mi Jutsu. Hasta Iruka Sensei no puede dejar de impresionarse. Y Ahora que estoy en el equipo 7, tengo que probarlo enfrentándome a diferentes misiones peligrosas a diario. Los otros Gennin En el equipo 7 son Sasuke y Sakura. Incluso Ayame, pero ella es de otro Rango, el Anbu. Pero ya que soy el único que realmente Puede significar una promesa, no necesitan saber sobre ellos.

Konoha: Bueno, dinos un poco sobre ellos. Tu sabes, por el articulo.

Naru: Bueno, bueno. Sasuke Uchiha es un chico muy pretensioso. Todas las chicas creen que el es genial a excepción de Ayame. Pero No se han dado cuenta de lo tarado que es. Siempre actúa en el último minuto y me hace quedar mal. Pero algún día, le Enseñare quien manda. También esta Sakura Haruno. Y te voy a confesar un secreto, esta locamente enamorada de mí. Ella Jamás lo admite, por supuesto pero creo que su actitud la hace mas linda.

Konoha: No me parece que este enamorada de ti, jefe.

Naru: Ha, ha, ha. Que gracioso, Konohamaru. Pero créeme, si lo esta. Como sea, incluso esta Ayame Ushiromiya, ella muy linda al igual Que Sakura. Sus ojos verdes y cabello platinado, la hacen única pero hay algo en ella que he visto constantemente. Su manera De ser es muy bipolar. Se enoja muy fácil cuando la incitan a eso. Es muy seria y además es muy fuerte. Yo creo que entrenar Desde muy pequeña, la hizo más madura y considerada. Incluso, creo que haría una hermosa pareja con Sasuke. Los dos son Igual de serios. De vez en cuando, ella se divierte cuando puede ya que tiene mucho trabajo. Últimamente, he visto a Kakashi Sensei muy apegado a ella, hasta creo que ya son pareja.

Konoha: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Es muy linda pero no creo lo de tu Sensei, jefe.

Naru: Como sea, dejando eso de lado, nuestro equipo es también una maquinaria engrasada que puede triunfar en cualquier Emergencia sin importar que tan peligrosa sea. (Recordando las tareas de la aldea)

Konoha: ¿Esas son misiones peligrosas?

Naru: Por supuesto, no siempre estoy ocupado en misiones peligrosas. Aun me gusta ensenarle al Hokage una cosita o dos. (Recordando como le hacia el Jutsu Sexy)

Konoha: No creo que este material sea apropiado para el artículo.

Naru: Bueno, entonces, ¿De que quieres hablar?

Konoha: ¿Qué tal de la vez que me conociste?... Mi nombre es Konohamaru. Soy el nieto del 3er Hokage, o sea, el Ninja más importante Del pueblo. El 4to Hokage, fue el héroe mas grandioso que ha existido en esta aldea. El protegió nuestro hogar del Zorro de Las 9 colas y hoy en día, sigue siendo venerado.

Naru: Y no hay que olvidar a Iruka Sensei. El ha sido el único amable conmigo aunque se que lo volvía loco. Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage, una leyenda Ninja.

**(…)**

Konoha: (Sentados bajo un árbol) Ah, no puedo hacer todo el articulo solo de ti, jefe.

Naru: Ah, si. Tienes razón, Konohamaru. Supongo que debo decirte algunas historias de cómo Sasuke la ha regado.

Konoha: Ya he oído esa historia, jefe. ¿Podrías hablar de alguien que no sea de ti?

Aya, Sasu, Saku: (Mirándolo de lejos)

Saku: De seguro Naruto ha de estar hablando de el con esos niños. Apuesto que ni nos menciona.

Aya: A duras penas, he estado escuchando un poco e incluso esta diciendo mentiras de nosotros. (Se sienta bajo un árbol como Estando en el rincón) Que triste… Yo no estoy saliendo con Kakashi Sensei. T~T

Sasu: (La mira de reojo)

**(…)**

Moe: ¡El arte de ser un Ninja!... Cuéntanos algo sobre Sakura Haruno y Ayame Ushiromiya. Ellas son Kunoichi que realmente admiro. Ellas tienen lo necesario para ser unas Ninja femeninas.

Saku: Moegi, si quieres conocer la verdad sobre Naruto, habla con nosotras. Te contaremos sobre sus diferentes Ninjutsu sin todos sus Rollos. Primero esta su Jutsu Sexy… (Recordando) ¿Multiclones de Sombras? ¿Cómo puede manejar a tantos Naruto? También Esta su Jutsu Harem.

Aya: Pero casi todo el tiempo Naruto esta siendo… Naruto.

Saku: Lo que no es algo bueno… De lo que realmente quiero hablar, es del novato numero 1. Sasuke Uchiha.

Aya: -_-

Saku: No solo se graduó de la Academia como el mejor estudiante. También es el más popular de la clase. Casi esta al nivel de Kakashi Sensei. O sea… Es tan genial.

Aya: Ya no esta en clase así que ya no lo es. Y le falta mucho para estar a mi nivel de habilidad.

Saku: Dios mío… Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Aya: Pues hazlo, no te voy a levantar. Jajaja... ¿Sakura?...

Naru: Estar hablando de Sasuke, pone a todos a dormir.

Aya: Ya no estés peleando, Naruto. (Pone a una Sakura desmayada bajo el árbol) Bueno, cambiando de tema, déjenme decirles sobre El Sensei. Kakashi Hatake. También conocido como el Ninja que copia. El usa el Sharingan para igualar la técnica del enemigo y Luego copiarla al instante. El ha copiado más de mil Jutsus. Pero siempre esta leyendo su novela y cuando se supone que va a ver Al equipo temprano por la mañana, siempre llega tarde poniendo alguna excusa de que se fue por el sendero de la vida y cosas Así, cuando realmente es por mi culpa. ^^' Jejeje. En fin, me he fijado en que Naruto es el que mas le saca desquicio… Pero el más Grande misterio de todos, es su cara, oculta bajo esa mascara. Me pregunto como se vera sin ella. Me pregunto, porque su ojo Izquierdo tiene el Sharingan.

Naru: Pero, ¿Qué acaso no lo has besado si eres su novia?

Aya: ¡No soy su novia! ¡¿Por qué todo el maldito mundo cree eso?!

Naru: L-Lo siento Es solo que, se tan apegados y…

Aya: ¡PERO NO SOMOS NOVIOS! n (Le da un zape)

Naru: Ah…

Sasu: "Pero si eres mia".

Aya: "Lo se ^^". En fin, hay muchos más Ninjutsu que otros Ninjas pueden realizar a la perfección. De hecho, hay tantos otros tipos y Estilos diferentes que ni siquiera tendría tiempo de decírselos en la entrevista. Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. ^^

Moe: Muchas gracias, Ayame.

**(…)**

Udon: ¡Rival Ninja!... Vaya, Sasuke. Tú eres el más genial. Cuando yo te veo, me siento como si me viera en un futuro. ^^ ¿No te Molestaría que me regalaras algunos comentarios para mi articulo?

Sasu: Bueno, creo que tengo la obligación de hacer esto de manera correcta. Si solo escuchan a Naruto, su articulo parece mas un Cuento de hadas que algo real.

Naru: ¡Ah, no lo hará Sasuke! Vinieron aquí a entrevistarme a mí, no a ti.

Sasu: Vinieron a entrevistarnos a todos, tarado. Hay otros Ninjas aquí, ¿Sabias? (Imitando su vocecilla) De veras~.

Naru: *Grr* El articulo es sobre mi.

Sasu: Tú no le importas a nadie, Naruto. Todo lo que haces son tonterías y meterte en problemas. Es por eso que jamás serás un Ninja Real.

Naru: ¿Ah, no? *Grr*

Sasu: No. No recuerdas nada.

Aya: (Los toma de la oreja) ¿Se pueden comportar? Están en plena entrevista.

Naru, Sasu: *Tsk* Duele.

Aya: (Los suelta) Compórtense, niños.

Naru: Mm…

Sasu: En fin, los estudiantes que están en el examen Chunnin, son todos muy hábiles. Y cada uno de ellos, es considerado lo mejor de Lo mejor. Excepto Naruto.

Naru: ¡Oye!

Aya: Sasuke…

Sasu: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka con Akamaru y Shino Aburame. Cada uno de ellos Fue dotado con una técnica única en su estilo, pero aun así soy mejor que todos ellos combinados.

Naru: Si, claro. Es por eso que Rock Lee te puso como chancla, por que tu eres mejor que el. No deberías estar hablando Sasuke, Porque hasta tú lo has fastidiado de vez en cuando.

Sasu: Yo voy a fastidiarte si no te fijas, Naruto

Naru: ¡Pues hazlo! ¡Aclaremos esto de una vez por todas!

Aya: Mejor pónganse a hablar de los exámenes Chunnin y no del hecho de que ustedes siempre están peleando. Escuchen, ya pasaron La primera fase del examen Chunnin y vamos a entrar al Bosque de la Muerte en la segunda fase. Yo nunca supe que nos espera Allá adentro pero no tendremos miedo para pasar el examen y que se conviertan en Chunnin. Kakashi Sensei y yo, les enseñamos A trabajar en equipo evitando que traten de romper ese vinculo. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Sasu: Si, "Hermosa". Creo que tienes razón.

Naru: Equipo, claro. De veras.

**La entrevista, termino…**

Moe: Quisiéramos agradecerles su tiempo. Esa fue una gran entrevista.

Udon: Si, gracias.

Konoha: Buena suerte en el examen Chunnin.

Naru: No te preocupes, la libraremos. ^^ (Se despide)

Konoha, Moe, Udon: (Despidiéndose, se van) ¡Adiós!

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Perdon por haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, es que he estado un poco ocupada con la prepa y no me ha dado tiempo. Pero bueno, soy nueva en esto y espero que le guste el fanfic ^^. No olviden dejar sus reviews, disfruten. -Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Openings y Endings no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivas disqueras-.**

Ibiki: Que bien. Gran determinación en su examen y no fue sencillo. Solo una cosa mas… Los felicito por haber pasado.

Novatos: ¿…?

Naru: ¿Ah?

Ibiki: Así es, todos ustedes aprobaron. La primera etapa de su examen Chunnin acabo. Y ahora, rezo por que triunfen en la siguiente Parte del examen.

Naru: ¡Estupendo, lo hicimos! ¡Una menos! (Saltando de alegría) ¡Si, si, si!

Ibiki: "Jejeje, ese muchachito es muy simpático".

**Las horas pasaron y el atardecer arribo. Ibiki se quedo en el salón hasta que quedo vacio y comenzaba a recoger los exámenes.**

Ibiki: (Mira el de Naruto) ¿? (No ve nada contestado y aprieta los papeles) Aprobé a un candidato que no respondió una sola pregunta. Naruto Uzumaki… Mm, el bribón se salió con la suya.

**Desde el bosque, se podía notar las criaturas que había en el. Un ciempiés grande hasta una serpiente comiéndose a un ave.**

Todos: …

**"Capitulo 25. El Examen Chunnin, Segunda Etapa. El Bosque De La Muerte"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night****)**

Todos: …

Naru: (Mirando al cielo) Mm…

Saku: Todo este lugar me pone muy nerviosa.

Anko: (Sonríe divertida) Podría ser. Lo llaman el Bosque de la Muerte. Y muy pronto, averiguaran porque es eso.

Ayan: Lo llaman el Bosque de la Muerte. Y pronto averiguaran porque es eso… Si, como no. A mi no me asusta. ~n~

Aya: Mm… Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Anko: Vaya, vaya. Tenemos entre nosotros a dos gemelas, una ruda y la otra valiente. (Saca un Kunai y lo arroja entre ambas Cortándole la mejilla)

Aya, Ayan: ¡…!

Naru: (Pasa también por Naruto) *Tsk*

¿?: (El Kunai cae en el suelo junto a ella cortándole un poco el cabello)…

Anko: (Rápidamente, aparece tras ella abrazándolas por cada brazo por el cuello) Son tan rudas y valientes, ¿Cómo para controlar Esto?

Aya, Ayan: (La mira)

Anko: No tienen miedo, ¿Verdad?

Aya, Ayan: … *Tsk*

Anko: Las chics rudas y valientes como ustedes pueden dejar su sangre embarrada en el bosque.

Aya: No nos subestimes, Anko.

Ayan: Jejeje.

Anko: (Toca la sangre de ambas y siente una presencia repentina) ¡! (Toma un Kunai y se pone en guardia)

¿?: (Con el Kunai en su larga lengua entregándoselo) Solo estaba devolviéndote tu Kunai.

Anko: ^^ Te lo agradezco, Ninja de la Hierba.

Ayan: (Asustada) ¡!

¿?: (Encarando la mirada)…

Anko: … Pero por favor, yo quisiera recomendarte que te quedaras a esta distancia de mí. Solo si deseas encontrar un fin prematuro. (Toma el Kunai)

¿?: Me disculpo. Viendo tanta sangre y con tu Kunai deslizándose por mi cabello, temo que por eso me emocione un poco. (Ríe bajando La mirada) No quería hacer daño.

Naru: (Con una mano en su mejilla) Ayame.

Kabu: Ayane…

¿?: (Se va caminando con su equipo)

Anko: Igualmente.

Saku: (Con cara de WTF) "Creí que era espeluznante, pero estas personas lo son aun mas".

¿?: (Pasa junto a Sakura)

Sasu: …

Naru: "Vaya, me pregunto si puedo hacer eso con mi lengua" (Intentándola sacar) ,

Ayan: "Esta aquí…".

Anko: Todos están de mal genio el día de hoy. Debe de haber algo en el aire. Jejeje. Sera divertido.

Ayan: "¿Mal genio? Ella fue la que nos lanzo un Kunai".

Aya: "Si, como no. Algo en el aire".

Anko: (Se va a su lugar) Ahora, antes de comenzar este examen, hay algo que tengo que darles a todos ustedes. (De su saco, saca Muchos papeles) Es una carta de consentimiento.

Todos: …

Anko: Antes del examen, todos ustedes van a tener que leer esta forma y después firmarla.

Naru: ¿Y para que?

Anko: Puede que algunos de ustedes no regresen de este examen y yo debo tener su consentimiento por este riesgo. ^^ De otra Manera, seria mi responsabilidad. Jajaja.

Todos: …

Anko: Ahora, les explicare lo que harán en este examen. (Mira a Naruto) Ten, gusano. Pasa esto.

Naru: (Los toma y los pasa tomando uno)

Anko: Lo primero que deben saber es que este examen evaluara sus instintos de supervivencia.

Shika: "Supervivencia, que aburrido". (Bosteza y los pasa)

Anko: (Saca un pergamino y lo abre) Primero, les daré la descripción general del terreno de practica. La zona 44 de entrenamiento de Batalla, tiene 44 puertas de acceso cerradas; hay bosques y ríos adentro. En el centro, hay una torre cerrada localizada a 10 km De cada puerta. Es en esta área confinada donde cada uno de ustedes, experimentara el examen de supervivencia. El examen Consiste en… (Cierra el pergamino y lo guarda) Una batalla al precio que sea para ponerle las manos a estos pergaminos. (Los Muestra)

Sasu: ¿Dos pergaminos?

Anko: Si. Ustedes pelearan por conseguir ambos. El pergamino del Cielo y el pergamino de la Tierra.

Todos: …

Anko: Todos juntos, los 26 equipos, formaran parte en este examen, así que la mitad de ellos ira tras el pergamino del Cielo. Y la otra Mitad tratara de conseguir el pergamino de la Tierra. Yo le entregare un pergamino en particular a cada equipo y por eso es por Lo que competirán.

Sasu: Entiendo. ¿Y como pasamos el examen?

Anko: Tu equipo entero debe traer ambos pergaminos a la torre.

Saku: Eso significa que la mitad de los equipos, ¿Reprobaran? O aun más, no todos los equipos pueden conseguir ambos pergaminos.

Anko: Nunca nadie dijo que seria fácil. Y una cosa mas, el examen tiene un tiempo limite. Deben terminarlo en 5 días.

Ino: ¿5 días ahí metidos?

Chouji: ¡¿Y que se supone que haremos para a comer?!

Anko: Miren a su alrededor. El bosque esta lleno de cosas para comer. Hay bastante para alimentarlos a todos.

Kabu: Si, pero… No solo de eso hay bastante en el bosque. También hay bestias come hombres y plantas venenosas.

Chouji: ¡Ah!...

Ino: Cálmense. Por eso se llama examen de supervivencia.

Neji: Lo que significa, que bajo esas circunstancias no hay posibilidad que la mitad de los equipos pase el examen.

Lee: Con los días que se hacen largos, las noches que se hacen cortas… Tendremos menos tiempo para dormir y más tiempo para Recuperarnos. De hecho, ¡Es todo un reto!

Sasu: Completamente rodeados por enemigos. No habrá descanso; debemos mantenernos en constante vigilancia.

Anko: Correcto. Este examen medirá también su resistencia ante las líneas enemigas. Este examen esta diseñado para ser muy Demandante y estoy segura que varios de ustedes no superaran el reto.

Shika: (Levanta la mano) Oiga, a la mitad, ¿Nos podemos salir de esto?

Anko: Claro que no. A media batalla no podrán decir 'Perdón, perdón. ¿Nos podemos salir?'… Bueno, si podrían pero seria lo ultimo que Dirían en sus vidas.

Shika: Ah, estupendo. Esto va a ser aburrido.

Chouji: (Comiendo papitas)

Anko: Hay otras maneras en las que pueden ser descalificados. La primera es simple. Que no lleguen todos los miembros del equipo a La torre con ambos pergaminos después de 5 días. Numero 2, si un equipo pierde a un integrante, o si un integrante queda Incapacitado y no puede continuar. Pero lo más importante, nadie de ustedes, absolutamente nadie de ustedes puede ver el Contenido de los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre.

Naru: Y, ¿Qué pasa si accidentalmente se abre y lo leemos?

Anko: Voy a plantearlo de la siguiente manera. (A regaña dientes) Tú no quieres leer eso.

Naru: Ah…

Anko: En ocasiones, se les pide a los Ninja que lleven documentos secretos. Los pergaminos son para probar su integridad. Bueno, es Todo. Cada equipo tome sus cartas de consentimiento y vayan a cambiarlas allá por sus pergaminos. Después de eso, cada Equipo escoja una puerta por la que se les permitirá entrar.

Todos: …

Anko: Ah… Y quisiera decirles algo mas… ¡No se mueran!

Novatos y candidatos: …

**Cada equipo iba por su lado a leer las cartas mientras que el 7, estaba disperso por su lado. **

Aya, Sasu: (Sentados junto a una roca)

Aya: (Leyendo)…

Sasu: (Mira al lugar donde estaban los Jounin que cerraban con una cortina) "Ya entiendo esto. Nosotros no sabremos que equipo Tiene que pergamino. Y no sabremos que miembro del equipo trae consigo el pergamino. Robar información realmente es algo De vida o muerte" (Lee el papel) "Como dijo Ibiki" (Ve a los demás) "Todos tenemos la posibilidad de aprobar. Y todos son Enemigos".

Aya: "No te preocupes. (Lo ve con el Ojo de Hebi) Todo será mas sencillo si trabajamos juntos".

Sasu: …

**Ilusión…**

**Estaban sentados en el mismo lugar pero esta vez, no había nada de gente más que ellos dos.**

Aya: Además, podemos combinar el Sharingan y el Ojo de Hebi para encontrar uno de los pergaminos.

Sasu: Si, tienes razón. (La toma por la mejilla y la besa cargándola sentándola sobre el)

Aya: Espera, ¿En que sentido lo tomaste?

Sasu: Je.

Aya: Pervertido. ¬¬

Sasu: Pero bien que tu pensaste lo mismo, ¿No?

Aya: ¡T-Te equivocas! /

Sasu: No es cierto… (La toma por la mejilla) Conozco tu mirada y se que me estas mintiendo.

Aya: (Desvía los ojos) Y si lo hice… ¿Qué?

Sasu: Jejeje. (La besa)

Aya: (Sonrojada)

Sasu: (Se separa dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos) Ya tenia ansias.

Aya: (Desvía la mirada) Si, yo también pero tenemos que enfocarnos en esto de los exámenes Chunnin. ¬/¬

Sasu: Esta bien. (Le besa la frente) Lo que digas.

**Fin de Ilusión.**

Aya: (Sonrojada leyendo)…

Sasu: Hmp. (Leyendo)

Anko: (De lejos mirándolos) "Mm, parece que comienzan a entender que es lo que realmente implica este examen. Por otro lado, hacen Una extraña pareja… Bipolar y frialdad".

**Por otra parte del lugar, Sakura caminaba por ahí.**

Saku: (Leyendo)

Ino: (Frente ella) Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si es la futura fracasada.

Saku: ¿? Ah… (La ve)

Ino: ¿Qué cuentas, frente de marquesina? Creí que a estas alturas, te habrían abandonado por esto. Por tu pura frente, ya deberían Estar fuera.

Saku: Que pena. ¿Estás celosa de que voy a estar 5 días con Sasuke? Y eso, claramente te pone muy celosa y te hace ver fea. Y de por Si, ya eres bastante fea. Jajaja.

Ino, Saku: *Grr* (Se miran entre rayitos)

Saku: ¡Fea!

Ino: ¡Fea tu!

Saku: ¡Ay si, tu!

Ino: ¡Frentesota!

Saku: ¡Fea!

Ino: ¡Frentesota!

Shika, Chouji: (Tras Ino temblando de miedo)

Ino: ¡Suficiente, ya ríndete Sakura! ¡Ambas sabemos que eres muy débil para pasar este examen!

Saku: ¡Si, claro! ¡Tú eres la que va a reprobar!

Ino, Saku: *Grr* (Desvían la mirada) Hmp. (Se van por su lado)

Shika, Chouji: OnO…

Chouji: Oye, que bueno que no nos atacaron. ¿Por qué se llevan así la una con la otra?

Shika: Que mas da. Como si tuviera tiempo para preocuparme de eso.

**Naruto estaba caminando por otro lado mientras leía.**

Naru: … (Se fija que Hinata estaba de pie bajo un árbol leyendo) ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí afuera?

Hina: ¡! (Lo ve) N-Naruto, yo… (Desvía la mirada sonrojada) Es que, nada.

Naru: "Esa es Hinata. Rara como siempre".

Hina: Yo… (Lo ve) ¡! (Ve que tiene una cortada en la mejilla) Naruto, te cortaste. (Busca en su bolsillo) Ten… Traigo esto… (Saca un Botecito)

Naru: Si lo que digas, te veo luego. (Pasa caminando junto ella)

Hina: "Ah, creo que tendré que guardar esto para otro día".

**Uno de los Jounin, salía de donde estaba.**

Ninja: A ver, todos. Vamos a empezar a entregar los pergaminos. (Se vuelve a meter)

Todos: (Se ponen de pie)

**Equipo por equipo pasaba hacia la casita para poder obtener un pergamino. **

Anko: "Mm me pregunto si alguno de ellos sobrevivirá esto.

Naru: (Dentro de la casita entregando las 4 cartas)

Ninja: (Las toma y le entrega un pergamino)

Naru: (Lo toma) "De veras. En serio vamos a ganar en esto.

**El reloj de mano que miraba Anko, marcaban la 1:57 pm.**

Anko: Escuchen, todos los equipos ya recibieron sus pergaminos así que vayan a sus puertas de entrada y esperen ahí. Las puertas se Abrirán al mismo tiempo y el examen, ¡Comenzara!

**Luego de un rato, los equipos se fueron a sus posiciones para cuando empezara. El equipo de Kiba, se encontraba en la puerta 16.**

Kiba: ¡Yahoo! Somos la ley sobreviviendo. No hay manera de que perdamos. Hinata, más te vale que seas fuerte.

Hina: Si.

**En la puerta 27, el equipo de Shikamaru.**

Shika: El examen podría cobrar nuestras vidas. Que aburrido, pero ya que tenemos que hacerlo, dejemos que el tonto de Naruto vaya Primero.

Chouji: (Revisando su estuche Ninja) Burritos listos, papas fritas listas, pie de queso con chocolate listo… ¡Perfecto! *¬*

**En la puerta numero 12 esta el equipo 7.**

Naru: ¡De veras, a ver si te atreves Ninja! (Imitando el boxeo) ¡Te mandare de regreso el doble de duro!

Saku: (Asiente)

_Inner Saku: ¡Cha! ¡Tiene razón! _

Aya: Jejeje. "Esto se pondrá interesante".

Sasu: …

**En el numero 20, el equipo del Sonido de Dozu.**

Dozu: "Jejeje, se acerca el momento en el que tendremos que abrir las puertas".

**Numero 38, equipo de Kabuto. **

Ayan: Je.

**Numero 6, los de la arena.**

Kan: "No solo tendré que vérmelas con los mugrosos de los otros equipos. Estaré con Gaara y el podría tratar de matarme"

**15, Ninjas de la Hierba.**

¿?: Enfoquémonos en los novatos, son presa fácil.

¿? 1: (Sentada en una piedra) Conseguiremos los pergaminos en un segundo. Todo puede pasar, ¿No?

**41, Equipo Gai.**

Lee: "Te hare sentirte orgulloso, Sensei. Tan solo observa, pronto todos conocerán el nombre de Rock Lee".

**Faltaba un minuto para las 2 de la tarde y los Ninjas que estaban en cada puerta, abrían el candado… 2:30 y Anko daba la señal.**

Anko: ¡Muy bien, ¿Listos, gusanos?! ¡La segunda parte del examen ha comenzado!

**Las puertas se abrían y los equipos se daban a la fuga al entrar al bosque, los del sonido e incluso los de la hierba.**

¿?: Sabes a quien estamos buscando.

¿? 1: A esos 3 mocosos.

**(…)**

Naru: (Entraban caminando) ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos amigos!

**Los del desierto y también los del equipo 10 se apresuraban saltando de rama en rama. El equipo de Kiba, se detuvo por unos momentos.**

Kiba: Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrarlo. ¿Estas lista, Hinata?

Hina: (Asiente)… (Hace una posición de manos y activa su línea sucesoria) Byakugan.

**El equipo de Lee, por las ramas de los arboles. **

Neji: Tranquilo, Lee. Acaba de empezar el examen.

Lee: Puede ser. Pero aun así, quienes sean nuestros enemigos, quiero encontrarlos antes de que nos encuentren a nosotros.

Neji: Eres un tonto impulsivo.

**Con Dozu…**

Dozu: Tenemos solo un objetivo, enfóquense en el.

**El equipo 10, luego de haber estado saltando en las ramas de los arboles, estaban escondidos tras los arboles mirando a su alrededor. **

Shika: (Camina)

Ino: (Va tras el y se detiene) ¡! ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Chouji: (Sentado abriendo una bolsa de papas) Comiendo un bocadillo. Digo, debo mantenerme fuerte, ¿No lo creen, amigos? (Come)

Ino: No llevamos ni 5 minutos de haber empezado.

Shika: Si, por favor, Chouji. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Chouji: No puedo evitarlo, tengo que comer. Son de las que tienen chile y limón.

Ino: Tu y tus bocadillos. Esto es un examen de supervivencia. Debes sacar más Kunai y menos dulces.

Shika: … ¡! Rápido, escóndanse.

Ino: (Salta a los arbustos)

Shika: (La sigue jalando a Chouji por la bufanda)

**Ninjas de la cascada se habían detenido ahí en el terreno.**

Shika: (Mirando por un agujero) "Oh, no". (Mira una papita que estaba junto al pie de uno) ¡!

¿?: (Señala a un lado)

¿? 1: (Asiente y se van saltando a otro lugar)

Ino: Ah…

Shika: "Ay, rayos. ¿Tendré que lidiar con esto por 5 días más?

Chouji: …

**De entre los arboles, iban unos Ninjas de la Lluvia deteniéndose en una rama mirando al equipo de Kiba.**

Kiba: Si al final todos vamos a tener que llegar a la torre, yo digo que pongamos alguna trampa cerca de ahí y le quitemos el pergamino Al que se deje.

Aka: (Olfatea)

Kiba: Vaya, vaya. (Mira de reojo a los alrededores y susurra) Tenemos compañía.

Shino, Hina: ¿?

¿?: Je, bola de tontos… Parados ahí a campo abierto como si quisieran que los atraparan.

¿? 1: Parece que percibieron nuestra presencia. Pero son Ninjas tan patéticos que ni siquiera pueden indicar nuestra localización.

¿?: Ah… Oigan… ¡…!

¿? 1, 2: (Lo miran)

¿? 1: ¿Que pasa? (Ve que algo se movía en su espalda dentro de su camisa) ¿Qué traes bajo la ropa?

¿?: …

¿? 1: ¡! (Ve que un tipo de sanguijuela lo mordía del cuello) ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!

¿? 1, 2: (Ven que caen mas de arriba sobre ellos) ¡Ah!

Kiba: Jejeje. Vaya, parece que las sanguijuelas los encontraron. Percibieron su temperatura corporal y su sudor, y luego en grupo, los Hicieron sus presas. Si te chupan la sangre por 5 minutos, se acabo todo. (Ve a los 3 en el suelo) Esas criaturas son astutas. Tomemos ventaja de sus instintos depredadores para atrapar nuestros enemigos.

¿?: (Se levanta débil) Quítenmelas… (Jala un hilo transparente y son atrapados en una red)

¿?, 1, 2: ¡Ah!

Kiba: Un equipo menos.

¿?, 1, 2: ¡Ah~!

**Anko, escuchaba los gritos desde fuera.**

Anko: Jejeje. Me parece que la diversión ya comenzó.

**El equipo 7 iba caminando tranquilamente cuando escucha a los otros gritar.**

Saku: ¡! Ese grito me aterra hasta los huesos…

Sasu, Saku, Naru, Aya: (Veían muchas aves volar)

Saku: No me gusta nada este lugar.

Naru: Ah, por favor. No hay nada que temer. ^^ Esto va a ser regalado…

Aya: Ah…

Naru: Ay, horitita vengo. De veras. (Se acerca a un arbusto y comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón)

Saku: ¡! *Grr* (Le da un golpe en la cabeza) ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¿Qué es esto, una perrera?! No lo harás en frente de nosotras. ¡Busca Un arbusto o algo!

Aya: (Con sus manos en su cara) Cada día vamos peor…

Naru: (Se fue caminando y un rato después, regresa) Ah, vaya. Ya tenía guardada mucha, escribí mí nombre completo.

Saku: ¡Eres un marrano!

Aya, Sasu: …

Saku: ¿Sabes que a veces eres el mas asqueroso?

Aya: (Aparece de repente junto a el golpeándolo mandándolo a un árbol)

Saku: ¡!

Naru: ¡Ah!

Saku: Ayame, no es tan grave. ¿No crees que exageraste un poco?

Naru: Si, ¿Qué rayos te esta pasando? ¡!

Aya: (Intenta atacarlo pero Naruto la esquiva) *Tsk* (Le intenta dar una patada)

Naru: ¡! (Salta a la rama de un árbol y ve que ella aparece detrás de el tirándolo de un golpe al suelo) Ah… ¡Tengan cuidado chicos, Creo que se volvió loca!

Aya: ¡Entonces, ¿Que paso con la cicatriz de tu mejilla?! (Afila sus unas volviéndolas mas largas y corre a atacarlo)

Saku: ¡Ayame, no!

Naru: Muy bien, ¡Entonces ven! (Corre hacia ella con un Kunai y comienzan a atacar y esquivar)

Aya: ¡! (Lo iba a atacar desde atrás pero la esquiva)

Saku: Ayame, ¿Que estas haciendo?

Sasu: Fíjate bien en el.

Saku: ¿…? (Lo ve)

Sasu: ¡Habla, ¿Qué has hecho con Naruto?!

Saku: ¡¿Eh?!

Naru: ¿Qué? ¿De que están hablando? ¡Yo soy Naruto!

Aya: ¡Naruto no me habla de esa manera! ¡¿Y donde esta la cortada que tenias?!

Naru: ¡…!

Saku: ¡!

Sasu: ¡Creo que no viste que el Naruto real tenía una cortada en la cara antes de empezar! Además, tú tienes tu porta Shuriken en la Pierna izquierda. No en la derecha. El verdadero Naruto es diestro.

Naru: …

Aya: Tus habilidades de transformación son las peores que he visto en mi vida.

Sasu: ¡Dinos quien eres!

¿?: (Deshace el Jutsu de Transformación) Bueno, me atraparon. ¿Y que? Aun así, voy a quitarles el pergamino. Entreguenlo o ya verán.

Sasu, Saku: (Sacan un Kunai)

¿?: ¿Quién de los 3 que lo tiene?

Aya, Sasu, Saku: …

¿?: Muy bien, voy a tener que deshacerme de los 3. (Corre hacia ellos)

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama – Suigintou No Yoru)**


	26. Chapter 26

**No olviden diejar sus reviews ^^ Disfruten. Nota: Solo intento hacer de esta historia agregar un rpc. :D  
"Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Los Openings y Endings le corresponden a sus respectivas disqueras".**

**2:30 y Anko daba la señal.**

Anko: ¡Muy bien, ¿Listos, gusanos?! ¡La segunda parte del examen ha comenzado!

**Las puertas se abrían y los equipos se daban a la fuga al entrar al bosque, los del sonido e incluso los de la hierba.**

¿?: Sabes a quien estamos buscando.

¿? 1: A esos 3 mocosos.

**(…)**

Naru: (Entraban caminando) ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos amigos!

**Los del desierto y también los del equipo 10 se apresuraban saltando de rama en rama. El equipo de Kiba, se detuvo por unos momentos.**

Kiba: Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrarlo. ¿Estas lista, Hinata?

Hina: (Asiente)…

**El equipo de Lee, por las ramas de los arboles. **

Neji: Tranquilo, Lee. Acaba de empezar el examen.

Lee: Puede ser. Pero aun así, quienes sean nuestros enemigos, quiero encontrarlos antes de que nos encuentren a nosotros.

**Con Dozu…**

Dozu: Tenemos solo un objetivo, enfóquense en el.

**Anko, escuchaba los gritos desde fuera.**

Anko: Jejeje. Me parece que la diversión ya comenzó.

**El equipo 7 iba caminando tranquilamente cuando escucha a los otros gritar.**

Saku: ¡! Ese grito me aterra hasta los huesos…

Sasu, Saku, Naru, Aya: (Veían muchas aves volar)

Saku: No me gusta nada este lugar.

Naru: Ah, por favor. No hay nada que temer. ^^ Esto va a ser regalado…

Aya: Ah…

Naru: Ay, horitita vengo. De veras. (Se acerca a un arbusto y comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón)

Saku: ¡! *Grr* (Le da un golpe en la cabeza) ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡¿Qué es esto, una perrera?! No lo harás en frente de nosotras. ¡Busca Un arbusto o algo!

Aya: (Con sus manos en su cara) Cada día vamos peor…

**"Capitulo 26. Comer O Ser Comido. Pánico En El Bosque"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

Naru: (Se fue caminando y un rato después, regresa) Ah, vaya. Ya tenía guardada mucha, escribí mí nombre completo.

Saku: ¡Eres un marrano!

Aya, Sasu: …

Saku: ¿Sabes que a veces eres el mas asqueroso?

Aya: (Aparece de repente junto a el golpeándolo mandándolo a un árbol)

Saku: ¡!

Naru: ¡Ah!

Saku: Ayame, no es tan grave. ¿No crees que exageraste un poco?

Naru: Si, ¿Qué rayos te esta pasando? ¡!

Sasu: ¡Habla, ¿Qué has hecho con Naruto?!

Saku: ¡…! (Lo ve)

Naru: Ten cuidado, Sakura. Creo que se volvieron locos.

Aya: ¡Naruto no me habla de esa manera! ¡¿Y donde esta la cortada que tenias?!

Naru: …

Sasu: Además, tú tienes tu porta Shuriken en la pierna izquierda. No en la derecha. El verdadero Naruto es diestro.

Aya: Tus habilidades de transformación son peores que he visto en mi vida.

Sasu: ¡Dinos quien eres!

¿?: (Deshace el Jutsu de Transformación) Bueno, me atraparon. ¿Y que? Aun así, voy a quitarles el pergamino. Entreguenlo o ya verán.

Aya, Sasu, Saku: …

¿?: Muy bien, voy a tener que deshacerme de los 3. (Corre hacia ellos)

Sasu: (Salta al aire y hace posiciones de manos) "¡Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Flor de Phenix! (Le laza el ataque pero el enemigo lo Esquivaba)

Aya: (Protege a Sakura)

Sasu: (Lo ataca con un Kunai y el otro hace lo mismo)

¿?: (Se va escapando)

Sasu: (Lo sigue y ve a Naruto atado en el suelo)

Naru: ¡Ah! ¡Ayúdenme!

Sasu: ¡Pequeño tonto! (Le lanza un Kunai junto a el cortando la soga)

Naru: ¡Gracias!

¿?: (Se voltea y le lanza cuchillas al azabache)

Sasu: (Se balancea bajo la rama y ve un Kunai con un papel bomba) ¡! (Explota y cae al suelo de rodillas)

¿?: (Aparece tras el) Lo siento. Este examen lo van a reprobar. Ahora entregarme el pergamino o mueran.

Saku, Aya: (Lo ven) ¡!

Saku: ¡Sasuke!

Aya: (Aparece rápidamente tras el dándole una patada manándolo a un árbol)

¿?: ¡Ah!

Sasu: (Se pone de pie) Hmp…

Naru: (Le lanza un Kunai al enemigo)

¿?: (Salta esquivándolo)

Naru: (Va con ellos) ¡No, claro que no!

Sasu: "Justo a tiempo"

Aya: "Termina con el".

Sasu: (Activa su Sharingan y acumulando el Chakra en su pie, toma el Kunai con el) "Concentra el Chakra…". (Lo lanza al enemigo)

Naru: ¡…!

¿?: (Lo esquiva en el aire)

Sasu: (Salta y lo ataca con un Kunai en el pecho)

¿?: ¡!... (Lo ve)

Sasu: *Grr* (Un poco de sangre salpicaba en el)

Saku: ¡¿Están bien?!

Aya: (Se pone en guardia frente a ella protegiéndola)

Saku: Ayame…

Sasu: ¡Puede o no que este solo! ¡Los otros podrían atacar en cualquier segundo!

¿?: (Lo separa) Quisieran… Vine solo para no levantar sospechas. Sera mejor… (Se va salando en otra dirección débil) Ah…

Sasu: (Cae de pie al suelo) "Fue mucho para el… Por ahora".

**El equipo se reunió de nuevo. Luego de que Ayame le limpiara la sangre, todos se sentaron en un lugar.**

Sasu: Eso prueba que no podernos confiar en las apariencias. Debemos continuar con la certeza de que cada uno de nosotros somos Quien decimos ser y no impostores con Jutsu de Transformación.

Naru: (Asiente)

Saku: Claro. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasu: Necesitamos una contraseña.

Naru: Mm, ¿Qué clase de contraseña?

Sasu: Una secreta. Algo que solo nosotros 4 sepamos y no hay que confiar en nadie que no lo sepa. Sin importar nada.

**A distancia de ellos dos, había un tronco de bambú enterrado en el suelo.**

Sasu: Esta bien, ya pensé en una. Escuchen atentamente porque solo la diré una vez. La pregunta será, '¿Cuándo debe atacar un Ninja?' Y la respuesta es, 'Un Ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado. Cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia. Cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque Ninja'. ¿La tienen?

Saku: Yo la tengo.

Aya: También yo.

Naru: … No tienes una más… ¿Cortita?

Aya: Ah…

Sasu: No, Naruto. Esa es.

Saku: Ah, por favor. Que tiene, ¿No te la aprendiste? Yo ya me la se, esta fácil.

Naru: Si, claro. Ya la tengo, ya la tengo. No hay problema.

**El bambú había desaparecido de donde estaba.**

Naru: Pero creí que seria una contraseña, no un contra discurso.

Sasu: (Se pone de pie) Muy bien, entonces yo llevare el pergamino.

Naru: Un minuto, Sasuke. (Siente que le arrojan algo filoso cortando un poco su mejilla) Ah, ¿Qué fue eso? (Mira en la dirección)

Aya: (Escucha un silbido)… ¡! ¡Cuidado!

Saku, Aya, Naru, Sasu: (Ven una ráfaga fuerte de viento y se cubren) ¡Ah!

Sasu: ¡¿Y ahora que?!

**En el terreno apareció una gran nube de tierra dejando a la vista a los Ninjas de la hierba.**

¿?: Muy bien. ¿Por qué no se van ustedes dos a dar una vuelta y echan un ojo? Yo me encargo de esto sola.

Sasu: (Escondido bajo un arbusto con un Kunai)… ¡! (Siente una presencia y ve a las dos)

Aya: …

Sasu: Ayame, Sakura.

Saku: Sasuke, ¿Estas bien? (Se le acerca)

Sasu: Quédense ahí. (Amenaza con el Kunai) Respondan la pregunta. ¿Cuándo debe atacar un Ninja?

Saku, Aya: Un Ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia. Cuando sus armas yacen Olvidadas en la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque Ninja.

Aya: (Activa el Ojo de Hebi y ve en otra dirección)

Sasu: Bien.

Naru: (Llega corriendo) Oigan chicos, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

Aya: No te acerques.

Naru: (Se detiene)

Saku: ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

Naru: Claro, no hay problema. A ver, un Ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado. Cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia. Cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque Ninja. ^^

Aya: Je. (Le lanza un Kunai)

Naru: (Lo esquiva)

Saku: ¡…!

Naru: ¿Qué te pasa? Pudiste haberme matado.

Sasu: Debo reconocerlo, eres más rápido que el anterior.

Saku: ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Ahora que hizo mal? El dio la contraseña bien palabra por palabra.

Sasu: Exacto. Eso es lo que esta mal.

Saku: ¿Ah?

Naru: ¿?

Sasu: ¿En serio crees que Naruto podría memorizarla y decirla al pie de la letra?

Saku: … (Lo ve)

Sasu: No el Naruto que conocemos. Ni en un millón de años. Un hámster tendría más… Oportunidad de aprendérsela.

Aya: Incluso nunca le mencionamos la pregunta.

Saku: Buen punto.

Sasu: Además, viste la manera en que ese sujeto se movió para evadir el ataque de Ayame? Definitivamente No es un movimiento de Naruto.

Sasu: ¡Ya sal, quien quiera que seas! ¡Se acabo la fiesta!

¿?: Je. No somos los más astutos. (Deshace el Jutsu de Transformación mostrándose la chica de la hierba) Dime, si tu equipo es Realmente tan inútil, ¿Por qué ponen una contraseña que jamás será recordada?

Sasu: Pues veras, no era tan importante para Naruto como para el resto de la gente que quiere husmear con nosotros. Fue pensado Como una trampa y tú caíste redondita.

¿?: (Se quita su sombrero) Je, estoy impresionada. Ciertamente nunca bajaste tu guardia, ¿O si? Esto promete ser muy entretenido. (Se relame los labios)

Saku: "Ah, ella le da un nuevo significado a la palabra tétrico".

Aya: "Ella me recuerda a… No, es una tontería. Pero, ¿Dónde esta Naruto?"

**Al final de la distancia del ataque lanzado por la Ninja, Naruto estaba bajo un árbol herido.**

Naru: Ah... Muy bien, vamos para arriba. (Se da vuelta como una tortuga y mira alrededor) ¿Ah? ¿Hola?... ¿A dónde se fue todo el Mundo? Me pregunto si ellos-… ¿Ah? (Ve un serpiente gigante frente el) ¡! ¡Santo cielo, es…! ¡Es…! "¡Es una víbora gigante!"

Serpiente: (Se acerca a el)

Naru: …

Serpiente: (Lo ataca con su cabeza en el suelo)

Naru: (Lo esquiva) ¡Ah! (Voltea a verlo)

Serpiente: (Lo atrapa con la cola enredándolo todo)

Naru: ¡No me puedo mover!

Serpiente: (Se acerca a el y se lo mete en la boca)

Naru: ¡! ¡Ah!

Serpiente: (Se lo traga y sigue su camino)

**La mujer de la Hierba, frente a los 3 del equipo 7.**

¿?: (Saca un pergamino de la Tierra)

Saku: ¡…!

¿?: Ah… Quisieras ponerle las manos encima a nuestro pergamino de la Tierra, ¿No es así?… Quisiera ser más amable con su pergamino Del Cielo. (Se lo mete en la boca atrapándolo con la lengua engulléndolo por completo)

Aya: ¡!

¿?: Bueno, cuando todo esto acabe, (Se relame los labios) Uno de los 3 tendrá ambos pergaminos.

Saku, Aya, Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: *Tsk* (Hace aparecer un clon)

Aya 1: (Toma a Sakura) ¡Vámonos! (Se la lleva a otro lado saltando por los arboles)

Saku: ¡Ayame!

¿?: Bueno, uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos. Y el otro, (Baja su parpado un poco) Estará muerto. (Los mete en un tipo de Ilusión)

Sasu, Aya: ¡…!

**En la Ilusión, se mostraba de manera desgarradora y aterradora, como los atacaban. La sangre brotaba por todos lados como si estuvieran en un infierno. Al final, le lanzo un Kunai en la frente a cada uno. Por fin, la tétrica ilusión había terminado dejándolos atónitos.**

Aya, Sasu: ¡…!...

Aya: (Cae de rodillas al suelo)

Sasu: (Exaltado) Ah… Ah… "Es una ilusión"… ¡! (Vomita y luego cae sentado) "No, es mas que eso… Su sed de sangre es casi Impalpable" (Sudando) "Viendo sus ojos, ¡Vi el momento de mi propia muerte! … ¿Quién es ella?... ¡¿Qué es ella?!" (Mira a la peli Plateada) Ayame…

Aya: (Con la mirada ida llorando mientras temblaba)…

Sasu: ¡! "Hermosa… Nunca la había visto así… ¡Tenemos que salir de esta! ¡Hay que alejarnos de ella!" (La mira) "Ella, esta muerta"…

**Sakura estaba a salvo gracias a la Capitana, quien estaba con ella.**

Saku: Ayame, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Debemos volver.

Aya 1: Mi deber es protegerlos y mantenerlos a salvo a todos ustedes.

Saku: Pero, ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

Aya 1: Esta conmigo. Estará bien.

Saku: Estoy preocupada.

Aya 1: Descuida, estoy con ustedes. Tú y Sasuke. Lo único que nos falta es…

Saku, Aya 1: Naruto…

**La serpiente que se había tragado a Naruto, seguía avanzando en su camino.**

Naru: ¡Sáquenme de aquí! (Atacando desde dentro con un Kunai pero no pasaba nada) Hare que te arrepientas de haber tragado, Apestosa. ¡Ah, quiero salir de aquí!... Ah, un segundo. (De su estuche saca Onigiri) ¿No preferirías tener en el estomago esto?... He estado guardando esta bola de arroz para el almuerzo. (Dentro de la bestia, se movía todo e hizo que Naruto soltara la Comida mirando como se deshacía) ¡! ¡Se deshizo! ¡Y yo seré digerido así en cualquier instante! (La serpiente lo mandaba hasta Al fondo) ¡No, quiero salir! ¡Sakura, Sasuke, Ayame, sáquenme de aquí!

**Ambos, seguían viendo a la mujer de la hierba espantados.**

¿?: Jajaja, están paralizados de miedo.

Sasu: *Tsk* "¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?.. ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete, Sasuke, muévete!" (Ve que lentamente su mano se dirigía al porta Shuriken) "Si, eso es... ¡Tu puedes!..." (Toma el Kunai) "Si, eso es…" (Se levanta un poco) "Aunque sea un poco…".

¿?: Jajaja. Ahora, necesito que vengas aquí, querida hija…

Sasu: ¡! (La mira) "¿Qué?"

Aya: … (Se pone de pie)… (Camina demasiado lento a ella. Paso a paso)

Sasu: "¡Ayame, reacciona!... ¡Ayame!"

Aya: …

Sasu: "¡Tienes que moverte, no permitas eso!"

¿?: Muy bien. ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Sasu: ¡! (Se paraliza) "¡Es inútil! ¡No puedo moverme!"

¿?: (Ve a la peli plateada apenas llegando a un cuarto del camino y saca un Kunai) No te preocupes, hija. Terminare con el muy pronto. No tengo porque decírtelo, ¿O si? Ya lo viste con tus propios ojos.

Sasu: *Tsk* "¿Hija?...".

Aya: … (Se detiene)

¿?: ¿Eh?

Sasu: "¿Qué paso?... ¿Ayame?"

Aya: … (Retrocede lentamente intentando volver a su lugar)

¿?: ¿Eh? ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Aya: (Queda en el lugar que estaba y mueve lentamente su boca)

Sasu: ¡! "Esta luchando… Por intentar zafarse".

Aya: Tu… (Llora un poco) No…

¿?: Hmp. Entonces, me temo que tendrán que ser ambos. (Saca otro Kunai y levanta la mano con ambos)… Creí que significarías un reto Más grande… Que decepción. (Lanza los Kunai)

Sasu: ¡…! (Los ve venir)

**La serpiente, yacía tranquila en un terreno durmiendo.**

Naru: "Ah… No puedo creerlo. ¿Así es como va a terminar todo?... (Recordándolos a todos) Iruka Sensei… El viejo Hokage… Konohamaru… Kakashi Sensei… Ah, Sakura… Ayame… Bueno, extrañare a unos más que otros. (Recordando a Sasuke) No se Cual fue el problema de Sasuke. El siempre estuvo celoso de mí. Aun así, tuvimos nuestros momentos. Como la vez que Ayudamos a Kakashi Sensei a acabar con el patán de Zabuza. De alguna manera, digamos que nos hacíamos bien el uno al otro, Siempre compitiendo. Enfrentándonos mutuamente en cada reto… siempre buscando el enfrentamiento final para ver quien era El mejor…. "Oigan, esperen. Nunca tuvimos nuestro enfrentamiento final. Nunca supimos quien es el mejor. Claro que no. No Puedo dejar las cosas en el aire así como así. Se acabo, voy a salir de aquí. Quiera o no este animal rastrero".

**La mujer luego de haber lanzado los Kunai, veía sangre en el suelo, Kunai enterrados en un tronco y a nadie presente.**

¿?: … Con que así son las cosas…

**En otro lugar, estaban Sasuke y Ayame escondidos tras un árbol tratando de recuperar el aire.**

Sasu: Ah… Ah… Ah… (Con su mano en un Kunai enterrado en la pierna)

Aya: (Sentada frente a el) Sasuke…

**La Ninja miraba la sangre en el suelo detenidamente.**

¿?: "Un movimiento desesperado para inteligente".

**Flashback…**

¿?: (Lanza los Kunai)

Sasu: "¡Muévete, Sasuke! ¡Muévete, muévete! (Mueve su brazo)

¿?: (Se impresiona)

Sasu: "¡Reacciona!" (Se clava el Kunai en la pierna) ¡!

Aya: …

Sasu: (Activa el Sharingan y toma a la Capitana justo cuando los Kunai venían a ellos y se la lleva a tiempo)

¿?: (Ve que se va saltando de árbol en árbol)… "Ya venció el miedo con el dolor…".

**Fin de Flashback.**

¿?: "Vaya, esta presa no fue tan sencilla después de todo".

**La serpiente, tranquilamente dormida…**

Naru: … ¡Jutsu Clones de Sombras! (Con cada clon que aparecía, hacia mas y mas gorda la serpiente hasta hacerla explotar) ¡Ah!... (Los clones y el original estaban tratando de recuperarse) Lo siento, pero escogiste al Shinobi equivocado. Yo voy a ser Hokage Algún día. Si piensas que voy a terminar como estiércol de víbora en algún tronco, ¡Estas loca!

**Estaba desesperada. Sakura, quería encontrarse con Sasuke.**

Saku: Ayame, tenemos que asegurarnos de que este bien.

Aya 1: Esta bien, pero no te separes.

Saku: (Asiente)

Aya 1, Saku: (Se van saltando)

**Sasuke, se quitaba el Kunai adolorido de la pierna.**

Sasu: Ah…

Aya: … La herida es profunda. ¿Estarás bien?

Sasu: (La abraza sobre el tapándole la boca) *Shh* *Shh* *Shh*

Aya: ...

Sasu: (Mira de reojo a donde estaba la Ninja) "Tranquila, estoy bien. Tenemos que movernos. Tenemos que alejarnos de ella. ¿Pero Como, a donde?"

Aya: (Lo mira de reojo)… "Nunca te había visto así… Si te tranquilizas, me tranquilizas a mi"… (Siente una presencia y ve una enorme Serpiente junto a ellos) ¡…!

Sasu: (Sigue mirando de reojo)

Aya: (Estira su mano como impidiéndole el paso)

Serpiente: (Seguía ahí)…

Aya: … ¡! "No me obedece". (Mueve el brazo de Sasuke pero este no respondía) ¡Mm!

Sasu: …

Aya: (Quita su brazo) ¡Sasuke, una serpiente!

Sasu: ¡…! (La mira)

Serpiente: (A punto de atacarlos)

Sasu, Aya: (Saltan en diferentes direcciones)

Serpiente: (Muerde el tronco)

Sasu: ¡No me puede estar pasando esto! ¡Nunca me di cuenta, estoy cansándome! ¡¿No la puedes controlar?!

Aya: (Aterrizando en otro tronco) ¡No me lo permite!

Sasu, Aya: (Ven que se enrollaba en el tronco de un árbol)

Serpiente: (Se dirige a Sasuke)

Sasu: (Cuando ve que la serpiente se dirige a el, se le a figura ver el rostro de la Ninja) ¡Ah! ¡No, aléjate! (Le lanza Shuriken que hace Que la serpiente caiga muerta sobre la rama de un tronco)… (Aterriza en una rama exhausto) Ah… Ah… ¡! (De ella, ve salir a una Persona)

Aya: ¡…!

¿?: Siento tu miedo y desesperación.

Sasu: ¡!

¿?: Es algo natural… Las presas nunca deben bajar la guardia ni por un momento. (Lo ve) En presencia de un depredador. (Saca la Lengua extendiéndola moviéndola de arriba abajo) Jajaja. (Se dirige a un tronco extendiéndose igual que a una serpiente por el)

Aya: ¡!

Sasu: ¡…!

¿?: (Es detenida por Shuriken y Kunai que habían sido lanzados frente ella)…

Aya: … (Mira al quien la lanzo)

¿?: (Lo mira)

Naru: ¡Parece que llegue justo a tiempo!

Sasu: (Lo mira)

Saku: (Llega con Ayame) ¡Chicos! (El clon desaparece)

Aya: ¡Sakura, quédate ahí!

Saku: Ah… (Mira lo que estaba pasando) "Una víbora… Y esa mujer"… (Mira al rubio) ¡Naruto! (Feliz)

Naru: Ah, y por cierto, ¿Me repiten la contraseña?

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama – Suigintou No Yoru)**


	27. Chapter 27

**^^ Espero que les guste. -Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los Openings y Endings a sus respectivas disqueras- -Los personajes añadidos son rpc, me corresponden a mi :) - **

**El equipo se reunió de nuevo. Luego de que Ayame le limpiara la sangre, todos se sentaron en un lugar.**

Sasu: Eso prueba que no podernos confiar en las apariencias. Debemos continuar con la certeza de que cada uno de nosotros somos Quien decimos ser y no impostores con Jutsu de Transformación.

Naru: (Asiente)

Saku: Claro. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

Sasu: Necesitamos una contraseña.

Naru: Mm, ¿Qué clase de contraseña?

**A distancia de ellos dos, había un tronco de bambú enterrado en el suelo.**

Sasu: Esta bien, ya pensé en una. Escuchen atentamente porque solo la diré una vez. La pregunta será, '¿Cuándo debe atacar un Ninja?' Y la respuesta es, 'Un Ninja espera a que llegue el momento indicado. Cuando el enemigo duerme y baja su guardia. Cuando sus armas yacen olvidadas en la quietud de la noche. Ese es el momento para un ataque Ninja'. ¿La tienen?

**(…)**

Naru: (Ve un serpiente gigante frente el) ¡!

Serpiente: (Lo atrapa con la cola enredándolo todo)

Naru: ¡No me puedo mover!

Serpiente: (Se acerca a el y se lo mete en la boca)

Naru: ¡! ¡Ah!

**La mujer de la Hierba, frente a los 3 del equipo 7.**

¿?: Ah… Quisieras ponerle las manos encima a nuestro pergamino de la Tierra, ¿No es así?... (Se lo mete en la boca atrapándolo con la Lengua engulléndolo por completo)

Aya: ¡!

¿?: Bueno, cuando todo esto acabe, (Se relame los labios) Uno de los 3 tendrá ambos pergaminos.

Saku, Aya, Sasu: ¡…!

Aya: *Tsk* (Hace aparecer un clon)

Aya 1: (Toma a Sakura) ¡Vámonos! (Se la lleva a otro lado saltando por los arboles)

Saku: ¡Ayame!

¿?: Bueno, uno de los dos tendrá ambos pergaminos. Y el otro, (Baja su parpado un poco) Estará muerto.

**(…)**

Naru: "Ah… No puedo creerlo. ¿Así es como va a terminar todo?... Claro que no. No puedo dejar las cosas en el aire así como así. Se Acabo, voy a salir de aquí. Quiera o no este animal rastrero" ¡Jutsu Clones de Sombras! (Con cada clon que aparecía, hacia mas Y mas gorda la serpiente hasta hacerla explotar) ¡Ah!...

**(…)**

Sasu: ¡! (Se paraliza) "¡Es inútil! ¡No puedo moverme!"

Aya: (Llora un poco) No…

¿?: (Saca otro Kunai y levanta la mano con ambos)… Creí que significarías un reto más grande… Que decepción. (Lanza los Kunai)

Sasu: ¡…! (Los ve venir) "¡Muévete, Sasuke! ¡Muévete, muévete! (Mueve su brazo)

¿?: (Se impresiona)

Sasu: "¡Reacciona!" (Se clava el Kunai en la pierna) ¡!

Aya: …

Sasu: (Activa el Sharingan y toma a la Capitana justo cuando los Kunai venían a ellos y se la lleva a tiempo)

¿?: (Ve que se va saltando de árbol en árbol)… "Ya venció el miedo con el dolor… Vaya, esta presa no fue tan sencilla después de Todo".

**(…)**

Sasu, Aya: (Saltan en diferentes direcciones)

Serpiente: (Muerde el tronco)

Sasu: (Cuando ve que la serpiente se dirige a el, se le a figura ver el rostro de la Ninja) ¡Ah! ¡No, aléjate! (Le lanza Shuriken que hace Que la serpiente caiga muerta sobre la rama de un tronco)… (Aterriza en una rama exhausto) Ah… Ah… ¡! (De ella, ve salir a una Persona)

Aya: ¡…!

¿?: Siento tu miedo y desesperación.

Sasu: ¡!

¿?: Es algo natural… Las presas nunca deben bajar la guardia ni por un momento. (Lo ve) En presencia de un depredador. (Saca la Lengua extendiéndola moviéndola de arriba abajo) Jajaja. (Se dirige a un tronco extendiéndose igual que a una serpiente por el)

Aya: ¡!

Sasu: ¡…!

¿?: (Es detenida por Shuriken y Kunai que habían sido lanzados frente ella)…

Aya: … (Mira al quien la lanzo)

¿?: (Lo mira)

Naru: ¡Parece que llegue justo a tiempo!

Sasu: (Lo mira)

Saku: (Llega con Ayame) ¡Chicos! (El clon desaparece)

Aya: ¡Sakura, quédate ahí!

Saku: Ah… (Mira lo que estaba pasando) "Una víbora… Y esa mujer"… (Mira al rubio) ¡Naruto! (Feliz)

Naru: Ah, y por cierto, ¿Me repiten la contraseña?

**"Capitulo 27. El Contraataque De Naruto. Nunca Rendirse"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

Naru: Entonces díganme, ¿Cuál era la contraseña?

Saku: ¡Olvídalo, sabemos que eres tu! Ya basta.

Naru: Hmp. (Sonriendo)

¿?: (Lo mira de reojo)

Sasu: ¡Naruto, aléjate de aquí! ¡¿Qué estas creyendo?! ¡No sabes contra lo que te enfrentas! Rápido, ¡Aléjate! ¡Ahora que puedes!

¿?: (Enrollada en la rama) Así que pudiste escapar de mi amiga, ¿Eh, Naruto? Impresionante.

Naru: "Mm, ahora entiendo. Entonces no fue una víbora gigante común y corriente. Esa víbora la envió ella. O eso o lo que sea, ese Demonio".

¿?: (Lo mira)

Sasu: "No lo entiende. No tiene idea de donde se esta metiendo… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Naru: Bueno, yo no se que pasa aquí. Pero tú has estado molestando a mis amigos y eso no me agrada. ¡Así que mejor arrástrate de Vuelta a tu hoyo, mujer víbora! ¡Antes de hacer unos zapatos contigo!

Sasu: ¡! "Pequeño idiota. Lo único que lograra es que nos maten a los 3. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿Pero que?"

Aya: "Tengo que actuar rápido o si no… Los va a destruir por completo" (Activa el Ojo de Hebi) "Mira lo que esta haciendo el loco. Míralo, Ayane"…

Saku: … "Sasuke".

Naru: Mm…

¿?: …

Sasu: "Es inútil. Solo hay un camino…". (Desactiva el Sharingan) ¡Te lo entregare!

¿?: ¿Mm?

Naru, Saku: ¿?

Aya: "¿Qué?"

Sasu: (Saca el pergamino del estuche) ¡El pergamino, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?! Entonces, tómalo y déjanos en paz.

Naru, Saku, Aya: ¡…!

¿?: Jejeje (Sonríe)

Naru: ¡Sasuke, ¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡¿Vamos a entregarle el pergamino al enemigo así como así?! ¡No señor, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

Sasu: ¡Cállate y no te metas!

Naru: ¡¿Qué?!

¿?: Muy astuto y muy sensato. "A veces las presas indefensas al querer salvar sus pellejos, se dan cuenta de que la única esperanza Es distraer al depredador con algo más valioso".

Aya: "No lo hagas, Sasuke… No lo hagas"…

Sasu: (Se lo lanza) Tómalo.

Naru: ¡…! (Se mueve rápidamente y lo toma saltando a la rama donde estaba Sasuke)…

Sasu: ¡Ya basta de actuar como un héroe!

Naru: (Se pone de pie)

Sasu: ¡No te involucres en esto, déjamelo a mi!

Naru: *Grr* ¡Ah! (Lo golpea tirándolo al suelo)

Sasu: ¡Ah!

Saku, Aya: ¡…!

Sasu: (Recobra la postura y cae en otra rama) ¡Estúpido, no sabes lo que haces!

Naru: (Furioso)… No se la contraseña, pero si se quien soy... Tú eres el que desconfía. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Saku: ¿De que hablas? ¡Es el! ¡No seas torpe!

Aya: …

Sasu: ¿Que incoherencia es esa? ¡Soy yo, mediocre!

Naru: Mentiroso…

¿?: (Sonríe levemente)

Naru: Mentiroso. Puedes verte como el, puedes hasta sonar como el.

Aya: (Impactada)

Naru: Pero… ¡No hay forma de que seas el Sasuke que conozco!

Saku: ¡…!

Naru: ¡No importa que tan dura haya sido tu batalla! ¡¿Rendirse, entregar el pergamino?! ¡¿Cuándo se convirtió Sasuke en un Cobarde?! Tu insistes en que yo no entendiendo pero si. Estas bloqueado, ¿Verdad?

¿?: Jejeje, triste, pero cierto. (Se pone de pie normalmente) Jajaja. (Saca la lengua)

Sasu, Saku, Aya: ¡…!

¿?: Eso no importa. (Se levanta la manga y muestra un símbolo en su brazo) Mientras posean el pergamino, no tengo más que Matarlos y tomarlo. (Se corta un poco y extiende sangre de su dedo pulgar en el símbolo)

Naru: *Grr* (Saca un Kunai y corre hacia ella) ¡A ver si te atreves!

Sasu: ¡No, Naruto! ¡No!

Aya: ¡Naruto!

Naru: (Salta) ¡Olvida a Sasuke, voy a hacer esto yo mismo!

¿?: Jutsu de Invocación. (Rápidamente hace posiciones de mano y una ventisca de aire viene dejando al rubio en el aire)

Naru: ¡! (Ve que de pronto, aparece otra serpiente pero esta vez, la Ninja estaba sobre ella)

Serpiente: (Se acerca a el)

Saku: ¡Naruto!

Aya: ¡…!

Serpiente: (Ataca cayendo en un árbol)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Lo esquiva)

**Fuera del examen Chunnin y en otra zona de Konoha, había 3 Jounin junto a varios budas poniendo atención a algo, sangre en una piedra y algo más…**

Ninja: Esa no es manera de tratar a un buda.

Ninja 1: ¿Tú que crees? Algún tipo de Ninjutsu, ¿No?

Ninja 2: Mm, como sea. Es un problema.

Ninja: (Asiente)

Ninja 2: Justo ahora que las cosas iban tan bien. Que lata.

Ninja, 1, 2: (Miran los cuerpos de los Ninjas de la Hierba)

Ninja 2: Hay que reportar esto. Trae al sensor.

Ninja: Claro. (Se va saltando en busca de ella)

**Anko comía sobre aquella casita donde entregaron los pergaminos.**

Anko: ^^ Mm, nada combina mejor con las albóndigas que un buen jugo de alubias. (Tomando) Ah, que rico. Creo que ya casi es hora. En cuanto acabe esto, iré a ver como van los muchachos. (Se termina su primer brocheta) Lo rápidos terminaran pronto. Voy a Estarlos esperando en la torre. (Lanza el palo a un árbol, formando con las anteriores es símbolo de Konoha) Listo, un logotipo Perfecto de la aldea de la Hoja. ^^

Ninja: (Aparece en una nube de humo) Disculpe, hay un problema.

Anko: ¿Mm, que clase de problema?

Ninja: Cadáveres, aparecieron 3.

Anko: Oye, estoy comiendo.

Ninja: Creo que querrá verlos. Tienen algo extraño en los cuerpos.

Anko: (Traga) ¿Además de estar muertos?

**Se dirige al lugar mirando tal escena.**

Ninja 2: Ya busque entre sus cosas y encontré sus identificaciones. Eran 3 Ninjas de la aldea e la Hierba. Los 3 estaban registrados Para el examen Chunnin. Fueron asesinados.

Anko: … Sus rostros, se han ido.

Ninja 2: Si. No hay nada donde deberían estar sus caras como si se hubieran derretido.

Anko: (Se toca la parte izquierda de su cuello) "No hay duda alguna. Este es su Jutsu… ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Por qué vino a los Exámenes Chunnin?"… (Viendo a todos ensangrentados) A ver, necesito fotos de cómo se veían estos tres. Sus identificaciones.

Ninja: Aquí están. (Se los entrega)

Anko: (Los toma y ve a la mujer) "Con que este es el rostro que se robo… ¡! Esto ya había pasado cuando…"

**Flashback…**

¿?: (Con el Kunai en su larga lengua entregándoselo) Solo estaba devolviéndote tu Kunai.

Anko: ^^ Te lo agradezco, Ninja de la Hierba.

Ayan: (Asustada) ¡!

¿?: (Encarando la mirada)…

**Fin de Flashback.**

Anko: ¡Tenemos un gran problema!

Ninjas: ¿?

Anko: ¡Hay que apurarnos! ¡Díganle a Lord Hokage lo que esta pasando aquí! Y estando allá, díganle a los cazadores Especiales Anbu Que manden un par de Convoy al Bosque de la Muerte.

Ninja 1: ¿Y que hay de la Capitana?

Anko: A ella no la metan en esto. Mientras, yo iré tras estas personas. Ahora váyanse.

Ninjas: ¡Si! (Se van saltando)

Anko: … "Ya llego. Esta en la aldea de la hoja"…

**Naruto miraba exhausto a la serpiente quien estaba quieta por órdenes.**

¿?: Jejeje. Que sabroso aperitivo vas a ser… ¿No te molesta que le guste jugar con la comida?

Serpiente: (Ataca con su cola donde estaba Naruto alzándolo al aire)

Naru: ¡Ah!

Sasu, Aya, Saku: ¡Naruto!

Naru: (Luego de atravesar varios troncos, termina golpeado en uno y cae lentamente)

¿?: Jejeje, basta de juegos. Termina con el.

Aya: …

Naru: (Antes de caer con la serpiente, abre sus ojos y se mostraban rojos con la pupila rasgada y recobra la postura) ¡¿Si?! ¡Comete Esto! (Le patea el hocico)

¿?: ¡…!

Serpiente: (Se enoja)

¿?: (Mira sus ojos llenos de furia) Que gran poder. Es imposible…

Naru: ¡Ah! (Golpea varias veces a la serpiente en el hocico pero no le hacia nada)

Saku: Que increíble, se volvió loco. Vaya, ¿De donde pudo haberle salido tanto poder?

Serpiente: (Lo lanza con su lengua)

Naru: (Rebota en un árbol en dirección a la Ninja)

¿?: (Sonríe y pone su mano frente ella)

Naru: ¡…!

¿?: (Sopla lanzándole fuego)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Cae destrozando cada rama y se detiene en una) Ah…

¿?: Esa mirada de fuego, no hay duda al respecto.

Sasu: ¿Qué?... Realmente, ¿Es Naruto?

Aya: "No pude ser…". (Desactiva el Ojo de Hebi)

¿?: "Ah, las cosas se están poniendo interesantes". Así que, veamos como lo haces, Sasuke. (Se acerca al azabache con la serpiente)

Sasu: (Paralizado)…

Saku: ¡Sasuke!

Naru: (Salta rápidamente en dirección a ellos)

**El atardecer arribo pero en los adentrados del bosque no se veía nada. Anko, iba en camino a la torre apresuradamente saltando de árbol en árbol.**

Anko: "Esto puede empeorar. ¡Debo apresurarme y orar por que no sea muy tarde!"

**La mujer, miraba como Naruto estaba deteniendo a la serpiente con dos Kunai tras el antes de que atacara al Uchiha, mientras que los integrantes del equipo miraban atónitos.**

¿?: …

Naru: Ah… Ah… Oye, niño. ¿No estas herido, verdad?...

Sasu, Aya, Saku: … (Impactados)

Naru: ¿Miedosito? (Lo ve)

Sasu: … ¡! (Ve sus ojos)

Naru: …

Aya: ¡…!

Sasu: "Naruto"

**Flashback…**

Sasu: Oye.

Naru: ¿Si?

Sasu: No estas herido, ¿Verdad, miedosito?

Naru: … *Grr* ¡Sasuke!

**Fin de Flashback.**

Naru: ¿Quedarse ahí parado como un conejo asustado? ¡No señor, tu no eres el Sasuke que conozco!

Sasu: …

¿?: (Extiende su lengua y toma a Naruto por ambos brazos levantándolo)

Naru: ¡Ah!

Sasu, Saku: ¡!

Aya: ¡Naruto!

Naru: (Moviéndose) ¡Ah, no! ¡Que asco, bájame antes de que te arranque la lengua!

¿?: (Lo acerca a ella)"Extraordinario. Así que el mocoso de las 9 colas vive". (Hace una posición de manos y lo ve) "Ya veo. Cuando su Enojo es incontenible, un poco del Chakra del Zorro de las 9 colas es liberado" (Gira su mano y empieza a poner un fuego morado En sus dedos) Ah, y debiste haber tenido una infancia interesante. (Con su lengua, levanta un poco la chamarra dejando visible un Símbolo) El conjuro que lo sello en ti, apareció en tu piel.

Naru: *Grr*

Aya: ¡No lo hagas!

¿?: ¡Sello de 5 puntos! (Pone sus dedos en la marca)

Naru: ¡Ah! (Al quitar su mano, aparecen espirales en el símbolo)

Saku: ¡Sasuke, rápido!

Sasu: …

Saku: ¡Haz algo!

Naru: ¡! (Se desmaya)

Aya: ¡…!

¿?: "Por 12 años, el sello había permaneció cerrado. Pronto el Chakra el demonio y el niño serán uno mismo" (Revisa su estuche y saca El pergamino del Cielo) "Pero por ahora, solo eres un estorbo". (Lo lanza lejos)

Aya: "¡Lo tengo que salvar!" (Le lanza un Kunai haciendo que la ropa quedara atrapada en el tronco)

Saku: ¡Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa contigo?!

Sasu: …

Saku: "Sasuke"…

Aya: *Tsk* (Salta al tronco en el que estaba y le da una bofetada)

Saku: ¡…!

Sasu: (Atónito)…

Aya: ¡Oye, di lo que quieras de Naruto! ¡Dilo! ¡Pero al menos él esta haciendo algo!

Sasu: …

Aya: ¡Reacciona!

Sasu: (Recordando)

**Flashback…**

¿?: Hermanito tonto. No puedes matarme… Tu odio no es tan fuerte, tú no eres tan fuerte. Tú aprecias demasiado tu vida. Así que Corre. Corre y vive… Vive con la vergüenza.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: "¡No!" (Activa el Sharingan enojado)

¿?: …

Saku: …

Aya: (Se aparta un poco)

¿?: "Mm, al fin esta pasando. Finalmente le hierve su sangre Uchiha".

Saku: Eso esta mucho mejor".

Aya: …

Naru: (Inconsciente)

¿?: "Jugare un poco con el. Y podre ver la magnitud de sus poderes" Jajajajajajajajaja. (En una fuerte nube de humo, desaparece la Serpiente)

Saku: (Cubriéndose) ¡Ah!

Sasu: …

Aya: (Desviando la mirada por el viento)

Sasu: (Luego de que la nube de humo se dispersara, la mira fijamente)…

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	28. Chapter 28

**No se olviden de dejar reviews ;D Este, si hay algo que no les gusta del fanfic, pueden hacermelo saber para poder modificar unas cosas de el o si quieren que lo haga aun mas interesante resolviendo los misterios del clan de Ayame :D -Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Openings y Endings les pertenecen a sus respectivas disqueras- -Personajes rpc, me pertenecen :) - **

**Un rayo de luz, entra por el bosque, iluminando al Uchiha quien estaba de pie junto a la Capitana.**

Aya: ¡Oye, di lo que quieras de Naruto! ¡Dilo! ¡Pero al menos él esta haciendo algo!

Sasu: …

Aya: ¡Reacciona!

Sasu: (Recordando mirando hacia arriba)

**Flashback…**

¿?: Hermanito tonto. No puedes matarme… Tu odio no es tan fuerte, tú no eres tan fuerte. Tú aprecias demasiado tu vida. Así que Corre. Corre y vive… Vive con la vergüenza.

**Fin de Flashback.**

Sasu: "¡No!" (Activa el Sharingan enojado mirando a la Ninja)

**"Capitulo 28. El Sharingan Revivido. Jutsu Flama De Dragón"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

¿?: Mm, al fin esta pasando. Finalmente le hierve su sangre Uchiha. (Se pone en posición de batalla) Jugare un poco con el y podre ver La magnitud de sus poderes.

Sasu: (Saca un Kunai y lo pone en su boca) "Solo me he preocupado por sobrevivir con el objetivo de vencer a mi hermano. Que tonto He sido. Ahora veo la verdad… Naruto, Sakura, Ayame. Si no tengo el valor de enfrentar a este demonio, ¡¿Cómo espero poder Enfrentarlo a el?!" (Corre a atacarla)

¿?: (Hace una posición de manos y hace una ventisca de aire alrededor de ella y luego se detiene)

Sasu: (Salta y le lanza Kunai)

¿?: (Los esquiva)

Sasu: (Desde una rama, salta a ella y la ataca a patadas)

¿?: (Bloquea los ataques)

Sasu: (Salta a distancia de ella)

¿?, Sasu: (Ambos corren y se atacan mutuamente esquivando y bloqueando cada ataque)

¿?: (Desaparece rápidamente corriendo)

Sasu: (Siguiéndola con la mirada)

¿?: (Corriendo a su alrededor y pasando de árbol en árbol en forma de serpiente)

Sasu: "Puedo ver…".

¿?: (Ataca al suelo por la esquivada)

Sasu: "¡Puedo ver!" (La ataca con un Jutsu de fuego)… (Vuelve a hacerlo)

¿?: (Entre el fuego sonriendo, se escapa y va hacia el a atacarlo)

Sasu: (Salta hacia atrás esquivándola)

¿?, Sasu: (Se detienen) "Ah…".

Sasu: …

¿?: "Eres bueno. Anticipas mis ataques y eres certero" (Ve el Sharingan) "Puedes ver mis movimientos, ¿No es así?"

**No faltaba mucho para que el Sol pudiera ocultarse para que cayera la noche. Anko, seguía su camino apresuradamente.**

Anko: (Se detiene en una rama) "El Sol se esta poniendo. Tengo que encontrarlo pronto. Mis probabilidades ya son bastante malas Como para que todavía se pongan peor en la oscuridad. Pero, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué demonios no pudo ser después?... No Importa, ya esta aquí. Es tiempo de acabar con esto".

**La batalla aun seguía. Solo dieron un pequeño respiro.**

¿?: ¡Ah! (Lleva sus manos al suelo atacando con una ráfaga de viento rompiendo un árbol)

Sasu: (Salta a otro lado bajando de una rama atrapándola desde la cadera llevándola abajo)

¿?, Sasu: ¡Ah!

Sasu: (Con el impacto del golpe, su cabeza craquea una rama bastante gruesa)

¿?: …

Sasu: (Se aparta de ella)

¿?: (Mueve su cabeza de lado a lado convirtiéndose en lodo)

Sasu: ¡! ¡Sustitución! (Algo afilado lo ataca de la mejilla cortándolo y ve al causante)

¿?: (Lanza varios Kunai)

Sasu: (Saltando hacia atrás esquivando cada objeto cae al vacio y junta sus manos separando varios hilos transparentes que sujeta Desde una pequeña rama y se balancea hasta llegar a otro lado)

¿?: (Corre hacia el atacándolo de golpe y lo tira al suelo)

Saku, Aya: (Llegan) ¡!

¿?: (Se acerca a el) Que decepción has resultado ser. Tus ancestros llorarían. (Tiene cascabeles pequeños colgando tras su ropa sin Que se diera cuenta) El clan Uchiha debería agradecerme por matarte. Pequeño y tonto gusano.

Sasu: (Abre sus ojos lentamente)

¿?: (Los cascabeles se iluminan explotando y haciéndola avanzar un poco al frente) ¡Ah!

Sasu: (Rápidamente se pone de pie y lanza varios Shuriken con hilos atados)

¿?: (Los ve)

Sasu: (Controlando los Shuriken)

¿?: Increíble. Un triple ataque Sharingan molino de viento. (Es atada al árbol)

Sasu: (Hace posiciones de manos) "Estilo de fuego, ¡Jutsu Flama de Dragón! (Se enciende en fuego y lo dirige a ella atravesando el Árbol por tal magnitud)

¿?: ¡Ah~!

Naru: (Inconsciente)

Saku: Lo hizo…

Aya: ¡…!

Sasu: (Se detiene)

¿?: Ah…

Sasu: Ah… Ah…

Saku: (Baja por las ramas y corre a el) ¡Sasuke! Lo hiciste. ¿Estás bien? Tranquilo, todo termino.

Sasu: (Cansado)

Aya: … (Ve a Naruto y se pone de pie en el árbol en el que estaba quitándole el Kunai)… "Pequeño…". (Lo toma y lo baja acostándolo En otro lado) Descansa, lo hiciste bien. (Mira a los demás)…

¿?: … (Corta los hilos y camina un poco)… (Junta sus manos y los mira con su piel rasgada mostrando otra mirándolos tratando de Paralizarlos)

Saku, Sasu: ¡!...

Saku: ¡Ah! (Cae al suelo)

Sasu: N-No… Imposible.

¿?: Mucha maestría con el Sharingan para tu edad. (Cambia su voz a una masculina y gruesa) Eres un Uchiha después de todo. (Pone Su mano en su banda quitándola mostrando el símbolo del sonido) Si, en efecto.

Aya: (En shock)…

Sasu: ¡Ah!

¿?: Es evidente que eres su hermano. Tal vez tu vista sea más aguda que la de Itachi.

Sasu: … ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

¿?: (Con el pergamino en la mano) Jajaja. Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Pero en cuanto lo que quiero, esperare a que nos volvamos a ver. Lo cual, no sucederá hasta que este terminado este examen con la mejor calificación de todos. (Quema el pergamino)

Saku: ¡! El pergamino…

Oro: Pero primero, tendrás que vencer a un Ninja del Sonido que esta oculto y que me sirve.

Aya: …

Saku: ¡No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando! Pero si ya terminaste, ¿Por qué no atacas y ya? Si nunca nos volveremos a ver, será Muy pronto.

Oro: El y yo si nos volveremos a ver junto con mi hija…

Saku: ¡¿Qué, tu hija?!

Sasu, Saku: (Ven a la peli plateada)

Aya: (Sentada junto a Naruto con la mirada triste)…

Saku: ¿Ayame?

Oro: Jajaja. (Hace una posición de manos y estira su cuello y se dirige a Sasuke)

Aya: ¡No!

Sasu: ¡!

Oro: (Lo muerde en el cuello)

Sasu: ¡!

Saku: ¡Sasuke, no!

Oro: (Regresa su cuello a su lugar)…

Sasu: (Cerca de la mordida, le aparece una marca de Maldición) ¡Ah!

Saku: ¡Sasuke!... Tu, ¡Maldito, ¿Qué le has hecho a Sasuke?!

Oro: Solo le di un pequeño regalo de despedida.

Sasu: (Cae de rodillas con dolor)

Oro: Muy pronto, Sasuke va ir a buscarme deseando mi poder. "Tu también vas a venir, ¿Verdad?"

Aya: "Si".

Oro: Mientras tanto, disfrute mucho la demostración de poderes que posees. (Se va hundiendo en la rama) Jajaja. (Desaparece por Completo)

Sasu: ¡Ah~!

Saku: ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué sucedió, que te hizo?... ¿Estas…? (Ve lo que le ocurrió)

Sasu: ¡Ah!

Saku: (Lo levanta un poco) Tranquilo…

Aya: … (Ve a Naruto)…

Naru: (Inconsciente)

Sasu: Ah… (Cae inconsciente)

Saku: (Sosteniéndolo) Sasuke… (Empieza a llorar) ¡Ayame, Naruto, Sasuke esta herido! ¡Ayame! (Ve a cuervos volar y lo abraza)

Aya: (Carga al rubio y va a donde estaban los dos dejándolo de nuevo acostado) Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente. El dolor le pasara Por horas.

Saku: Tu… ¡¿Cómo que eres su hija, no nos vas a atacar también?!

Aya: Nunca lo haría en mi vida…Cuando encontremos refugio y ambos despierten, voy a hablar con ustedes.

Saku: Entonces… ¿Quién eres?

Aya: Su Capitana…

Saku: … (Baja la mirada)

Aya: No te preocupes, Sakura. Ya veras que todo estará bien. Solo hay que esperar a que despierten y cuidarlos.

Saku: No se… Que se supone que deba hacer.

Aya: Podemos lograrlo. Solo tienes que confiar… Solo eso…

**La oscuridad arribo al bosque. En otro lado, Orochimaru salía de un tronco al igual como desapareció mientras Anko venia a todo vuelo por los arboles.**

Anko: "Puedo sentirlo".

Oro: (Se acuesta en un tronco volviendo a meterse)

Anko: (Saltando y saltando) "Esta cerca". (Salta a una rama mirándolo de lejos)

Oro: … (La ve)

Anko: …

Oro: Jejeje. Vaya, vaya, Anko. Ya ha pasado un rato. Jejeje.

Anko: No hay tiempo para la reminiscencia, tú eres un criminal de nivel S y encabezas a los más buscados. Debes ser derrotado, y yo Soy la persona indicada para hacerlo. (Saca agujas) Porque a fin de cuentas, tú eres el que me enseño todo. ¿Verdad, Sensei?

Oro: No todo…

Anko: (A punto de lanzarle las agujas)

Oro: (Saca su lengua atacándola)

Anko: (Salta esquivando y se para sobre el tronco de un árbol)… (Ve la lengua venir y la atrapa de la mano jalándola al suelo) ¡Ah! (Cae Arrodillada)

Oro: …

Anko: (Estira su brazo) ¡Ataque Sombra de Víbora! (Saca 4 víboras de su brazo en dirección a atacarlo) ¡Aparece! (Jala su brazo Sacándolo del árbol golpeándolo con otro)

Oro: …

Anko: (Regresa la técnica y lo arrincona en la pared y atrapa sus manos con un Kunai) ¡Ah!... (Lo mira) He, te tengo. Muy bien, Préstame tu mano izquierda. (La junta con la de el y hace una posición)

Oro: ¡…! "Esa posición de manos".

Anko: Bueno, se acabo. Tú y yo nos vamos a morir aquí. (Cierra sus ojos) "Arte Ninja, Jutsu Sacrificio De Serpientes Gemelas".

Oro: Jajaja, habla por ti misma, Anko.

Anko: (Siente que aparece detrás de ella) ¡! (Lo voltea a ver)…

Oro: (Se quita la piel de la cara) Si, así es. Sustitución.

**La luz de la Luna, refleja a ambos.**

Anko: ¡! (Mira al sustituto)

Oro 1: (Desaparece en forma de lodo)

Oro: Jajajajajajajajaja.

Anko: … *Tsk*

Oro: Por supuesto, ahora ya perteneces a la elite. Una virtuosa guerrera. (Se acerca a ella) Que desobediente de usar el Jutsu Prohibido que te enseñe.

Anko: (Se quita el Kunai y se lo lanza)

Oro: (Lo atrapa entre sus dedos) No, no funcionara, Anko. (Hace una posición de mano y actúa en defensa de una serpiente Paralizándola)

Anko: ¡…! *Tsk*

Oro: (Tira el Kunai y se acerca a ella)

Anko: ¿Por-Porque estas aquí?

Oro: Estoy profundamente herido después de tanto tiempo, esperaba una recepción mas amigable.

Anko: Ah… No digas que vienes a asesinar a Lord Hokage.

Oro: No, aun no. Aun no tengo suficientes súbditos como para atreverme. Pero he oído muchas cosas de esta aldea y pensé que tal Vez podría hacerla mía.

Anko: *Tsk* (Pone su mano en su cuello izquierdo y cae de rodillas)

Oro: Es la marca, ¿No? Acabo de ponerle la misma marca de Maldición a un jovencito hace muy poco tiempo. Un prospecto muy Prometedor. (Se arrodilla frente ella)

Anko: Veo que no has cambiado nada. El morirá antes de servirte.

Oro: Hmp, es probable. Yo diría que las probabilidades son de 10 contra 1. Pero creo que el niño podría sobrevivir, como tú lo hiciste.

Anko: Suenas muy interesado por ese chico, ¿Eh?

Oro: (Pone su mano en su mejilla) Ah, ¿Celosa, es eso? No puedes perdonarme, ¿Verdad? Por haberte utilizado y hacerte a un lado. (Quita su mano) De alguna manera, ese joven tiene más potencial que tu. Por algo, es el heredero de las sublimes habilidades del Clan Uchiha. He, y su condición física es excelente. Si, el bien podría ser mi heredero que tanto he buscado.

Anko: Y tus hijas, ¿No cuentan?...

Oro: Por supuesto, ellas son las principales. Pero ese chico, hace las cosas un poco más interesantes. (Se pone de pie) Pase lo que Pase, asegúrate que nadie detenga los exámenes pronto. (Camina alejándose) 3 de mis seguidores también son candidatos, Entre ellos Ayane. Debo ver que tan lejos pueden llegar. (Desaparece en una técnica de Transportación con una llama morada) Ten esto en mente. Si algo pasa que me prive de mi diversión, significara el fin de la aldea de la Hoja.

**Cerca de un rio, el equipo de Lee descansaba; Tenten de pie y los otros sentados.**

Ten: (Tomando agua)

Neji: Bueno, ya descansamos suficiente.

Ten: (Lo ve)

Neji: (Con un Kunai en mano) Creo que los otros equipos nos buscaran pronto. Y eso significa, que será hora de atacar. Ya saben el Plan, nos separamos y nos esparcimos. Y pase lo que pase, si nos contacta otro equipo o no, nos reencontraremos de vuelta en Este punto. (Entierra el Kunai en el suelo) ¿Si?

Ten: Si, claro.

Lee: Entendido. (Se pone de pie)

Neji: Entonces, ¡Vámonos!

Lee, Ten, Neji: (Saltan en distintas direcciones)

**Sakura, cuidaba de los chicos quienes estaban inconscientes ubicados bajo un árbol como refugio.**

Sasu: *Tsk*

Saku: (Pone su mano en su frente) Al menos Sasuke ya puede respirar mejor… Pero aun no se le baja la fiebre.

Aya: (Llega con una bote lleno de agua) Sakura.

Saku: (Lo toma) A Sasuke aun no se le baja la fiebre. Y Naruto… (Comienza a mojar dos trapos)

Aya: (Entra al refugio) No te preocupes. (Le quita la banda a Naruto y a Sasuke) Estarán bien.

Saku: (Le da un trapo mojado)

Aya: (Se lo pone a Naruto)

Saku: (Le pone uno a Sasuke)… Pero, por el momento todo depende de nosotras.

Aya: Trabajando en equipo, todo se puede. ^^

Saku: (Asiente) Si.

**En un terreno grande lleno de piedras, estaba Anko vendándose la mano por la herida.**

Anko: Ah… "Ya he perdido mucho tiempo. Alguien debe decirle a Lord Hokage"… (Camina un poco deteniéndose)… (Ve a un tigre entre Los arbustos) ¡!

Tigre: (Sale del lugar acercándose a ella)

Anko: ¡No tengo tiempo! (Ve a otro venir) ¡! (Se arrincona a una piedra con tres cerca de ella) ¡…! *Tsk* (Pone su mano en la marca)

Tigre: (Ruge y le lanzan una piedra haciéndolo caer)

Anko: … (Mira a los otros dos) Es un Jutsu de Parálisis.

Anbu: (De entre los arboles) Así que, ahí estas, Anko. (Con un compañero se acercan a ella con un solo salto)

Anko: Oigan, imbéciles Anbu, ¿No creen que se tardaron mucho en llegar?

Anbu: Oye, no te pongas grosera.

Anko: ¡…! (Pone su mano en la marca y cae de rodillas)

Anbu, 1: ¡!

Anbu: Anko, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?... ¡! La marca de Maldición ha aparecido. Eso significa… ¿Orochimaru?

Anbu 1: ¿Qué, aquí? No.

Anbu: Rápido, debemos darnos prisa. Te llevaremos con Lord Hokage.

Anko: ¡No, no! Llévenme a la Torre.

Anbu 1: ¿De que estas hablando? Sabes que debemos dar la alarma al primer rastro de Orochimaru. Eso es más importante que los Exámenes Chunnin.

Anko: Lo se pero… Entonces traigan a Lord Hokage a la Torre. Yo le explicare todo ahí.

**Horas después, el equipo del Sonido estaba oculto mirando al equipo 7 donde ambas Kunoichi, estaban dormidas.**

Dozu: Jajaja, parece que los encontramos. Bueno, tal como Orochimaru lo ordeno. Atacaremos al caer la noche. Y recuerden, nuestro Objetivo es Uchiha.

¿?: SI, pero si los otros dos se interponen en nuestro camino, podemos eliminarlos, ¿No?

Dozu: Claro, pero tengan cuidado con Ushiromiya.

**…**

Saku: (Abre sus ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de las aves)

Aya: (Dormida con un Kunai en mano)

Sasu, Naru: …

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**


	29. Chapter 29

Oro: (Tira el Kunai y se acerca a ella)

Anko: ¿Por-Porque estas aquí?

Oro: Estoy profundamente herido después de tanto tiempo, esperaba una recepción mas amigable.

Anko: Ah… No digas que vienes a asesinar a Lord Hokage.

Oro: No, aun no. Aun no tengo suficientes súbditos como para atreverme. Pero he oído muchas cosas de esta aldea y pensé que tal Vez podría hacerla mía.

Anko: *Tsk* (Pone su mano en su cuello izquierdo y cae de rodillas)

Oro: Es la marca, ¿No? Acabo de ponerle la misma marca de Maldición a un jovencito hace muy poco tiempo. Un prospecto muy Prometedor. (Se arrodilla frente ella)

Anko: Veo que no has cambiado nada. El morirá antes de servirte.

Oro: Hmp, es probable. Yo diría que las probabilidades son de 10 contra 1. Pero creo que el niño podría sobrevivir, como tú lo hiciste.

Anko: Suenas muy interesado por ese chico, ¿Eh?

Oro: (Pone su mano en su mejilla) Ah, ¿Celosa, es eso? No puedes perdonarme, ¿Verdad? Por haberte utilizado y hacerte a un lado. (Quita su mano) De alguna manera, ese joven tiene más potencial que tu. Por algo, es el heredero de las sublimes habilidades del Clan Uchiha. Je, y su condición física es excelente. Si, el bien podría ser mi heredero que tanto he buscado.

Anko: Y tus hijas, ¿No cuentan?...

Oro: Por supuesto, ellas son las principales. Pero ese chico, hace las cosas un poco más interesantes. (Se pone de pie) Pase lo que Pase, asegúrate que nadie detenga los exámenes pronto. (Camina alejándose) 3 de mis seguidores también son candidatos, Entre ellos Ayane. Debo ver que tan lejos pueden llegar. (Desaparece en una técnica de Transportación con una llama morada) Ten esto en mente. Si algo pasa que me prive de mi diversión, significara el fin de la aldea de la Hoja.

**Cerca de un rio, el equipo de Lee descansaba; Tenten de pie y los otros sentados.**

Ten: (Tomando agua)

Neji: Bueno, ya descansamos suficiente.

Ten: (Lo ve)

Neji: (Con un Kunai en mano) Creo que los otros equipos nos buscaran pronto. Y eso significa, que será hora de atacar. Ya saben el Plan, nos separamos y nos esparcimos. Y pase lo que pase, si nos contacta otro equipo o no, nos reencontraremos de vuelta en Este punto. (Entierra el Kunai en el suelo) ¿Si?

Ten: Si, claro.

Lee: Entendido. (Se pone de pie)

Neji: Entonces, ¡Vámonos!

Lee, Ten, Neji: (Saltan en distintas direcciones)

**Lee saltaba de rama en rama.**

**"Capitulo 29. La Promesa Del Cejudo. Amor Imperecedero Y Protección"**

**(Opening: Noriaki Sugiyama - Stainless Night)**

**Dentro del refugio, Sakura tomada un trapo que estaba colgado en una rama y lo moja con el bote.**

Saku: (Exprime el trapo y le quita el que Sasuke traía poniéndole el otro)

Sasu: Ah…

Saku: (Se pone de pie y cuelga el trapo) Mm.

Aya: (Fuera del refugio con un Kunai en mano vigilando con la línea sucesoria activada)…

Saku: (Se sienta cansada)

Aya: Si tienes sueño, te puedes dormir. Estate tranquila.

Saku: (Cierra sus ojos)… ¡! (Los abre rápidamente moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado) "No puedo quedarme dormida… Debemos Proteger a estos dos. Y si lo hago, Ayame estará sola…". (Cierra sus ojos)…

**Ahora, se encontraban fuera del refugio con Ayame de pie observando a los lados y ella sentada con los ojos cerrados. **

Saku: …

Naru: (Se sienta y bosteza) Ah…

Saku: ¡…! (Lo ve)

Naru: De veras, que siesta tan grandiosa.

Aya: (Lo ve sonriendo)

Saku: ¡Naruto!

Sasu: (Se sienta igual quitándose el trapo) Ah…

Saku: Y Sasuke.

Sasu: ¿Nos cuidaron todo este tiempo?

Aya: (Asiente y se sienta junto a Sakura)

Naru: Gracias, Sakura y Ayame. Estamos mejor gracias a ustedes.

Aya: Nos alegra que estén bien. ^^

Saku: (Escucha un ruido y mira)…

Sasu: (Hablando con los otros dos sin que sus voces se escucharan)

Oro: (Desde los arbustos) Ahora verán lo que es ser una presa. Corriendo frenética y desesperadamente ante un depredador. Y ese Depredador, soy yo.

Saku: ¡!

Oro: (Se acerca a ellos en forma de serpiente)

Saku: ¡…! (Intentando hablarles pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca)

Sasu, Naru, Aya: (Hablando entre si)…

Saku: ¡…! (Tocando su garganta) "¡Mi voz se ha ido! ¡! ¡Nuestras voces se han ido!" (Ve que la serpiente se acerca tratando de Comerse a Sasuke) ¡!

**Sakura, abre sus ojos despertando de tal pesadilla como esa.**

Saku: ¡!... (Los ve) "Solo fue un sueño…".

Aya: ¿Estas bien? (Fuera del refugio)

Saku: Ah, s-si. (Mira a las ramas de arriba) "No puedo creer que ya sea de día" (Escucha un ruido entre los arbustos) ¡! "¡No!" (Saca un Kunai temblando de miedo con su corazón acelerado)

Aya: …

Saku: (Voltea lentamente y ve una ardilla comiendo)

Aya: ...

Saku: -_- "¿Una ardilla?"

Ardilla: (Corre hacia ellos)

Saku: "Ah, ¿Por qué me sorprendes así, amiguito?"… ¡!

Aya: (Lanza un Kunai frente al animal)

Ardilla: ¡! (Se va corriendo)

Aya: Ah, estuvo cerca.

Saku: Si.

¿?: Yo creí que funcionaria. ¿Tú crees que hayan visto el papel bomba que pusimos en la ardilla?

Dozu: (Escondidos entre los arbustos) Creo que si, pero realmente no fue eso.

¿?: Entonces, ¿Qué fue? ¿De que estas hablando?

Dozu: Yo pienso que tenemos que acércanos más y averiguarlo. Así que, vamos. Jejeje.

Sasu: *Tsk* Ah…

**Lee de tanto saltar por las ramas, se detiene. **

Lee: … (Ve hojas del árbol caer) "A ver, si puedo atrapar las 20 hojas de ese árbol antes de que toquen el suelo, entonces Sakura se Enamorara de mí. Pero si no puedo, entonces ella jamás me corresponderá. Ese es el reto que me opondré a mi mismo".

_Saku: ¡Yo nunca saldría con alguien como tú, eres muy raro!_

Lee: "Ah, no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. T-T… ¡Le mostrare que soy digno!" (Salta hacia abajo atrapándolas) ¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! ¡Si, puedo atraparlas todas! (Cae mal y se golpea la espalda con una rama) Ah… 9… 10… (Ve otra hoja) 1 mas… (Recobra la Postura y salta hacia abajo)… (Escucha un ruido) ¿Qué es eso? (Ve a la ardilla con fuego bajo ella) ¡! (Toca el suelo y salta hacia Ella atrapándola) Ah, justo a tiempo. (Le quita el papel y lo arruga) El papel bomba explota después de un determinado tiempo. ¿Quién haría una cosa tan mala?

**La ultima hoja, había caído. Neji caminaba por su propio lado.**

Neji: … Suficiente, dejen de ocultarse y aparezcan.

Chouji, Ino, Shika: (Tras los arbustos) ¡…!

Ino: (Susurrando) Rayos, ¿Cómo pudo vernos? ¿Nos ocultamos rápido?

Shika: Ah, que flojera. Ahora que nos descubrió esto tendrá que ser muy doloroso.

Ino: No hay problema, nuestra estrategia 'oculta y atrapa' fallo. Así que tenemos que usar el plan 2.

Chouji: ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio, Ino?

Ino: ¿Te causa algún conflicto? Confía en mí, este plan no puede fallar.

Shika: Pues… Que podemos perder.

Shika, Ino, Chouji: (Salen de donde estaban)

Ino: ¡Wow, que sorpresa encontrarse aquí al novato numero uno del año pasado, Neji Hyuga!

Shika: ¿Me das tu autógrafo? ~n~

Neji: Ah, son ustedes.

Ino: Si. (Pone sus manos en su cabello) "Plan 2, en el que se te va a caer la baba al enamorarte de mi belleza" (Se quita la liga y suelta Su cabello) Hola, guapo. Había estado esperando conocerte por un buen rato, Neji. Así que, hola.

Neji: Piérdete. (Se va caminando)

Ino: * ¿Qué? "¡Debería estar enamorado por mi sensualidad! ¿Por qué no funciono? Ah, me hace enojar tanto que podría golpear a Alguien". (Imitando el boxeo)

Neji: (Se detiene) ¿Estas moviendo los puños? ¿Significa que quieres pelear?

Ino: (Se detiene) ¡! N-No, Neji. C-Claro que no. ^^'

Neji: Ah, ya váyanse. Si les robara su pergamino a un montón de mentecatos cobardes como ustedes, todos se reirían de mí por Hacerlo.

Ino: ¡Bien por mi!

Shika, Ino, Chouji: (Corren a los arbustos y saltan escondiéndose entre ellos)

Neji: Ah, desaparecieron como cucarachas.

Shika, Ino, Chouji: (En otro lado cansados) Ah…

Shika: "Como lo creí. Alguien como el no tomaría el pergamino de alguien como nosotros a menos que lo hubiéramos atacado" Ah…

Ino: (Se pone de pie atando su cabello) ¡Eso es! ¡Veamos si podemos encontrar a unos debiluchos! Jajaja.

Shika: Pues, me pregunto si habrá alguien más débil que nosotros.

**El Sol estaba saliendo dando el amanecer al bosque. **

Saku: (Cansadísima) Ah…

Aya: (Se pone de pie en guardia) ¡!

Dozu: (A distancia de ellas) Las dos vigilan y tu estas medio dormida.

Saku: ¡…! (Ve a los del sonido)

Dozu: Al menos no tendrás que seguir observado, ¿Qué caso tiene si ya nos encontramos? Ahora despierten a Sasuke, queremos Pelear con el.

Aya: Hmp.

Saku: "Nunca lo derrotarían, idiotas". (Lleva su mano a la porta Shuriken)

Aya: ¿Qué están buscando aquí? ¿Pero que buscan en realidad?

Saku: (Se pone de pie) ¡Ya se que Orochimaru maneja las situación desde las sombras!

¿?, ¿? 1, Dozu: ¡!

Dozu: "¿Lo sabe?"

Aya: "Si no me creen, el mismo lo dijo".

Saku: ¡Que extraño moretón tiene Sasuke en el cuello! ¿Ustedes están detrás de esto también? Y ahora que no puede defenderse, ¿Quieren pelear con el?

Aya: Sakura.

Dozu: "¿Qué rayos estaría pensando?"

¿?: No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada después de que los aplaste así. Primero, voy a mata a la muchacha. Y luego, voy a matar a Sasuke.

Aya: ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

¿?: (Se pone de pie) Hmp, esta bien.

Dozu: Espera, Zaku.

Zaku: ¿Qué, porque?

Dozu: Es muy obvio. (Camina un poco toca el pasto) Este color de tierra lo tiene la que ha sido recientemente removida. Y este tipo de Hierbas, no crecen en un lugar así.

Saku: "*Tsk*"

Dozu: ¿Sabes? Si planean tender una trampa, no tiene caso si no la ocultas bien. (Levanta un poco de hierba falsa)

Saku: ¡…!

Zaku: Ja, causan risa. Lanzaste tu Kunai para evitar que la ardilla cayera en tu trampa, ¿Eh?

Dozu: Ahora, las mataremos.

¿?, Dozu, Zaku: (Saltan en dirección a ellas)

Saku: (Saca un Kunai)

Aya: Ahora.

Saku: (Corta un hilo que estaba sostenido por un Kunai y deja que un gran tronco se dirija a ellos)

Zaku: ¡Un tronco!

Dozu: ¡Alguien puso una trampa arriba, cuidado! (Pone su mano en el tronco) Buen intento. Mejor suerte para la próxima. (Hace Estallar el tronco con una posición de manos)

Saku: ¡!

Aya: …

Zaku: Es evidente que no tienen talento Ninja.

Dozu: Alguien como ustedes, ¡Necesita esforzarse mas, ¿No creen?!

Aya: (Se pone frente a Sakura y hace una posición de manos) ¡Estilo Agua, Jutsu-!

Lee: (Llega de repente) ¡Huracán de la Hoja! (Les da patada a los 3 mandándolos a distancia)

Aya: (Se detiene y baja las manos mirando al chico)… Lee.

Saku: ¡!

Lee: (Se pone junto a ella con la ardilla en su hombro)

Saku: ¿Qué, que esta haciendo aquí?

Lee: Parece que ustedes… También tienen que esforzarse más.

Dozu: ¿Quién eres tú?

Lee: Soy el guapo más guapo de la aldea de la Hoja. Y mi nombre es Rock Lee.

**El silencio, reino por unos momentos.**

Saku: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Lee?

Lee: Yo siempre apareceré cuando sea y donde sea que estén en problemas, Sakura.

Saku: …

Lee: (Baja a la ardillita) Todo esto es gracias a ti, pequeñito. Pero ahora es momento de que corras lejos. (Lo ve irse)

¿?, Zaku, Dozu: …

Ardilla: (Dentro donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke)

Saku: Oye, ahora en este examen, soy tu enemiga.

Lee: Sakura, ya te lo dije. Te protegeré hasta que muera.

Saku: …

**Flashback…**

Sasu: (Mira con confusión)

Lee: ¡Por favor, se mi novia! ¡Yo me abocare a protegerte con mi vida! (Sonríe)

**Fin de Flashback.**

Saku: Si. Gracias. Gracias, Rock Lee.

Lee: "¡Si, Gai Sensei! ¡Dijo que si!"

Aya: -.-

Dozu: (Les muestra el pergamino de la Tierra) Por lo visto, no tengo opción. Zaku, dejare que te encargues de Sasuke. (Le lanza el Pergamino) Déjame a mí a esos dos. Rin, tu te encargas de la otra.

Rin: Hmp.

Saku: (Lleva su mano a su estuche)

Lee: "No parece que Sakura este en condiciones de enfrentar una batalla".

Rin: Jajaja, bueno. Ahora tú y yo. (Se hace a un lado alejándose un poco de todos)

Aya: (Mira a Lee y camina hasta quedar frente a frente a Rin)…

Dozu: Ese muchacho con las cejas pobladas, es muy bueno en Taijutsu. (Se levanta la manga donde tenia el mecanismo) ¡Creo que me Divertiré un poco! (Corre hacia el)

Saku: (Le lanza un Kunai)

Dozu: (Lo esquiva y salta)

Lee: (Entierra la mano en el suelo y saca un enorme tronco) Seguramente hay algún truco en tu ataque. Así que, no perderé tiempo en Evadirlo.

Dozu: ¡…!

Lee: Después de todo, ya había visto tu Jutsu.

Zaku: Hmp.

Saku: "Vaya, que rudo".

Lee: "Debo reconocer que mis probabilidades no son buenas porque son 3 contra 1. Pero aun así, aceptare el riesgo".

Lee: "De uno en uno los atacare con mi poder".

Rin: Bueno, creo que será rápido acabar contigo.

Aya: … (Entierra el Kunai en el suelo y afila sus unas alargándolas)… (Mira a Lee y a Sakura)

Rin: No deberías distraerte mucho. (Corre a ella intentando atacarla con un puño)

Aya: (Lo esquiva y le dirige un golpe de rodilla)

Rin: (Salta hacia atrás a distancia) Je.

**Escondidos entre los arboles, estaban el equipo 10. **

Chouji: (Comiendo sobre una rama)

Ino: Vaya, no aparece nadie mas débil que nosotros aquí.

Shika: No tan rápido, yo sigo creyendo que el equipo de Naruto si es aun mas débil. Excepto Ayame.

Ino: Tarado, retráctate en este instante.

Shika: ¿De que hablas?

Ino: No hay duda de que Naruto y Sakura son patéticos, pero no quiero criticar a Sasuke. Es asombroso.

Shika: Si, lo que sea. Tal vez tu amado Sasuke, sea mejor en la teoría que en la práctica.

Ino: *Grr*

Shika: Bueno, ya. Perdón si te hice enojar. -_-' "Que aburrido. Digo una cosita negativa de Sasuke y la admiradora numero uno me Quiere matar con la mirada".

Ino: No hay manera de que Sasuke pierda la batalla. Hmp, pero Sakura es otra historia.

Chouji: (Se detiene y mira algo) Oigan, le vino un ataque a Sasuke.

Ino, Shika: ¿Mm?

Chouji: Y Sakura y Ayame están peleando.

Ino: ¿Qué dijiste? (Sube a la rama con Shikamaru) Mm… ¡…!

**El equipo de Lee, estaba reunido en el punto indicado sin el principal, claro.**

Ten: Se le hizo tarde. El nunca llega tarde. Rock Lee es… Bueno, es fanático de la puntualidad. Tal vez se topo con un enemigo. Ah, ¿Tu Crees que…?

Neji: No, estoy seguro que esta bien. Pero aun así, mejor vamos a buscarlo.

Ten: Si. (Ambos se van saltando hacia los arboles)

Neji: …

**Flashback…**

**En un área de entrenamiento.**

Lee: (Rompiendo un tronco a la mitad) ¡Si! ¡Lo hice, finalmente perfeccione mi Jutsu!

Gai: (Mientras Lee se alababa) Suficiente descanso, desperdicias la juventud.

Neji, Ten: (Cansados)…

Gai: "Este Jutsu, es el bien. Solo Lee podría hacerlo suyo".

Lee: (De lado a lado) ¡Si, si! ¡Lo hice!

Gai: Lee.

Lee: ¡Al fin después de tanta práctica!

Gai: Lee.

Lee: ¡Creo que si me esfuerzo más podre hacer lo que sea!

Gai: ¡Lee!

Lee: ¡Wow, en serio lo hice!

Gai: ¡A callar! (Le da un puñetazo tirándolo al suelo)

Lee: Ah… (Se pone de cuatro)

Gai: Ahora escucha el mensaje súper Wow de tu Sensei.

Lee: Si, estoy listo para oír su maravillosa sabiduría, señor. *-*

Ten, Neji: …

Gai: Este nuevo Jutsu, la técnica de Loto, esta prohibida.

Lee: ¡¿?!

Ten, Neji: ¿Ah?

Lee: (Se pone de pie y corre a el) ¿A que se refiere? ¿Por qué? QnQ

Gai: Este Jutsu, pone en tensión todos los músculos de tu cuerpo. Es una técnica de auto sacrificio.

Lee: ¡!

Gai: Normalmente los usamos cuando mucho el 20% de nuestra fuerza de los músculos, ¿Entiendes? Solo el 20%. Si usáramos todo el Poder, los músculos podrían desintegrarse. Así que, el cerebro regula la fuerza que pueden ejercer los músculos, pero este Jutsu Es diferente. Usa Chakra que fuerza al cerebro a sobrepasar los limites permitiendo un continuo y rápido Taijutsu. En otras Palabras, este Jutsu se basa en una técnica secreta que genera un poder que casi llega a los limites físicos del hombre y como Veras, es muy peligroso… hay un momento en el que podría ser usado este Jutsu. Cuando aparezca la circunstancia en particular.

Lee: Si, entiendo. ¿Y cuando será, señor?

Gai: ¿Esas listo? Todos apréndanselo de memoria… La circunstancia es…

**Fin de Flashback.**

Neji: "La circunstancia es…".

**Lee se quitaba la venda del brazo mientras que Sakura veía mientras estaba sentada y Ayame peleaba a puño con Rin.**

Lee: "Gai Sensei, tengo que usar el Loto ahora. La condición ha aparecido. Debo usar este Jutsu".

Dozu: (Corre a el) *Grr*

Saku: ¡!

Lee: ¡Proteger la vida de alguien querido! (Hace una posición de mano y desaparece)

Dozu: ¡! ¡Desapareció!

Lee: (Aparece bajo a el dándole una patada en la barbilla mandándolo a volar)

Dozu: Ah…

Lee: (Se pone tras el) ¡Aun no!

Dozu: ¿?

Lee: (Sus vendas lo toman enredándolo de todos lados y Lee lo toma cayendo hacia abajo)

Zaku: Oh, no, Dozu. No hay forma de que detenga su caída. (Hace posiciones de mano)

Lee: ¡Toma esto! (Gira en el aire con el) ¡Loto primario!

Zaku: ¡Ah! (Entierra sus manos en el suelo creando una montana de arena donde cae Dozu)

Lee: (Se aleja) "*Tsk* ¡¿Qué se siente?!"

Saku: Ah.

Zaku: Ja, te atrape a tiempo. Ese impacto pudo haber sido mucho peor para ti.

Lee: (Aterriza) ¿Ah?

Dozu: Ah… (Saca su cabeza de la tierra sacudiéndola)

Lee: ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser.

Dozu: "Eso fue terrorífico, casi me vence a pesar que caí en esta suave tierra".

Lee: Ah…

Dozu: (Lo mira levantando su manga) Ahora, es mi turno.

Lee: "Oh, no. Mi cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado de ese Jutsu".

Dozu: (Corre a el)

Aya: (En un descuido de la enemiga, la golpea mandándola un poco lejos)

Rin: ¡Ah!

Aya: (Corre interponiéndose en el ataque frente a Lee)

Dozu: …

Aya, Lee: ¡…! (Viendo como todo se movía a los lados y borros0)

Saku: Lee, Ayame.

Aya: (Cae al suelo de rodillas)

Dozu: (Se aleja) Tu Jutsu si que es rápido.

Lee: (Parpadea viendo aun más borroso)

Dozu: Pero el nuestro, es aun mas. Porque viaja a la velocidad del sonido.

Aya: *Tsk*

Lee: (Cae de rodillas al suelo)

Dozu: No les servirá esforzarse. Ahora, vamos a mostrarles algo llamado, 'La pared'.

Rin: (Se pone de pie) *Tsk*

Zaku: …

Dozu: Jajaja.

Saku, Lee, Aya: …

**(Ending: Noriaki Sugiyama - Suigintou No Yoru)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y saben algo? Aun faltan muchisimos~~~ capitulos mas ^^ sobre todo, habra una segunda temporada :D  
No olviden dejar sus reviews, estare encantada de recibir alguna queja o agradecimiento. Sigan leyendo un**


End file.
